Reina del ring
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: AU/Lo que vio a la distancia fue a una niña aguerrida de gran corazón, lo que encontró fue un diamante en bruto, una genio y quien vaticina como la próxima Campeona del mundo del Boxeo
1. Descubrimiento

**Advertencias.**

OoC

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto

**Descubrimiento.**

Japón, verano, víspera de torneos de artes marciales y deportes. Cada mañana que él pasaba cerca de ese parque contemplaba la peculiar escena. Una niña de unos seis a siete años de edad con vestido rojo y sandalias del mismo color, un bolso blanco y de cabellos rosados bastante llamativos. Junto a ella, un grupo de cuatro niños, entre ellos uno bastante mayor en comparación al resto, quizás de unos nueve años. Mientras que los otros, sus edades rondaban la misma que la de la niña. Mientras la niña discutía con ellos, los otros parecían burlarse de ella.

Cada día que él salía a trotar con su grupo, la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez, siempre con una pequeña variable... La pequeña empezaba a mostrar raspones y curitas en sus brazos y piernas.

Era un cuarto para las ocho de la mañana. Una mañana agradable de verano, extrañamente nublada. Nuevamente aquel hombre pasó frente a ese parque y la situación volvió a repetirse. Él, como líder del grupo, ordenó a los demás proseguir su ruta diaria. Él se quedó a la distancia observando la peculiar situación.

No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que discutían, pero la niña término atacando a uno de los niños. Uno de ellos la empujó a su compañero y así siguieron hasta derribarla.

—Esos mocosos… —musito indignado y decidió intervenir. Cuando salió de su escondite, uno de los niños lo avisto...Y como no hacerlo.

Su atuendo era para correr, el hombre se veía joven pues estaba a mediado de sus treinta. Fuera de su atuendo, su rostro resaltaba... Y mucho. Una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, comenzando en la ceja izquierda, terminando en la mejilla; de alguna forma el ojo se veía intacto. Sus cabellos plateados, largos y alborotados. Y claro está, lo más sospechoso de todo era una máscara negra tapando su rostro tal cual ninja.

Uno de los niños dio la alarma, haciendo que el grupo saliera corriendo, burlándose de la pequeña. Lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue la palabra "frentona" de parte de los niños.

Para su sorpresa, no escuchó ningún tipo de llanto por parte de la niña. En su lugar, esta se levantó de golpe y les gritó molesta que regresaran, que aún no terminaba con ellos... Esa era una niña ruda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? —preguntó el hombre apacible, colocándose de cuclillas al lado de la pelirosada.

— ¡NO! —replicó molesta— ¡Gracias a usted…! —se giró y señalo a su extraño acompañante. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se cruzaron con los ojos negros y profundos de aquel hombre. Las cejas de la niña se fruncieron y añadió— Sospechoso…

— ¿Huh? —no pudo evitar mostrarse confuso ante el comentario de la niña. Esta giró y con velocidad sacó de su bolso un spray pimienta, apuntando a los ojos del hombre. Sorprendido, cayó sentado hacia atrás y tapándose el rostro

— ¡Tranquila niña, no soy ningún sospechoso! —expresó aquel hombre nervioso.

— ¡Si no es una persona sospechosa porque tiene la cara cortada y una máscara, para mi usted es alguien muy sospechoso! —sentenció la niña sin retroceder un paso a la espera de algún movimiento brusco.

El hombre suspiró, era un argumento al que ya estaba acostumbrado escuchar. Quitó sus manos de su rostro y se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas —Primero que nada, me llamo Kakashi… Para que veas que no soy una persona sospechosa— se presentó calmado. La niña seguía sin confiar en él.

—Este corte me lo hice cuando joven defendiendo a una amiga de un atracador —relató Kakashi señalando su cicatriz—, creí haberlo noqueado, pero de repente saca un cuchillo y me atacó desde abajo. Tuve suerte de no perder mi ojo —terminó. Aun así, la niña frunce aún más el ceño molesta, no confiaba del todo en Kakashi.

—En cuanto a mi mascara. —Kakashi reveló lo que había debajo... Erizando los cabellos de la pequeña, quien retrocedió un paso de la impresión. Ante aquella reacción, Kakashi cubrió su rostro de nuevo y añadió—. Cuando niño, sufrí un pequeño… Bueno. El cual me dejo esas secuelas que viste... Por eso llevo la máscara. Llama mucho menos la atención que el estar mostrando eso otro.

La niña agradó con Kakashi y puso a un lado su spray pimienta. Haciendo un gesto alegre de saludó a Kakashi al tiempo que se presentaba —Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Tengo siete años y mi sueño es convertirme en atleta. Mucho gusto en conocerlo Kakashi-san— Kakashi le devolvió la misma sonrisa a la niña.

—Eso fue muy específico… —comentó Kakashi riéndose ante la presentación de Sakura. Regresando al punto en cuestión, Kakashi señaló la dirección en la que escaparon los niños— ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos y porque te peleabas con ellos? —preguntó sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

— ¡Son unos cobardes! —eespondió Sakura pisoteando fuerte— ¡Esos niños se robaron la muñeca que le regalé a mi amiga Hinata y no se la quieren devolver. Ya tengo una semana tratando de recuperarla! —Se volteó, haciendo un gesto obsceno con el brazo en dirección que los niños corrieron, sorprendiendo aún más a Kakashi— ¡Si solo vinieran de uno en uno, estoy segura de que les podría ganar!

Kakashi no negaba que esa niña tenía coraje... Pero no había forma de que le pueda ganar a ellos… O eso creía hasta que fijo sus ojos en los brazos de la niña. Sorprendido por lo que vio, clavó sus ojos en las piernas descubiertas por el vestido de la niña, no pudo contener su curiosidad.

— Sakura-chan… —llamó Kakashi. La pelirosada se volteó, para encontrar a Kakashi llamándola, pidiéndole que se acercara. Accedió— ¿Puedo ver tu brazo un momento? —preguntó muy tranquilo, como si se tratase de algo normal.

Sakura arqueó la ceja ante semejante petición. Le parecía extraña pero ya había decidido que él no era ningún "sospechoso". Colocó su brazo derecho frente a él.

Kakashi clavó sus ojos fijamente en este, impresionado —_esta niña…— s_e dijo sorprendido. Señalando el brazo, le preguntó a Sakura si puede tocarlo. Nuevamente arqueó la ceja... Pero se lo permitió. Con la única advertencia de que si intenta algo extraño lo rosearía con el spray.

_— ¿Que es esta musculatura? Sé que dijo que quería ser atleta, pero aun así… _—Kakashi estaba sinceramente sorprendido. Los músculos del brazo de Sakura se veían ligeramente tonificados, probablemente ella se ejercitaba. Pare él no resultaba extraño... Es Japon después de todo. No es de extrañar que niños empiecen a realizar deporte a temprana a edad, en especial deportes de contacto. Algunas familias poseen esta tradición.

Si solo fuera eso no habría problemas... Pero no. Sus músculos se sentían extraños, fuertes, mucho más fuertes en comparación del poco nivel de desarrollo que mostraban... Podía ver de dónde venía toda esa confianza de ella —_Quizás… Si les podría ganar…_— se dijo Kakashi mirándola de reojo. Eso extrañó a Sakura.

Se quedó de piernas cruzadas estudiando a Sakura por rato. Obviamente no podía pedirle para ver sus abdominales o piernas... No sin recibir spray pimienta en los ojos y meterse en serios problemas ante la posible confusión de asalto sexual. Pero si sus brazos se encontraban en esas condiciones, la posibilidad de que su cuerpo estuviera en condiciones similares era bastante alta.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Sakura extrañada por el silencio de Kakashi.

—Te ejercitas bastante por lo que veo —comentó Kakashi. Esas palabras transformaron a Sakura, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante, asintiendo enérgica. Sakura hacía de todo un poco: abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas, incluso tenia aros de gimnasta en su cuarto –de aquellos que se guindan en el techo–. Normalmente pasaba los días en su casa con pesas muy ligeras de muñecas y tobilleras para ejercitarse en su día a día.

Su norte era claro, la meta… No tanto. Sakura no podía decidirse que deporte practicar, a cual dedicarse. Todos tenían algo que le gustaba. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en Kakashi quien ve un inmenso potencial en Sakura para el deporte del cual ya se había retirado.

—Primero que nada… —la voz de Kakashi atrae a Sakura, este se sacudió el polvo de su mono, colocándose de cuclillas—... La razón por la cual perdiste contra esos niños es porque te adentraste a lo loco. —haciendo una pausa y abriendo sus ojos, los fijó en los de la pequeña Sakura—. En un combate, jamás debes darle la espalda a tu adversario, sin importar que. En el momento que te adentraste en su círculo… Tú derrota estuvo sellada.

Las palabras de Kakashi no eran severas, pero encendieron algo dentro de Sakura. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo único, siendo incapaz de ocultar su emoción ante el "-san" frente ella. Tenía un muy buen presentimiento de Kakashi.

—Como veo que esos niños juegan muy rudo… —comentó señalando los raspones en los brazos y piernas de Sakura—... Voy a enseñarte lo básico para que puedas defenderte de ellos.

— ¡Enserio! —gritó Sakura mientras saltaba emocionada.

— ¡Pero! —la voz firme y severa de Kakashi detuvo a Sakura. Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron—… La palabra clave aquí es DEFENSA. No puedes usar lo que te voy a enseñar para iniciar peleas callejeras. Solo podrás usarlo si alguien más lanza CONTRA ti el primer golpe, ¿entendió?

—Lo prometo Kakashi-san, no voy a usar lo que enseñe para buscar peleas, solo para defenderme a mí y Hinata-chan —era obvio que "Hinata" era una persona muy importante para Sakura, su sonrisa honesta lo revelaba.

—Ok, primero que nada, recibir golpes aquí y aquí… —Kakashi señaló tanto el pecho como el estómago de Sakura—... Puede ser no tan solo muy doloroso, si no que tiende a incapacitarte muy fácilmente si no estás acostumbrada a tomarlos. Lo primero es impedir eso y para ello vas a imitarme, ¿entendido? —Sakura asintió emocionada, deseosa de aprender.

Kakashi se levantó y colocó en posición de pelea. Juntó sus brazos frente a su pecho, puños cerrados a la altura del rostro y pegados a este, quedando los puños justo debajo de la nariz. Los hombros hacia dentro y medió encorvado. Por último se colocó en posición de avance con el pies izquierdo al frente, poniendo gran parte de su peso en este para tener estabilidad, esta posición es conocida como el "Peek-a-Boo"

— ¡Así Kakashi-sensei! —llamó Sakura a su nuevo "sensei" antes de que este siquiera pudiera explicarle.

Kakashi la miró de reojo a su lado... Sakura no dejaba de asombrarlo... Su postura era perfecta. Con solo verla podía saberlo. La posición, balance, peso, todo era perfecto. Se sentía abrumado, no era necesario corregirla en nada, con solo verlo una vez, lo imito a la perfección.

—Si… Así... —comentó sorprendido y nervioso. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para retomar su compostura, prosiguiendo con su enseñanza:

—Muy bien Sakura, en esta posición puedes defenderte de los golpes —Kakashi se colocó de cuclillas, dándole unas palmaditas a los brazos de Sakura—, recibir golpes en los brazos resulta mucho más tolerable que en el pecho o el estómago, sin mencionar que también cubres bastante tu rostro sin perder de vista a tu adversario. Esta posición se llama "Peek-a-Boo"

Sakura asintió emocionada mientras que Kakashi se levantaba y toma nuevamente su posición —_no se supone que debería enseñarle esto a un niña pero…_— pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura. Sabía muy bien como boxeador retirado que era que Sakura escondía un potencial enorme. Se había encontrado a un diamante en bruto interesado en practicar deporte... Y estaba decido a encaminarla a su mundo.

—Ahora Sakura intenta esto… —comandó Kakashi, haciendo que Sakura le dirigiera la mirada. En un rápido movimiento apenas visible para Sakura, Kakashi separa su izquierda de su rostro lanzando su puño hacia delante extendiendo en su totalidad el brazo. Tan pronto alcanza su máximo rango, Kakashi lo regresa a su posición original. Sin embargo había algo más que solo un simple puño, sus oídos se lo decían a Sakura.

—Y eso fue un… —tan pronto Kakashi giró, vio a la pequeña Sakura repitiendo el movimiento, bastante frustrada.

—Kakashi-san ¿puede repetirlo? —preguntó de forma inocente la niña.

_—No puede ser que lo haya notado…_ —cayó en cuenta Kakashi. Le sonrió, aceptando a repetirlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Kakashi retomó su postura —Esto Sakura se llama Jab— con esas palabras, Kakashi lanza nuevamente su puño. Sakura sabía que algo se le escapaba, decidiendo romper su posición y colocarse frente a Kakashi para poder ver sus puños salir y a Kakashi como un todo.

—El Jab es un golpe rápido, usado para medir la distancia —dicho esto, lanzó nuevamente un Jab de izquierda—, normalmente se usa con tu mano no-dominante para ejecutarlo, pero puedes usar la dominante también —esta vez lanzó un Jab de derecha— los jabs son golpes precisos y penetrantes, uno solo no causa mucho daño…

Kakashi se disponía a lanzar su Jab cuando Sakura gritó, señalándolo — ¡ESO ES! — el escándalo lo toma por sorpresa... Y a unos pocos transeúntes que pasaban cerca.

— ¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei! —exclamó la pequeña Sakura mientras se colocaba nuevamente al lado de Kakashi. Esta vez es él quien se colocó frente a ella, nuevamente de cuclillas pero con su palma frente a Sakura como blanco.

_—Muéstrame que descubriste con tus propios ojos pequeña… —_Sakura estaba en posición lista para lanzar su golpe y Kakashi con sus ojos clavados en los puños de ella, nuevamente, la pequeña peli-rosa lo sorprende… En más de una forma.

Antes de lanzar su puño, Sakura lo abre un poco, aligerando el peso de este, movimiento que no pasa desapercibido a los ojos de Kakashi. Un pequeño giro en la cadera al momento de lanzarlo y un giro en el puño mientras se extiende sellaron el trato. Lanzando el golpe correcto contra la palma de su sensei. Tan filoso y preciso como el de un pro, incluso tenía el sonido correcto.

— ¡Vio Kakashi-sensei! —dijo emocionada la pequeña— ¡Suena igual que el suyo Kakashi-sensei!

—Lo vi… Y lo sentí… —comentó Kakashi. Era un jab perfecto en todos los aspectos, no tan solo era filoso, también traía peso con él. La fuerza con la que golpeo la mano de Kakashi le demostraba lo que él ya había visto y sentido en los brazos de Sakura. En su cuerpo se escondía una fuerza demoledora pidiendo a gritos ser liberada... Y con una capacidad de aprendizaje como nunca había visto. En definitiva, Sakura era una genio para los deportes.

Sakura lanzó un Jab de izquierda tan preciso como el anterior, pero las sorpresas no terminan. De inmediato lanzó otro jab de izquierda seguido de inmediato por uno de derecha, un "uno-dos" perfecto; timing y velocidad impecables.

_—Me preguntó si…_ —Kakashi levantó su palma un poco más, colocándola a la altura del rostro del niño de nueve años, pidiéndole que lo utilice contra su palma. Sakura obedeció, conectan otro "uno-dos" —_incluso contra adversarios más altos que ella puede mantener esa fuerza…— _se dijo asombrado.

Kakashi temía por el bienestar de los chicos si le enseñase a Sakura a usar un "_cross_" o "_directo_". Aunque probablemente ella podría descubrirlo por sí sola si la situación lo amerita. Decide que con solo el Jab y el Peek-a-Boo era suficiente para Sakura… Por ahora.

—Muy bien… con eso debería ser suficiente… —Kakashi se levantó mientras que Sakura seguía lanzando jabs al aire emocionada— Sakura… —llamó Kakashi. De inmediato la pelirosada se colocó firme, haciendo un saludo y dirigiendo la mirada a su sensei.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije no es así? —preguntó Kakashi severo.

— ¡Claro!, no usar lo que aprendí hoy para peleas sin sentidos, solo para la defensa personal —respondió entusiasmada

Kakashi asiente y se coloca una vez más de cuclillas —Por cierto… Si tu mamá o papá te ven practicando esto…

— ¡Les diré que vi a un señor muy extraño haciendo algo interesante y me puse a imitarlo! —frenó Sakura a Kakashi con una pretexto bastante creíble

Kakashi le sonrío y no puede evitar revolotearle el cabello a la niña —Buena chica.

—Por cierto, ¿te gustó lo que hicimos hoy? —la pregunta de Kakashi traía algo malévolo tras ella. Quería motivarla y descubrir si le apasionaba lo que había hecho... Sin decirle que se trataba de boxeo.

— ¡Claro que me gustó Kakashi-sensei, fue asombroso, aprendí mucho de usted en este poco tiempo! —ante estas palabras Sakura entra en su postura Peek-a-boo y nuevamente empieza a lanzar jab tras jab. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la pequeña niña lanzando esos puños. Veía un futuro prometedor en ella si lograba convencerla de decidirse por el Boxeo

— ¿Sakura, Esos niños te molestan todos los días? —preguntó Kakashi con ingenuidad. Sakura asintió molesta— ¿Quieres recuperar la preciada muñeca de tu amiga? —preguntó nuevamente Kakashi.

— ¡Quiero! —Exclamó—… Pero no quiero recuperarla con ayuda, quiero hacerlo por mis propios medios. Mi mamá se ha ofrecido ayudarme ¡Pero siempre le digo que no, porque esto es algo entre ellos y yo!... No entre mi mamá y la de ellos.

_—Me gusta ese espíritu niña... _—Se le es imposible ocultar el gozo que siente al escuchar esas palabras.

—Qué opinas si te consigo una oportunidad… Un "mano a mano", un "uno a uno" como tú quieres… —preguntó desafiante Kakashi.

— ¿¡Habla enserio!? —clamó emocionada Sakura, a lo que Kakashi asintió— ¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei! —gritó al tiempo que se lanzó al cuello de Kakashi para abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo una vez más.

Kakashi se levantó y le pide a Sakura mantener esto como un secreto, cosa que acepta. Una melodía apagada sorprende a la pelirosada, saca su teléfono y se da cuenta que ya era muy tarde y se disponía a retirarse.

— ¡Hey, Sakura! —llamó Kakashi a la apresurada Sakura quien corría en un solo lugar— ¿Alguna vez has considerado algún deporte de contacto?

— ¡Lucha! —respondió Sakura de inmediato corriendo en el mismo lugar — Mi papá las ve mucho, me atraen porque hay mucha acción todo el tiempo. Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, ¡Pero ya me tengo que irme, hasta la próxima!.

Kakashi salió del parque para ver a la niña que había capturado su interés correr a toda velocidad y desaparecerse al doblar la esquina. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no era algo que no se pudiera corregir, más aún si la hacía experimentar un poco de el mundo del boxeo.

Suspiró, sacó su teléfono y marca a uno de los miembros de su gimnasio.

—Yamato, necesito que busques algo por mi… Necesito dos protectores de cabeza para niños, guantes de entrenamiento, coderas, rodilleras y varios mats — comandó Kakashi si ocultar su emoción.

Extrañado, Yamato pregunta para que necesitaba esas cosas. Kakashi respondió retomando su carrera de vuelta al gimnasio —Acabo de encontrar la próxima campeona de Japón… No. Japón se queda pequeño para ella… ¡Encontré a la próxima campeona de boxeo femenino del mundo!

**Hola a todos he aquí otro AU que me ha emocionado mucho, este fic será lo que se llama largo, ¡uno largo de verdad!**

**Aclaración. Como se darán cuenta, separo a Kakashi y Sakura una generación. mientras que escribía este capítulo me dije "¿Por qué no Tsunade y no Kakashi?" es decir en cuanto edad se refiere, tendría más sentido, pero nop, me gustó más de esta manera, sin mencionar que tengo otros planes para Tsunade…**

**Como este será un proyecto tan largo, realmente, REALMENTE quiero saber sus reviews, saber que piensan, ya que son ellos los me impulsan a seguir, Favorites and Follows son buenos también, pero realmente quiero saber lo que piensan del fic…**

**Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, cya :D**


	2. Todo comienza por una muñeca

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Todo comienza por una muñeca**

Era otro día de verano. Nueves blancas cubrian el cielo y apenas daban las seis de la mañana cuando ya un pequeño grupo estaba a la espera de quien, su sensei y senpai decía ser la próxima campeona del mundo del Boxeo.

Kakashi logró convencer tres de los miembros de su gimnasio para acompañarlo al evento que él habia preparado para Sakura.

Yamato. Uno de los entrenadores de su Gimnasio, boxeador profesional, y gran amigo de Kakashi, quien a la vez es su senpai. Ligeramente menor a este, con unos treinta años. Se encontraba un tanto escéptico ante la pelea callejera entre niños que Kakashi estaba a punto de patrocinar.

Los otros dos acompañantes de Kakashi eran un dúo inseparable, Izumo y Kotetsu. Ambos investigadores de la policía con la corta edad de treinta años. No eran boxeadores, pero eran aficionados al deporte y fans de Kakashi, de los pocos fans que comprenden los sacrificios del boxeo. Se unieron al gimnasio de Kakashi para mantenerse en forma y aprender de la persona que tanto admiran.

Kakashi consultó con ellos si podía llevar a cabo su plan, quienes tras analizarlo un poco no encontraron un "por qué" para negárselo.

Primero que nada, tenían el equipo de entrenamiento necesario para reducir y evitar heridas severas en los niños. Segundo, los niños estarían siendo vigilados por dos profesionales que podrían detener el combate cuando lo consideraran. Por ultimo, estos dos boxeadores, a su vez, estaban siendo supervisados por dos policías para evitar excesos. Sin importar por donde lo viera Yamato, no podía detener a su senpai de llevar acabo su loco plan.

Los cuatros se posicionaron a una distancia segura del parque, comunicados por radios, a la espera de que se mostrasen las estrellas del día. Aunque no había ninguna garantía de que en realidad se llegaran. Salvo por el hecho de que Kakashi los había visto la cada dia de la última semana.

Finalmente, las estrellas se muestran. Cerca de las ocho llegan los cuatro niños que había descrito Kakashi se encaminan al parque. Y a las ocho Sakura es visualizada a la distancia corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección al parque.

No podían intervenir de golpe, necesitaban esperar a que la cosas empezaran a calentarse un poco... Cosa que no tardo en suceder.

Podían ver a Sakura discutiendo con los niños, uno de ellos termina empujándola, haciéndola retroceder, pero ella se mantiene firme y sobre todo… Calma.

_—Buena niña __—_Kakashi se sentía orgulloso de verla ahí parada sin alzar sus puños, puesto que las palabras de Kakashi fueron ."..Solo podrás usarlo si alguien más lanza CONTRA ti el primer golpe, ¿entendió?" Sakura realmente estaba tomando muy al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Kakashi.

—Hora del Show —comandó Kakashi por radio, saliendo de su escondite y revelándose a los chicos.

— ¡Ah, el espantapájaros regresó! —alertó uno de los niños, quien tras avistar a Kakashi echan a correr junto los demas.

_—¿Espantapájaros? _—se dice confundida la pequeña Sakura. Se asoma por la entrada que tenía más cerca para ver a su querido Sensei. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro apunto de llamarlo y saludarlo cuando Kakashi con solamente colocar su dedo frente a su máscara le hace entender a Sakura que de guardar silencio.

Los niños salen corriendo a la salida norte pero Kotetsu se les interponen —Van algún lado mocosos…— se podía ver la vena en su frente que delataba su enojo por la forma en la que trataban a Sakura.

De inmediato intenta dirigirse a la otra salida pero es Izumo quien los intercepta, con una expresión severa en su rostro. Intenta escapar por la última salida, pero Yamato sale de su escondite con una expresión tan aterradora que los niños caen sentados creyendo haber visto un fantasma.

Uno de ellos nota de inmediato que todos llevaban la misma ropa para correr, con el mismo logo en ella —Si… Si no nos dejan ir, le diremos a la policía y… ¡Y su gimnasio se meterá en muchos problemas!—. Sentenció uno de los niños cuya edad se veía era la misma que Sakura.

—Primero que nada… —Kotetsu se acuclilla frente al niño que los había amenazado—... Jamás le digas a un hombre crecido y extraño que vas a ir a la policía… Nunca sabes qué tipo de persona puede ser ese hombre y puedes terminar poniendo tu vida en peligro…

—Y segundo… —añade Izumo colocándose al lado de su compañero al tiempo que ambos introducen sus manos en los bolsillos, sacando sus credenciales.

— ¡Nosotros SOMOS policías! —sentencian ambos en unísono.

Los niños estaban asustados. Era la primera vez que los atrapaban y por si fuera poco... Eran policías quienes lo hacian.

—Kotetsu, Izumo, no hay necesidad de ser tan intimidantes con ellos —la voz de Kakashi hace que los niños giren encontrando a Sakura molesta y a Kakashi al lado de ella aplaudiendo lento. Sus fríos y severos ojos se fian sobre los niños provocándoles un terrible escalofrió a todos cuatro.

—Estos mocosos de aquí no son más que unos brabucones, y nosotros sabemos cómo tratar a los brabucones… No es así Yamato… —mira de de reojo a su compañero cuña expresión demostraba su indignación.

—En eso… Estoy de acuerdo Kakashi-senpai —la mirada penetrante y eufórica de Yamato aterra aún más a los niños, más que los mismos ojos de Kakashi. Quien más se negaba al comienzo, ahora parecía ser el más dispuesto a ejecutar el plan de Kakashi.

—Yamato, no hay necesidad de darles pesadillas —comentó Kakashi nervioso, pidiéndole que se calme. Este se coloca de cuclillas al lado de Sakura y llama a los niños quienes voltean a verlo.

—Veran… —Kakashi coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura, quien no puede ocultar su desdén por los chicos frente a ella. Quienes abusaban constantemente de ella y al momento de la verdad salían corriendo como todos unos cobardes.

—Esta niña de aquí, me explicó por qué tienes todos estos raspones... Y yo se los explique a mis amigos… Policías incluidos… —añadió severó. Apuntando a Kotetsu e Izumo detrás de los niños.

Kakashi le da una palmadita a la cabeza de Sakura y añade —Esta niña, también me dejo en claro su deseo de resolver esto por si misma… Y como los deportistas que somos, hemos aceptado sus deseos y por ello venimos con esta propuesta para ustedes cuatro…

Ante las palabras de Kakashi los niños por fin empiezan a calmarse y sienten curiosidad acerca de la propuesta del "espantapájaros" frente ellos.

—Uno de ustedes… —da una nueva palmadita a Sakura—… Tendrá un "mano a mano" contra este niña: Si ella gana, deberán devolver la muñeca que… ¡ROBARON! —haciendo énfasis en esa última, y muy importante palabra. Recordándole a los niños que tenían dos policías detrás de ellos.

Aun así, el mayor y líder del grupo se vio particularmente interesado... ¿Poder golpear a Sakura cuanto quiera y sin ser reprimido o castigado?, aparta la mirada de Kakashi, cruzando sus negros orbes con los esmeraldas de Sakura, dibujándose una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro. Sakura afila sus ojos ante tan repulsiva mirada y aprieta sus puños.

Aunque fue un instante, fue algo que nadie ignoro. Las chispas empezaban a volar entre esos dos.

—Y cuando gané, ¿que conseguimos nosotros? —preguntó el chico. Lo cual demuestra tanto su interés, como su aceptación en la propuesta de Kakashi.

_—Realmente estas subestimando a Sakura, no es así mocoso _—se dijo Kakashi complacido de que aceptara el reto de Sakura—. Si ganas, nos iremos, haremos como si nada hubiera pasado y no volveremos a meternos en sus asuntos, ¿les parece bien? —explicó Kakashi. Los niños se miran entre ellos y una sonrisa ilumina sus rostros aceptando en unísono.

Tan pronto aceptan, Kakashi le pide a Kotetsu e Izumo que vallan a buscar el equipo necesario mientras que Yamato se quedaba con los chicos y Kakashi con Sakura, separándolos para evitar cualquier asalto traicionero.

—Sakura… —el susurro de Kakashi llama la atención de la pelirosada quien disimula para que los otros niños no sospechen.

—Sakura… Tomando en cuenta tu fuerza… Quisiera que, de ser posible te limitaras a lo que te enseñe. Intentar otro tipo de puño podrías resultar muy peligroso si no lo sabes lanzar y conectar —explicó Kakashi.

—No hay cuidado Kakashi-sensei —susurra Sakura en respuesta—. Si usted me enseñó eso, es por una razón… —golpeando sus puños añade— no pienso decepcionarlo ¡Kakashi-sensei! —sentencia la niña emocionada.

_—Esta niña…realmente es algo distinto… _

Cerca del parque habían estacionado la Van del gimnasio, de la cual traen unos cuatro Mats azules acolchados, -cada uno de metro y medio cuadrado- y un par de bolsos deportivos. Lo llamativo de los dos hombres cargando los Mats, llama algo de atención y un poco de gente empieza aglomerarse alrededor de ellos.

_—Perfecto…_ —pensó Kakashi al ver la multitud formarse mientras colocaban los mats uno al lado del otro formando un cuadrado de unos tres por tres, la mitad del tamaño de un ring de boxeo real.

Kotetsu e Izumo colocan en el centro del "ring" dos pares de guantes, rodilleras y coderas de entrenamiento para niños, todos acolchados de color blanco; y dos protectores de cabeza. Kakashi le pide a Sakura y a su contrincante que se quiten cualquier cosa en sus pies y queden descalzos antes de pasar al centro del área.

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar ante la extraña situación "¿Qué es esto, una pelea?" se escuchaba principalmente. Esto era lo que Yamato temía. Pero tras ver el comportamiento de los niños para con Sakura, y la mirada que le entregó a su oponente cuando este la menosprecio, su sangre de Boxeador no le permitió protestar ante el alocado plan de su senpai.

—No es una pelea… —hace escuchar su voz a los transeúntes que los rodeaban—... Una pelea implica golpes sin sentidos y sin reglas, esto es ¡Un combate! —sentencio firme e imponente silenciando a los que lo rodeaban.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se oculta tras su máscara al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Rapidamente le pide a Sakura y su adversario que se acerquen al centro donde habia colocadó el equipo para que lo inspeccionen y tomén el que gusten.

Los guantes cubrían solo la mitad de los dedos, con un acolchado en toda la parte superior, incluyendo la que se encuentra en los dedos, de esa forma al cerrar los puños eso sería lo que conectase contra el blanco, protegiendo las manos de los niños, sus rostros y haciendo el golpe ligeramente más tolerable. Las coderas y rodilleras eran del mismo material con el mismo acolchado que el de los guantes.

El casco era de color rojo, y cubre gran parte de la cabeza, protegiendo barbilla, mejillas, frente y costados, enmarcando el rostro casi hundió en el casco. Incluso un golpe directo seria amortiguado considerablemente.

Sakura y el chico se colocan su equipo, siendo asistidos por Kotetsu e Izumo para colocarse el casco. Por último, les entregan un protector para sus dientes. Una vez preparados Kakashi les pide que se acerquen, quedando a un metro el uno del otro, y Sakura a la derecha de Kakashi, la multitud se silencia.

"¿No deberíamos informar a la policía?" la pregunta una de las personas de la multitud hace eco entre tanto silencio. En ese instante tanto Kotetsu como Izumo muestran una vez más sus credenciales para calmar los nervios, explicando que quienes llevaban a cabo esto son profesionales, boxeadores profesionales.

_—¿Boxeadores? _—se dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a su sensei, Kakashi atrapa la mirada de Sakura con el filo de su ojo y le guiñe —_entonces… Lo que me enseño ayer fue…_

— ¡Escuchen! —la potente voz de Kakashi hace que Sakura regrese en sí. Y como si se tratase de un comando divino las nubes empiezan a disiparse filtrándose la luz y encegueciendo a Sakura.

_—¿Qué… Que esta sensación tan extraña, porque de repente me siento tan… Emocionada? _—el cuerpo de Sakrua se estremecía, sus manos le cosquillaban, la adrenalina empezaba a fluir por todo su ser. Simplemente no podía entenderlo, lo único que estaba segura es que le gustaba esa sensación.

— ¡Las reglas son las siguientes! —sentencia Kakashi haciendo que Sakura se coloque firme y el chico choque sus puños— ¡Podrán usar sus puños, pies y piernas, los codos y rodillas quedan prohibidos, no se permiten golpes bajos, golpes por debajo de la cintura ni la entrepierna! —explica con voz severa y señalando a los dos, ambos niños asienten.

—¡Podrán golpear en brazos, pecho, estómago, piernas y rostro! —añadió señalando cada una de las partes. Claro está, Kakashi era un boxeador, y había enseñado a Sakura como defenderse bajo esa disciplina, resultaría injusto para el otro chico si solo se le limitaba a usar sus puños, sin mencionar que haría la prueba para Sakura mucho más interesante.

— ¡Tampoco podrán agarrar, ni atacar a un oponente caído! —acotó con severidad. Nuevamente los niños asienten— ¡Yo soy la ley aquí, lo que digo, se cumple!

— ¡Por último, gana quien derribe a su oponente y este no puede levantarse a los diez segundos, o cuando yo determine que no hay razón para continuar, ¿Entendido?! —nuevamente los niños asienten. Kakashi asiente y se coloca entre ellos, levanta su brazo— ¡Comiencen!

Tan pronto el brazo de Kakashi corta el aire frente a Sakura, esta toma la posición Peek-a-boo en menos de un segundo lista para luchar.

_—¿Es enserio?__— _fue el pensamiento unánime de los tres acompañantes de Kakashi al ver a Sakura en esa posición. Era tan perfecta como Kakashi la había descrito, los mats permiten ver el como Sakura aplica gran parte de su peso en su pie izquierdo y delantero para ganar estabilidad— _¿Aprendió eso en un día… No. En unos segundos? _

Aunque Kakashi había dado la orden de comenzar, el chico no podía moverse, sentía que algo andaba mal tan pronto Sakura tomo esa estancia. La mirada de la pelirosada, su rostro ocultó por sus puños, enmarcando sus ojos molestos resultaba aterrador. Aunque sus amigos le decían que atacara, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía

_—Cuando entras en un combate, son solo tú y tu oponente. Nadie va ayudarte, nadie va asistirte, no tienes lugar donde correr… Veamos si eres tan valiente en un uno a uno como lo eres con tus amigos cerca _—se decía Kakashi al ver el estado inerte de la situación. Sakura mantenía su estancia firme y con una mirada centrada e intimidante, mientras que podía ver el pánico en sus ojos, parado y paralizado.

Molesto, furioso, fastidiado, el chico termina explotando. Corriendo contra Sakura ondeando su puño en el aire.

_—"El Jab es un golpe rápido, usado para medir la distancia" _—recordó las palabras de su sensei al ver a su contrincante acercarse.

_—¡Ahora! _—se dice Sakura a lo que siente que el chico entra en su zona de ataque, lanzando un Jab de izquierda, el cual conecta de lleno en todo el rostro, deteniendo al chico en sus pasos y haciéndolo retroceder.

Sin vacilar, Sakura pisa fuertemente y lanza su cuerpo hacia al frente, manteniendo su guardia alta y cortando la distancia en un instante.

_—Yo no le enseñe eso… _—se dice Kakashi sorprendido al ver el Sprint de Sakura. Esta se coloca de nuevo junto al chico, al rango de sus puños, pisa fuerte para ganar estabilidad, lista para lanzar sus golpesta tan pronto el blanco estuviera en sus marcado en sus orbes de color esmeralda, el rostro de quien había robado la muñeca que ella le regaló a su mejor amiga.

_—Que…¿qué rayos fue eso?_ —El niño quedo atontado tras el golpe, incluso con los guantes y el casco, pudo sentir como si lo hubieran golpeado de lleno con una piedra.

"Cu… ¡Cuidado!" aunque su amigo se encontraba a solo dos metros detrás de él, su voz de este se escucha distante. Intenta mantenerse de pie y tan pronto baja la cabeza encuentra es un cabello rosado y dos ojos esmeraldas clavados en los suyos… Para solo sentir nuevamente el dolor incrustado en su rostro. No una, sino dos veces en rápida sucesión; cayendo sobre el mat, con la nariz rota, ensangrentada y temblando.

Un sonido ahogado de asombro resonó atreves del parque. Nadie creía lo que acaban de contemplar, mucho menos un pro como Yamato, y aficionados como Kotetsu e Izumo. En solo tres golpes Sakura había derribado a un niño mucho mayor que ella sin siquiera sudar una gota.

La potencia del primer golpe fue justificable. El niño se acercó corriendo, impulso que se revirtió en su contra tan pronto el puño de Sakura impacta contra su rostro, casi se podía decir que fue un Counter perfecto. Ya que un Gancho o _Hook_ que fue lo demostró el niño que planeaba hacer, son fácilmente contrarrestables por golpe rápidos y largos como el Jab o un Derecho o _Cross_.

Pero lo demás: el sprint fue perfecto y el "uno-dos" de Sakura fue tan preciso y tan filoso que se podrían decir que los tres compañeros de Kakashi lo sintieron en sus propios rostros. El sonido, el timing... Todo fue impecable. Kakashi no se equivocó cuando dijo que había encontrado un diamante en bruto, una genio para el boxeo.

Sakura no bajaba su guardia y tampoco quitaba su mirada del tembloroso chico que cubría su ensangrentada nariz. Kakashi suspira y le pide a Kotetsu que busque el botiquín para curarle la nariz, era obvio que esto no podía, ni debía continuar. Se coloca de cuclillas al lado de Sakura y la toma por la muñeca derecha levantándola en el aire, haciendo que regrese en si por un instante.

—La ganadora, ¡Haruno Sakura! —sentenció levantando el brazo de Sakura al aire, indicando su triunfo.

_—¿Huh, ya terminó? _—Se dice Sakura aun confundida e inmersa en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que realmente todo había terminando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un "clap" hace que Sakura regrese en sí. Un sonido peculiar inundaba sus oídos, uno que comenzó como uno solo... Y rápidamente se multiplico hasta que se hizo indistinguible los unos de los otros, eran aplausos.

— ¿Pe… Pero qué? —se dice confundida ante semejante algarabía, ¿porque los aplausos?.

—Son para ti Sakura… —Kakashi suelta la mano de Sakura, sujetándola por la cintura se la monta sobre su hombro derecho para que pudiera ver cuanta gente le aplaudía—… Te los has ganado.

No podía creerlo. Tan enfocada estaba en su rival frente a ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron tantas personas. Cerca de dos docenas de personas le aplaudían. Nadie podía creer que una niña de solo siete años pudiera moverse de semejante manera, y mucho menos derrotar tan fácil a un chico mucho mayor y mucho más pesado que ella en solo tres golpes.

Algo extraño inunda su cuerpo, algo como nunca había sentido. Una enrome sonrisa ilumina su rostro, y casi como una acto reflejo levanta sus puños al aire como señal de victoria; haciendo que los aplausos y ovaciones solo suenen más fuerte que antes. No sabía que era, ni entendía por qué se sentía así, lo único cierto… Era que deseaba experimentarlo de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al poco tiempo la multitud se dispersa. Los niños se ven obligados a cumplir su parte del trato y devuelven la muñeca de Sakura… La cual había sido enterrada debajo de un árbol en el mismo parque. Tras un par de semanas bajo tierra... No tan solo estaba sucia. Tenía cortes pequeños por todos lados y uno de los brazos se estaba cayendo.

El terror que experimentaron los niños al sentir la sed de sangre de Kakashi y compañía era suficiente como para hacerlos desfallecer. Ofrecieron disculpas en el acto y prometer no volver hacerlo. Incluso estaban dispuestos a pagar por una nueva, pero Sakura se reusó en el acto:

—Una nueva… No seria la misma que lo yo le regalé a Hinata —apretó su puño y giró, clavando su mirada en los chicos, quienes sin poder resistir, salieron corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Estas segura Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi, a lo que Sakura asiente.

— ¡Hinata es muy buena con las manos, voy a lavarla y sé que ella podrá repararla! —afirma con una gran sonrisa. Dibujando una media sonrisa en el grupo de Kakashi quienes ya se habían encariñado con la pequeña.

—Eh… Kakashi-sensei… —llama casi en susurro Sakura.

— ¿Si, Sakura? —pregunta este en tono gentil. Casi como si se tratase de un padre frente a su pequeña hija.

—Como explicarlo… Cuando, cuando escuche esos aplausos me sentí… Como decirlo… —hablaba entrecortada, sin poder terminar de articular sus palabras e ideas.

—Fue asombroso, ¿no es así? —ayudó Yamato, haciendo que la pequeña niña asienta alegre.

—No tan solo eso… Cuando estaba parada frente a Yoshi, mi cuerpo… Se sintió extraño. Mis manos me cosquilleaban, ¡No tengo idea que fue eso! —explicaba Sakura temblando, abrumada por un sinfín de emociones que jamás había experimentado y que deseaba revivir.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —llama casi gritandó a quien se encontraba a un paso frente ella— ¡Ya me decidí, Kakashi-sensei!

— ¿Ya decidiste que tipo de atleta ser? —preguntó Kakashi en tono gentil y sonriéndole a Sakura, quien asiente emocionada, y aun abrumada.

—Kakashi-sensei, quiero que me entrene aun más, quiero volver a experimentar lo que sentí hoy, quiero… Quiero ser una Boxeadora…¡NO! —Hace una pausa y levanta su puño al aire antes de gritar las palabras que Kakashi tanto deseaba escuchar— ¡Yo quiero ser la mejor Boxeadora de todas!

* * *

**Hola a todos, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dado hasta ahora, como dije, este proyecto es uno LARGO y no tiene sentido hacer algo de tal magnitud si nadie te sigue o apoya.**

**Imagínense mi sorpresa y emoción cuando me despierto a las seis de la mañana – sin importar que, esa es mi hora habitual de despertar - y Godzilla (su rugido es mi repique para correos electrónicos en mi teléfono) suena en ese instante, con cuatro review, cuatro follows y tres favoritos, ¡todo en un sola noche!**

**Me emociona saber que les agrada la idea y que disfrutan del fic, espero lo siguán disfrutando porque este fic, es para rato, y les prometo un sinfín de sorpresas esperando :D**

**Nuevamente, seguiré esperando sus reviews, para seguir sabiendo que piensan del fic, todos ellos son bienvenidos, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo cap :D**

**Kar0 Omikami:**** Y nop, Hajime no ippo no fue la inspiración para este fic, fue más una parte de mi fic Genio Despreciable, a la cual no he llegado todavía, y donde me dije "¡COÑO! ahora tengo que hacer un fic de Sakura boxeando" **

**PERO…si he visto todas las temporadas de Ippo, las peli, solo me falta una OVA y realmente me gusta mucho Ippo, no leo el manga porque leer 1000+ caps desde el uno no me motiva mucho que se diga. Pero si, si tome referencias de Ippo ya que es una serie donde realmente se aprende mucho del boxeo. Siento que voy a tener que ver varios caps de nuevo en algún momento para varias cosas que tengo planeado, espero sigas disfrutando del fic y seguirte leyendo, hasta la próxima :D**


	3. La madre, la amiga y el arrogante

**Advertencias:**

AU

OoC

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño

**La madre, la amiga y el arrogante.**

En la casa de la familia Haruno, Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, estaba consternada por la situación de su hija. Cada día salía a reclamarle a esos niños la muñeca... Y cada día regresaba con un nuevo raspón en su cuerpo. Por si fuera poco, su hija se negaba a ser ayudada por ella, quería recuperar la muñeca por sus propios méritos.

La única vez que la siguió, no tan solo los niños salieron corriendo, si no que su hija se encerró en su cuarto por el resto del día. Solo le dirigia la palabra cuando era necesario.

Ademas, su esposo, Kizashi no la apoyaba del todo. Por el contrario, defendía la determinación de su hija de recuperar la muñeca por sus propios méritos... Siempre y cuando ella no se expusiera demasiado, orden que Sakura acataba.

La vida de Sakura en su hogar era bastante sencilla, y nada extraordinaria. Su casa era de de tamaño promedio de dos pisos, sala de tamaño promedio, muebles sencillos pero agradables a la vista, un pequeño patio, tres habitaciones: una de invitados en el piso de abajo y dos en el piso de arriba. Y una cocina cómoda para cuatro personas.

Sus progenitores, resultaban opuestos el uno del otro, con una cosa en común, el amor por su hija.

Mebuki, su madre, una mujer fuerte, madre cariñosa y un poco sobreprotectora con su hija. Normalmente, se dedicaba al hogar, ya que su trabajo como ilustradora le permitía darse ese lujo y de cuidar de Sakura. Una madre que busca lo mejor para su hija, aun y cuando algunos de los caminos que Sakura se ha planteado tomar en su sueño de futura atleta no le gusten del todo.

Kizashi, su padre, por otro lado alegre y despreocupado, con tendencia a exasperar a su mujer. Era sorprendente que existiera un corredor de seguros con dichas características, pero así era. Salía las mañanas y regresaba cerca de la anochecer, pasando principalmente este tiempo con su pequeña hija, y también el culpable del sueño de Sakura... Como fan de los deportes, era lo que gustaba de ver en las noches, acompañado por su hija Sakura.

—Seguro que hoy, regresa con otro raspón… —comenta Mebuki sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala a su esposo, angustiada de que la situación que parecía no tener fin.

—Tranquila querida, es de Sakura quien hablamos —intenta calmar Kizashi y su mujer—, sabes muy bien ella es una chica fuerte —añade sin darle mucha importancia.

El comentario le resulta molesto a Mebuki, quien estaba a punto de replicarle a su esposo cuando la inconfundible voz de su hija hace eco dentro de su hogar.

—Estamos aquí Sakura —le indica su madre para que se dirija a la sala.

Sakura se asoma a toda velocidad. Tan pronto esta frente al umbral de la sala, levanta en el aire la muñeca de tela de Hinata, estaba sucia, con cortes, y casi sin un brazo, pero estaba en las manos de su hija.

— ¿¡La recuperaste!? —Mebuki se lleva su mano a los labios del asombro mientras que Kizashi corre a levantar a su victoriosa hija.

— ¡No tan solo recupere la muñeca! —afirma su hija entre risas— ¡Tan bien quiero presentarles a la persona que me permitió hacerlo! —añade Sakura.

Eran extrañas aquellas palabras ya que Sakura se había negado a recibir ayuda de su madre ¿Pero había permitido a un extraño ayudarle? Mebuki le entrega una sonrisa fingida a su hija, ya que en su interior se sentía dolida. Accediendo de mala gana a ver a la persona que había colocado aquella sonrisa en su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la casa, del lado de la acera. La puerta se abre, asomandose una mujer de cabellos dorados. Tan pronto sus miradas se cruzan, Kakashi levantaba su mano para saludarla, cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe.

Suspira y dice para sí mismo resignado —Porque no me extraña…— podía escuchar las voces de Sakura y de sus padres discutir tras la puerta "Kizashi, llama a la policía, ¡ahora!" escuchó decir a la mujer alterada, provocando otro suspiro en Kakashi, "por favor, no puede ser tan malo" escuchó la respuesta de una voz masculina.

La puerta se abre nuevamente, esta vez se asoma un hombre de cabellos extraños y pelirrojo. Tan pronto sus miradas se cruzan el asombro se marca aquel hombre abriendo la puerta por completo y señalando al pobre Kakashi.

—Ha… Ha… ¿¡Hayate Kakashi, realmente es Hayate Kakashi!? —brama sin ocultar su asombro. Kizashi corre lleno de emoción a estrecharle la mano a uno de los deportistas que más admiraba, sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura como a Mebuki.

.

.

.

Aunque a regaña dientes, Mebuki accede que Kakashi coloque un pie dentro de su hogar. Es escoltado a la sala por Sakura y Kizashi.

_—¿Quien rayos es este sujeto? _—no podía dejar de preguntarse Mebuki mientras preparaba un poco de Té para su invitado indeseado— _¿¡Y porque Sakura lo llama Sensei?! _—los celos de la madre eran evidentes, podía escucharlo hablar con su esposo con respuestas esquivas, demostrando su interés por que ambos padres estuvieran presentes.

Mebuki regresa a la sala con una charola y cuatro tazas de Té, las coloca sobra la mesa y las sirve a cada uno de los presentes.

—Primero que nada… Aunque su hija y esposo ya me conocen, permítame presentarme como es debido y aclarar todas las dudas que debe de tener sobre mi persona —se dirige cordialmente a Mebuki, cuyo disgusto era evidente.

—Mi nombre, es Hayate Kakashi, dos veces campeón japonés de boxeo profesional —los ojos de madre e hija se abren en su totalidad del asombro—. Actualmente estoy retirado… Debido a una herida que sufrí en mi último combate antes de llegar al del mundo —añade con melancolía.

—Si comienzo desde el final, no entenderá cuales son mis verdaderas intenciones, así que… Permítame comenzar como es debido —añade nuevamente de manera gentil y profesional, narrando desde que vio a Sakura, hasta los eventos recientes.

Obtuvo las dos reacciones que suponía: la furiosa de la madre y la aprobatoria del padre. Este ultimo le pidió a Sakura que le mostrara lo que había aprendido, pero la mirada fulminante de su esposa los paraliza ambos. Retirandose sin hacer mucho ruido y asustados, dejándo sola a Mebuki con Kakashi.

—Créame señora… Vi a esos chicos jugar muy rudo con su hija —las palabras de Kakashi hacen que Mebuki se centre nuevamente en él —… Solo quería enseñarle a defenderse. Pero cuando me di cuenta de su habilidad para imitarme, su capacidad de aprendizaje…

—No tiene que justificarse, eso… Lo entiendo… —interrumpe Mebuki un tanto resignada, lo cual sorprende a Kakashi. Mebuki se recuesta en su sillón y suspira.

—Usted… Solo hizo lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho tarde o temprano… —añade un poco triste—... Vio talento en ella y le mostro un camino el cual ella… Disfrutó…

—Entiendo que no es un deporte que una madre como usted, quiera que ver a su hija practicar… —comentó Kakashi. consiguiendo una mirada molesta de Mebuki por su comentario—... Pero siendo honesto con usted señora… Su hija, tiene talento. Talento que quiero nutrir y ver florecer, talento para llegar a la cima del mundo…

—La cual usted no alcanzo y ahora quiere que mi hija lo haga… —interrumpe molesta Mebuki. Comentario el cual sorprende a Kakashi, pero no era uno que no esperaba.

—Señora… —Kakashi remueve su máscara, revelando su lastimado rostro, lleno de cortes. Cicatrices de cuchillos, pasaban por encima de sus labios, también tenía en sus mejillas, bajaban por su mandíbula, casi llegando al cuello—... Estas cicatrices son de un pasado distante, uno que no tiene nada que ver con mi carrera de Boxeador profesional. Solo quiero que vea que no oculto nada tras mi mascara y crea que estoy tratando de engañarla.

La mujer no podía ocultar su asombro ante el rostro... casi mutilado de aquel hombre. Aun así se embozaba una sonrisa gentil y sincera.

—Mi pasado como boxeador es algo que no puedó cambiar, y no tiene nada que ver con Sakura. Si no soy yo, tarde o temprano llegara alguien más que quiera ver a su hija en la cima del deporte que apasione a esa persona. —Kakashi hace una pausa y da un sorbo a su té—. Llamese gimnasia, basket, lucha, donde sea. Su hija tiene talento para lo que se proponga —las palabras de Kakashi llegaban hasta lo más profundo de Mebuki, eran sinceras. Así como la expresión serena y calma de aquel hombre.

—Su hija, tiene un norte claro, más no ha decido el camino para alcanzarlo. Tiene la fuerza y la habilidad para ser una boxeadora asombrosa, y yo... Quiero ser la persona que la lleve a la cima, verla triunfar en el deporte que amo y en el camino que le señale, que experimentó... Y disfrutó —los ojos negros de Kakashi mostraban un brillo unico cuando se referia a Sakura, uno que Mebuki no pudo ignorar.

—La decisión fue su hija y solo de ella, yo solo hice… Lo que usted dijo antes. Vi talento en Sakura y le mostré un camino, el cual disfruto y eligió, nada más… Nada menos. —no podía luchar contra esas palabras. Podía sentir la sinceridad brotar de los labios de Kakashi, y la sonrisa genuina de su hija era innegable. Lo que había sucedido, Sakura lo había disfrutado…

— ¡Sensei! —Sakura entra llorando conmovida por las palabras de Kakashi. Sorprendiendo a todos dos, aferrandose a la pierna de que deseaba fuese su Sensei, dibujando una media sonrisa en ambos.

Mebuki suspira y se recuesta nuevamente — ¿Boxeo eh? Bueno, con una familia como la de Hinata, no parece tan extraño que Sakura elijiese un deporte de combate— comenta resignada.

— ¿Oh, la familia de Hianta-chan también practica deportes de contacto? —preguntó Kakashi sin ocultar su curiosidad. Kizashi intentaba despegar a su hija de la pierna de Kakashi, que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Dirigiéndole una mirada picara, Mebuki responde con un tono que iguala su expresión —No tengo entendido que practiquen boxeo… Pero alguien como usted. Culto en estos deportes, debería haber escuchado hablar de los Hyuugas…

— ¡¿Hinata-chan es una Hyuuga?! —se sorprende a escuchar aquel apellido, famoso en todo Japón y en el mundo de las artes marciales. Son muy pocos los deportes de combate -entre ellos el boxeo- en el cual un Hyuuga no haya sido campeón alguna vez. Por si fuera poco, son grandes empresarios y conservacionistas de la cultura japonesa.

Su familia está divida por ramas alrededor de todo Japón. Son muy selectos y con estándares de elite, raramente aceptan externos... A nivel de matrimonios en su familia. Solo personas con gran convicción o habilidades en combate son aceptados a llevar su apellido.

— ¿Quiere conocerla? —preguntó Mebuki sonriéndole a Kakashi—. De esa forma podríamos regresarle la muñeca que Sakura tanto luchó por recuperar.

— ¡Por favor! —responden tanto Kakashi como Sakura con la misma alegría sorprendiendo a los padres y a ellos mismos. Sus miradas se cruzan. Para seguidamente, llenar la sala de risas.

Al ver a su hija tan feliz por el hecho de estar al lado de Kakashi no ayudaba a calmar sus celos... Pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz para con su hija. Finalmente tenia una meta clara -y a una muy corta edad-, y un gran con alguien tan honesto y tan respetable como Kakashi como guia.

—En ese caso, Sakura… —ante las palabras de su madre, Sakura se despide y retira para bañarse mientras Kizashi se va a cambiar y buscar las llaves de la van de Mebuki.

Tras una risa por la actitud de sus "dos" niños, Mebuki regresa su mirada a Kakashi, dirigiéndose a este con severidad —No piense que voy a darle a mi hija así como así… Si la va a entrenar, habrán condiciones…

— ¡No esperaba menos! —respondio divertido Kakashi mientras se coloca de nuevo su máscara—. Después de todo, ella aun es una niña ¡oh!, y no tiene que preocuparse, Sakura no lanzara un solo puño hasta que la haya acondicionado por completo, lo cual podria tomar un par de meses... Hablando de ello. —Kakashi saca su cartera y de esta una tarjeta, extiende una ambas manos y se la entrega a Mebuki con la reverencia apropiada—. Esta es la dirección de mi gimnasio.

Mebuki toma la tarjeta, lo cual produce una gran sorpresa. Coincidencia o cosa del destino, pero la dirección del gimnasio de Kakashi se encontraba a solo unas tres cuadras del colegio de Sakura, cosa que sorprende y alegra a Kakashi.

—Supongo que una de sus condiciones es que eduque a Sakura para que no sea una peleonera —comenta a Kakashi dejando a Mebuki con las palabras en la boca—, y otra debe de ser que Sakura no descuide sus estudios —nuevamente la sonriente mascara deja a Mebuki sin argumento—. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar y negociar cualquier otra condición que le provoque imponer.

—De hecho… Esas dos cubren básicamente todo… — añade Mebuki con una sonrisa nerviosa, provocando una risa en Kakashi. Empiezan a discutir de los posibles horarios de gimnasio de Sakura, rutinas y demás detalles.

La voz de Kizashi y Sakura desvía la mirada a la entrada de la sala encontrando a Sakura con sus brazos al aire luciendo un hermoso vestido con top blanco y falda larga de color rosado, sandalias blancas y un bolso de colegio rosado.

—Te sienta bien Sakura —comenta Kakashi con una sonrisa.

— Apropósito… Y disculpe si considera esto un tipo de intrusión pero… ¿La máscara no le acarrea problemas? —preguntó Mebuki sin ocultar su curiosidad y regresando la mirada Kakashi.

—Acarre muchas reacciones como la suya como cuando me vio por primera vez —respondió Kakashi alegre—, Pero. es mejor que me vean con miradas morbosas o poco convalecientes. Por lo menos con la máscara, aquí en Japón, escuchó cada cuanto comentarios cómicos y agradables como "¡miren, encontré un ninja!"

—Por eso le llamaban "Ninja" cuando boxeaba cariño, le permitieron combatir con la máscara puesta —agrega Kisazhi a la respuesta de Kakashi, asomándose listo para salir y ponerse en marcha a la casa Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

Era cerca del mediodía, las nubes se habían despejado, mostrando un cielo claro cuando llegan a la casa Hyuuga. Una impresionante villa japonesa tradicional localizada en los límites de la ciudad, las imponentes paredes de piedra se levantaban unos tres metros de alto y extendían otras decenas más a lo largo en ambas direcciones, mostrando el gran tamaño de la villa con un gran terreno que tomaba parte de la montaña detrás de la casa.

Al frente a ellos, una enorme puerta de madera bellamente tallada a mano, abierta de lado a lado, custodiada por un sola persona con un tradicional Kimono de color blanco.

— ¡Ko! —saluda Sakura mientras se bajaba a toda velocidad del carro.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —saluda el guardián a Hinata arrodillándose. Escucha la van retirarse, levanta su mirada para despedirse de la familia Haruno, encontrando a un personaje más peculiar frente suyo.

—Oh… Usted debe ser… Hayate Kakashi si no me equivoco… —inquiere Ko al ver al extraño personaje enmascarado frente suyo.

—No esperaba ser conocido en la familia Hyuuga…

—Cualquier campeón de Japón es conocido en la casa Hyuuga, en especial uno dos veces campeón en un deporte como lo es el Boxeo Kakashi-dono. Una verdadera lástima su último encuentro —añade Ko haciendo una reverencia. Kakashi le hace un gesto con su derecha mostrando la poca importancia de ese hecho en la actualidad, seguido por una seña, apuntando a la pequeña Sakura que empezaba a molestarse al sentirse ignorada.

Disculpándose con Sakura, Ko pregunta a que debe la presencia del extraño dúo. Sakura saca de su bolso la muñeca y la colca frente suyo mostrándosela a Ko.

— ¡La recuperaste! —dice sorprendido el Hyuuga, colocándose a la altura de Sakura para contemplar la muñeca. Quizás no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero conociendo a su protegida, ella la arreglaría sin problemas. Sakura asiente:

—Sí, gracias a Kakashi-sensei. Él me consiguió la oportunidad para recuperarla —añade muy contenta.

— ¿Sen…? —Ko desvía la mirada de Sakura, dirigiéndosela a Kakashi. Extrañado— ¿Sensei? —Kakashi sonríe ante la pregunta de Ko, sorprendiéndolo y regresándola la mirada Sakura, le sonríe y acaricia su cabeza— Has encontrado un gran maestro Sakura-chan.

— ¿Y Hinata, donde esta? —pregunta Sakura con tono inocente.

Ko, le da una mirada nerviosa la cual apaga un poco la sonrisa de la pelirosada— Está entrenando… —nuevamente, Ko no responde. Borrando la sonrisa de Sakura por completo—... Con Neji… —añade fastidiada.

—Me temo que si… Sakura-chan… —responde Ko nervioso, ante la mala expresión de Sakura.

— ¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei, tenemos que llegar al dojo, rápido! —ordenó Sakura mientras sujeta la mano de Kakashi y empieza a jalar de este.

—Espera Sakura, no se supone que… —Kakashi es interrumpido por Ko, quien le informa que no debe preocuparse. Sakura es bienvenida en la casa Hyuuga, así como personas de su calibre. Estando con ella sería el equivalente a tener a un miembro de la casa escoltándolo. Concediéndole pase libre a la villa Hyuuga.

La forma en la que Sakura reacciono al descubrir que su amiga entrenaba con ese chico llamado "Neji" no fue muy diferente a cuando habló con ella de los chicos que robaron la muñeca de Hinata.

Kakashi levanta a Sakura, sentándola en su hombro derecho pidiéndole que lo guie para llegar más rápido al dojo, no sin antes preguntar quién es Neji.

— ¡Un arrogante que le gusta humillar a Hinata-chan, eso es lo que es el! —responde molesta y sin parar de insultarlo.

Por lo que Mebuki y Kizashi le comentaron en su trayecto a la casa Hyuuga, Hinata era distinta a su familia. No detestaba las artes marciales -después de todo es la herencia de su familia-, pero tampoco le gustaban del todo. Ella es una niña delicada que prefiere las tareas del hogar, ella fácilmente seria la esposa ideal en la edad Edo.

Aun así, no era totalmente ajena al deporte. No le importaba hacer ejercicios, en especial cuando estaba al lado de Sakura, casi se podría decir que Hinata y Sakura nacieron en familias erradas; mientras que Sakura, era una chica valiente y decidida, una que complacería a los Hyuugas. Hinata era una reservada y tímida que complacería a Mebuki.

El chillido de una niña a la entrada del dojo alerta a Sakura quien salta del hombro de Kakashi y desliza con fuerza la puerta corrediza del dojo. Parados en el centro de este, estaba un chico en posición de combate, de ojos aperlados, cabellos largos de color castallo, formando una larga cola, portando un Gi tradicional de Karate, protectores en sus manos y un cinturón blanco con puntas amarillas.

Frente a él, tendida en el suelo, con sus manos en el estómago, estaba una niña de cabellos azules tan obscuros que parecían negros, no pudo distinguir el color de su piel. Al igual que el chico frente a ella, portaba un Gi de Karate con cinturón blanco sin ningún tipo de punta.

Entre ellos dos, un hombre de edad, de rasgos fuertes y mirada severa, cabello castaño y de un fuerte porte. Al igual que los niños, llevaba el tradicional Gi de Karate con un cinturón negro.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —llama Sakura apenas ve a su amiga tendida en el suelo, corriendo a su lado.

—Que hace aquí la latosa pelo de chicle —comentó despectivamente Neji al ver a Sakura irrumpir en su entrenamiento.

— ¡Sakura, te he dicho que…! —los bramidos de Hiashi se silencian al ver la figura de Kakashi asomándose por el umbral del dojo. Su mirada era de fastidio. Él no tiene problemas con que un chico y una chica combatan... pero lo que escuchó desde fuera no era la voz de alguien con un espíritu de lucha... Era más el de una niña siendo golpeada de forma indiscriminada. Cosa que molestó a Kakashi.

— Neji, Hinata, pueden descansar, continuaremos más tarde —comanda Hiashi encaminándose donde Kakashi.

— ¿¡Hinata-chan estas bien!? —pregunta Sakura mientras ayuda a poner a su amiga a sentarse, quien toce un poco por el fuerte golpe que había recibido hace poco.

— Ho… Hola Sakura-chan… —saluda con voz apagada y entrándole una dulce sonrisa a Sakura.

Al ver a su amiga tan dolida, Sakura no puede evitar levantarse y señalar a Neji— ¡¿Porque sigues eligiendo a Hinata-chan para tus entrenamientos?, hay varios otros chicos en esta casa para que la elijas solo a ella!

—No es mi culpa que sea una inútil debilucha que no sabe defenderse —respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto al tiempo que se quita los guantes—. Como sea, tu presencia arruinó mi entrenamiento, me marcho —los arroja al suelo, la da la espalda a Sakura y se retira dejando a Sakura eufórica.

Sakura estaba por reventar, apretando sus puños cada vez más cuando el gentil toque de Hinata la serena, se gira para verla sonreírle. Exhala y se sienta a su lado

—Tranquila Sakura, todo está bien… —comenta Hinata entregándole una sonrisa a su amiga, la cual suspira y termina de serenarse, sonriéndole de vuelta a Hinata. No habia nada que pueda hacer ante la combinación de ojos y sonrisa de Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

—Así que eso era… —comenta Kakashi un poco sorprendido por la explicación que le había dado Hiashi.

—Me temo que así es. Como cabeza de la familia, no me queda de otra más que dar el ejemplo... —Hiashi suspira y gira para ver a su hija al lado de Sakura—... Por más que me duela…

Los duelos amistosos entre Hyuugas son bastante comunes. Después de todo, la familia entera practica artes marciales. Sin embargo entre los niños la situación es distinta.

Los niños se les instruye en artes marciales desde que tienen cinco años -Hinata tiene seis, proxima a siete años en diciembre- hasta alcanzar los dieciséis años. Hasta entonces, no son precisamente libres de elegir no practicar. Sin embargo, pueden elegir que practicar.

En el caso de los duelos, no se permite un duelo liberal o espontaneo. Solo si se encuentra un maestro presente y este lo aprueba... Al menos de que se trate de un día en especial en el los chicos se agrupan y son libres de elegir a su oponente. En estos casos, no pueden negarse. Normalmente esto significaría el crecimiento de ambos niños en su área, pero no era el caso de Neji.

Neji siempre elegía a Hinata, quien no mostraba talento alguno para las artes marciales... Y Hiashi era quien se encargaba de supervisar el combate, tristemente, viendo el cómo su hija era golpeada de forma repetida hasta que terminase el encuentro.

Kakashi había escuchado de las reglas de la familia Hyuuga, pero no sabía que eran tan rígidas y tortuosas para con los niños.

—Si Neji siempre elige a Hinata… Debe tener algún tipo de resentimiento para con usted. Si lo obliga a ver como golpea de forma desmedida a su hija… —deduce Kakashi. Hiashi suspira y asiente.

Neji no pertenecía a la rama de la familia localizada en la ciudad, sino a una de menor rango. Su padre y hermano de Hiashi, había muerto en un atentando contra su vida por ganar un torneo, en el cual se rumoraba había mucho dinero de por medio.

Hiashi había adoptado a Neji, pero este siempre lo culpó por la muerte de su padre. En ese torneo, se suponía era Hiashi quien se presentaría, y no su hermano.

Hiashi tuvo que ausentarse por una lesión, y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando su hermano se ofreció a suplirlo. Siendo su gemelo, nadie se daría cuenta. Aunque Hiashi se negó, los otros miembros de la familia -los ancianos específicamente- aceptaron la propuesta, significaría otro título para su familia, el cual consiguieron… A costa de la sangre de su hermano Hyuuga Hizashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Kakashi y Hiashi discutían. Sakura y Hinata hablaban muy tranquilas sentadas frente a la otra. Tal había sido la conmoción por Neji, que Sakura había olvidado por completo la verdadera razón de su visita.

—Eso me recuerda… —Sakura se quita el bolso y saca de este la muñeca de Hinata.

— ¡Sakura-chan, tu…! —el ver de nuevo la muñeca que Sakura le habia regalado cuando se conocieron.

Sakura asiente y añade —Kakashi-sensei creó una oportunidad para conseguirla, veras… — Sakura quería explicar detenidamente a Hinata cuando esta la interrumpe.

—Dis… Disculpa Sakura-chan, dijiste…¿Kakashi…sensei? —preguntó Hinata. Incrédula y confusa.

.

.

.

.

.

El grito expresivo de Hinata llama la atención Kakashi y Hiashi quienes dirigen su mirada al inocente dúo.

Cuando las palabras "boxeo" llegan a los oídos de Hiashi, este gira para ver a Kakashi— ¿Boxeo, piensa entrenar a Sakura para ser boxeadora? —preguntó el Hyuuga extrañado, pero no del todo sorprendido. Conocía muy bien las cualidades de Sakura, tanto así que una vez ella intento probar con el Karate... Pero no le gustó. Le pareció muy aburrido.

Kakashi se rasca la nuca, respondiendo con una sonrisa —Si así es, vera… — Kakashi se calla y sus ojos se abren de par, confundiendo a Hiashi.

— ¿Kakashi-dono? —llama Hiashi al ver a Kakashi pensativo, encogido entre hombros con su derecha en su barbilla y con su mirada clavada en el vacío, como si maquinara algo.

_—Quizas…_ —Kakashi regresa su mirada a Hiashi con una sonrisa maquiavélica distinguible incluso bajo aquella mascara negra— Sabe… Creo que encontré una forma… En la cual… Mi quería nueva aprendiz y su hija…Pueden salir realmente beneficiadas…

**Bueno espero hayan disfrutado del cap, como siempre me despido a la espera de sus reviews, que me nutren y alimentan sin importar que, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, se despide su amigo Animem4ker :D**

**P.D: me parece interesante que nadie haya hecho comentario alguno al hecho que en el primer capítulo, Kakashi mostro su rostro a Sakura XD**


	4. Los frutos del entrenamiento

**Aclaratorias**

OoC

AU: Alter Universe

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Los Frutos del entrenamiento.**

Kakashi observa por el encima hombro de Hiashi. Al ver que las niñas están tan entretenidas hablando, le hace señas a este para que lo siga afuera del dojo y explicarle su idea.

Tras unos diez minutos de discutir con Hiashi. La idea de Kakashi no era del todo mala y en realidad beneficiaria tanto a Sakura como Hinata.

Primero que nada. Se encontraba Hinata, quien por lo que Kakashi había visto y escuchadó; tanto del padre, de la hija y de Mebuki. Las tradiciones familiares Hyuuga asfixiaban a la pequeña peliazul.

Acotando las palabras de Hiashi "Los niños se les instruye en artes marciales, hasta alcanzar los dieciséis años, hasta entonces, no son precisamente libres de elegir no practicar, sin embargo pueden elegir, que practicar" y haciendo referencia a las de Mebuki. Kakashi proponía inscribir a Hinata en su gimnasio. De esa manera pasaría el día haciendo algo que le gusta en un ambiente mucho más ligero y con su amiga Sakura.

Esto en sí, era posible. Las tradiciones de la familia Hyuuga exigían a los niños practicar artes marciales, no estaba escrito que debén ser tradicionales de la familia, mucho menos de origen japonés. Aunque el boxeo no sea considerado un arte marcial como tal, es un deporte de contacto, algo que en la actualidad, muchos Hyuugas practican para mantener su tradición y prestigio.

Hinata solo necesita mostrar interés en el box, y con Sakura como su amiga esto sonaba bastante creíble.

Sin embargo, Kakashi no pensaba entrenar a Hinata para ser una boxeadora profesional, su intención era otra. Mejor dicho, era otro... Neji.

Ante la duda que plateó Hiashi acerca de que lograría Hinata en su gimnasio, Kakashi le respondió — ¿Quién mejor que un boxeador para entrenar a alguien para resistir golpes? — palabras de que Hiashi no pudo negar.

El objetivo principal de Kakashi seria entrenar a Hinata para bloquear y esquivar, escapar del alcance de Neji y el caso de tener que… Saber cómo tomar cualquier ataque del torso para arriba y fortalecer sus piernas para resistir golpes directos a estas.

— ¿En otras palabras… Piensa darle el entrenamiento de una Outfighter* a Hinata? — preguntó Hiashi en un tono complaciente. Kakashi asiente.

Este estilo en particular era el más apropiado para Hinata. Obviamente, necesitaría enseñarle lo básico del boxeo, jabs, uppers, y otros movimientos esenciales para, en el caso de… Pueda realizar algún tipo de exhibición frente a los otros miembros de su clan.

Aun así, ¿que pensaba logra Kakashi con ese entrenamiento para Hinata? Era simple, cansar a Neji. Su actitud es la misma de un abusivo, y estos sin importar que, dejan de a sus víctimas habituales cuando ya no las pueden… Torturar. Cuando estas se empiezan a resistirse, y mostrar valía. Todo los abusivos tienden a retroceder… o empeñarse más en ellas.

Hiashi ve esto como una pequeña falla en la arriesgada apuesta de Kakashi, pero tenía fe en el entrenamiento que Kakashi le fuese a proporcionar a su hija y que algo bueno podría salir de este.

Otra duda surge. ¿Que tenía en mente hacer en el caso de torneos? Repuesta sencilla, Kakashi no los permitiría. Después de todo, Hinata es su aprendiz, y él su sensei. La decisión de participación de ellos sería competencia de Él... Y no del clan. Con decir que Hinata no estaba lista para el mundo amateur o pro sería suficiente, después de todo, el boxeo no es un deporte a tomarse a la ligera.

Esto último, era muy cierto. La razón porque los niños Hyuugas participan en torneos es porque sus senseis lo permiten. Al ser los sensei parte de la misma familia, nadie protestaría al respecto.

Por más que Hiashi intentaba buscar fallas en el plan de Kakashi, no podía encontrar ninguna otra, no era para nada malo. Claro está, por el momento Hinata se veía sumamente beneficiada por esto, Kakashi probablemente, tenía algún tipo de plan para Sakura que involucrase a su hija, al cual no llegaba todavía, o no tenía intenciones de mostrarlo por los momentos.

Con solo ese último punto faltante, Kakashi había comprandó a Hiashi con su idea de sacar a Hinata de la mansión Hyuuga. Solo faltaba convencer a esta última, cosa que no sería del todo necesario.

— Padre… —la voz inocente de la pequeña Hyuuga hace que Hiashi y Kakashi giren para verla parada detrás de su progenitor, jugueteando con sus dedos y cabizbaja, con su Sakura a su lado, con una sonrisa, apoyándola para que terminara de realizar su oración….

— Padre… ¿Podría…? —la inocente pregunta de Hinata dibuja una sonrisa maquiavélica en los dos adultos quienes intercambian una mirada perversa, confundiendo, y asustando un poco a las niñas.

.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, lunes. No eran las ocho de la mañana y Kakashi estaba en su oficina atareado por completo. Al parecer, el oponente de Yamato se lesionó en un Sparring* y su combate acaba de suspenderse. Kakashi había pasado toda la mañana como loco buscando un nuevo contrincante.

La puerta de su oficina se abre de repente. Molesto Kakashi gira con malicia buscando la causa de su interrupción, mirada que se apacigua cuando ve a Mebuki y Ko, y frente a ellos Hinata y Sakura vistiendo un mono y gomas para correr y franelillas frescas, de color beige y rosada respectivamente.

— ¡Llegaron! —exclama con una gran sonrisa, mientras cuelga el teléfono de golpe, asustando un poco a sus invitados.

—Sabe… Esperaba un Gimnasio un poco… —comenta Mebuki, nerviosa… Y un tanto decepcionada de las instalaciones de Kakashi.

El Gimnasio Hatake, no era del todo impresionante como Mebuki se lo hubiera imaginado para alguien dos veces campeón de boxeo, y casi campeón del mundo. Lo primero que destacó obviamente fue el ring localizado en el piso de abajo, en todo el centro del Gimnasio, un lado tenía varios sacos de arena, peras, y otros equipos; tampoco que hubiese muchos otros boxeadores o miembros, pudo contar cuando mucho unos doce o trece, todos hombres.

La oficina de Kakashi no era por mucho más impresionante, su escritorio, un par de sillas, un televisor, reproductor de DVD, un escaparate con fotos y algunos trofeos y varias fotos guidadas en la pared en la parte superior, indicando que posiblemente esas personas habían fallecido.

—Bueno, se hace lo que se puede —se disculpa Kakashi con Mebuki rascándose la nuca.

—Yamato nos pidió que subiéramos, ¿alguna razón en particular? —preguntó Ko intrigado. Kakashi asiente mientras se arrodilla para saludar a sus dos nuevas integrantes de su gimnasio. Él queria que los representantes estuvieran presentes para cuando él inspeccionara a las niñas.

— ¿Disculpe? —pregunta Mebuki desconcertada ante las palabras de Kakashi.

Este se levanta y les plantea el siguiente escenario "¿Qué pensarían ellos cuando les pregúntense a su hija y protegida "que tal te fue en su primer día de Gimnasio" y lo que consigan como respuesta sea "lo primero que hicimos fue desvestirnos, luego Kakashi sensei empezó a tocarnos…". Venas en las frentes de los representantes eran las respuesta que ellos mismo se dieron.

Ko suspira y calma a Mebuki. Sin ningún tipo de contexto, eso sonaba a un asalto sexual… Pero las intenciones de Kakashi eran las de inspeccionar el cuerpo de las niñas para saber qué tipo de ejercicio debía enfocarse más, en especial en el caso de Hinata.

Accediendo, Mebuki y Ko le piden le piden a la niñas que se desvistan para que su sensei, pudiera realizarles un chequeo.

Sakura se desviste sin problemas revelando un tierna ropa interior deportiva de color rosado, mientras que Hinata dudaba un poco... Hasta que su amiga termina saltándole y quitándole la ropa. Los demás presentes tuvieron que desviar la mirada y hacerse de oídos sordos ante las palabras de Sakura y los chillidos de Hinata, quien al igual que Sakura llevaba ropa interior deportiva pero de color azul obscuro.

Comenzando por Sakura, Kakashi por fin puede examinar y palpar el cuerpo de la niña sin ningún tipo de restricción... Salvo por el instinto depredador de la madre de esta detrás de él. Sakura no tan solo tenía brazos ligeramente torneados, sus abdominales se sentian fuertes fuertes, al igual que sus costados, demostrando que Sakura realmente trabajaba su cuerpo a diario.

Cuando Kakashi pregunta cuanto trabajaba al día. Ella explica que la mañana y en la noche, en el transcurso de la tarde era muy poco lo que hacía de ejercicio. Las piernas de Sakura, por otro lado, mostraban algo de trabajo, pero no tanto como el resto de su cuerpo.

Terminado con Sakura, pasa con Hinata. Dándose cuenta que requerirá mucho más trabajo con ella que con Sakura. Aparte de ser niña y un año menor que Sakura. El cuerpo de la peliazul mostraba señales de los ejercicios que realiza, pero no tan marcadas como las de Sakura. Kakashi pudó entender a simple vista por qué no era capaz de tomar un solo ataque de Neji, quien no tan solo es niño, si no que tambien es un par de años mayor a su prima, ocho años.

Finalizada su inspección, le pide a las niñas que se vistan de nuevo y despide a los representantes, pidiéndole que las vengan a retirar al medio dia. Por esta semana irían en la mañana, pero a partir de la siguiente, empezarían ir en la tarde ya que ambas niñas empezarían en su nueva escuela. Ambas habían sido transferidas.

Una vez que se retiran y quedan solas con Kakashi, este se gira y acuclilla —Ok… Ya conocen el plan no es así— preguntó Kakashi inocente. Ambas niñas asienten.

El día anterior, Kakashi había hablado con ambas en la mansión Hyuuga a solas, cada una tenía un propósito a cumplir, ayudando a la otra con sus respectivos problemas.

—En ese caso… —Kakashi se levanta y levantando su puño al aire grita animando a sus dos pequeñas aprendices— ¡Salgamos a correr!

Los días en Gimnasio empezaron a volverse más curiosos y vivases para los otros pocos miembros. Sakura y Hinata empezaron a convertirse lentamente en las mascotas del gimnasio, siendo las únicas dos mujeres Y niños... Niñas en el gimnasio. Despues de todo, él Gimnasio de Kakashi es solo para hombres. Ambas no tardaron mucho en volverse queridas y aceptadas por todos, quienes las motivaban a realizar los ejercicios que Kakashi les imponía a las dos.

Los ejercicios de Sakura se enfocaban en fortalecer -por ahora- la parte baja de su cuerpo, sin dejar a un lado el resto de su cuerpo. Mientras que en Hinata, se enfocaban en fortalecer sus abdominales, para poder soportar los ataques de Neji y evitar quedar privada y perder todo el aire en un solo golpe. Al mismo tiempo necesitaba enseñarle por lo menos la estancia básica del boxeo, la estancia de pelea ortodoxa.

A diferencia del Peek-a-boo de Sakura. La de Hinata era la posición más básica, y la que cualquiera tomaría en una situación de combate normal el brazo izquierdo liderando, semi-flexionado y el derecho atrás protegiendo el pecho y rostro, la cabeza baja con los puños al nivel de esta, el pie izquierdo al frente y el derecho atrás.

Así mismo necesitaba enseñarle el cómo moverse en ese posición. La velocidad de aprendizaje de Hinata no era del todo mala, pero nunca la misma de Sakura, quien aprendio el Peek-a-Boo de manera más intuitiva. Asi el como el Sprint que usó para ganar.

Por ello el entrenamiento de Hinata se había hecho un poco lento... Sin mencionar la petición que la había hecho Kakashi en su casa. Sin importar que estuvieran haciendo, cada vez que comenzaba un sparring en el Gimnasio, o un entrenamiento con manoplas. Hinata tenía que parar su entrenamiento o moverse para de donde estuviera para presenciarlos

_"Recuerda Hinata… Necesito que te enfoques en todos y cada uno de ellos"_ fueron las palabras de Kakashi aquel día en la casa de Hyuuga, y Hinata las cumplía al pie de la letra. Lo cual producía risas en los miembros. Sin embargo, en Yamato, producía un extraño escalofrió

—Ese Kakashi… No me digan que… —discutir con su Sempai era inútil. Lo único que podía hacer era estar cerca cuando ocurriera y evitar cualquier desastre.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas transcurrieron y nuevamente le tocó a Hinata aceptar el duelo de Neji. Esta vez, Kakashi y Sakura estuvieron presentes durante el duelo. El resultado, fue de esperarse. Una victoria aplastante para Neji. Incluso haciendo uso de la estancia que Kakashi le había enseñado y los conocimientos de Karate de su padre, estos no fueron suficientes como para detener el embate de Neji.

—Si eso es todo lo que has aprendido en ese sitio de mala muerte, será mejor que abandones ahora —comentó antes de retirarse.

—Realmente un chico tierno —responde Kakashi al comentario de Neji con una sonrisa en su rostro y una vena a punto de reventar en su frente.

Sakura se hacerca y ayuda aponer de pie a Hinata, quien le entrega una sonrisa. Normalmente, Hiashi reprocharía a Kakashi por el combate uni-lateral que acaba de presenciar, Hinata no habia lanzodo ataque alguno, y tomo más del noventa porcieto de los ataques de Neji. Pero el verla caminar tan tranquila después de semejante golpiza... Sin mencionar que en esta ocasión no quedaba privada como en otras ocasiones, ademas de que se levantaba mucho más rápido.

_—No sé qué tipo de entrenamiento le estarás dando a mi hija Kakashi-dono _—pensó Hiashi, mirando de reojo a Kakashi con una media sonrisa— _pero sigue así…_

.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas más transcurren y llega un nuevo duelo de parte de Neji, esta vez notando cambios significativos en Hinata.

Nuevamente, no lanzó un solo golpe y se dedicó a esquivar y parar los ataques de su primo, pero en esta ocasión era mucho más rápida. Sin mencionar que, tras la tradicional patada al vientre que normalmente la derribaba y sacaba el aire... Hinata se mantuvó de pie, firme. Simplemente regreso a su posición inicial después de que se declaró el punto para Neji.

Aunque Neji había ganado una vez más, esta vez no se sentía como una victoria. Tras terminar su combate, tanto Kakashi como Hiashi notaron la confusión en los ojos de Neji, quien se retiró en silencio.

_—¿Esa… Realmente era Hinata…?_ —Se preguntó confundido y desconcertado mientras se dirija a la mansión principal. Neji no es del descuidaba su entrenamiento diario, y sus ataques seguían igual de certeros y potentes que siempre, y aun así… Hinata se mantenía de pie como si nada. No era posible… Aun con cualquier entrenamiento que ese espanta pájaro pudiera darle a Hinata, no debería ser suficiente como para que lo alcanzara tan rápido. Había algo más, algo que él no podía ver y le frustraba el no saber que era.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el duelo de Hinata y Neji. Eran las seis de la tarde y las dos chicas estaban terminando sus tareas del colegio en la oficina de Kakashi cuando siente la puerta abrirse, revelando a su sensei —Sakura, cuando termines ponte los guantes, hoy prácticas en el ring— informa a Kakashi, provocando un sobresalto en la pelirosada. Emocionada no se percató de la sonrisa que se cruzaron Hinata y Kakashi, así como el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

Terminando antes que Hinata, Sakura se disponía ayudar a su amiga, pero esta le pide que se retire. Tal su emoción que no insiste más en el tema y sale corriendo, encontrándose a su sensei afuera de la oficina.

— ¿Terminaste? —Preguntó calmado Kakashi. Sakura asiente enérgica—. Muy bien, baja y prepárate —le pide gentil con una sonrisa, dando luz verde a Sakura.

Kakashi se asoma en su oficina, encontrandó a Hinata con bolso deportivo negro que, él le había preparado.

— ¿También terminaste? —preguntó mientras se coloca al lado de la peliazul.

— Hace rato. Solo que no quería decirle nada a Sakura y arruinar la sorpresa —añade Hinata con una sonrisa. Y valla una sorpresa que le habían preparado a Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

No era primera vez que Sakura subía al Ring. De hecho, le gusta pasar rato acostada en la lona cuando nadie lo usaba y le tocaba descansar, imaginándose su futuro como boxeadora. Esta era la primera vez que subía con los guantes de boxeo… El protector para el rostro y los dientes puestos.

La sensación era distinta, increíble; sabía que solo sería una práctica de manoplas como las tantas que había presenciado. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada.

— ¡¿Oh por Kami, Kakashi-sempai, es enserio!? —la voz perturbada de Yamato hace que Sakura se volteé, encontrando a Kakashi en caminado al ring, pero había algo extraño, ¿dónde estaban las manoplas de Kakashi?

Sakura se asombra y retrocede del impacto al ver que Kakashi levanta las cuerdas para dar paso quien sería su compañera de ring, su amiga Hinata.

Kakashi había mandado hacer un par manoplas para el uso de ella, así como también tenía el casco protector y el protector de la boca, y adicionalmente un protector corporal de Karate, que cubría todo su torso.

El estado de Shock de Sakura era evidente. Pero lentamente todo empieza a tener sentido _"Habrán momentos en los que no podrán avanzar sin ayuda de la otra. Cuando llegue ese momento, simplemente confíen en mí, y hagan lo que yo les diga, ¿entendido?"_ fueron las palabras de Kakashi aquel día en la mansión Hyuuga. Esa era la razón de ser del porque Hinata tenía que parar para ver los Sparrings y los entrenamientos con manoplas.

Cuando Hinata subió al ring, el gimnasio se paralizó por completo y todos los ojos se sentaron en sus pequeñas miembros del Gimnasio.

Hinata se abre paso al centro del ring donde se encontraba Sakura, parándose frente a ella con una sonrisa. Ante aquel iluminado rostro, Sakura le sonríe devuelta y toma su estancia Peek-a-Boo, mientras Hinata se coloca en posición de avance con las manoplas a su lado y Kakashi dentro del ring de cuclillas sin apartar la mirada de las dos chicas.

— ¡Jab! —comanda Kakashi. Haciendo que Hinata mueva ligeramente su mano derecha hacia el frente y Sakura conecte un jab certero en la manopla lanzando la mano de Hinata hacia atrás y de inmediato a su posición original.

—Auch… — se queja la peliazul sacudiendo un poco la mano— No… No sabía que tenías tanta fuerzas Sakura-chan —alaga a su amiga con una sonrisa, apenándola y sonrojándola un poco.

— ¿Crees poder Hinata? —pregunta Kakashi. Hinata asiente y retoma su estancia.

Nuevamente Kakashi comanda. En perfecta sincronía Hinata y Sakura obedecen. La primera posiciona sus manos dondeba habia visto inumerables veces, y Sakura conecta sus ataques.

Los otros miembros del Gimnasio estaban sin habla, los movimientos de Sakura era asombrosos, la forma en la que ambas se movían dentro del ring era digna de observarse.

_—Quien lo diría…esta chica…tan reservada y tímida... Tiene talento para un deporte como este… _—se decía complacido Kakashi mientras dirigía la práctica de Sakura— _lástima que le falta ese espíritu de lucha y competitivo que tiene Sakura__— _añade un poco triste a su pensamiento, y con mucha razón.

Hinata había agarrado el ritmo de las enseñanzas de Kakashi, mostrando un excelente juego de pies moviéndose dentro del ring, acercándose y alejándose de Sakura, digno de un outboxer. Sin mencionar que la precisión de sus golpes también era de ser admirada.

Kakashi había instruido a Hinata que cada cuanto, lanzara un Jab, un Hook, o realizara un brazo para asegurarse de que la mente de Sakura estuviera enfocada y atenta, el primer Jab de izquierda que esta lanzó resultó en un hermoso counter.

Cuando Kakashi le ordeno a Sakura golpear el cuerpo de Hinata, esta lanza su Jab con la manopla, resultando más en una especie de palmada más que un puño. Sin embargo, tal fue el timing del ataque de Hinata, que Sakura retrocedió y cayó sentada produciendo un grito ahogado dentro del Gimnasio... Un "ups" por parte de Hinata, y una mirada sorpresiva de Sakura.

— ¡No voy a caer de nuevo! — sentenció Sakura retomando su estancia y entregandole una sonrisa a Hinata.

Sin percatarse de la hora, la puerta del Gimnasio se abría con Mebuki y Ko entrando. A presenciar la escena, Mebuki estaba a punto de gritar, pero Ko anticipándose a la reacción tapa su boca y la jala hacia él, pidiéndole que guarde silencio.

_—¿Hi… Hinata-sama…?_ —no podía creer lo que sus aperlados ojos veían. Sabía que la intención de Kakashi era algo como esta, pero jamás creyó que lo llevase a cabo, y mucho menos ver en su protegida con aquella sonrisa de júbilo y gozo que se vislumbraba a la distancia al estar en un ring recibiendo los ataques de su amiga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo duelo de Neji, había llegado. Sakura y Kakashi nuevamente estaban presentes para observar el combate de Hinata quien esta vez, no llevaba su Gi de Karate. En su lugar tenía el mono que usaba en el gimnasio, gomas, una franela blanca y guantes de entrenamiento. Oficialmente, Hinata había decido usar las enseñanzas de su sensei, aceptando luchar bajo las reglas del Karate.

— Ne… Neji-oniisan… —llama Hinata a su primo, temerosa y cabizbaja.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta de forma despectiva, tomando su guardia, la cual resultaría poco-ortodoxa para Hinata: las piernas de Neji separadas, con la derecha al frente, el cuerpo de lado con el abdomen hacia fuera, el puño derecho liderando y el izquierdo a un nivel medio entre el pecho y el estómago.

— Neji-oniisan… Podrías dejar de elegirme. No ganas, nada con ello… —pide Hinata humilde, a lo que Nenji responde afilando su mirada.

Hinata intenta dialogar nuevamente, pero Kakashi esta vez interviene, llamándola —Muéstrale a tu primo… El verdadero propósito de sparring… — comandó Kakashi en tono complaciente. Sakura asiente con una sonrisa.

Quizas Hinata no había tenido un combate real con Sakura como tal, pero el entrenamiento con las manoplas era bastante cercano a uno. Hinata suspira y asiente a su sensei y amiga, regresa su mirada a su primo, respira hondo y exhala, tomando la estancia ortodoxa de boxeo.

_—¿Que son esos ojos…?_ —la mirada de Hinata era extraña. No era viva ni combativa, era más compasiva y de lastima —_Acaso… ¿¡siente lastima por mí?! __—. _Los dientes de Neji crujen ante tal pensamiento. Tan pronto se escucha el "Hajime" que señala el inicio del combate Neji no pierde tiempo en comenzar, avanzandó para lanzar una patada alta... Lo que ocurrio fue algo que no se vio venir.

_— ¡¿Pero que…!?_ —antes de que siquiera podido tomar impulso para lanzar su patada, Hinata había dado un pequeño paso con su izquierda, pisando fuerte y lanzando un directo con su derecha. El cual impacta de lleno en el rostro de Neji, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sentado.

— ¡I…Ippon! —sentencia Hiashi sorprendido ante el ataque de sorpréndete de Hinata. Neji habia quedado en el suelo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir un punto para Hinata, esto a raiz del shock del ataque sorpresivo de su prima.

— ¡Eso es Hinata! —grita Sakura mientras su amiga retrocedía a su posición original manteniendo su guardia en alto. No por el hecho de que se había declarado un punto, si no por el estilo que le había enseñado Kakashi.

Neji no termina de creerlo, Era primera vez que Hinata tomaba la ofensiva, y por si fuera poco... Conseguía un golpe limpio y de lleno.

_— ¡¿Que rayos fue eso, ella… Acaba de golpearme. La débil de la hija de Hiashi acaba de golpear!? _—molesto, Neji se levanta de golpe y regresa a su posición. El enojo en su rostro era evidente. No tansolo era el hecho de que Hinata lo acaba de derribar, era aquella mirada que permanecía inmutable, que mostraba lastima y pena para con él lo que realmente lo molestaba y enfurecía.

— ¡Hajime! — sentencia Hiashi, causando otra envestida de Neji. Esta vez, Hinata no contra-ataca, en su lugar se dedica a esquivar.

Por más que Neji lanza ataque tras ataque, Hinata se mantiene fuera de su alcance, moviéndose a saltos cortos y esquivando los ataques de Neji, sin mostrar indicios de intentar atacar.

Con un punto a favor de Hinata, esta solo necesitaba escapar para ganar. Y con rondas un minuto más cortas que las de tres minutos que practicaba a diario con Sakura, la resistencia no era problema alguno.

Neji estaba harto de los constantes escapes de Hinata y decide probar algo distinto. Tras avanzar hace una finta haciéndole creer que lanzara una patada rotatoria —A diferencia de la pitada giratoria, esta involucraba lanzar el cuerpo por los aires, girar y conectar una patada.

Hinata cae por la finta. Juntando sus dos brazos frente suyo para resistir el golpe que nunca llega... En su lugar. Neji, avanza un paso, levanta su pierna y lanza contra el cuerpo de Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, conectando en toda la boca del estómago.

Nuevamente, Neji queda en perplejo tras su ataque. Esa patada normalmente derriba a Hinata... Pero no esta vez. Ella seguía ahí, parada con su guardia firme, pudo verla sacudirse un momento, pero eso fue todo. Por el contrario, tan pronto retiraba su pierna, Hinata saca su derecha hacia afuera y lanza un gancho al rostro de Neji, este pudó haberlo bloqueado con facilidad, pero tal su sorpresa de lo anterior que no lo vio venir, conectando en su mejilla y derribándolo una segunda vez.

— ¡Ippon! —sentencia nuevamente Hiashi sorprendido. No podía creer que esa, que estaba delante de él, y que había derribado no una, DOS veces a alguien tan talentoso como Neji... Fuera la tímida y reservada hija suya que le entregó a Kakashi hace poco más de dos meses y medio.

— ¿Como…cómo es posible? —tartamudeó Neji sin a partar sus ojos de los de su prima. Aquellos que seguían mostrando compasión por él.

—Eso Neji… —la voz de Kakashi resuena en el dojo. Hinata baja su guardia y suspira, para seguidamente, ser derribada por Sakura quien se lanza abrazarla por su segundo punto, de un combate que ella ya no quería continuar.

—Es el propósito de un sparring… **O** de un duelo en el caso de ustedes… —comentó Kakashi mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el mono sin dirigirle la mirada a Neji— Hinata practica a diario con Sakura…Y todas dos aprenden y crecen la una con la otra. Algo que ella aprendió con el pasar de los días tras ser la compañera de entrenamiento de Sakura.

—En cambio… Tú. Has elegido golpear a un niña, dos años menor que tú que nada te ha hecho. Esa actitud arrogante y sin sentido tuya es lo que ha causó que falles en aquello que puedó ver que más valoras Neji… —añade Kakashi con lastima ante el impactado Neji—... Las artes marciales… El legado de tu querido padre…

* * *

**Outfighter: Boxeador que lucha desde afuera, a la distancia, usa tácticas de golpear y correr principalmente**

**Sparring: Combate de entrenamiento**

**Pensaba poner la descripción de la Roll Kick o Patada Rotatoria (no es el nombre en japonés) aquí, pero luego me pensé (podrían confundirse si no la explico en el momento) y por eso esta hasta allá arriba en lugar de aquí abajo, la que uno está acostumbrado a ver se llama Patada giratoria, o Roundhose Kick.**

**Y sí, he tenido que buscar info de Karate para hacer este cap, los rounds de un combate de Karate de contacto completo duran 2 minutos, mientras que los de Box, duran 3 minutos :D**

**Algo que se me olvido mencionar, las edades de Neji y Hinata, con saber la de Sakura y el tiempo en el que se encuentran debería ser fácil calcular las otras, pero de todas maneras, Neji tiene 8 años, y aun que Kakashi, dice que la diferencia de Hinata con Neji es de unos dos años, es cierto Hinata tiene 6, casi 7 si se considera el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que comenzo el fic, casi unos tres meses, solo para que tengan la referencia, :D**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del cap, y les puedo asegurar que este fic traerá un sinfín de sorpresas más, espero verlos en el siguiente y como siempre, espero sus reviews, los cuales siempre son bienvenidos :D**


	5. El desafío de Neji

**Aclaratoria:**

Narración.

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Advertencias:**

Ligero (OoC).

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño.

**Seiza: es la posición en la que se sientan los Japoneses sobre sus piernas, ****Para sentarse al estilo seiza, lo primero es****arrodillarse****en el suelo, descansar las****nalgas****en los****talones****y el****empeine****de los****pies****sobre el suelo. Las****manos****están usualmente dobladas modestamente sobre el regazo y la****espalda****permanece recta.**

**Normalmente coloco este tipo de info hasta el fondo del cap, pero en este caso me pareció más apropiado colocarla este en particular hasta aquí arriba, disfruten :D**

* * *

**El desafío de Neji.**

Era de noche, con una suave brisa acariciando la ciudad, luna llena y con solo unas pocas nubes en el cielo que revelaban las pocas estrellas visibles.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Kakashi, Neji no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente se retiró en silencio.

Hiashi, muy en lo profundo deseaba reprochar a Kakashi por hablarle de ese modo a Neji, después de todo, Kakashi no es más que un extraño, alguien ajeno a la familia.

Sin embargo…no podía negar que sus palabras eran ciertas, probablemente, si Hiashi mismo se las hubiera dicho a Neji, este se hubiera escudado bajo el pretexto de "¡no se atreva hablar así de mi padre!" o algo similar, haciéndose de oídos sordos ante la verdad innegable.

Neji contemplaba el cielo nocturno, sentado en el pasillo de madera del edificio principal, el cual tenía vista al enorme patio de la misión, que separa los distintos edificios de la villa.

—Buenas noches Hiashi-san —saluda de manera secante Neji al sentir la presencia de su tío

—Buenas noches Neji-kun —responde de manera cordial al saludo de este, sentándose a su lado.

Por un momento se hizo presente un silencio incomodo entre los dos Hyuugas, para la sorpresa de Hiashi, es Neji quien rompe el silencio, con palabras que jamás su hubiera imaginado.

Neji suspira y baja su cabeza —lo siento tío… — su voz era apagada, mostrando resignación, cosa que sorprende a Hiashi.

—No tienes nada porque disculparte Neji —responde Hiashi calmado— Kakashi no debido mencionar a tu padre…

—o tal vez si… —interrumpe Neji, sorprendiendo aún más a su tio, quien le dirige la mirada, encontrando al joven Hyuua en posición Seiza, con la cabeza baja, su mirada clavada en sus piernas —Quisiera…disculparme por la forma en la que me he comportado con Hinata y usted tio Hiashi…

¿Realmente…era real aquello…era ese el verdadero Neji, el orgulloso Neji Hyuuga el que estaba frente a él?

—Siendo honesto, mi padre hablo conmigo antes de salir al torneo… acerca de que iba a sustituirlo —Neji suelta una risa ahogada dibujando una media sonrisa— ganó el torneo bajo el nombre de Haishi… pero me sentía y me siento orgulloso de saber que fue Hizashi Hyuuga, mi padre quien gano ese torneo…por más que no se le reconociera.

Neji levanta la mirada, se podía ver la amargura en su rostro —si usted hubiera asistido…quizás hubiera sido usted quien estaría enterrado en estos momentos, y Hinata y Hanabi sin padres —bajando nuevamente la cabeza añade triste — usted me ha cuidado y criado, y yo solo le he causado problemas a usted, y sufrimiento ha Hinata, realmente…quiero disculparme por ser tan ingrato por el trato tan cordial que me ha dado.

—Neji… —la voz de Hiashi, y la mano en su hombro derecho hace que el castaño obscuro levante la mirada, encontrando solo ojos apacibles y paternales mirándolo — no tienes nada porque disculparte, por el contrario…me alegra ver…y estoy seguro que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver del cómo has crecido el día de hoy.

Nuevamente, una media sonrisa se dibuja en Neji ante las palabras de su tío; tras dejar el dojo después de admitir su derrota ante Hinata, el castaño se retiró a su habitación, maldiciendo a Kakashi en un inicio, pero…por desgracia, aquellas palabras evocaron las memorias de su padre, los buenos recuerdos y sonrisas de Hizashi.

Por más que luchó de manera incesante contra aquellos recuerdos, justificando la muerte de su padre como culpa de Hiashi, no le quedo de otra más que admitir que no fue culpa de él lo que le sucedió a su padre, literalmente estaba deseando la muerte a su tio, las palabras de Kakashi fueron duras, pero inequívocas, y Neji lo sabía muy bien…

— Cambiando de tema — comenta Neji, ahora mucho más animado, regresando su mirada al cielo nocturno — hay que admitir que Hinata ha tenido un progreso increíble bajo la tutela de Kakashi-san — comentario que hace que Hiashi suelte una risa.

— Es porque esta vez está haciendo algo que le gusta con quien disfruta, y no algo que le estamos imponiendo — responde Hiashi calmado — Hinata disfruta de la compañía de Sakura, y esta de la de mi hija; ambas crecen a par de la otra.

—Aun así… Hinata no tiene un espíritu competitivo ni de lucha —añade Neji, regresando la mirada a su tío— es una lástima, tiene más habilidad de la que pensábamos— haciendo una pausa, Neji se lleva la mano a la mejilla y añade —aunque extrañamente su segundo golpe me resulto mucho menos doloroso que el primero, en realidad…el segundo me derribo fue por el shock que me produjo verla resistir mi patada media, al hecho de que me causara daño alguno.

—El primero fue un Counter —aclara Hiashi— usó tu impulso y peso contra ti mismo, quizás la fuerza de Hinata no haya sido impresionante, pero en un Counter, no es tan solo tu fuerza la que cuenta, es la de tu adversario la que vale— así mismo, Hiashi le explica a su sobrino en lo que había acordado con Kakashi, acerca del entrenamiento de Hinata, de volverla más resistente para poder resistir los golpes de este Neji, por eso el segundo golpe de Hinata no tenía fuerza verdadera tras él, Kakashi no había invertido tiempo en incrementar la ofensiva de Hinata.

Neji guarda silencio por un momento, mostrándose pensativo, extrañando a su tío, hasta que finalmente rompe el silencio, con una expresión decidida— tío…quisiera hacerle una pregunta, ¿es posible…?

.

.

.

.

.

Era lunes en la tarde, las niñas habían terminado tanto sus tareas y la rutina del día, se encontraban con Kakashi en su oficina, este último sentando frente a su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles mientras que las niñas, estaban recostadas a este último.

—En serio Hinata…esto que te toco fue duro… —se quejaba Sakura mientras sobaba su dolido vientre; tras por fin terminar con bien uno de los duelos de Hinata con su primo, Kakashi decidió cambiar los papeles, los ejercicios de Hinata serían orientados a darle un poco de fuerza a los brazos, mientras que, era ahora Sakura quien se dedicaba a entrenar su cuerpo.

Aunque el ejercicio de Sakura era bastante sencillo, era por mucho eficaz y la acostumbraba a resistir los golpes.

.

.

.

.

.

Básicamente se trataba de series de abdominales, con la única diferencia de que, cuando Sakura se levantaba para hacer la primera repetición, Kakashi dejaba caer sobre su estómago un balón, uno más pequeño y ligero del que usaba para los adultos, después de todo, Sakura y Hinata, todavía no son más que unas niñas.

El objetivo de dicho ejercicio es reforzar el área abdominal Y principalmente, acostumbrar a la persona a recibir un golpe en lo que normalmente se conoce como la "boca del estómago"

Sakura no podía ocultar su curiosidad acerca de dicho ejercicio, y tras preguntar, Kakashi le sonríe, mientras la pelirosada descansa de completar su primera serie, su sensei se arrodilla a su lado y coloca su índice derecho en dicho punto.

—En este área…existe algo llamadó plexo solar* —explica Kakashi calmado— este punto es sumamente delicado del cuerpo, es básicamente se encuentra una densa red de nervios; dime Sakura…¿has visto alguna serie donde golpean a una persona en el estómago y cae de rodillas o se desmalla?.

— ¡Yo sí! —responde Hinata alegre, quien regresaba de llevarle una toallas a Yamato.

Kakashi sonríe y continua su explicación —es porque…si se golpea en este punto, normalmente perderías el aliento, caerías de rodillas, y si golpe es muy fuerte, puedes terminar por desmallarte— levantándose nuevamente añade —como futura boxeadora, debes acostumbrarte a recibir golpes en este punto, atacar esta área resulta especialmente útil cuando quieres derribar una defensa férrea…o inmovilizar las piernas de tu oponente por un momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata la entrega una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga, mientras que Kakashi con tono alegre comenta — Si no duele no sirve, y en el boxeo, es muy literal.

—Kakashi-sensei… —escucha la voz de Sakura llamándolo, levanta con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza reposando sobre estos en su escritorio, su mirada era un poco deprimente — Kakashi-sensei, quisiera saber cuándo podré entrar en un torneo, cuando podre tener mi primer encuentro de boxeo real…

Kakashi podía ver un poco de decepción en los ojos de Sakura, y como no estarlo, pasaba sus días en el gimnasio, cosa que no le molestaba, los ejercicios que hacían no eran muchos, pero le gustaban, el estar en compañía de Hinata Y entrenar con ella en el ring, la emocionaba aún más, pero…no se sentía cómoda del todo, cada día aprendía algo, cada día lo practicaba, pero no podía practicarlo como tal…puesto que no tenía un oponente verdadero para poner en uso lo que había aprendido

Sakura sabía muy bien que, lo que hacía Hinata era por su bien, pero no pensaba obligarla a levantar sus puños contra ella, Hinata luchaba contra Neji, porque su familia y este último no le daban opción, no porque ella quisiera.

—Me gustaría decirte que el año que viene… —responde Kakashi con algo de tristeza, dibujando una sonrisa momentánea en Sakura— …pero aquí en Japón…los torneos de boxeo Juvenil que encuentras son con una edad mínima de diez años — con esto último la sonrisa de Sakura se borra y deja caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

La verdad era, que en Japón, el boxeo como tal, masculino, no se encuentra del todo arraigado, o existe un gran número de luchadores o seguidores del mismo, en los últimos años es que ha crecido y popularizado un poco más gracias a personajes como Kakashi, quien representó a su país en múltiples ocasiones a nivel internacional, y estuvo a punto de conseguir el título del mundo.

Sin embargo a nivel femenino, la historia es similar pero diferente, el deporte como tal ha crecido mucho más que el masculino, y esto debido a sola mujer en particular, la responsable de sostener el cinturón del mundo, por más de seis años consecutivos, invicta hasta retirarse, una leyenda en Japón y en el mundo, su nombre…Senju Tsunade.

Gracias a ella, el deporte en el cual Sakura tanto desea participar ha ganado más fama en su rama, sin embargo, a diferencia del nivel internacional, donde en algunos países como Estados Unidos, donde puedes comenzar una carrera amateur a partir de los ocho años de edad, en Japón se dictamino, que debía ser a partir de los diez.

La expresión de Sakura le preocupaba a Kakashi, a diferencia de un dojo de Karate, donde tiene con quien practicar, Sakura no tenía alguien con realizar un sparring verdadero, a pesar de las palabras que le dijo a Neji, Hinata tiene la habilidad…más no el espíritu, temía que aquella motivación que tenia se desvaneciera sino pone en práctica lo que aprende, después de todo, es una niña, y los niños y niñas a esa edad, tienden a ser bastante volubles con respecto a sus decisiones.

—Sakura-chan… —llama Hinata a su deprimida amiga— y si…desafías a alguien de mi casa… —el comentario de la peliazul, sorprende tanto a Kakashi como a Sakura.

—¡¿Podemos desafiar a alguien de tu casa Hinata-chan!? —preguntan en unísono Kakashi y Sakura, fulminando con su asombro a Hinata quien se ve obligada a retroceder.

— No…no estoy segura del todo… —responde nerviosa la pequeña peliazul— en…en el pasado he visto que gente fuera de mi casa…que ha desafiado a un combate amistoso a mi padre y a mis tíos…pero jamás he visto que desafíen niños…a otros niños…

—Sin embargo… —añade un poco más calmada enderezándose— estoy segura que…como se trata de Sakura-chan…no tendrás problemas, puedo preguntarle a mi padre hoy y mañana…darles una respuesta.

Sakura salta de alegría, lo cual, tranquiliza a Kakashi, sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntarse por qué…¿Sakura recibía ese trato tan cordial de la casa Hyuuga?

Es decir, la única forma que se le ocurría que estas dos se conocieron fue en el colegio, cosa que no fue así, ya que he cambiaron a un mismo colegio hace poco, ya que realmente desconoce este encuentro, prefiere evitar hacer preguntas innecesarias, lo único que sabe, es que hay una muñeca involucrada.

.

.

.

.

.

La respuesta de Hinata del día siguiente, no tan solo alegra a Kakashi, sino que también alegra a Sakura, siempre y cuando su sensei lo apruebe, Sakura tiene permitido retar y ser elegida para los retos de la casa Hyuuga.

Quizás no se trate de un combate de Boxeo contra Boxeo como a Kakashi le gustaría, pero si podía mantener entusiasmada a Sakura, y si ella podía poner a prueba sus habilidades, entonces, estaba dispuesto a aceptar algún combate como el que había tenido Hinata con Neji, la siguientes tres semanas, Kakashi se encarga de reforzar la resistencia de Sakura, tanto a nivel del cuerpo, como de las piernas, no tenía idea contra que le tocaría luchar, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es prepararla y esperar por lo mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

Se acercaba el sábado tan esperado de Sakura, tal su emoción que le había pedido a su madre permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de Hinata.

A Mebuki no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que Sakura peleara con alguien de la casa Hyuuga, pero tras una larga charla con Kakashi, con un poco de la persuasión de su esposo, Mebuki accediendo, Sakura era una chica obediente, y hasta la fecha, Mebuki no había escuchado que Sakura hubiese iniciado pelea alguna, y sus notas se mantenían, por no decir que habían mejorado desde que comenzó a ir al gimnasio.

Resignada, acepta a la petición de Sakura, pero advierte a Kakashi de cuidar bien a su hija y que no se exceda, cosa que este entendía a la perfección.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que Sakura hace una pijamada con Hinata en el cuarto de esta, ha Kakashi se le proporciona una habitación dentro de la casa masión Hyuuga descansar, siendo su sensei, necesitaría estar presente al momento de la elección de los duelos.

Esa noche, Kakashi no puede evitar saciar su curiosidad, y le pregunta a Hiashi del cómo se habían conocido esas dos; cosa que agradeció no preguntarle a las niñas.

.

.

.

.

.

La relación de esas dos se debía a un negoción con Mebuki hace tres años atrás, un día en el parque la madre de Hinata se topó con Mebuki, quien estaba trabajando en una ilustración, la cual estaba casi completa, solo unos últimos detalles, gusto tanto la ilustración a la Hyuuga que le pidió a Mebuki si podía hacerle una a ella de su familia, trabajo que acepto.

Sin embargo, la tragedia llegó antes de que siquiera su cliente pudiera presenciar el trabajo, la madre de Hinata falleció, Mebuki, asistió al funeral y decidió regalarle el cuadro que le había hecho a la difunta Hyuuga a Hiashi, fue ahí donde Hinata y Sakura se conocieron, y donde la muñeca que Sakura se había llevado ese día, una muñeca de tela, se convirtió en el símbolo de su amistada, al ver a la pequeña niña de unos tres años llorando, le regalo su muñeca para calmarla un poco.

Desde aquel entonces, se formó un vínculo de amistada entre ambas familias, por más diferentes que fueran, y las constantes visitas de la pelirosada, y el entusiasmo sembrado por su padre por los deportes, hizo que se ganara el afecto de los Hyuugas, de unos más que otros.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana tan esperada había llegado, desde muy temprano los niños y jóvenes Hyuugas, Sakura y Kakashi, se reunieron en el enorme patio para el sorteo, aunque para sorpresa tanto de Sakura como de Kakashi, apenas lo ve Hiashi, les informa que Sakura ya había sido desafiada por alguien.

—No tenemos aquí ni cinco minutos y ¿ya tienes alguien queriendo cruzar puños contigo? —dice Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

— ¡No hay problema de mi parte! —responde Sakura con una sonrisa y emocionada— ¡muy bien Hiashi-san, quien quiere pelear conmigo!

— Yo… —los jóvenes Hyuugas se hacen a un lado para revelar a quien…por algún motivo Kakashi ya se esperaba…Neji era quien desafiaba a Sakura

Una fuerte corriente recorre todo el cuerpo de Sakura en el instante que escucha la voz de Neji, sus manos empiezan a cosquillarle tan pronto este se coloca frente a ella, viéndose obligada a levantar la mirada con el Hyuuga que le llevaba varios centímetros de diferencia, los ciento diecisiete centímetros de Sakura, contra los ciento veinticuatro de Neji.

—Pero no quiero que sea como mi encuentro contra Hinata… —comenta Neji sin apartar sus blanquecinos ojos de las esmeraldas de Sakura,— quiero que sea en tu terreno…y con tus reglas —añade firme, dirigiendo ahora sus ojos a los Kakashi.

_((Muy bien…ahora…esto es interesante…)) _la mirada de Neji ciertamente tenía otro brillo, uno muy distinto al hace así casi un mes, ya no veía un abusivo, veía a los ojos de alguien resuelto y decidido frente a él.

Sin mencionar que…Neji probablemente era el mejor oponente para Sakura, era uno con el que, el mismo Kakashi Y Sakura ya estaban familiarizados.

—Luchar bajo las reglas del Boxeo eh… —dice Kakashi aun contemplando la curiosa y peculiar escena, podía ver que Sakura hacia hasta la imposible para contenerse, temía que si sonaba una campana en ese instante, Sakura se lanzaría al ataque.

— ¡Sakura! —llama Kakashi haciendo que la niña forzosamente retire su desafiante expresión del Hyuuga, con una seña, Kakashi le pide a su aprendiz que se acerque, quien no tiende de otra más que obedecer.

—Primero que nada Neji…¿porque deseas pelear con Sakura? —pregunta intrigado, y casi que desafiante Kakashi, mientras Sakura regresa a su lado.

—Porque gracias a ella perdí contra Hinata —admitió Neji con tono estoico, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar tras escuchar al orgulloso Hyuuga admitir su derrota contra la pequeña Hinata, la chica que nadie más que el desafiaba.

—Y si Hinata pudo crecer tanto, en tan poco tiempo por estar al lado de Sakura… —hace una pausa y señala a la pelirosada al lado de Kakashi— ¡quiero ver de que es capaz ella! —sentencia firme.

_((empiezas a caerme bien Neji…puedo ver que no eres el mismo niño de la vez pasada)) _piensa Kakashi al tiempo que se coloca de cuclillas al lado de su aprendiz, no puede evitar verla de reojo, encontrando a una Sakura realmente ansiosa por luchar contra Neji.

—Si te limito a usar solo tus puños Neji…sería bastante injusto para ti —comenta Kakashi calmado— si vas a combatir contra mi querida aprendiz, vas a tener que seguir mis reglas, no te cortare el uso de tus patadas, pero si te limitare bastante para llevarlo a un nivel más o menos parejo, si aceptas eso…llevaremos este encuentro mañana, en mi gimnasio — haciendo una pausa dirige su mirada a Hiashi — ¿le parece bien Hiashi?

— ¿Neji? —llama Hiashi, a lo que este último asiente.

—Ya estaba preparado para ello, de hecho…es un alago que no me corte el uso total de las patadas —responde Neji, casi se pudo sentir la arrogancia nuevamente en su voz, pero Kakashi entiende a la perfección que no era eso, eran verdadero deseo de lucha el que se escuchaba.

— ¿Podemos ir Kakashi-sensi? —pregunta una joven Hyuuga emociada y rápidamente se le suman a este no tan solo los jóvenes que estaban en la edad de Neji, si no otros mayores, interesados en ver luchar a la chica que hizo que su princesita derrotara a uno de los Hyuugas mas dotados de todos.

_((Esto se pone cada vez mejor)) _se dice Kakashi complacido, y hasta emocionado mientras se levanta, esto acababa de evolucionar de un sparring poco usual, a combate de torneo por el gran número espectadores, esto era algo que de seguro, entusiasmaría a Sakura.

—Claro, no hay problema —responde Kakashi con una sonrisa— Sakura… —llama este mientras coloca su mano en la cabeza de su aprendiz, haciendo que volteé a verlo — prepara tus cosas, iremos al gimnasio un rato para prepararnos.

Sakura asiente y antes de retirarse regresa la mira a Neji — ¡no pienso perder Neji-kun! — sentencia decidida y desafiante mientras se reitera corriendo a buscar sus cosas.

— ¡Espérame Sakura-chan! —llama Hinata quien sale corriendo detrás de la pelirosada para acompañarla, después de todo, estaba por enfrentarse a su primo y darle algunos consejos no estaría demás.

_((Esa niña…realmente tiene un espíritu de lucha intenso)) _se dice Kakashi alegre, volviendo al tema, le pide a Hiashi una hoja y lápiz para escribir las reglas y restricciones para Neji.

Neji no estaría discapacitado de usar sus patadas, siempre y cuando estas no fueran a la parte baja del cuerpo, atacar cuerpo y cabeza era permitido, ataques como la pata rotatoria, es decir, que no solo separaran a Neji del suelo, sino que lo colocaran en posición horizontal con el mismo están prohibidos, en el caso de agarres y derribos, podía usarlos, pero Sakura tendría cinco segundos adicionales, ANTES de comenzar el conteo oficial de diez segundos, por último, cualquier tipo de sumisión o llaves están prohibidas, Sakura no está entrenada para liberarse o defenderse de esos ataques.

Las condiciones resultan rígidas, y cortan bastante del arsenal de Neji, pero este acepta con tal de poder combatir contra Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Llega el domingo, y más que un gimnasio, parecía un pequeño estadio, los primeros en llegar son Sakura, Hinata, Mebuki y Kizashi, ya que este último había podido convencer a su esposa de asistir, después de todo, esto era importante para Sakura, por más que se tratase de un simple Sparring.

A los pocos minutos llega un pequeño bus de la familia Hyuuga el cual traía a poco más de veinte chicos y jóvenes en conjunto, sumado a Hiashi, Ko y otros dos Hyuugas más, los cuales son llevados al sótano del Gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo el combate, sin embargo los Hyuugas, no se presentan solos, un invitado inesperado se aparece

— ¡Kakashi-sempai! — llama entusiasta Yamato, lo que le parece curioso al mismo Kakashi, se asoma para ver la entrada llevándose una gran y grata sorpresa.

Bajo el portal de la entrada, una mujer de cabello corto y color dorado, de gran busto, y una marca en forma de diamante de color purpura en su frente, por vestimenta, una blusa estilo kimono sin mangas, pantalones que caen hasta media pierna de color gris-azulado obscuro, haori* color verde hierba y tacones de corte bajo de color negro.

— ¡Senju Tsunade que gusto verla por aquí! —saluda Kakashi mientras se acerca para recibir a su invitada inesperada— que la trae por mi gimnasio.

— ¿Qué me trae? — pregunta la mujer con expresión sarcástica — resulta que voy pasando muy tranquila por estos lados y me encuentro que entran a tu gimnasio un numero impresionante de Hyuugas — acercándose a Kakashi pasa su brazo por el cuello de Kakashi jalándolo y clavando la cabeza de este sobre su enorme busto— ¿se puede saber qué tipo de pacto hiciste para reclutar a tantos Hyuugas eh Kakashi? — añade la Senju con un tic en su ceja derecha.

—No…no es lo piensas Tsunade… —tartamudea Kakashi tratando de liberarse del agarre de la Senju…aunque muy en el fondo disfrutaba la posición en la que se encontraba — están aquí por un duelo…

— ¿Un duelo, un duelo Hyuuga? —pregunta Tsunade liberando a Kakashi— ¿y se puede saber quién va a tener un duelo para que esto se llene, acaso tu Yamato? — pregunta Tsunade curiosa.

—Creo…que sería mejor si comenzamos desde el inicio…después de todo…creo que te podría interesar…

.

.

.

.

.

En los vestidores se encontraba Sakura, siendo asistida por Hinata, esta vez, la pelirosada, no llevaría sus ropas de Gimnasio normales, en su lugar, su madre le había comprado una franelilla rosada y boxers de color blanco, ya se había colocado sus vendajes, solo faltándole sus guantes, protector de cabeza y de boca.

— ¿Nerviosa Sakura-chan…? — pregunta Hinata al ver la pierna de derecha de su amiga con tic.

—No…no lo estoy…yo diría más bien emocionada —responde con una sonrisa…nerviosa en su rostro.

—Ten Sakura…quizás esto te calme —consuela Hinata a su amiga entregándole un bolso negro, extrañando a Sakura— un regalo de Kakashi-sensei. —añade con una sonrisa.

Curiosa, Sakura abre el bolso sorprendiéndose de lo que encuentra, un par de botas de boxeo de su talla, los colores hacían juego con su franelilla y boxer, las botas eran de color rasado y los bordes y cordones de color blanco, de la bota derecha sobre salía una nota, la saca de inmediato, leyéndola en voz alta para que Hinata pueda escucharla.

"Te compré estas botas hace casi un mes días, pensaba dártelas para que te fueras acostumbrando a usarlas, pero cuando me entere que podíamos tener un duelo con los Hyuugas, decidí guardártelas para este evento.

Puedo imaginarme como te encuentras ahora mismo, posiblemente sentada, nerviosa o emocionada, más seguro un poco de los dos, debes tener algún tipo de tic ahora mismo, no te preocupes, es normal, aunque no es un combate oficial, este es tu primer combate, y si, lo llamo de esa manera, porque esto ha dejado de ser un sparring

Esto escalo fuera de mi control para ser honesto, tampoco es como me hubiera gustado, boxeo contra boxeo, pero…creo que es mejor así…Sakura, cuando te enfrentaste a esos niños, fue una pelea de un solo lado, no eran más que unos brabucones y no había forma de que tú perdieras contra ellos.

Esta vez, vas a experimentar la verdadera emoción de un combate de verdad, y te puedo asegurar que no existe algo que se le compare. Esta será tu verdadera prueba, una vez que has aceptado el desafío de alguien, y te colocas frente a frente en el ring, no existe niño o niña, hombre o mujer, lo único que se encuentra frente a ti es un oponente al que debes vencer, un oponente que tiene fortalezas y debilidad, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante y siempre dar lo mejor de ti.

Solo me queda por decir es que lo disfrutes…que salgas y brilles, aquí solo importas tú, no lo hagas por tu madre, no lo hagas por Hinata, no lo hagas por mi…hazlo para ti, con tal de que te sientas satisfecha, eso es todo lo que importa Sakura.

Sin más que decir, te espero en la esquina roja, tu querido Sensei, Kakashi."

Las palabras de Kakashi no tan solo eran emotivas, habían detenido por completo el tic en la pierna de Sakura.

—Hinata-chan… —la voz de Sakura era temblorosa, pero no se escuchaba triste, no, muy por el contrario, se sentía vivaz y decidida, colocan la carta a un lado cierra su puño derecho al tiempo que le levanta— ¡ya es hora Hinata, Neji ya me ha esperado lo suficiente! —sentencia Sakura.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en Hinata quien asiste — ¡claro que si Sakura-chan! — era primera vez que veía a Sakura tan emocionada, tan decidida que se sentía de un irreal, el primer combate de Sakura se avecinaba, siendo nadie más y nadie menos que el primo de su mejor amiga, ¡Hyuuga Neji!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plexo Solar: ****es una densa red nerviosa que rodea a la****arteria aorta****, a nivel de la primera****vértebra****lumbar, detrás del ****estómago****, ****está localizado en un punto medio entre la punta inferior del ****esternón****y el ****ombligo****, normalmente conocido en el punto llamado como la "boca del estomago"**

**Recibir un golpe aquí, puede ser sumamente doloroso, ****Lo normal es que caigas de rodillas y se te dificulte respirar por el dolor... Puedes tener un espasmo que provoque que vomites... Y hasta puede provocar un desmayo o pérdida de conocimiento si el dolor es demasiado fuerte**

**Haori: es el nombre de la chaqueta de Tsunade.**

**Enserio, estos caps se hacen cada vez más largos, siento que eventualmente terminare escribiendo un cap de unos diez mil palabras…bueno cuando comiencen los combates que importen, probablemente sea así…no diez mil, pero si llegara lejos.**

**Por cierto, lo de Estados Unidos…es cierto, puedes ser luchador amateur a partir de los ocho O.o**

**Lo de japon, también es cierto, en Japon como tal, el boxeo por lo visto es más popular en mangas y anime que en la vida real, en cuento a la edad mínima para los niños que aspiran a ser boxeadores…me gustaría decir que es cierto, pero no encontré esa info, así que eso lo coloque yo :D**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del cap Y no se les halla hecho del todo pesado -.-; como siempre espero sus reviews y seguirlos leyendo en los capítulos venideros, hasta entonces, cya :D**


	6. El primer Sparring

**Advertencias:**

Ligero (OoC).

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño.

(*) info de estas palabras hasta el final del capitulo

* * *

**El primer Sparring.**

Había casi cincuenta personas en el sótano del Gimnasio, Kakashi nunca creyó que se llenaría tanto por un sparring; más aún por personas ajenas a su gimnasio... Solo los Hyuugas sumaban casi treinta. Jóvenes era unas dos docenas sin contar a los dos Hyuugas encargados de ellos y Neji, quien esperaba en el ring junto a su tío Hiashi en la esquina azul.

Izumo y Kotetsu también estaban presentes junto a la mayoría del Gimnasio, curiosos por ver cómo había crecido la pelirosada que tanto los hace reír y cambió su día a día.

Mebuki y Kizashi de pie en primera línea, y Tsunade a una distancia media entre el ring y el resto de los espectadores. A su izquierda se encontraba la esquina roja, la esquina de Sakura. Y a su derecha y del otro extremo del ring se encuentra la esquina Azul, la de Neji.

Tsunade se encontraba en esa posición privilegiada ya que sería la encargada de llevar los puntos... Cosa que Kakashi no tenía en mente a realizar. Después de que la rubia escucho la historia de Sakura no pudo ocultar su interés en el duelo y se ofreció a llevarlos "Si vas hacer esto a esta escala, ¡Hazlo bien!" fue la réplica de Tsunade con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se hacía paso dentro del Gimnasio.

Los murmullos no cesaban, Tsunade estudiaba las restricciones de Kakashi cuando el sonido de la puerta resonó en el sótano y todos los que pudieron llevaron su mirada a estas, encontrando a la pequeña Hinata con sus ropas de gimnasio escoltando a Sakura, quien aun siendo una niña, lucía aquel atuendo tan simple, pero representativo de su deporte.

Sus puños a la altura del pecho, luciendo sus guantes de boxeo rojo intenso. Su vestimenta... Franelilla rosada y su bóxer blanco, sumado a las botas que le había regalado Kakashi le daban la apariencia de una autentica boxeadora. El casco rojo de entrenamiento apenas y permitía ver algunos mechones de su cabellera rosada por la parte superior y el área del cuello. Por último y más importante su mirada. Fija frente a ella, haciendo caso omiso a todos los que la rodeaban.

_—Buenos ojos —_fue el pensamiento tanto de Kakashi como de Tsunade cuando vieron a la pequeña Sakura acercarse. Tsunade, evitó estudiar demasiado a Sakura mientras esta pasa frente a ella para dirigirse a su esquina. Después de todo en este duelo peculiar, ella quería permanecer los más objetiva e imparcial posible.

—Hola Sakura —saludó Kakashi despreocupado a su discípula mientras esta se detiene en las escaleras del ring. Kakashi se coloca entre la segunda y tercera cuerda, levantando la segunda y bajando la tercera para darle espacio a Sakura para entrar al ring—. Es hora…

Los murmullos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, todos a la expectativa. Kizashi se hace notar, animando a su hija mientras que Mebuki guarda silencio absoluto al ver a Sakura al pie de la escalera.

Sin embargo, nada llegaba a los oídos de Sakura, todo el ser de Sakura estaba enfocado en una cosa… Contenerse. No temblar, no tartamudear, tratando de controlar su corazón para evitar cansarse antes de tiempo. Su emoción por este simple sparring era demasía, pues sería la primera vez que verdaderamente podría a prueba todo lo que Kakashi le había enseñado.

La pequeña respira profundo, dejando a Hinata atrás, sube los tres escalones con paso firme, pasando entre las cuerdas. Tan pronto coloca un pie dentro del ring, una fuerte corriente recorre todo su cuerpo, nuevamente la pelirosada debe respirar profundo para controlarse. Aquella sensación que invadía su cuerpo era asombrosa, ninguna de las otras veces que había subido al ring se lo podría comparar, la campana necesitaba sonar ¡ya!

— ¡Sakura, Neji! —la potente voz de Yamato lo hace notar, Sakura se voltea, encontrando a su otro sensei con una camisa a rallas de réferi, mientras que a un Neji un poco curioso.

Al igual que ella, llevaba el casco protector y por ende el protector en su boca. Llevaba solo la mitad de su Gi de Karate, la parte superior la había cambiado por una franelilla negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, los guantes que llevaba eran los de entrenamiento, le otorgaban movimiento a sus dedos y protección a sus puños. La parte inferior era la del Gi de Karate, llevaba rodilleras y se encontraba descalzo con unos protectores que cubrían toda la parte superior de sus pies, parecían guates para estos últimos.

El ring quedaba grande para los que estaban por usarlo, de tamaño estándar, seis metros cuadrados, con cuatro cuerdas cada una de una pulgada de diámetro. La primera, desde el suelo hasta arriba, con una separación de este de cuarenta y seis centímetros, y cada una separada de la siguiente por treinta centímetros, estando la última y más alta a una altura de un metro treinta y seis centímetros, mucho más alta que la misma altura de Neji.

—Acérquense —comandó Yamato desde el centro del ring, llamando a ambos chicos desde sus respectivas esquinas, acercándose en silencio para que el réferi hiciera un breve repaso de las reglas, recalcando el número de Rounds que se llevarían a cabo el cual era cuatro, el número mínimo de rounds a nivel amateur, cada uno de minuto y medio.

La duración era extraña, pero también el evento en sí. Normalmente serian de tres minutos, pero por el bien del curioso sparring, así como el de los dos niños, se redujo a la mitad. Quizás se viera como poco tiempo, pero estar minuto y medio lanzando, esquivando, bloqueando y recibiendo golpes no es precisamente fácil.

Ambos niños asintieron sin apartar sus miradas hasta que son enviados nuevamente a sus respectivas esquinas.

—Kakashi-sensei… —llamó Hinata temerosa. Kakashi giró para ver a la niña parada sobre las escaleras de la esquina roja a su lado ya que su metro y nueve centímetros de altura se queda corto para el metro y diez centímetros de elevación del Ring.

— ¿Sucede algo Hinata? —preguntó Kakashi sereno ante la voz de su pequeña acompañante.

—Los… Los ojos de Neji son —tartamudó la niña mientras Sakura regresa a su esquina, sujetándose de la segunda cuerda desde arriba. Respiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos en espera de la preciada campana.

—Lo se… —respondió Kakashi calmado regresando la mirada a su aprendiz —_son los mismos que los de Sakura. Intensos y decididos… Vamos a ver a un Neji distinto al que ha luchado contra Hinata— _se dijo Kakashi emocionado ante ese hecho —_Sakura… Muéstranos de los que eres capaz._

— ¡Box! —sentenció Yamato con el sonido de la campana, haciendo que la pequeña multitud se silencie en el acto a la expectativa del primer movimiento.

.

.

.

Tan pronto Neji escuchó la campana, se voltea y coloca en su postura de combate, siendo esta un reflejo de la posición poco-ortodoxa de Boxeo. Liderando con el brazo derecho derecha y el izquierdo cerca del rostro para la guardia, la pierna derecha liderando y la izquierda atrás, los puños a la altura de su rostro para cubrirlo y protegerlo, posición mejor conocida como Southpaw*

_— ¿Huh? —_Neji pudo ver a la distancia a Sakura usando su Peek-a-Boo, pero tan pronto sus ojos se encuentran, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_—¿Qué es esta sensación…? —_se preguntó confundido. No sentía miedo de Sakura, muy por el contrario, se encontraba ansioso por cruzar puños con la pelirosada. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir algo distinto al estar dentro del Ring.

Evitando mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad, Neji respiró profundo para controlarse, avanzando lento pero firme al centro del Ring, buscando su distancia para comenzar su ataque.

_—¿Southpaw eh? _—se dijo Sakura mientras cambiaba su pierna líder, retrocediendo la izquierda y liderando ahora con la derecha.

Normalmente, el Southpaw es conocido por ser un estilo poco-ortodoxo. Esto es debido a que pocos boxeadores lo usan, y resulta un poco molesto luchar contra él. Los golpes llegan de ángulos extraños y que normalmente no se está acostumbrado, sin mencionar que tanto el puño como pierna líder tienden a encontrarse de frente, cosa que no ocurre en un escenario normal lo cual tiende a entregarle cierta ventaja al usuario del Southpaw que está acostumbrado a dicho escenario.

Sin embargo, el Peek-a-Boo de Sakura no se ve afectado ya que sus puños se encuentran contra su rostro, lo único que necesita hacer es cambiar su pierna para poder posicionarse en su zona, cosa que Kakashi se había asegurado de enseñarle y acostumbrarla en caso de encontrarse con alguien usando este estilo. Nunca esperó tener que usarlo al primer encuentro.

Cinco segundos pasan desde la campana y ninguno termina de acercarse. Lentamente Sakura empieza a llegar a zona de peligro, al alcance de los puños de Neji, y es aquí… Donde el silencio se rompe.

_—Pronto va… _—el pensamiento de Neji es interrumpido por un sutil movimiento de Sakura. Flexionó su rodilla derecha, moviendo un poco su tronco hacia delante. Aunque advertido, es incapaz de retroceder cuando Sakura realiza un pequeño sprint, adentrándose por completo en las defensas de Neji. Bajó su mirada para encontrar aquellos ojos esmeraldas, vivos y deseosos clavados en su perlas — _¡Esto es peligroso! —, _el puño derecho de Sakura se catapulta desde abajo a su mandíbula, apenas esquivándolo moviendo su cabeza a la derecha. Aun así, el guante de la pelirosada roza la protección de la mejilla del casco de Neji.

_— ¡Rápida, pero no lo suficiente! —_el brazo derecho de Neji se encontraba en posición a su lado, lanzando un gancho contra Sakura, quien logra esquivarlo agachándose, pasando el puño justo por encima de su cabeza.

_— ¿Un gancho? Eso no fue Karate… Eso fue boxeo… _—un sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en Sakura, quien lanza esta vez un Jab de izquierda hacia arriba el cual Neji logra esquivar sin perder terreno —_no piensas retroceder… ¡Bien por mí! ¡Este es mi mejor rango!_

_— ¡No se te será tan fácil Sakura! _—Se dijo Neji lanzando esta vez un upper* contra Sakura. En lugar de esquivar, esta juntó sus brazos frente a su pecho, bloqueando el puño de Neji y frenándolo en el acto. Aunque los labios de Sakura estaban cubierto, la mirada de la pequeña le dice a Neji que tras aquellos guantes se esconde una sonrisa satisfactoria... La misma sonrisa que Neji tenía dibuja muy internamente.

.

.

.

"Vamos Sakura, no te dejes" "derríbala Neji" la voces de los espectadores retumbaban en la habitación mientras ambos chicos se encontraban plantados en el centro del ring lanzándose golpes el uno contra el otro.

— ¡Vamos Sakura, muéstrale a es engreído quien manda! —bociferó a todo pulmón su padre, animando a su pequeña hija. Muy diferente de su madre, quien estaba pasmada y si habla ante lo que veía frente a ella, le costaba creeré que ahí dentro del ring esa fuera su pequeña niña, la misma niña que cuidaba y le sonreía todos los días, lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra y de algún modo… Parecía disfrutarlo en grande.

.

.

.

_— ¡Con un demonio! _—se dijo Neji frustrado, echando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás y lanzando su pierna derecha hacia arriba, patada que Sakura logró esquivar gracias a los concejos y simulaciones de Hinata de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, la patada había cumplido su cometido colocando distancia entre ellos dos. La pelirosada intentó cortar la distancia nuevamente, pero la rodilla de Neji se interponen entre ella, viéndose a obligada a levantar sus brazos para cubrirse. Una sensación de peligro la invade, nuevamente se obligada a retroceder, esquivando el puño de Neji.

— ¡Sakura, tienes que adentrarte, es ahí donde tienes ventaja! —comandó Kakashi a la pelirosada. Aunque sus palabras llegan a los oídos de esta, era algo que ya sabía... Y que en este momento no la ayudan mucho.

— ¡Sa…Sakura-chan! —llamó Hinata mientras la pelirosada se forzada a retroceder nuevamente para esquivar una patada alta de Neji— ¡Recuerda la carta de Kakashi-sensei, la parte de las ventajas!

_— ¿Ventajas? —_Las palabras de Hinata si evocan algo bastante útil para Sakura... Aunque en realidad eran palabras de su sensei al fin y al cabo:

"…un oponente que tiene fortalezas y debilidades…"

Quizás no era mucho... Pero era suficiente. La debilidad de Sakura era su altura... Pero al mismo tiempo se puede decir que era su fortaleza.

Neji por ser más alto, sus brazos y piernas son más largos que los de Sakura dándole más alcance y más movilidad con menor esfuerzo. Lo contraproducente de esto… Era que el mismo Neji requería de más tiempo para recoger sus extremidades después de lanzar cualquier ataque, sin mencionar que necesitaba apuntar mucho más bajo de lo normal que al enfrentarse alguien de su misma altura, tomándole algo más de tiempo regresar a su guardia.

Normalmente, este sería un punto valido para Sakura. Pero Neji estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra alguien mucho más pequeño él, ese alguien era su prima Hinata, cosa que Sakura sabía muy bien... Pero no pensaba dejar pasar por alto ese detalle.

A diferencia de Hinata, ella no corre... Ella se adentra. Todo lo que Sakura necesitaba para conseguirlo, era aprovechar esa pequeña ventana de tiempo que Neji tarda en recoger una patada o un puño.

Los dos chicos ya no se encontraban en el centro del Ring, habiendo retrocedido un poco llevando a Sakura contra las cuerdas de su esquina. Neji, viendo que sus patadas mantienen a distancia a Sakura, lanzó nuevamente una patada alta, apuntando al rostro de la pelirosada con su pierna izquierda, siendo aquí donde Sakura decidió actuar.

En lugar de retroceder al detectar la patada de Neji, Sakura se adentró tanto como pudo de manera sorpresiva. No tan solo canceló la patada de Neji al hacer esto, si no que le hizo perder el equilibrio forzándolo a retroceder un par de pasos para recuperarse tanto de la sorpresa, como del upper que acaba de esquivar.

_—Hinata tenía razón, las patadas son más fáciles de leer que los puños —_Sakura no necesita tener sus ojos en las piernas de Neji para predecirlo. Hinata le había enseñado varios tips para defenderse de las patadas.

En general, para lanzar una patada se requiere de movimiento de cadera y brazos sin importar de qué patada se trate. Este movimiento es necesario para poder mantener el equilibrio y mantenerse de pie mientras se lanza la patada. Puedes leer estos pequeños detalles, puedes predecir una patada.

_— ¡Con un demonio! —_Se dijo Neji frustrado. Intentó lanzar otra patada al rostro de Sakura, lanzando su pierna derecha desde el suelo directamente hacia arriba. Sakura nuevamente lee el movimiento corporal de Neji, retrocediéndose su torso lo suficiente para esquivar la patada, mientras que su pierna derecha se mantiene firme en su lugar.

_— ¡Esta vez… Va conectar! —_Mientras Neji baja nuevamente su pierna, Sakura prepara su derecha. Tan pronto sus ojos se cruzan, Sakura catapulta su derecha contra el rostro de Neji, conectando de lleno su directo y el primer golpe de lleno del encuentro.

Sin balance, Neji es forzado a retroceder. Descubriendo que era aquella sensación que tuvo al inicio del encuentro... Encierro.

La espalda de Neji se encontraba contra las cuerdas. Sabía que se encontraba dentro de un ring pero no se había percatado de lo que esto significaba. No existe un "fuera" en el boxeo… No existe un lugar para esconderse. Una vez dentro, puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero no hay lugar para escapar.

_— ¿¡Huh!? —_tras reaccionar de su sorpresa, encuentra a Sakura muy cerca de él, con su puño derecho a la altura de su hombro listo para lanzar un gancho contra su rostro. De manera instintiva, Neji levantó ambos brazos, cubriendo los costados de su cabeza, introduciendo su rostro entre estos, quedando sus puños sobre su cabeza.

.

.

.

Tras el primer golpe de Sakura, los espectadores rugen de la emoción. Tanto así, que Mebuki no puede evitar saltar y gritar de la alegría... Más al ver a un Neji arrinconado contra las cuerdas y una Sakura lanzando golpe tras golpe buscando romper su defensa.

.

.

.

Mientras Kakashi y Hinata animaban a Sakura a seguir atacando, Hiashi trataba de asistir a Neji a la distancia. Sin embargo, apenas Neji intentaba escapar de su aprisionamiento, recibía un gancho de Sakura, regresándolo a posición que se encontraba.

_— ¿¡Porque no caes, está condenada defensa es…!? —_férrea… Fue la palabra que llegó a la cabeza de Sakura, evocando el entrenamiento de Kakashi sobre su abdomen. Sus ojos se afilan, dándose cuenta de que la defensa de Neji se enfocaba en su rostro, mientras que su abdomen estaba totalmente desprotegido y abierto a un ataque. Tras lanzar un gancho con su izquierda, coloca su derecha al nivel de la cintura listo para atacar el abdomen de Neji, cosa que este no permite.

Un instante fue lo que requirió Neji para cambiar su situación. Mientras Sakura recogía su derecha, le da una pequeña ventana de tiempo al Hyuuga para actuar. Sin el aluvión de golpes en sus brazos, tan pronto Sakura lanzaba su golpe upper, Neji hace uso de un rápido Jab de derecha, conectando en el rostro pelirosada antes que el puño de esta lo alcanzara, revirtiendo su impulso contra ella misma, un Counter.

Sin embargo, no terminó ahí. Ante una atontada Sakura, Neji se agacha, lleva su puño derecho a nivel de su cadera, lanzado un rápido, preciso y poderoso Upper, conectando de lleno en la mandíbula de la niña, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y tirándola sobre la lona en el proceso, la primera caída del encuentro era de Sakura.

Mientras que varias voces se apagan ante la caída de Sakura, muchas otras se elevan y apoyan a Neji quien se encontraba de pie con su respiración agitada y pesada.

— ¡Neji, regresa a tu esquina neutral! —ordenó Yamato interponiéndose entre este y Sakura. Obedeciendo el comando, Neji se encaminó a la esquina que se localiza del otro extremo del ring, a la izquierda de donde mira Tsunade.

_—Eso dolió… Incluso con el casco, ese upper dolió —_se quejaba Sakura mientras se gira colocándose de costado tapando su rostro con sus guantes.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, Sakura…! —vocifero Hinata desesperada, dirigiendo su mirada a su sensei, encontrando una extraña expresión serena en Kakashi.

—Mira Hinata… —las palabras de Kakashi hacen que la ojiperla regrese su mirada a su amiga quien se encontraba con sus puños apoyados sobre la lona y de rodillas.

_—Buena niña… —_se dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa escondida tras su máscara. No podía negar que el tiempo de Neji fue perfecto al momento de lanzar ese Counter, seguido por un espectacular upper. Aun que llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a Sakura, sabía muy bien que esta no caería tan fácil.

— ¡Ocho! —contó Yamato, haciendo que la pelirosada se coloque de pie de golpe con su guardia en alto. Yamato clavó sus ojos en los de Sakura — ¿Puedes continuar? — preguntó mientras la inspecciona y busca algún tipo de lesión en Sakura.

— ¡Claro que sí! —asintió Sakura con firmeza y voz potente, aunque su respiración era agitada. Su mirada decidida y viva, fija en Neji quien recuperaba su aliento recostado a la esquina. Yamato de nuevo da la orden para que siga el encuentro, en lo que suena la campana, deteniendo a Sakura de arremeter contra Neji y ordenando ambos chicos a regresar a sus esquinas.

.

.

.

_—Se… Se levantó… —_se repetía incrédula Mebuki. Quiso gritar ante la caída de Sakura, su voz se había desvanecido, había perdido el habla durante aquellos agonizantes y aterradores ocho segundos donde su hija se encontraba tendida en el suelo, muy en lo profundo de su ser... Deseaba que Sakura se quedara ahí, que no se levantara, que se detuviera el encuentro tras aquel atronador puñetazo de Neji... Pero no fue así. Sakura no tan solo se levantó, su voz mostraba lo decidida que estaba a continuar su combate.

_—Sakura… ¿Realmente está disfrutando de esto? —_era confuso para Mebuki, pero era lo que sus asombrados ojos le mostraban. Sakura… Realmente estaba disfrutando aquello_._ El levantarse tras caer, dispuesta y decidida a seguir adelante en su combate contra Neji era una señal indudable de su gozo. Una traicionera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro hasta que su misma voluntad hace juego con aquella expresión, terminó gritando y apoyando a su hija de la misma manera que lo hacia su esposo.

_— ¿¡Se supone que este es un encuentro entre niños!? — _Tsunade se encontraba sin habla tras el final del primer Round. Era evidente para ella que el Hyuuga hacia lo posible por luchar solo usando sus puños y movimientos de boxeo, pero no era lo suficientemente diestro para todavía, viéndose forzado a usar sus patadas que no le fueron limitadas por completo. Aun así, su dominio del Boxeo no era del todo malo.

Sin embargo, ahora entendía el interés de Kakashi en Sakura. No tan solo demostraba gran técnica en cuanto a boxeo se refiere, mostraba valía al levantarse tras el atronador Counter de Neji. Su adaptabilidad al poder luchar contra algo tan distinto del Boxeo, siendo capaz de sacar provecho de esto. Fuerza y resistencia al ser capaz de poder lanzar tan potentes golpes y consecutivos. Todos elementos muy importantes para un boxeador.

_—Esta niña… — _Tsunade no puede evitar sonreír mientras un sudor frio baña su rostro _—no te equivocaste Kakashi. El potencial de esta niña es asombroso…_

.

.

.

— ¡Hinata, ayúdame! —comandó Kakashi mientras subía al ring con un banquillo para Sakura. Hinata asintió, siguiendo con una toalla y algo de agua para su amiga.

Kakashi colocó el banquillo donde Sakura procedía a sentarse para recuperar su aliento.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kakashi mientras palpaba los brazos y piernas de Sakura para ver sus condición actual. La pelirosada asintió mientras Hinata le quita el protector de los dientes para darle un poco de agua y se refresque la boca. Rápidamente le acerca un pequeño recipiente para que la escupa de vuelta.

—Bien hecho al no levantarte de una vez —elogió Kakashi complaciente confundiendo a Hinata. Un consejo que le había dado Kakashi desde que Sakura cayó en la lona la primera vez durante su entrenamiento con manoplas con Hinata, era que: de sentir que no sufrió mucho daño al caer, quedarse en la lona tanto como pudiera para recuperarse un poco. Tanto del daño, como el aliento.

Sakura guardaba silencio, enfocada únicamente en llenar sus pulmones de aire y trasladarlo al resto de su cuerpo, escuchando cada concejo que le daba su sensei asintiendo a estos.

— ¡Segundos fuera! —ordenó Yamato a Kakashi, Hinata, Hiashi y Ko abandonar el Ring para seguir con el encuentro.

—No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei… —comentó Sakura mientras se levanta y choca sus puños —... Esto no va a quedar impune…—añadió con una fuerte determinación en su voz que enorgulleció a su sensei.

—Hechos Sakura… No palabras —replicó orgulloso Kakashi. Sakura asintió regresando al centro del Ring con su guardia en alto donde la esperaba Neji... Haciendo valer sus palabras casi de inmediato.

Tan pronto la encuentra dentro de su rango, Neji no pierde tiempo para atacar a Sakura con un jab, el cual en lugar de esquivar, bloquea con sus brazos. Este es seguido con otro Jab... Nuevamente bloqueado. Neji se arriesga y lanza un gancho contra la pelirosada, siendo aquí donde Sakura hace su jugada.

Sakura se agacha y se adentra, solo que esta vez no lanzó ningún golpe, en su lugar abraza a Neji, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de este último aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda.

_— ¿¡Un abrazo!? —_Pensó Neji, tanto confundido como sorprendido ante la maniobra de Sakura. Supuso que esto era para recuperar su aliento del Round anterior.

El abrazo normalmente es una maniobra defensiva, el cual busca inmovilizar los brazos de su adversario, cosa que Sakura no hacía en este caso. Indiferentemente, un abrazo, al menos que el mismo luchador lo rompa, es obligación del réferi _—_Yamato_—_ romperlo a los pocos segundos de haberse realizado, cosa que no fue necesaria.

_—Gracias por no usar tu Gi completo Neji —_pensó Sakura, aferrándose fuertemente con su izquierda a la espalda de Neji, retirando su derecha y llevándola a su cadera, pisando tan fuerte como podía, para lanzar su puño contra el cuerpo de Neji, deteniendo el forcejeo de este casi de inmediato.

Un segundo golpe llega, esta vez conectando en el plexo solar de Neji, forzándolo a vaciar sus pulmones del impacto. Sakura_,_ liberó al castaño de su agarre, posiciona nuevamente su puño al nivel de la cadera, lanzando un upper directamente hacia arriba de ella, conectando de lleno en la barbilla expuesta de Neji, lanzando la cabeza del Hyuuga hacia atrás.

_— ¡Aun no termino! —_mientras la cabeza de este regresa a su posición original, aturdido por el golpe, Sakura prepara su izquierda, lanzando un rápido y efectivo gancho, conectando en toda la mejilla de Neji y entregándole a este su primera caída.

_— ¡Brutal! —_fue el pensamiento unísono de Kakashi y Tsunade al ver la maniobra que había causado que el sótano reventara de excitación.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los pensamientos de Tsunade y Kakashi concuerda en todo lo respecto a la último ataque de Sakura mientras que esta regresa a la esquina neutral, a la derecha de Tsunade _—El abrazo, se supone que es una maniobra defensiva. Sin embargo, esta niña/Sakura, lo convirtió en un brutal ataque. Usándolo para romper la defensa de su contrincante, conseguir un golpe limpio y directo al cuerpo, para seguirlo con un Upper de derecha con alta posibilidad de conectar, y rematar con un Gancho rápido de izquierda. _

Kakashi no puede evitar cambiar una mirada de complicidad con Tsunade, negando de inmediato. Él no le había enseñado eso a Sakura, eso era algo que ella mismo había improvisado en se momento.

_—Con un demonio Sakura… —_Neji estaba de rodillas, con su izquierda en su estómago, y su derecha sobre el suelo. El golpe de Sakura al estómago fue certero, dejándolo sin aliento _—Ahora sé que tengo que entrenar más mi abdominales… — _ironizo el castaño trato de animarse. Tomó impulso, colocándose de pie a lo que el conteo llegó a siete.

— ¡Puedo seguir! —respondió Neji de manera instantánea sin que siquiera Yamato le preguntase. Tras inspeccionarlo, Yamato ordenó ambos chicos continar. Tan pronto este se hace a un lado, Sakura pasa frente a él corriendo donde Neji para presionar ahora que podía.

Los siguientes cuarenta segundos fueron por mucho... Tanto brutales, como asombrosos para los espectadores. Durante el resto del Round tanto Neji como Sakura se plantaron frente a frente, sin intentar escapar, intercambiando golpes, uno tras otro, Neji conectaba un golpe, Sakura lo hacía en respuesta, retrocediendo por unos instantes para rápidamente regresar a su encuentro y volver al intercambio. El sonido que hacían aquellos puños, demostraba lo vivíos que se encontraban.

El Round terminó, y ambos chicos regresaban a sus esquinas donde son inspeccionados por sus respectivos entrenadores.

Kakashi estaba tanto asombrado como preocupado después de los últimos cuarenta segundos de Sakura contra Neji, se podía ver que le faltaba el aire, pero eso era normal. Sus brazos parecían estar bien, incluso tras semejante intercambio de golpes, al igual que sus piernas.

—Por favor Kakashi-sensei… —llamó Sakura, haciendo reaccionar a sensei. —Sé que quiere terminarlo, por favor… No todavía, un round más, por favor… — pidió entrecortada mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido.

Quizás su expresión era de cansancio, pero sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca, realmente quería continuar.

— ¡Yamato, Hiashi! —llamó Kakashi dirigiéndose al centro del Ring. Hiashi respondió al llamado, dejando a los dos chicos en sus respectivas esquinas, quienes intercambian una mirada desafiante. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos mientras Kakashi, Hiashi y Yamato discutían en el centro del ring.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Neji? —preguntó Kakashi muy calmado.

—Cansado… Pero con ganas de seguir —resplicó Hiashi sorprendido. Entendiendo el significado de las palabras de Kakashi—, es primera vez lo veo tan serio en un combate.

—Tengo que admitir… Que esto ha sido intenso. Para tratarse de solo dos niños —comentó Yamato rascándose la nuca, sacándole una risa a Kakashi.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo —replico alegre a dicho comentario. Rápidamente aclara la garganta y regresa su modo "sensei" —. Regresando al punto principal, no creo que sea buena idea dejar que siga con los otros dos asaltos. SUGIERO que lo reduzcamos a este que sigue como el último.

—Me parece bien —asintió Hiashi, apoyando la decisión de Kakashi. Ambos dirigen su mirada al "réferi". No es que tuviera voz o voto, para él este encuentro en sí, era extraño. Yamato asintió, enviándolos de vuelta a sus esquinas.

— ¡Por decisión, se ha determinado que el siguiente Round, será el último! —sentenció Yamato a los espectadores confundidos.

—Gracias Kakashi-sensei —agradeció Sakura entregándole una sonrisa a su querido sensei.

—Gracias tío — replicó estoico Neji sin apartar la mirada de Sakura. Hiashi no puede hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza mientras salía del Ring.

Tan pronto la campana sonó, ambos chicos salen corriendo de sus esquinas, encontrándose de nuevo en el centro del Ring, donde se "saludan" cada uno con un gancho que conectan nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Aunque no se pronunciaban palabras, Neji podía leer en los ojos de Sakura "¡No voy a perder!" mientras que Sakura podía leer "¡Vas a caer!"

Los puños siguen volando y el intercambio de golpes continua, hasta que... Un golpe de suerte de parte de Sakura, sacude a Neji, haciendo que flaque por un instante.

_— ¡Ahora! —_sentenció Sakura lanzando un upper de derecha al mentón de Neji justo en el instante que sonó la campana.

A los ojos inexpertos, se vio como si Yamato hubiera detenido el golpe, pero no se escapó a los ojos de Tsunade aquel pequeño detalle. En ese instante, con el sonido de la campana, todo el cuerpo de Sakura se congelo, quedando su puño a solo un centímetro del mentón de Neji, justo en el instante que Yamato los separaba.

Ambos chicos no pueden evitar dejarse caer de sentados sobre la lona... Estaban exhaustos. De haberse dado otro Round más, probablemente ninguno de los dos hubiera podido salir de sus respectivas esquinas.

— ¡Muy bien, el show se acabó, dejen los murmullos para después y salgan por donde entraron! —comandó Kakashi, a lo que Kotetsu e Izumo ayudan a cumplir los deseos de este último. Muchos Hyuugas querían hablar tanto con Sakura como con Neji, pero no les queda de otra más que salir a regaña dientes.

— ¡Valla… Pensar que…! —las palabras de Kizashi se detuvieron cuando vio a su esposa con una mirada risueña sobre su exhausta hija descansando en el ring —Conozco esa mirada— Mebuki reaccionó ante la insinuación de su esposo, encontrando una sonrisa en este —. Te hace falta tu cuaderno de bocetos ¿no es así?

Mebuki soltó una risa ante tal comentario, haciéndole una seña le pidió a Kizashi que la acompañe a la salida, su hija necesitaba descansar después semejante encuentro. No quería darle la razón a su esposo, pero sí... necesitaba su cuaderno de bocetos, quería hacer ilustraciones de su hija como boxeadora.

Quizás no le gustara mucho el camino que eligió Sakura, mucho más a una corta edad. Esperaba que fuera algo pasajero... Pero después de haberla visto, no podía negarlo. Sakura disfrutaba del boxeo, y ella ahora quería verla triunfar en el deporte que había elegido su pequeña niña.

Los siguientes en salir son Yamato, Ko y Hiashi, seguidos de cerca por Tsunade. Tan pronto la rubia sale del sótano, siente un par de dedos sujetándola por el cuello de su blusa mientras una pequeña niña peliazul la rebasa subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Tsu-na-de-chan…? —preguntó Kakashi juguetón, jalando a la Senju y deteniéndola en seco.

—Con un demonio. —musitó la rubia fastidiada, se detuvo resignada—. Está bien… Te debo una cena —replicó Tsunade sin dirigirle la mirada a Kakashi.

—Aun que sabes… Tú aprendiz podría molestarse si se entera que apuestas con ella —intentó defenderse Tsunade nerviosa y girando para ver sobre su hombro izquierdo encontrando una sonrisa burlona en Kakashi.

—Yo no aposte… Tú lo hiciste —replicó Kakashi infantil. Aun que estaba interesada en Sakura, no pudo pasar la oportunidad para apostar, una muy mala manía de ella. Si Sakura ganaba, ella le brindaría una cena a Kakashi. Si perdía o empataba, Kakashi, tendría que llevarla a beber al lugar de su elección... Sin darle la opción a Kakashi de elegir.

—No voy a negarlo, fue una victoria de Sakura —respondió Tsunade resignada rascándose la nuca. A los ojos de Tsunade, Neji, ganó el primer encuentro, quizás no hizo un uso excelente de boxeo, pero supo responderle a Sakura con un gran counter y una caída para Sakura, dejando la puntuación en diez puntos para Neji y ocho para Sakura.

El segundo Round fue de Sakura, consiguiendo una caída a favor, y mostrando un excelente boxeo en cuanto a resistencia se refiere en su estilo de infighter*, empatando la puntuación con dieciocho puntos para Neji y para Sakura.

El último Round hubiera terminado en empate... De no ser por el golpe de suerte de Sakura al final. Con el cual casi consigue el upper de la victoria. Esto fue suficiente como para que Sakura la considera la ganadora del encuentro, Neji con veintisiete puntos, y Sakura con veintiocho.

—Cambiando de tema Tsunade… ¿Qué opinas de Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi intrigado.

— ¿Qué… Qué opinó…? —replicó, mucho más seria y desafiante—. Opinó que el boxeo femenino japonés esta por volverse mucho más interesante…

.

.

.

.

.

_—Me duele todo… Estoy exhausta —_ se repetía Sakura tirada en la lona con sus ojos cerrados. Percatándose de que el bullicio de los espectadores había desaparecido, levantó su cabeza, para darse cuenta que se encontraba sola… O no del todo. Neji estaba a su lado quitándose el apretado casco.

—Me… Me ayudas… —llamó Sakura, haciendo que Neji le entregara ojos cansados. Era claro Neji estaba al límite, el constante jadeo y las contracciones de su pecho lo hacían evidente.

—Supongo que con esos guantes no podrías quitártelo aunque quisieras —replicó Neji mientras se saca el protector de su boca. Sakura le sonríe, mostrándole el suyo propio —Siéntate… —añadió resignado.

Sakura se sentó, y Neji a su lado izquierdo —Abre —Neji acercó su izquierda a la boca de la niña, quien obedece para que este pueda sacarle el protector de los dientes —, gira —comandó secante. Sakura obedeció nuevamente, girando su cabeza para darle la parte de atrás a Neji, permitiéndole desamarrar el casco.

—Sabes… No eres tan malo como creí —comentó Sakura con tono alegre, sorprendiendo a Neji—, te sientes diferente… No vi al Neji que golpeaba insensatamente a Hinata cada mes —añadió con una sonrisa que Neji no puedo presenciar.

—No… Ya no soy ese Neji —replicó sonriente al tiempo que removía el casco.

—La mano… —pidió Neji. Sakura le regresa la mirada, entregando su izquierda.

—Tengo que admitirlo, este deporte que elegiste es bastante intenso. —comentó Neji calmado mientras desamarraba el guante.

—Si lo sé. —replicó Sakura nerviosa—. Al comienzo, mi madre aceptó... Pero después trató de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Aunque siempre me traía al gimnasio — añadió Sakura mientras le es removido el guante de su mano.

_—Esto explica mucho… —_pensó Neji mientras sujetaba el guante dándose cuenta de que era algo pesado.

—Seis onzas… —aclaro Sakura al curioso Neji, quien le dirige la mirada encontrando a Sakura cerrando y abriendo su puño, asegurándose que de su mano se encontrara bien— eso es lo que pesa cada uno.

El guante de Sakura era para niños, con el peso mínimo de estos, seis onzas o ciento setenta gramos con diez miligramos aproximadamente. En otras palabras, Sakura tenía por mano un peso adicional de casi un quinto de kilogramo. El peso de los guantes de boxeo proviene de su relleno, entre más relleno, más pesado el guante. Luchadores de mayor peso, requiere mayor relleno. Esto no tan solo protege los puños, si no que les agrega más peso y poder a los mismos.

Neji suspiró, colocando el guante en la lona, pidiéndole la otra mano a Sakura para quitarle el faltante, — Neji… ¿porque dejaste de usar las patadas a partir del segundo Round? —preguntó incrédula Sakura.

— "Ambas partes se benefician de un sparring" —fue su respuesta, sorprendiendo a Sakura— Fue lo que tu maestro me dijo hace casi un mes.

—Tengo que admitir que mejoraste tus movimientos de boxeo del segundo Round en adelante —replicó Sakura con una Sonrisa. Neji se limitó a levantarse y estirarse.

—Hey Neji —llamó Sakura temerosa, extrañando a Hyuuga—. Te… ¿Te importa si repetimos esto en otra ocasión? Es decir, ¿La próxima vez que te toque los duelos Hyuuga?

—No sería justo para mí… — replicó Neji secante y tajante mientras realiza un estiramiento de hombros.

La respuesta tan directa produjo algo de pena en Sakura, rascando su mejilla a manera de respuesta — ¿Qué te parece cada seis semanas? — añadió Neji sorprendiendo a la pelirosada.

—Después de esto, ten por seguro que tendrás desafíos de muchos de mi familia —comentó Neji con una sonrisa a Sakura—, sin mencionar que podré practicar otras disciplinas distintas al boxeo.

—Un segundo… —detiene Sakura confundida— ¿Quieres decir que ya no vas a desafiar a Hinata como siempre lo hacías?

—No, al menos que yo pueda crecer con ella —replicó estoico. Neji se hecha al suelo para realizar un estiramiento de piernas y asegurarse que todo en su cuerpo se encontrase en orden— Practicar boxeo con alguien como tú me será muy útil para saber que tal es mi resistencia. Si quiero practicar Artes Marciales Mixtas como lo hizo mi padre, voy a necesitar bastante.

Las palabras de Neji dibujaron una sonrisa en Sakura. Podía ver a un nuevo Neji, uno que nunca había visto. Neji se levantó y extendió su mano a Sakura, ayudándola a ponerse de pie —En ese caso, esperare ansiosa nuestro próximo duelo Neji-kun —le dijo entregándole una dulce sonrisa.

Las palabras de Sakura sorprendieron un poco al Hyuuga, era primera vez que Sakura se refería a él como "Kun". Neji le entregó una sonrisa desafiante y estrechando fuerte la mano a la pelirosada —Lo mismo digo, Sakura-chan —replicó este, transformando la expresión gentil y dulce de Sakura, en un reflejo de la Neji... Una competitiva y deseosa por volver a cruzar puños con él.

* * *

**Southpaw: aunque la explicación ya está arriba, aquí dejo la info; es una guardia porco ortodoxa como ya explique porque pocos boxeadores la usan, y tiende a ser confusa de luchar, al tener la derecha de frente puedes lanzar golpe con tu mano principal mucho más rapido y maneras que no se está acostumbrado.**

**Upper: creo que esto debería ser obvio pero igual, Upper es el corto para Uppercut.**

**Infighter: Luchador que pelea desde adentro, se mantiene cerca de su oponente y busca dominarlo con poderosos golpes.**

**Bueno, otras seis mil palabras, y esto solo fue tres rounds cortos -.-;**

**Por lo general no tengo problemas a escribir peleas, pero esta me resultó un poco difícil por el constante vaivén entre la acción dentro del ring y la de los espectadores, espero halla sido de su agrado.**

**Admitidamente no puedo describir el 100% de un combate; parte de este debo dejarlo a la imaginación de ustedes, de lo contrario, terminaría escribiendo unas doce mil palabras para una sola encuentro -.-;**

**Se quedó por fuera lo de los puntos; pero eso lo explicare después en otro capítulo. Créame, el sistema de punto de boxeo es bastante sencillo, más de lo que me esperaba (si también busque de ello)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y les puedo asegurar que esto solo empieza, ¡muchas más sorpresas en los capítulos venideros!, podría hacer un pequeño adelanto…pero no, PODRIA…pero no ;P**

**Hasta entonces, espero con ansias sus reviews, cuídense mucho, cya :D**


	7. Cascos Fuera

_Ligero OoC_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

(*) info al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Cascos Fuera.**

Primavera. Sábado, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises por la cual se filtran los rayos del sol con una agradable y refrescante brisa, lo suficientemente como para no tener la necesidad del aire acondicionado del auto encendido y llevar las ventanas abiertas.

Era cerca del mediodía, Mebuki y Kizashi se dirigían a buscar a Sakura en el Gimnasio, después de todo era un día especial. A mitad de camino divisaron a un trio conocido, todos tres en la corriendo en misma dirección que ellos, con sus ropas de gimnasio: Kotetsu, Izumo no habían sufrido cambios significantes en estos casi tres años, a diferencia de su pequeña compañera Hinata.

Ahora con nueve años de edad, Hinata había crecido hasta alcanzar la altura de ciento veintisiete centímetros, mantenía su cabello corto con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, aunque su piel había tomado un poco de color, seguía siendo la misma chica pálida de siempre.

Gracias al pasar los días entrenando con Sakura en los últimos años, Hinata había crecido mucho más segura de sí misma. Era mucho más abierta para hablar, y mucho más difícil de intimidar, siempre mostrando una enternecedora sonrisa, la cual... Tenía la tendencia asustar un poco dependiendo de la situación. Con todo eso, la pequeña niña seguía mostrando ese carácter reservado, apacible y educado que siempre la había caracterizado.

— ¡Hey, Hinata! —llamó Mebuki mientras su esposo se estacionaba al lado opuesto del trio. Se detienen al escuchar la familiar voz de la madre de Sakura — ¿Los llevamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia. El trío intercambió una mirada, y con una sonrisa aceptaron la invitación de Mebuki. Ya habían corrido lo suficiente.

—Buenos días Mebuki-san, buenos días Kizashi-san —saludó Hinata mientras se subía en la van, haciendo un despliegue de los buenos modales que la caracterizaba.

—Disculpe la molestia —comentó Izumo mientras se subía, seguido de Kotetsu quien cerró la puerta.

—Es extraño verte sin Sakura, Hinata —comentó alegre Kizashi mientras colocaba la van nuevamente en marcha.

—Es que Sakura-chan tiene hoy un Sparring con Neji-oniisan —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad —, decidió quedarse a esperarlo para poder terminar el día.

.

.

.

.

.

En los últimos años, Neji se volvió una constante al dúo de chicas las cuales pasaban gran parte del tiempo con él. Fuese en la escuela o en la casa Hyuuga, forjaron un fuerte lazo tanto de amistad... como de rivalidad.

Por más que Sakura recibía duelos por todos los jóvenes, chicos y chicas de la casa Hyuuga de su edad, Neji se había convertido en su mejor oponente para los sparrings. Siendo fiel a su palabra de seguir los pasos de su padre en la MMA, Neji le pidió a su prima Hinata que le instruyera cuanto Kakashi le hubiera enseñado a ella, petición que su prima aceptó gustosa.

Los sparrings de Neji y Sakura se realizaban cada mes y medio tal cual había planteado al final de aquel encuentro, y con cada sparring el nivel de habilidad por ambas partes aumentaba considerablemente. Era imposible llevar una puntación como tal sin mostrar algún tipo de parcialidad de ambos chicos ya que el Gimnasio se encontraba divido en dos bandos. Uno que favorecía a Neji y otro a Sakura.

Conteo "oficial", se encontraba empatados: tres victorias a favor de Neji, una por KO y dos por TKO*. Tres a favor de Sakura, con un sorprendente resultado opuesto al de Neji, dos victorias por KO y una sola por TKO*. El resto de los combates habían llegado hasta el final sin decidirse.

Estos, desde que Sakura había cumplido sus nueve años no eran de dos minutos tres Rounds, eran de nivel amateur, combates de tres minutos con cuatro Rounds.

Físicamente hablando, ambos chicos habían crecido bastante bien. Neji medía ciento treinta y siete centímetros, mientras que Sakura medía con un metro y treinta centímetros de alto, manteniendo una constante de siete centímetros de diferencia entre sus alturas lo cual de hecho, resultaba muy beneficioso para Sakura a nivel de entrenamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

Las actividades habituales del Gimnasio Hatake se habían detenido -como era de costumbre cada vez que el joven Hyuuga llegaba- lo único que se escuchaba en la planta principal del Gimnasio eran las voces animadas de los miembros del mismo, y el intercambio de golpes entre Neji y Sakura en el ring.

La campana sonó por última vez, deteniendo a los chicos en el centro del ring. Sakura a solo un centímetro de haber conectado un Upper, mientras que Neji en igual posición pero de haber conectado un gancho.

— ¡Buen trabajo los dos! —felicitó Kakashi de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa desde la esquina roja mientras ambos chicos retiran sus puños de la cabeza del otro, enderezándose y recuperando el aliento.

Sakura se quitó el protector de la boca para poder hablar claramente —Otro empate— comentó cansina la pelirosada, encaminándose a las cuerdas, recostándose de espalda contra ellas —, realmente falta alguien que lleve los puntos— añadió con una sonrisa para seguidamente desamarrar el guante usando sus dientes.

—Literalmente… Fue un completo empate. Dos caídas cada uno —comentó Neji, quien ya estaba quitándose su segundo guante, colocándose al lado de Sakura y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre las cuerdas para descansar un poco —. Te sentí más enérgica que en otras ocasiones, ¿Algo en especial? —preguntó Neji sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y bostezando, para seguidamente quitarse el casco protector.

Sakura se rió y negó con la cabeza, imitando la acción de Neji. Se disponía a explicar su razón cuando la puerta del Gimnasio se abrió de golpe, entrando primero Hinata quien prosiguió a sostenerla.

Seguidamente entraron Kotetsu e Izumo cargando un par de cavas, lo cual extrañó a los otros miembros. Ka razón de esto se hace clara cuando Kizashi entró cargando una torta en forma de guante de box, seguida por Mebuki con una cámara. Sorprendidos, todas las miradas en el Gimnasio se clavan en la pelirosada que aun reposa en las cuerdas del ring.

—Era eso… —comentó Neji sin apartar la mirada de la entrada. Ante el comentario del Hyuuga, Sakura le lanzó su guante, impactado contra la nuca de este, llevando su mano hacia atrás atrapando el mismo antes de que caiga a la lona.

—Tonto, siempre se te olvida —replicó Sakura con una sonrisa al Hyuuga que aún no le da la cara —¡Gane Kakashi-sensei!— gritó la pelirosada sacando una risa de su sensei quien admitió su derrota ante la apuesta que habían hecho esa mañana cuando salieron a correr después de felicitarla.

Era veintiocho de marzo, mejor dicho, el cumple años de Sakura... Su cumple años número diez. Esto significaba que Sakura ahora se encontraba en edad de participar en competencias de Boxeo juveniles en Japón. De inmediato todos los miembros del Gimnasio le entregan sus felicitaciones a la miembro más motivada de todos ellos.

Sakura tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños en la noche y un almuerzo con sus padres tan pronto saliera del Gimnasio. Sin embargo Mebuki no iba a dejar pasar este día tan especial. Sakura compartía tanto con los chicos del Gimnasio que decidió preparar una torta para que estos pudieran compartir con ella.

De inmediato el Gimnasio se detuvo por completo -más de lo que ya estaba- y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Sakura se encontraba rodeada de todos sus compañeros hablando en círculo: unos dándole consejos, otros echando bromas. Pero todos sacando una sonrisa de la sonrojada y emocionada pelirosada.

La celebración se extendió por una hora donde Mebuki no puede dejar de tomar fotos de su querida hija disfrutando tanto de ese ambiente tan atípico para ella. No esperaba ver a su hija rodeada de tantos hombres mayores, conversando y siendo tan cordiales con ella, o por lo menos no a tan corta edad.

—Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan —llamó Kizashi. Ambas chicas responden acercándose al progenitor de la pelirosada. Kisashi les entregó un bolso a cada una con ropa limpia, pidiéndoles a las chicas que se bañasen para ir almorzar, ambas asintieron animadas y retiraron.

— ¡Chicas a la ducha! —informó Kakashi, dando a entender que no se puede entrar a los vestidores hasta que Sakura y Hinata salieran.

—Disculpe Kakashi —llamó Mebuki atrayendo atención de este— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la rubia, recibiendo una sonrisa cordial de parte de Kakashi, quien los invita a su oficina en el piso de arriba.

.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas tan pronto llegan al vestidor se desvistieron, tomaron unas toallas, cubriéndose para a entrar a las duchas. Sin embargo escucharon el agua correr dentro de estas.

— ¿Disculpa, té falta mucho? —preguntó Sakura sin abrir la puerta. La regadera abierta se cerró recibiendo una respuesta de una voz familiar.

—Solo el cabello… Aunque eso me puede tardar un poco… —respondió Neji de manera casual, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que Hinata y Sakura quienes estaban del otro lado.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada, dibujándose una sonrisa traviesa en Sakura y una de preocupación en Hinata —Neji, ponte una toalla, voy a entrar —informó la pelirosada alegre al tiempo que abrió la puerta.

Las duchas eran un enorme cuarto con varias regaderas en las paredes con una separación entre una y otra, pero sin ningún tipo de puerta.

— ¿Se pude saber que quieres? —preguntó Neji muy tranquilo mientras se muestra con una toalla en su cintura, su cabello suelto y su cuerpo aun húmedo.

—Hinata, trae un banquillo —ordenó la pelirosada mientras se acerca a donde se encuentra Neji —. Sabes, es curioso que seas TÚ el que tiene el cabello largo— comentó Sakura deteniéndose frente a Neji con una sonrisa.

—Por lo menos se nota que soy chico sin importar que ropa lleve… —replicó Neji indiferente... Ganándose un golpe sorpresa en la boca del estomagó, haciendo que arque un poco.

—Sabes, deberías cuidar tu lengua... —replicó Sakura molesta y con una vena en la frente—... Al menos que quieras buscar una pelea —añadió mientras retiraba su puño.

—No tengo porqué buscarte una pelea… —respondió estoico el Hyuuga, enderezándose como si nada hubiera pasado y clavando sus ojos en Sakura—, las tenemos de cada rato —añadió. Provocando en Sakura un tic en su ceja derecha.

—Sakura-chan… —llamó Hinata tímida, justo detrás de la pelirosada captando la atención de los dos chicos. Giran para encontrar a la niña apenada y con un banquillo en sus manos, Sakura lo tomó y colocó detrás de Neji.

—Sera más rápido si nosotras te lavamos el cabello —explicó Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras busca el shampoo de Neji en su ducha. El chico suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer en esa situación... Sakura no pensaba dejarlo ir, y discutir o tratar de escapar a la fuerza lo dejaría muy mal parado. Resignado se sentó, abrió sus ojos, encontrando a Hinata sonrojada.

—No te contengas, si quieres únete a Sakura… —deliberó calmo Neji, dibujando una sonrisa en su prima. Sale corriendo al lado de Sakura— ¿Disfrutas esto no es así? —preguntó Neji resignado.

— ¡Como no tienes idea! —replicó Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras le hecha un poco de Shampoo en las manos de Hinata quien rápidamente se lo aplicó a Neji— ¡A decir verdad, siempre he querido hacerte esto! —añadieron Sakura y Hinata en unísono. Sorprendidas, intercambiaron una sonrisa, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque, sacando un suspiro del resignado castaño.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Sakura, Hinata y Neji se bañan. Kakashi estaba con los padres de su querida aprendiz en su oficina explicándole la situación actual de Sakura.

Una de las inquietudes de Mebuki era si ahora que Sakura tenía la edad suficiente entraría en algún circuito amateur o similar. La verdad era que en Japón, aunque se ha popularizado el boxeo, y esto se evidencia en la creación de más clubs de boxeos en las escuelas. Aún era lo suficientemente popular para la creación de circuito amateur, solo existía un circuito profesional. Niños y jóvenes participaban principalmente torneos escolares y torneos realizados en eventos deportivos.

—De hecho, existe un torneo juvenil en el cual Sakura podría debutar, y es dentro de un mes —el torneo del que Kakashi hablaba era uno que la misma Tsunade había fundado como un pequeño regalo de aniversario para sí misma y todo Japón en su tercer año seguido con el cinturón de campeona del mundo.

Debido a que el nivel competitivo de Japón no era muy alto —algo que molestaba a Tsunade, que subestimaran a su país incluso después de llevar tres años el cinturón—. La Senju fundó un torneo que se realiza cada dos meses, cuyo propósito es el de introducir a nuevas generaciones jóvenes al boxeo.

Es un torneo flash, rápido, con reglas hechas para poner presión máxima en los participantes.

—Primero que nada, el torneo se realiza en un solo día —explicó Kakashi, lo cual sorprende a Kizashi y extraña a Mebuki. Esta última, por más que había aceptado el gusto por boxear de Sakura, aún no estaba del todo instruida en las reglas del deporte.

— ¿Porque en un día? —preguntó Kizashi.

—Eso nos lleva a lo segundo de este torneo, los Rounds. Dos Rounds, cada uno de dos minutos —aclaró Kakashi, sorprendiendo aún más Kizashi. Nuevamente confundiendo a la ingenua Mebuki.

Los cortos Rounds hacen que un combate, pueda resultar en un empate debido al sistema de puntos del Boxeo. Viendo que Mebuki seguía sin entender, Kakashi decide explicarle como funciona este sistema.

En el boxeo, cada contendiente comienza con diez puntos en cada Round. Al final del round los jueces sustraen un punto al que creen que "perdió" el Round. Esta es la única parte subjetiva del sistema de puntos. La siguiente, cualquiera la puede llevar: si un contendiente cae, pierde un punto, indiferente de la decisión del Juez. La otra forma de perder puntos es que el referí los remueva por conducta anti-deportiva.

Si el combate se lleva hasta el final completando todos los Rounds, se verifican los puntos y quien sume más gana por decisión. En el caso de un empate, lo normal sería acordar otro combate en un término no mayor de sesenta días; sin embargo, el torneo de Tsunade no se presta para esto. En caso de un empate, ambos quedan descalificados debido a la naturaleza rápida del mismo.

Debido a esta regla, los niños y jóvenes deben de hacer un despliegue ejemplar de sus habilidades. Bien sea consiguiendo un KO, o buscar dominar y ganar por puntos. Los ganadores se les entregan un premio en efectivo, así como una medalla y título, y se consideran graduados de esa categoría.

— ¿Categorías? —preguntó Mebuki, Kakashi asiente.

La edad para entrar en el mundo profesional del Boxeo es dieciséis años en el caso de las mujeres; el torneo de Tsunade consta de tres categorías: diez a once años, doce a trece años, chicos de catorce a quince años y chicas de catorce a quince años. Esto último extraña a Mebuki. Kakashi suspiró, añadiendo nervioso, vaticinando la reacción de Mebuki:

—Es porque… Las dos primeras categorías son mixtas… —Mebuki parpadeó un par de veces ante la respuesta, mostrando algo de asombro, aunque no realizo comentario al respecto; lo tomó mejor de lo que el mismo Kakashi esperaba... Quizás por el hecho de que Sakura ha estado entrenando con Neji y otros Hyuugas por casi tres años.

La razón de ser de estos combates mixtos se debe a que los niños y niñas a estas edades no han empezado a desarrollarse como tal. Las diferencias a nivel muscular no es tanta.

Aunque la diferencia de masa muscular entre un hombre y un mujer puede variar entre un veinte Y un cuarenta por ciento, en un niño y niña no se ve esta diferencia tan desproporcionada, por decir que no existe. Esta se hace notoria es cuando estos empiezan desarrollarse, por lo general a la edad de la pubertad.

—Lo último y más importante de este torneo es la final, donde las reglas cambian abruptamente. —explicaba Kakashi, interesando ambos padres—. Los que lleguen a la final, pueden experimentar el boxeo en su máxima expresión. Mientras que los Rounds preliminares son con protectores, el round final puede llevarse a cabo sin estos. Cuatro rounds con duración de tres minutos cada uno. Es decir, un combate amateur verdadero.

Los ojos de Kisashi muestran asombro y gozo al escuchar aquello, mientras que los de Mebuki un poco de preocupación por su hija, levantando la mirada fija sus preocupados ojos en Kakashi— Dígame Kakashi, ¿Usted cree que Sakura deba entrar en este torneo?

—Eso, es decisión de ustedes, no mía. —respondió Kakashi muy calmado, sorprendiendo ambos padres—. Sakura aún es una niña, no es que pueda tomar esa decisión por su cuenta, ¿Si creo que está capacitada para entrar al torneo? Si lo está, los combates de finales son los que Sakura lleva a cabo cada vez que entrena con Neji. ¿Creo que debería entrar? Si fuera mi decisión la inscribiría sin pensarlo. Sería una excelente experiencia en todos los sentidos. Pero como ya dije, ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra, no yo —Kakashi terminó recostándose a su silla y cerrando sus ojos.

La pareja intercambió una mirada sorpresiva, la cual se convierte en una sonrisa en ambos. Si hay algo que les gustaba de Kakashi y no dejaba de sorprenderlos, era los constantes cuidados que él hombre tenía para con Sakura y Hinata, preocupándose más de la cuenta por ellas; ayudándolas con las tareas y visitándolas cuando se encuentran enfermas, en sus cumpleaños y otras celebraciones. Visto desde los ojos de un desconocido, fácilmente las dos chicas podrían pasar por sus hijas.

Ambos padres se levantaron, Kakashi abrió sus ojos para ver el instante en que estos bajaban la cabeza a forma de gratitud —Tomaremos en consideración sus palabras— una sonrisa se marcó tras la máscara de Kakashi. Se levantó y agradeció a estos. No lo estaban diciendo explícitamente, pero sabía muy bien que ya habían aceptado inscribir a Sakura.

Kakashi los acompañó a la planta del gimnasio, pero al llegar se extrañan de no ver a las niñas. El sonido de la puerta de los vestidores llamó la atención de los tres adultos.

De los vestidores salían Sakura y Hinata vestidas y listas para pasear, seguidas detrás de ellas... Se encontraba Neji. Con ropas casuales y con un cabello que brillaba de limpio, casi encerado. Así como lucía una cola trenzada hecha por ambas chicas.

—Fui secuestrado… Y no. No quiero hablar de ello… —se adelantó Neji, clavando sus fastidiados ojos en los sobresaltados de Kakashi y los progenitores de Sakura, quienes no pueden evitar soltar una carcajada, a la cual se suman los demás miembros del gimnasio, incluso la misma Sakura.

—Me las vas a pagar Sakura— amenazó a la pelirosa sin ocultar el desdén que sentía por ella en ese momento.

— ¡Cuando quieras Neji, cuando quieras…!

.

.

.

.

.

El sol apenas y salía aquel día, y hacía rato que Sakura ya se había despertado. No se encontraba ni en su casa, ni el gimnasio, ni siquiera en casa de los Hyuugas. Estaba sentada de ojos cerrados, en una banca de unos enormes vestidores.

Vestía una franelilla de color rojo carmesí y shorts negros, botas blancas con bordes y tiras rojas, así como sus vendajes en sus manos, rodeada de otras niñas, todas de su edad o un año mayor a ella, con unas ocho mujeres observándolas y cuidando de que no se iniciara ninguna pelea espontanea. Después de todo, todas tenían algo en común… Todas ellas eran boxeadoras.

Ha transcurrido un mes desde el cumpleaños de Sakura, recibiendo con grata sorpresa de parte de sus padres el permiso que necesitaba para entrar al torneo que auspicia Senju Tsunade.

Los terrenos de los Senju eran tan grandes, si no es que más que los terrenos Hyuugas de la familia de Hinata. De hecho, ni siquiera se encontraban dentro de la ciudad, se encontraba en las afueras, conectando a la carretera principal con un camino de arena.

La propiedad era inmensa, con un hermoso diseño feudal japonés. Normalmente fusionan como un hotel de lujo… Hasta que llega la tan esperada de semana donde niños y jóvenes de todas las edades de todo Japón que quieran participar responden al llamado de Tsunade, buscando experimentar el deporte del Boxeo. En ese entonces, el hotel se convierte en una instalación deportiva, un techo se prepara en el centro de los edificios, gradas para unas mil personas se colocan alrededor del ring que decora el centro de la villa.

Habitaciones son preparadas para los distintos ganadores, se instala un circuito televisivo en toda la villa para que incluso los huéspedes puedan disfrutar sin tener que salir de sus habitaciones. El costo de la inscripción es poco para lo elaborado del torneo, la influencia del mismo ha sido tan aceptada que: aun y cuando se celebra entre semanas, sus cartas de permisos a los colegios de los que participan son normalmente aceptadas, concediendo dicho permiso de ausencia a los estudiantes para asistir.

Desde muy temprano, antes de que siquiera saliera el sol; Sakura, Hinata y Kakashi llegaron a las instalaciones Senju vistiendo las ropas del gimnasio, se podía ver la enorme línea de niños siendo acompañados por sus respectivos representantes y entrenadores para inscribirse.

Sakura señaló la línea, a lo que Kakashi le sonríe ya que en esta ocasión ella tenía un trato privilegiado… Por decirlo menos. Cuando Kakashi le informo a la Senju que Sakura participaría en su torneo, le arrebato todos los datos necesarios a este para inscribirla de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura repasaba las enseñanzas de Hinata y Neji, practicando una vez más las técnicas de respiración que les habían enseñado. "Que cabello tan extraño…" escuchó a sus espaldas, extrañándola "que frente tan grande, ¡Ya sé dónde voy a golpear!" escuchó una segunda voz. No era de extrañar, nadie ahí dentro era amigo, no existe eso en el boxeo, una vez que entras en el ring, debes dejar la amistad atrás para sobrevivir.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en Sakura. La atmosfera no era precisamente pesada, era extrañamente ligera. Insultos, murmullos, alardes. Era obvio que la mayoría de las que estaban ahí no entendía lo que era el boxeo.

—Realmente son unas escandalosas. —comentó Sakura con fastidio, silenciando a todas las demás, suspiró—. Deberían salvar el aliento que les hará falta una vez que suban al ring. —añadió la pelirosada, recostándose a un casillero y encarando con soberbia a las demás—. Alardear de un As, subestimar a tu oponente, hacer burlas. Como se nota que ninguna de ustedes entiende lo que es boxear.

Las mujeres que cuidaban de las chicas clavan sus ojos en Sakura, notando que el ambiente había cambiado por completo, tornándose pesado, las miradas de las otras chicas empezaban a mostrar desprecio y molestia para con la pelirosada —¡Ahora si se ven como boxeadoras!— expresó Sakura, sorprendiendo a las chicas— ¡Miradas filosas, deseosas y agresivas, estudiando a un oponente, buscando donde atacar, así es como debe ser! —añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

Las mujeres que cuidaban no podían creerlo. En un solo instante, aquella niña de cabello escandaloso había silenciado a todo un grupo de su misma edad con unas pocas palabras, volviéndose el foco de molestia de ellas.

Las otras chicas guardaron silencio mientas Sakura se sentaba de nuevo. De inmediato intercambiaron miradas rápidas las unas con las otras, entendiendo las palabras de Sakura. Pronto estaría intercambiando golpes entre ellas, así como con los chicos que participaban en el torneo. El bullicio desapareció, preparándose en silencio para sus próximos encuentros.

La voz de Tsunade resuena en los vestidores, todas las niñas dirige sus miradas a dos televisores situados al lado de la entrada, la cual se abre mostrando una mujer llamando a una de las niñas. Esta toma sus guantes, su protector de cabeza, su bolso y sale tal cual le habían instruido.

_—Ya comenzó._

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando empieza el primer encuentro. Era primera vez que Tsunade se veía obligada en dividir en dos grupos, unos sesenta y cuatro participantes se presentaron a de los cuales unas treinta y siete, más de la mitad eran niñas, y solo llamaron a participar una, tocándole luchar contra un niño.

Sakura era la numero quince del grupo "A", el cual estaba disputándose en este momento. Pasado cinco minutos, llegando a decisión de jueces, llenándose el vestidor de gritos de alegría al ser la chica que había salido la ganadora de forma abrumadora. Dos de tres jueces acordaron que ella dominó los dos rounds, sin mencionar que consiguió una caída a favor.

Sakura suspiró, juntando sus cosas para cuando se llamada... Para lo cual aún faltaba, pero no podía ocultar su impaciencia.

"¡Hyuuga Neji!" resonó en el vestidor, paralizando a Sakura en el acto mientras los murmullos se hacen presentes al escuchar el famoso apellido. Giró de golpe a la pantalla, ahí estaba él. Realmente era Neji dentro del ring... Sus ropas eran una franelilla negra y shorts del mismo color, botas blancas y guates rojos. Más aun, se encontraba en el grupo "B"

_— ¿Cuándo? _—Era la pregunta de Sakura. Haciendo memoria de lo que había sucedido esa mañana, ella no se inscribió... No estuvo presente en línea donde "pudo" estar Neji, o quizás… Fue en algún otro momento, quizás fue de la misma manera que ella, de forma especial.

Ya no tenía sentido formularse aquellas preguntas, el hecho era que Neji estaba participando Y en el otro grupo. La única forma de poder combatir contra él sería que ella y él llegaran a la final… Una sonrisa maliciosa se muestra en Sakura al tiempo que aprieta fuertemente sus puños —_No se te ocurra perder Neji…_

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Ahora, en la esquina azul, Haruno Sakura! —llamó Tsunade desde el ring. Su voz es acompañada por una ola de aplausos.

— ¿Lista Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi posando su izquierda sobre la cabeza de la niña. Sakura levantó la mirada a su sensei, asintiendo con una sonrisa desafiante.

— ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! —animó Hinata alegre a su lado. Esta le entrega una sonrisa a su amiga y ayudante de esquina. La pelirosada respiró hondo, poniéndose en marcha, respondiendo a su llamando.

El sol de las diez abrasaba su cabeza mientras camina hasta el techo en el centro de las instalaciones, su mirada era fija, sus guantes que se encontraban a la altura de su pecho. Escuchaba los aplausos, sentía las miradas de los presentes, pero nada de eso le importaba... O por lo menos no en ese momento.

Tan pronto colocó un pie dentro del ring, Sakura es invadida por la emoción, sus ojos pasean de un lado a otro, observando los espectadores, localizando un montón de Hyuugas, que obviamente habían venido a verla a ella y Neji, esperando que combatieran. A quienes no localizo fueron a sus padres; tuvieron que ausentarse debido algunos problemas que se presentaron.

Los aplausos que resonaban, así como las ovaciones y peticiones llenaban a Sakura. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y respiró hondo disfrutando del momento. Sabía muy bien que eso no era más que una pequeña antesala comparada a un estadio lleno, pero ese pensamiento no le quitaba lo dulce del instante.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde su primer combate, Sakura se convirtió en una favorita, así como una adversaria temida. Su primer combate terminó en KO, a solo cincuenta segundos de haber empezado. Sus siguientes encuentros no cambiaron en lo más mínimo; los otros dos encuentros terminaron en KO al igual que el primero, al segundo cincuenta y cinco, y al minuto con trece segundos respectivamente. El último combate se extendió hasta el final, el cual ganó por puntación. Tras dominar el primer Round, pasó a la defensiva en el segundo, consiguiendo una caída a favor gracias a un error de su adversario.

Eran las nueve de la noche, el cielo nocturno se iluminaba con las estrellas, el ring lo era iluminado por reflectores. Solo quedaban dos chicos de los sesenta y cuatro que se habían inscritos.

Para sorpresa de Tsunade, el sitio aún se encontraba lleno. La mayoría de los que asistieron se quedaron hasta el final pues nadie espero encontrar dos jóvenes tan talentosos.

Sabían que eran solo un par de niños, pero sus habilidades superaban con creces su edad, incluso la mayoría de los que habían sido derrotados esperaban ansiosos el encuentro.

Solo tres figuras en el ring, Tsunade en el centro, Neji y Sakura, cada uno en sus esquinas, azul y roja respectivamente; sin cascos y aferrados a las cuerdas con sus ojos cerrados a la espera del preciado sonido de la campana.

.

.

.

.

.

Medio día, habiendo terminando la primera ronda, se realizó un descanso de unas dos horas para los chicos. Sakura gozaba de un picnic a las sombra de un árbol con sus padres —quienes habían podido llegar a la final— Kakashi y Hinata, celebrando su pase a la siguiente ronda.

Sakura llevaba un trozo de manzana a su boca cuando avistó a la distancia a cierto castaño caminando por los terrenos, acompañado de Ko, quien vestía las ropas tradicionales Hyuuga; una extraña sonrisa se marcó en su semblante —ya regresó…— aviso la pelirosada, levantándose para buscar al castaño.

— ¡Neji! —llamó Sakura con voz potente. Este se detiene, para encontrar a la chica corriendo con dirección a él. Inmutado, extendió su mano a un lado, a lo cual Ko obedece, sacando una carta sellada del interior de su Kimono, entregándosela a Neji.

Antes de que siquiera Sakura pronunciara palabra alguna Neji, este le extiendió la carta —Esto deberá responder tus preguntas Sakura— pronunció solemne para seguidamente retirarse.

_— ¿Huh, pero que…? _—Sakura se rascó la nuca confundida ante las acciones de Neji, Suspira al darse cuenta que seguirlo no tendría sentido. Sus esmeraldas se fijaron en el sobre blanco en su izquierda, rasgó uno de los costados para sacar su contenido, causando que sus ojos se abran como platos.

Una tarjeta de cumpleaños, un paraje verde y un árbol de cerezos en medio de dicho campo. Aun sorprendida por la elección de Neji, abre curiosa la carta, encontrando un escrito que suaviza el semblante de Sakura. Realmente respondía sus preguntas…

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron de golpe ante el sonido de la campana, giraron de inmediato. Neji adoptó su postura Southpaw, mientras que Sakura adoptó su Peek-a-boo, con paso firme ambos chicos cortaron la distancia entre ellos.

— _¿Huh? _—sin motivo aparente Sakura se detuvo, plantándose en su posición sin dar indicios de hacer nada, decisión extraña y confusa para Neji. Sakura es un Infighter dedicada, colocarse a distancia no tenía sentido, mucho más con una posición tan rígida como el Peek-a-boo, la razón de esto e hizo claro al poco tiempo.

Aun con los guantes tapando su rostro, se pudo ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en Sakura. Suavemente, Sakura extiende, dejando su puño derecho inerte en el aire. Neji entiende el gesto, aceptándolo gustoso, extendiendo su izquierda, chocando su puño con el de Sakura, regresando ambos a su posiciones de pelea de manera simultánea.

Tanto en Hiashi, como Kakashi sonrieron ante el gesto de ambos. Así mismo, los fans del box que reconocieron el gesto ovacionan a los dos chicos.

—Kakashi-sensei… —llamó Hinata confundida, quien no entendía lo que acaba de suceder.

—Un saludo… —replicó Kakashi antes de que Hinata pudiera formular pregunta alguna—... Un gesto amistoso entre boxeadores —añadió. Él entendía muy bien el significado de aquello, así como también sabía que tanto Sakura como Neji tendía a contenerse en sus sparrings… Ese limitante acaba de ser removido.

Tras regresar a sus respectivas estancias, tanto Neji como Sakura arremeten el uno contra el otro, realizando un intercambio de ganchos de derecha que impactan simultáneamente.

En otras ocasiones, ambos chicos se hubiera quedado plantados realizando un intercambio de golpes, pero esta vez... Ambos retroceden un par de pasos al sentir el primer golpe verdadero del boxeo.

_— ¡Eso fue pesado! —_pensó Sakura mientras retoma su postura— _Tengo que admitir que los cascos realmente reducen el daño._

_— Con un demonio, eso dolió… —_Neji retomó su postura al mismo tiempo de Sakura—... _Voy a tener que pelear más inteligente, no va a ser buena idea un intercambio de golpes como antes. Sakura de por si fuerte, con las diez onzas adicionales de los guantes… Esos golpes realmente traen peso consigo._

Tomar un golpe al cuerpo era una cosa. Puedes amortiguarlos entrenando tus abdominales y costados; pero recibir golpes al rostro es algo totalmente distinto. Uno no puede entrenar su rostro como tal, podrás entrenar tu cuello para amortiguar el impacto, pero aguantar golpes a la cabeza es más cuestión de resistencia y voluntad que de entrenamiento para "fortalecer" el rostro propiamente dicho

_—Que me pasa... ¿¡qué clase de boxeadora soy si le tengo miedo a un poco de dolor!? —_quizás un golpe limpio al rostro era algo nuevo, pero Sakura estaba acostumbrada a recibir golpes a los brazos y al cuerpo, dejarse intimidar de esa manera seria tonto.

_— Ahí viene… —_el suave movimiento del cuerpo le indicó a Neji de las intenciones de Sakura acortar la distancia con un sprint.

De forma sincronizada, Neji bajó su izquierda al tiempo que Sakura realiza su carrera corta, lanzando un upper contra la pelirosada, el cual es detenido con los brazos de esta. Sin perder tiempo, Sakura contra-ataca con un upper de izquierda, Neji lo esquiva retrocediendo. Tan pronto nota un indicio de que Sakura intenta acercarse, lanza un Jab de derecha para frenarla.

"Muy bien Neji…" fue el pensamiento de Hiashi. "Ya veo…" el pensamiento de Kakashi. Neji cambia por completo de estilo en esta ocasión, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a combatir con un Infighter como ella, pero ahora Neji pelea como un Outfighter de libro.

En el boxeo, existe un triángulo de estilos, como si se tratase de juego de "piedra, papel o tijera", claro está, esto no quiere decir que te garantice una victoria el cien por ciento de los caso. En este triángulo el estilo Infighter, se considera superior y con ventaja contra el Outfighter, en otras palabras: Sakura debería tener ventaja sobre Neji... Siempre y cuando Sakura lograse acercarse, cosa que Neji no le permitía.

Neji aplicó un estrategia de "golpe y huye" de manera muy efectiva contra Sakura.

En lugar de hacer peso en los pies para tener un punto de apoyo firme, aligeró esa carga y empezó a moverse de manera más rápida, rebotando constante, dándole mayor movilidad y velocidad. Cada vez que Sakura intentaba acercarse, Neji hacia uso de su alcance superior para mantener a raya a Sakura, forzándola atacar desde afuera, por lo cual cada vez que Sakura lanzaba un golpe —destinado a fallar— Neji se adentraba, conectando un par de ataques rápidos, saliendo antes de que la misma Sakura pudiera reaccionar y contra-atacar.

El primer Round llegó a su final, ninguno de los dos había caído... Pero era evidente quien llevaba la ventaja y ganó el primer Round en cuanto a puntos se refiere.

—Hinata, un ungüento, ¡ahora! —sentenció Kakashi mientras subía al ring con el taburete para Sakura, seguido por Hinata con el ungüento y algo de agua.

Los pasos de Sakura se veían firmes, su reparación calma mostraba que el daño que recibió no fue tanto como esperaba. Sin embargo su ojo izquierdo se encontraba entre cerrado y mostrando signos de hinchazón.

Sakura se sentó, entregó su protector de boca a Hinata al tiempo que cierraba sus ojos para empezar a recuperar su aliento, así para que Kakashi pueda aplicarle la medicina a su parpado.

— ¿Puedes ver? —preguntó Kakashi de inmediato, colocándose de cuclillas y aplicando el ungüento al parpado izquierdo he hinchado de Sakura.

—Lo suficiente —replicó secante, volteando para tomar un poco de agua, refrescar su boca, y seguidamente la escupirla en un contenedor que Hinata le facilita.

—Neji se ha empeñado en ese ojo tuyo —declaró Kakashi, mirando sobre su hombro la otra esquina—. No esperaba que fuera un outfighter tan efectivo… —su mirada se clavó en las piernas de este antes de regresar la mirada a Sakura—tenemos que romper su ritmo Sakura…

—Kakashi-sensei, —detuvo Sakura, abriendo su ojo derecho y entregándole una mirada confiada—, si no le importa hay algo que quiero probar, algo que he estado practicando exactamente para hacerle frente a Neji.

Kakashi guardó silencio por un momento —Supongo… ¿Qué te refieres a los sparrings?— preguntó. Sakura asintió. La voz de Tsunade indicaba a los entrenadores salir del ring para dar inicio al segundo round.

—¿Cuánto daño has recibido?

—Menos del que parece— replico Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras Hinata le entrega el protector.

Una segunda llamada indica a Kakashi que debe salir... No sin antes entregarle una sonrisa a su aprendiz. Sabe muy bien que Sakura no es del tipo de persona que alardea —De acuerdo, te dejó este segundo Round. Pero en el siguiente deberás escuchar mis sugerencias, ¿entendido? — sentenció firme. Sakura asientió levantándose. Kakashi le sonríe una vez más, dejando el Ring para que comience el segundo round.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué cree que intentara Sakura? —preguntó inocente y confundida Hinata.

—La mejor forma de causar daño a las piernas es atreves de golpes al cuerpo —aclaró Kakashi—. Claro está, golpes fuertes al rostro pueden darle una buena sacudida a tu cerebro como para inmovilizar tus piernas. Pero la manera más efectiva y segura sigue siendo los golpes al cuerpo.

Tan pronto el segundo Round comienza, Neji se acercaba a Sakura haciendo uso de su juego de pies, manteniendo como pierna y brazo líder el derecho; de inmediato notó algo extraño. Sakura no intentaba acercarse, por el contrario, empezó alejarse de Neji, rodeándolo hasta quedar contra las cuerdas, sorprendiendo a todos.

Colocarse en esa posición tan desventajosa de manera voluntaria era sorpresivo. Más aun, Sakura levantó su defensa, introduciendo su rostro entre sus brazos, una defensa efectiva contra ganchos, pero fácil de atacar con el uso de uppers y directos.

_— ¿Que está planeando? _—las acciones de Sakura eran totalmente opuestas a su estilo de lucha, lo cual le da una mala espina a Neji. Aun con aquella sensación de peligro decide acercarse.

Lentamente Neji corta la distancia hasta que finalmente decide atacar. Haciendo uso de su alcance superior y del hecho de que su brazo derecho lidera, Neji laza un Jab de derecha, el cual Sakura lo esquiva flexionando sus rodillas, disparando todas las señales de alerta en Neji en ese instante.

_— ¿¡Que es esta sensación?! —_los ojos de Neji no se separan ni un instante de Sakura, cuyas rodillas superaron el límite requerido para un upper, flexionándose aún más, ¿sprint, upper? Era primera vez que veía ese nivel de flexión en Sakura, preocupando al Hyuuga.

_—No vas a escapar de esto... _—Sakura lleva su codo derecho al nivel de la cadera, gira un poco para apuntar su puño contra Neji, lanza un poco de su peso hacia adelante para seguidamente catapultarse, disparando el golpe que había preparado especialmente para Neji.

Una mezcla entre una carrera, un salto y upper. El puño de Sakura impacta contra el abdomen de Neji con fuerza atroz, tal el impulso de Sakura, que su pierna derecha se despega un poco del suelo. Aquel puño tomó por sorpresa a Tsunade, Kakashi, Hiashi y todos los presentes "_¿¡eso fue…!?" _Tanto Kakashi como Tsunade reconocieron ese golpe. Uno que el primero había recibido en el pasado, y la segunda había utilizado, "El Puño Gacela"

Incluso los pensamientos de Neji son silenciados ante el potente golpe, quedando plantado del brazos de Neji se mueven de manera involuntaria para proteger su rostro, esperando un upper o directo, pero lo que recibe es otro golpe al cuerpo, el cual termina por romper sus defensa, exponiendo su barbilla. Nuevamente un upper sería la decisión más intuitiva... Pero no. Un tercer golpe al estómago causa que Neji caiga de rodillas sobre la lona con sus brazos en su estómago.

De inmediato Tsunade se interpone entre Sakura y Neji, enviándola a su esquina neutral mientras comienza el conteo en Neji al tiempo que los espectadores ovacionan a Sakura por conseguir su primera caída a favor.

_—Que golpe más aterrador… Tengo que admitir que los boxeadores tienen técnicas realmente potentes _—aunque Hiashi no era boxeador, como veterano en las artes marciales no le costó en lo más mínimo en descifrar y deducir el puño de Sakura, no su nombre, sino la ciencia detrás del mismo.

El Puño Gacela es golpe que utiliza principalmente las piernas para ser lanzado, aprovechando el impulso del "salto" para incrementar el poder del puño. Normalmente apuntado al estómago cuando se lanza a manera de upper, o costado cuando se lanza a manera de gancho. Hiashi dedujo que este ataque fácilmente pudie derrribar a un oponente, o por lo menos inmovilizarlo, inclusive a uno de mayor peso.

El conteo llegaba a cinco cuando Sakura terminar por regresar a su esquina neutral. Tan pronto se volteó sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Neji estaba a medio camino de levantarse, sus brazos se encontraban al frente tomando su guardia en lugar de su estómago — _¿¡Porque se levanta tan rápido!?_— aquella misma pregunta borra la sorpresa de Sakura... Dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si intentaba levantarse tan rápido, era por el hecho de que de Neji había tomado daño considerable, y de quedarse más tiempo en la lona le hubiera costado ponerse de pie a tiempo.

Estaba por sonar el nueve cuando Neji termina de enderezarse con su guardia en alto — ¡Puedo seguir! — sentenció el Hyuuga jadeando. Tsunade se acercó para examinarlo y asegurarse que realmente estuviera en condiciones de seguir luchando. Tras unos segundos de inspección, la rubia le da el visto bueno y da la señal para que sigua el combate.

Aunque la voz de Hiashi llegaba a los oídos de Neji, no puede responder a los consejos de este. Se había puesto de pie, pero sus piernas apenas y respondían —_esto es lo que querías Sakura… Sellar mis piernas… —_ no podía esconder el sudor que frio que se asomaba en su rostro así como la mueca de dolor tras recibir tan inclemente castigo. Lo peor de todo... Apenas había transcurrido un solo minuto del segundo Round. Necesitaba sobrevivir a como diera lugar.

Sakura realiza un sprint, pasando por debajo de la guardia de Neji, sin dudarlo lanza un upper de derecha contra su barbilla. Moviendo su cabeza a un lado, el Hyuuga apenas y logra esquivar el puño de Sakura que roza su mejilla izquierda, consiguiendo un respiro gracias a la mismas Sakura.

Ahora, con Sakura dentro de su guardia, Neji abraza a la pelirosada, inmovilizando ambos brazos de la chica: el derecho de esta queda sobre la espalda del Hyuuga, mientras que el izquierdo queda pegado a su cuerpo. Pasando unos cinco segundos en ese estado, Tsunade se ve obligada a romper el abrazo.

El resto del round transcurre de manera similar, Neji pasa a una completa defensiva, bloqueando los jabs y directos de Sakura, y cada vez que esta intenta lanzar un golpe fuerte como un upper o gancho, Neji aprovecha la ventana de tiempo que tardaba Sakura en retirar el puño para inmovilizarla con el abrazo.

— ¡Ko! —exclamó Hiashi, seguido de inmediato por su fiel sirviente suben sube al ring para asistir a Neji el resto del trayecto hasta su esquina, sentándolo en el banquillo.

— ¿Cómo están tus piernas? —preguntó Hiashi mientras Ko le removía el protector de la boca a Neji y este le masajea la piernas a su sobrino.

—Mejor… —respondió Neji, levantando un par de veces el talón—... Voy a necesitar golpes más fuertes para causarle un daño verdadero a Sakura… —añadió Neji, mientras recupera su aliento.

Hiashi no hizo comentario alguno, dedicando toda su atención a ver el estado actual de su sobrino.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la voz de Tsunade indicaba el inicio del segundo Round, quizás no le entrego consejo alguno a Neji, pero sus esfuerzos para ayudar a su sobrino a reponerse de los ataques de Sakura habían surtido efecto, devolviéndole las piernas a Neji.

—No te preocupes tío… —Hiashi levantó la mirada, viendo ojos confiados en Neji—... Esto aún no termina —Hiashi mostró una sonrisa orgullosa ante esas palabras. Bajó del Ring para ver la espalda de Neji alejarse de su esquina.

—Neji… Ha cambiado mucho gracias a Sakura… ¿No lo cree así Hiashi-dono? —comentó Ko sorprendido.

—Ya lo creo _—_musitó. Orgulloso de Neji, y agradecido de Sakura.

_— ¡Voy terminar esto ahora! —_Sentenció Sakura animada mientras cargaba precipitadamente contra Neji, sin detenerse a formular plan alguno.

_—Sakura va atacar mi cuerpo… Debe suponer que aun esta sentido del último Round —_cosa que era cierta. Bajo aquella franelilla, se encontraba un rojo marcado e intenso en los abdominales _—… Pero yo no soy el único que tiene un área sentida…_

Tan pronto Sakura entra en el rango de ataque de Neji, este se mueve a un lado, específicamente a su derecha, buscando escapar de los puños de Sakura… En apariencia.

_—No vas a… ¿Huh, donde…?_ ― Sakura gira a su izquierda buscando a Neji, pero este había desaparecido... Algo así no es posible. Antes de darse cuenta siente golpe en su mejilla izquierda, aquel puño alcanzó su ojo.

Sakura retrocede ante el golpe, reincorporándose tan rápido como puede, pero nuevamente, Neji no se encontraba en ningún lado _— ¿¡Donde esta!?—_. Otro golpe en su rostro advierte la posición de Neji.

Esta vez, avanza de lleno, lanzando un upper de izquierda contra Sakura, lanzando la cabeza de la niña hacia atrás, siguiendo de inmediato de un gancho de derecha, contra su mejilla izquierda, tirando a la pelirosada boca arriba contra la lona.

_— _¡Neji, retírate a tu esquina neutral! —comandó Tsunade, interponiéndose entre los dos chicos, para seguidamente iniciar el conteo.

_—Con un demonio... —_se regañaba Sakura aun tendida sobre la lona_— ¿Cómo…¡Huh!? —_ahora entendía el como Neji se desaparecía. Su ojo derecho se abre, pero el izquierdo seguía cerrado... Intentaba abrirlo, pero solo un poco de luz lo ilumina antes de cerrase de nuevo. Su parpado se había terminado de hinchar tras estos últimos dos golpes.

De por sí, su visión con ese ojo se había reducido debido a lo cerrado del parpado tras su primer Round. Esta vez, Neji hizo uso de su punto ciego para atacar y sellar ese parpado.

El conteo llegó a cinco, Sakura se sentó, procediendo a levantarse poco a poco. Tan pronto se escucha el nueve, Sakura se endereza y levanta su guardia — ¡Puedo seguir!

Tsunade se acerca a inspeccionar a Sakura, la hinchazón era obvia, haciendo que la rubia frunza el ceño —Voy a dejarte seguir… Pero si veo que eso se inflama más, detendré el combate, ¿Entendido?— Sakura asintió agradecida, de inmediato la rubia ordenó que continuara el encuentro.

Neji sale de su esquina dispuesto atacar, pero nota un cambio en Sakura. Esta ya no usaba su Peek-a-Boo, adoptando la posición Southpaw, con su puño derecho liderando y el izquierdo protegiendo su ojo izquierdo.

**_—_**_Eso no cambia nada Sakura, ¡No podrás ver venir mis ganchos de derecha! — _Neji arremetió contra Sakura, moviéndose rápido contra la estática pelirosada, pero antes de que la pudiera alcanzar, esta salta hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a Neji, quien se detiene de golpe.

_— ¿Que está planeando? —_era evidente que Sakura pasaba a la defensiva. Neji aún no entendía del todo el plan de Sakura pero no es algo que lo detuviera. Nuevamente intenta acercarse pero Sakura retrocede, ahora casi contra las cuerdas, una posición bastante desfavorable para ella... De inmediato un ardor en el estomago de Neji le sirvió de recordatorio de lo ocurrido hace poco en esa circunstancia. Aun así, se arriesga y avanza para forzar a Sakura a retroceder, solo que esta vez, la pelirosada avanzó también.

Con un upper sorpresivo, Neji se ve forzado a retroceder, de inmediato, Sakura procede abrazarlo pero no de la manera que él lo había hecho antes, el izquierdo de Sakura, pasa por debajo del brazo derecho de Neji.

Sabiendo lo que significaba aquel agarre, lo mejor que puede hacer Neji es imitarla, llevando su derecha a la espalda de Sakura, aferrándose ambos firmemente el uno contra el otro para seguidamente intercambiar golpes al cuerpo.

Tras un par de golpes, ambos chicos se ven forzados a romper el agarre, sin perder tiempo, Neji intentó lanzar un jab con su derecha para alejar a Sakura, pero esta lo sorprende con uno propio. Intentó alejarse pero Sakura lo sigue, sorpresivamente sin lanzar golpes, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de Neji, prediciendo los movientes del lado derecho de Neji de una manera sumamente eficaz.

La campana indicaba el final del Round y ambos chicos regresan a sus esquinas.

Tan pronto Sakura se sienta en su banquillo, Kakashi se coloca de cuclillas frente a Sakura para aplicarle un poco más de medicina a su hinchado parpado, pero Sakura no se lo permite... Negando con la cabeza y entregándole una sonrisa a su sensei.

—Sabia decisión Sakura, te felicito por ella… —elogió Kakashi con una sonrisa, alborotando el cabello de la chica— Hinata —llamó Kakashi a la ojiperla, extendiéndole la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

"Feliz cumpleaños Sakura, lamento el retraso, pero era imposible entregártelo el día del mismo.

Imagine que participaras en el torneo de Tsunade tan pronto puedas, bueno… Pienso entrar al torneo que tú entres, este es mi regalo, y mi forma de introducirte al mundo que tu tanto quieres.

Pienso entregarte un oponente con el cual puedas luchar sin contenerte, Tsunade accedió ayudarme a que ocurriera esto, "arreglando" un poco lo aleatorio del torneo, colocándonos en lugares que solo pudiésemos vernos en las finales

Esta experiencia nos servirá a ambos, no existiera restricciones en este combate, porque sé que siempre te reservas en los sparrings…y no voy a negar que yo también lo hago… Te espero en el ring, donde podremos tener un combate oficial, con una decisión oficial, hasta entonces…

Hyuuga Neji"

* * *

**TKO: Techinical Knock Out, esto ocurre cuando un luchador cae y el conteo llega a diez, cae tres veces en un mismo Round O cuatro en total durante todo el combate**

**Notas largas, pero bueno…primero que nada HOLA A TODOS :)**

**Lo crean o no, el sistema de puntos en el boxeo es ese que describí, a mí me sorprendió bastante que fuera tan sencillo XD**

**Lo de los combates mixtos, lo he visto en varios otros mangas, pero no encontré info de ello, pero por el bien del fic, los he colocado de esa manera**

**Lo de la diferencia de masa muscular entre hombre y mujer también es así, DE HECHO…las mujeres tiene una capacidad física bastante alta, superando a los hombres en varios aspectos, encontré datos bastante interesantes mientras buscaba esa info.**

**El Puño Gacela existe, era el ás bajo la manga de un boxeador peso pesado llamado Floy Patterson, es un golpe para luchadores de baja estatura, se puede lanzar bastante bien si uno se encuentra acorralado.**

**Ahora…quiero decir que…la realidad me ha alcanzado de nuevo, es decir, conseguí nuevamente trabajo, por consiguiente…no podre actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, mi meta para este fic, es de por lo menos, una actualización al mes, aunque dos serian óptimas para mí, no sé si honestamente pueda cumplir esa cuota -.-;**

**POR último, debido a esto, no voy a ser tan malo…bueno, todo depende de la lupa con la que se mire XD voy a dejar de ahora en adelante el nombre y una pequeña info este mismo :)**

**El nombre del Siguiente capítulo de Reina del Ring es: Zorros de pelaje Dorado. Dejaría info, pero creo que el nombre es suficiente en este caso :) responderé cualquier inquietud que tengan del cap, y espero seguir leyendo de ustedes así como sigan disfrutando de Reina del Ring, espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta la próxima, cya :)**

**P.D: Creo haber corregido todos, o por lo menos la mayoría de los errores, discúlpenme si se me paso alguno, pero unas 8000+ palabras no es fácil de corregir -.-;**


	8. Zorros de pelaje Dorado

_Ligero OoC_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Zorros de Pelaje Dorado.**

— ¿Cómo pudo leerme de esa manera? —musito Neji mientras se sentaba en el banquillo tras su tercer round contra Sakura.

—Recuerda que tú y Sakura han entrenado juntos por casi tres años —replicó Hiashi mientras toma el protector de la boca de Neji, quien procede a refrescarla con ayuda de Kō —, sin mencionar que este último Round fuiste bastante predecible, solo te enfocaste en atacar su punto ciego, dejando tu izquierda todo el tiempo atrás —añadió Hiashi con severidad.

Incluso con la vista anulada de su ojo izquierdo, Sakura fue capaz de leer los movimientos de Neji al enfocarse en su puño izquierdo. Al ser nulo su uso, predecir su derecha no resultó tan difícil. Sin mencionar el hecho de que la chica se mantuvo tan cerca de este tanto como pudo durante el tercer round.

Hiashi instruía a Neji cómo moverse en el siguiente Round cuando la campana suena tres veces, seguido por la ovación de la multitud.

Los ojos de los tres Hyuugas en la esquina se abreiron en su totalidad. Hiashi giró, mientras que Neji y Kō levantaron la mirada, ahí estaba... Una toalla blanca danzando en el aire, indicando el final del encuentro.

—_Acaso… _—los ojos de Neji se clavaron en la esquina opuesta, encontrando la esmeralda izquierda de Sakura fija en él. Gema que se cerró para entregarle una sonrisa gentil al Hyuuga —_… Sakura ¿Se ha rendido? _—. Tsunade cruzó los brazos en el aire, marcando el final del combate.

— ¡El ganador de este torneo, es Hyuuga Neji! —resonó la voz de Tsunade por la cornetas del complejo Senju.

Neji aún estaba atónito, no podía creer que alguien como Sakura se hubiera rendido, no después de la pelea que dio el round pasado.

Sus ojos se clavaron una vez más en la esquina frente a él, frunciendo el ceño ante las acciones de Sakura.

Los labios de la pelirosada se movían, pero pronuncia palabra alguna; por un momento Sakura señaló su ojo izquierdo y terminó de completar su oración silencente.

Aunque Sakura intentase gritar en ese momento, sus palabras serian ensordecidas por los aplausos y ovaciones que AMBOS estaban recibiendo.

"Gracias por todo Neji, pero ya no puedo continuar. No te preocupes por mi ojo, pude ver con él hasta que mi parpado termino de hincharse, estoy segura de que está bien" fue lo que llego a entenderle Neji a Sakura.

—Hinata, ¿te importaría adelantarte y prepara una bolsa con hielo a Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi calmado, Hinata niega con una sonrisa.

De inmediato baja del ring, toma una toalla y la humedece con el agua fría de balde, entregándosela a Kakashi para suplir la bolsa por ahora; seguidamente sale corriendo a la habitación para cumplir la orden que le habían dado.

Kakashi regresó su mirada a Sakura, quien se levantaba—, ¿terminaste? —preguntó mientras tapa el ojo de Sakura con la toalla.

Sakura asintió, sosteniendo la toalla y con su ojo bueno fijo en Neji, quien al igual que ella le envió un mensaje con sus labios antes de que Tsunade se le acercara para llevarlo al centro del Ring.

"Entiendo, me hubiera gustado llegar al siguiente round, pero me alegra que hallas tomado esa decisión" fue la respuesta de este.

—Neji lo entendió —replicó Sakura a su sensei con una sonrisa.

Tristemente, alguien que ha sido derrotado no tiene nada que hacer en el Ring al final del combate, por más que su desempeño haya sido ejemplar... Sakura se levantó de su banquillo y se retiraba junto a Kakashi.

Aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo frente a ella, podía sentir las miradas de felicitaciones y los aplausos de las personas a su alrededor.

Por más que intenta contenerlas, las lágrimas empiezan a escaparse de sus ojos junto a pequeño sollozo.

Sabía que esos aplausos eran para ella… pero no los recibía como le hubiera gustado. No se encontraba en el ring al lado de Tsunade, no estaba siendo reconocida por el esfuerzo que acaba de dar. Aunque se trataba de un pequeño torneo, la experiencia había sido por mucho real… Así como la amargura que sentía en ese momento.

Dejando las gradas atrás, Sakura se detiene para limpiarse los ojos —Sakura…—llamó Kakashi, posando su mano en la espalda de su aprendiz.

Sakura levantó la mirada, al tiempo que Kakashi se colocaba de cuclillas frente a ella, entregándole una sonrisa —, lo creas o no Sakura, hoy has crecido más de lo que te imaginas como boxeadora, y eso… Es una victoria más importante de lo que te puedas imaginar— añadió Kakashi revolviendo un poco los cabellos de la niña.

No había consuelo en aquellas palabras, aquella sonrisa era honesta y sincera... La misma que él le entregaba cada vez que hacia algo bien. Sakura se limpió nuevamente el rostro, sonriéndole de vuelta a Kakashi, sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran más de enseñanza que de lastima.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi con sus ojos abiertos. Sakura sonrió:

—Aun me queda otra categoría para enfrentarme a Neji —la sonrisa de Sakura confirmaron las palabras de Kakashi.

Es fácil que seguir adelante cuando se sale victorioso, pero nada se siente mejor que levantarse después de caer y seguir luchando hasta salir victorioso… Algo muy literal en el boxeo. Kakashi suspiró, levantándose, sabiendo que ahora les tocaría encarar aun adversario aún más aterrador que Neji… Mebuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras ver cómo había terminado Sakura al finalizar su combate desde las gradas, Mebuki estaba dispuesta a correr a su lado. Sin embargo, Kizashi logro contener a su mujer.

— ¡Suéltame! —replicó molesta Mebuki al agarre de su esposo.

— ¡Cálmate Mebuki! —respondió Kizashi mientras forcejea con su esposa —, ¡¿Qué vas hacer, correr al lado de Sakura?! ¡¿Realmente crees que es eso lo que necesita Sakura en estos momentos!?.

Por un instante, Mebiki levantó su puño como intento de liberarse de su esposo. Pero al clavar sus ojos este, encuentra una mirada severa en él, frenándola en seco.

—Recuerda Mebuki… —replicó Kizashi solemne, soltando la muñeca de su ahora calmada mujer—, Sakura decidió esto por sí sola, de hecho… Pregunte acerca de esta regla. La única forma en la que se lleve a cabo un combate sin cascos en este torneo, es que TODAS… Las partes estén de acuerdo... —y en efecto, tal cual explicaba Kisashi no tan solo tenían que acordar los entrenadores principales, los acompañantes o secundarios Y los dos contrincantes debían acordar en realizar este combate sin cascos. De lo contrario, no se podría dar.

—Sé que quieres correr a su lado, curar sus heridas y abrazarla con todas tus fuerzas, demonios, ¡Yo también quiero hacer eso! —sentenció Kizashi, sorprendiendo a Mebuki por la seriedad que estaba mostrando en el asunto—, pero ahora… Sakura no nos necesita… A quien realmente necesita en este momento, gústenos o no… — Kisashi dirige la mirada al Ring, clavando sus ojos en Kakashi mientras Hinata se aleja del ring—. Es a alguien que entienda como se siente ella en este momento…

Los ojos de Mebuki regresaron al Ring, para observar el momento en el que su hija se levantaba y retiraba, seguida de cerca de Kakashi.

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en Mebuki, quien imita ahora a los demás espectadores, entregándole un merecido aplauso a su hija.

—No es que me guste… —musito, consiguiendo la atención de su esposo—... No es que me guste verla alejarse con un ojo hinchado… Pero siendo honesta, si ella hubiera ganado… La hubiera dejado disfrutar del momento.

—Ahora entiendes… —sonrió Kizashi, sumándose a su mujer, entregándole un merecido aplauso a su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

El edificio principal en el cual se encontraban, tenía la apariencia de una enorme edificación japonesa feudal, como la de un castillo. El interior estaba decorado de manera que le hiciera juego; sin embargo, funcionalmente es un hotel de lujo moderno cinco estrellas. Hinata llegó a la encrucijada para encaminarse a su habitación topándose con un personaje peculiar.

Una niña vagaba en el pasillo opuesto a su habitación, se le notaba confundida, con su mirada en un constante vaivén entre las puertas. Sus vestimentas eran una chaqueta de un color naranja intenso, pantalones del mismo color y sandalias azul obscuro, de cabellos dorados con dos largas coletas que caían hasta la cadera.

— _¿Estará perdida?_

Hinata se acercó por detrás a la chica —Disculpa… — llamó servicial… Consiguiendo una reacción aún más extraña.

En lugar de girarse ante el llamado, la voz de Hinata activo todo tipo de alarmas en la chica: se tensó por completo, se hizo evidente el escalofrió recorriendo todo sus ser, incluso sus colas se movieron como si realmente lo fuera, volteándose de manera violenta y sorprendida.

—_Que… que chica más extraña —_resonó en la mente de Hinata. Dejando de lado la reacción y la expresión sorpresiva de la niña, la misma Hinata admitía que era muy bonita. De ojos azul y rasgos finos, un poco de niño, pero se notaba que era una niña. Lo más curioso en la chica eran sus mejillas, llevan unas extrañas marcas que daban la impresión de que fuesen bigotes de algún tipo de animal, se podía ver que no eran cicatrices, lo que hacia esas marcas muy curiosas.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte —pronunció Hinata aun sorprendida por la reacción inesperada.

La chica le entregó una sonrisa nerviosa, la cual al cruzarse sus ojos, su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa "una Hyuuga" musito. Rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, cayendo en cuenta de quien se encontraba frente a ella.

—Un segundo… Tú no eres cualquier Hyuuga, ¡Tú eres la Hyuuga que estaba en la esquina con esa chica Sakura ¿no es cierto!? —preguntó con tal emoción, que Hinata retrocedió un paso abrumada.

Sin pronunciar respuesta alguna, la chica sabía muy qué se trataba de ella. De inmediato se apresuró a estrecha la mano de Hinata — ¡Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko, encantada de conocerte!

—Hyuuga… Hinata… —respondió Hinata nerviosa.

— ¡Hey, sé que sonara inoportuno, pero, dime… ¿Podría entrevistar a tu amiga? Sé que termino el combate con ojo hinchado y todo, pero podrías conseguirme una entrevista con ella, porfis!—preguntó emocionada, casi saltando.

— _¿Paparazis, tan pronto?_—

— ¿Eh… Eso quiere decir que… Lo que has estado buscando es nuestra habitación? —inquirió Hinata nerviosa, consiguiendo un rápido y violento asentir por respuesta. Hinata se quedó mirando por un momento a la niña, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad pregunta porque quería entrevistar a Sakura.

—Para mí periódico escolar. Estoy encargada de todo lo que tenga que ver deportes, en especial de contacto. Sé que no estudiamos en el mismo colegio, sin mencionar que tu amiga destrozo al que vino de mi colegio, pero… —de no ser porque Hinata la detuvo en ese momento, Naruko hubiera seguido hablando sin parar.

—Sakura… ¿Destrozo a un chico de tu colegio? —preguntó nuevamente Hinata, consiguiendo otro asentir de parte de Naruko:

—Fue el primer chico con el que combatió… —rápidamente, Naruko introdujo su mano dentro de su chaqueta, sacado una libreta con sus notas tal cual periodista —KO a los cincuenta segundos. Pero eso no es novedad, ya sabía que ese idiota no tiene la más remota idea de cómo se boxea.

Ese comentario molestó a Hinata. Era cierto que el chico no puso mucha resistencia contra Sakura y era algo torpe. Pero esto no era algo de nivel profesional, ni siquiera amateur, si se tiene errores era algo normal.

—Quieres… ¿Entrevistar a Sakura para hacerle mala publicidad a tu compañero de colegio?— el tono de Hinata denotaba su molestia, pero Naruko le dio poca importancia y bufo:

—No necesito ayuda de nadie para hacerle mala prensa, ¡El solo se hace!— respondió Naruko con una sonrisa— El chico es un pendenciero, grosero, machista, subestima a todo el mundo, se toma todo a la ligera, ¡Incluyendo el boxeo, odio cuando alguien se toma a la ligera un deporte de contacto! —terminó sentenciando molesta.

Los ojos de Hinata ahora mostraron sorpresa. Era evidente que a la chica realmente le gustaba el boxeo, o los deportes de contacto. Realizando una simple pregunta, Naruko se emocionó a un nivel casi fanático, empezando a enumerar todo posible deporte de contacto, así como artes marciales, abrumando nuevamente a Hinata.

— Si… Querías entrevistar a Sakura, ¿Porque no aprovechaste el descanso del almuerzo? —preguntó Hinata para detener las palabras de la incansable Naruko.

— ¡Porque no tiene el mismo efecto! —replicó en voz alta, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera un paso— No es lo mismo entrevistar a alguien cuando "aún" se encuentra en el evento que cuando el evento "ha" terminado para esa persona. Por más que demostró su fuerza en el primer combate derrotando a la bola de manteca esa, no pudo lucir sus habilidades como lo hizo en el combate final contra el primo, hermano, primo-hermano o hermanastro tuyo.

No era difícil determinar que Neji estaba relacionado a Hinata, los ojos de Hyuuga son la prueba innegable de su vínculo sanguíneo. Obviando el nivel un tanto fanático de Naruko, Hinata lentamente empezó a simpatizar con la rubia, sin mencionar que le agradaba saber que ya había alguien más interesada en Sakura en cuanto a su nivel deportivo se refiere.

—Bueno… Ahora mismo debo de prepararle una bolsa con hielo a Sakura, si lo deseas, puedes acompañarme y…

— ¡Enserio, gracias Hinata-chan! —es interrumpida la Hyuuga por la hiperactiva Naruko quien se lanza abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

—No tienes idea de cuánto… —súbitamente Naruko se detuvo, sufriendo de otro espasmo idéntico al que sufrió cuando Hinata la llamo. Como si se tratase de un animal cuyo instinto le advierte del peligro, lanzaó dos miradas rápidas a sus lados, aunque sabía muy bien que lo único que encontraría eran paredes.

—Eh… ¿Hinata-chan, tu habitación se encuentra en este pasillo? —preguntó atemorizada, extrañando a la Hyuuga. Hinata negó y señaló el pasillo opuesto, pasando la intercepción, lo que produce un escalofrió en Naruko.

—Realmente… Realmente te agradezco que me ayudes a conseguir mí entrevista con Sakura, pero ahora mismo… Debo correr… —tartamudeaba la rubia, extrañando aún más a Hinata— Voy a intentar llegar a la entrada, si alguien pregunta por mí, nunca me viste, ¿Si, ok? ¡Gracias! —terminó con una sonrisa antes de girarse y echar a correr a toda velocidad.

—_Rápida… —s_e dijo sorprendida Hinata por la velocidad de escape de Naruko —_y extraña… —_agregó.

Sin darle mucha importancia a su curioso encuentro. Hinata se dio la vuelta y se encamina a la habitación con sus pensamientos puestos sobre Naruko, aunque no duraron mucho ya que apenas colocó un pie en la intercepción, alguien terminó colisionando con ella.

— ¡Oye, despierta, te encuentras bien!— una voz joven, la de un niño la llamaba. Hinata se sobaba la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos un poco para ver la persona que incesantemente preguntaba por ella. Apenas su miradas se encuentran, los perlados ojos de Hinata se abren de golpe, al tiempo que sus mejillas adquieren un ligero color rosa muy pálido.

― _¡¿Na… Naruko!? __―_pensó por un instante, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ella, quien se encontraba justo encima de ella era una copia al carbón de Naruko… Solo que chico. Algo notable en su rostro.

Los ojos de aquel niño eran los mismos ojos azul cielo de Naruko. Al igual que ella, también tenía la marcas a forma de bigote en sus mejillas, su cabello era corto y alborotado, y al igual que la niña, de color dorado. Sus vestimentas eran idénticas a las de Naruko

— ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? —preguntó nuevamente el chico sobresaltado. Hinata bajo la mirada para encontrarse a ella tirada sobre el suelo, con sus piernas abiertas y el chico de rodillas sobre ella, sus mejillas ahora tomaron un color más intenso antes de gritar de la pena y lanzar un par de palmadas contra el pecho del chico para quitárselo de encima.

― _¡¿Huh?! __―_cayendo en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, Hinata rápidamente se colocó de rodillas y se disculpa con el chico que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Tranquila… me lo merecía… —replicó nervioso el chico sobándose el pecho, sorprendido de la fuerza de Hinata.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa, estaba corriendo y no veía por donde iba —replicó el muchacho al tiempo que se levantaba y le extendía la mano a Hinata. Temerosa y cabizbaja, esta acepta para ser jalada con una fuerza que la sorprende, tanto así que termina contra el pecho del niño y con el otro brazo rodeando sus caderas.

Hinata se aleja de inmediato, sonrojada y evadiendo la mirada del rubio que, al igual que ella, estaba apenado por extraño abrazo que acaba de darle sin quererlo.

—Mi culpa otra vez, lo siento… —comentó nervioso y rascándose la nuca. Respiró profundo y extiende la mano —Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto —se presentó con una enorme sonrisa.

_― __¿Uzumaki Naruto? __―_pensó mientras extendía su mano al chico y se presentaba. Indudablemente, este chico tenía que ser hermano de Naruko, y por las apariencias, su gemelo.

— ¿Hyuuga…? Espera, tu eres la Hyuuga que estaba con esa chica… Como es que se llamaba… ¡ha sí!, Sakura. Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿Has visto ha visto a mi hermana pasar por aquí? Es idéntica a mí, pero claro… niña —Hinata asitió cabizbaja ante la pregunta de Naruto, emocionando al chico.

—Dime, ¿Sabes por donde se fue?, ¡Tengo rato buscándola a la escurridiza zorra esa y no la encuentro! —aun sin dirigirle la mirada, tratando de ocultar su rubor, señaló el pasillo por el cual salió corriendo Naruko, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de esta.

—En serio, ¡Gracias Hinata-chan! —al igual que la niña, el chico se lanzó abrazarla, haciendo que todo el rostro de la niña tome el color de sus mejillas— ¡Te debo una, nuevamente gracias! —pronunció una vez más el chico antes de salir corriendo en busca de su hermana.

Las piernas de Hinata se volvieron de gelatina, incapaz de mantenerse de pie cae sentada, sonrojada y sin entender lo que acaba de suceder: ¿porque su corazón estaba acelerado, porque le faltaba el aliento, el rubor en sus mejillas y el sudor en su rostro? Lo único seguro, era que indudablemente ese chico de nombre Naruto tenía que ver con su estado actual.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Hinata! —llamó y saludaba Sakura a la distancia.

Un mensaje por parte de Kakashi le informó a Hinata que la bolsa con hielo ya no era necesaria, una de las chicas de Tsunade se encargó de examinar a Sakura de manera inmediata.

— ¿Hinata? —llamó nuevamente Sakura al ver a su amiga distraída, cabizbaja y más aún, sonrojada. La Hyuuga reaccionando de su letargo, levanta la mirada sorprendida, encontrando a su amiga con su cabeza ladeada, extrañada y sobre todo… con un parche medico en su ojo izquierdo.

—Eh… Sakura, tu ojo… —señaló la Hyuuga, provocando una sonrisa en la pelo rosa —y ¿Kakashi-sensei? —añadió extrañada.

—Por fin reaccionas —replicó Sakura con una sonrisa— una de las chicas de Tsunade me examinó cuando Kakashi-sensei y yo decidimos encaminarnos para acá. Según ella, mi ojo está bien, el parche tiene medicina que me va ayudar a bajar la inflamación del parpado.

—En cuanto a Kakashi-sensei, se quedó hablando con alguien que encontró, creo que su nombre era Jiraya… pero no hablemos de eso… —terminó Sakura con una sonrisa pícara, colocándose a un paso de Hinata, haciendo que retrocediera un poco —¿Porque estas ruborizada…?

Hinata no se había caído en cuenta del suave calor de sus mejillas, bajó la cabeza tímida y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, sacando una risa de Sakura.

La Hyuuga se disponía a hablarle a Sakura de sus extraños encuentros cuando una voz familiar para esta la llama, ambas chichas dirigen su mirada entrada, encontrando a Naruko corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

— ¡Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan! —exclamó emocionada Naruko al ver a quien tanto había buscado.

—Na… Naruko-chan —tartamudeó Hinata mientras miraba de reojo la puerta del hotel — ¿Y… Naruto-kun?

― _¿Naruto?_

— ¡Oh, veo que conociste a mi hermano! — respondió Naruko con una gran sonrisa—¡Hice que se tropezara y callera dentro de un carrito lleno de toallas, luego lo cerré y mande a rodar por el pasillo! —explicó la rubia, horrorizando a Hinata y sorprendiendo a Sakura.

― _Con hermanas como esta… Quien necesita enemigos __―_pensó Sakura con una media sonrisa y curiosa por este tal Naruto. Por la forma en la que preguntó Hinata por él, algo tenia de especial para ella.

—Sin embargo, eso solo me consigue un poco de tiempo, ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te importa si…? —se preparaba para realizar la pregunta que tanto había estado conteniéndose cuando siente que alguien la sujeta por el cuello de su chaqueta y camisa para seguidamente, levantarla.

—Así que aquí estas Naruko… —acusó Tsunade con una sonrisa, haciendo que la niña se bañase en sudo — ¡Jiraya, ya la encontré!— ambas chicas miran detrás de Tsunade, se acercaban su sensei, acompañado por un hombre cuya edad se la calcularon entre unos o cercanos a los cincuenta. De cabello largo, blanco y alborotado; luciendo una larga cola, vistiendo un kimono de color verde y getas de color rojo.

— ¡Ya…! ¿Huh? —el peso de Naruko se desapareció de inmediato, así como las expresiones de Kakashi y Jiraiya cambiaron. Cuando las otras tres chicas regresan su mirada a Naruko, se quedan atónitas al ver que lo que Tsunade solo sostenía la chaqueta y la franela blanca de la niña.

— ¡No me pienso ir sin mi entrevista! —gritó la niña ocultándose justo detrás de Sakura, sorprendiendo a esta por la velocidad en la que llego detrás de ella.

De inmediato, Hinata le arrebató las prendas de Naruko a Tsunade para colocárselas encima a la niña.

— ¿Entrevista? —preguntaron Tsunade y Sakura en unísono a lo que Hinata asiente para explicarle la situación mientras Naruko aprovecha para vestirse rápidamente SIN separarse mucho de Sakura.

Tsunade y Jiraiya suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza, mientras que Kakashi y los demás seguían un tanto desconcertados por la hiperactiva rubia.

— ¿Y… Por qué quieres a mí, y no a Neji? —Preguntó Sakura confundida, después de todo, ella había perdido.

— ¡Porque estuviste asombrosa! —gritó Naruko, ensordeciendo a Sakura y sacando una risa nerviosa de Hinata.

—Se me olvidaba… —Naruko extiendó su mano entregándole una sonrisa a Sakura—Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko, encantada de conocerte, Haruno Sakura.

—Encantada —replicó Sakura con una sonrisa, reservándose el comentario que pensaba hacer acerca del apellido de la niña, el cual le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

De inmediato, Naruko retomó donde había quedado, explicándole a Sakura sus razones para querer entrevistarla. No tan solo para el periódico escolar como le había dicho a Hinata, también para un blog propio, no le importaba si Sakura había perdido, Naruko estaba completamente segura de que no ser por su ojo, ella hubiera podido ganar. sin embargo, ella entiendo que este tipo de cosas pueden pasar.

—Quien lo diría, ya te toca lidiar con paparazis —bromeó Kakashi, a lo cual Sakura no pudo contestar por el constante bombardeo de comentarios de Naruko acerca de su pelea. Kakashi miró de reojo a Jiraiya, quien se veía desconcertado.

— ¿Me pregunto, donde estará…? —antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta la voz furiosa de un niño resuena.

—Naruko… espero entiendas que me voy a desquitar cuando regresemos… —añade Naruto, acercándose con paso firme y una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¡No me importa, lo valdrá si consigo mi entrevista! —replicó Naruko con una sonrisa, provocando un suspiro en Jiraiya.

—No sé quién es peor, la que se emociona y escapa, o el que se desespera y persigue —comentó Jiraiya ante el combate verbal de los dos rubios, provocando una risa de Kakashi.

— ¿Son suyos Jiraiya-san? —preguntó entre risas el ninja.

—Soy su padrino… y por ende, mi dolor de cabeza cada cuanto… —replicó resignado — ¡Naruto, Naruko, ya basta! —comandó Jiraiya potente, silenciando y sorprendiendo a los dos niños.

Jiraiya suspiró —Sakura-chan, ¿te molesta si Naruko te entrevista?—

—Para nada, por el contrario, me siento alagada por ello —respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Naruko pegó un brinco mientras su hermano se cruzaba de brazos y niegaba con la cabeza.

Lo primero que hace la rubia es tomarle una foto a Sakura con su celular, para seguidamente llevar a un lado, alejadas de los demás para interrogarla, provocando una risa por parte de los adultos.

— ¿Se tienen que ir?, pueden quedarse si quieren, no es que no tenga espacio, ellos van a pasar la noche aquí —comentó Tsunade a Jiraiya.

—Si por mí fuera, nos quedaríamos, pero Kushina ya tiene algo planes para mañana… —replica Jiraiya.

_― __¿Kushina? __―_pensó Kakashi, mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto cerca suyo ― _Son pocos… __―_de inmediato, sus ojos se fijaron en Naruko en la distancia ―… _Son más notorios en ella… Ya decía yo que ese apellido Uzumaki me sonaba de algún lado __―_aunque sabía de quien eran hijos Naruto y Naruko, prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, Kakashi sabía muy bien lo que es vivir a la sombra de alguien.

Uzumaki Kishina, conocida como "Hanabero Sangriento". Lo que es Tsunade para el Boxeo femenino Japonés, Kushina lo es para la lucha libre femenina japonesa. Campeona de renombre mundial en cuatro rings distintos: Japón, Estados Unidos, Rusia y Mexico.

No precisamente porque lo quiso de esa manera, si no por el hecho de que fue vetada de Ring en Ring, así como su en su historial se encuentra el mayor número de victorias para su corta carrera en el ring, Kushina también tiene el mayor número de lesiones causadas a otras luchadoras. Actualmente, retirada por ese mismo motivo, cuando eres vetado de tu deporte, EN la cuna de este, en su lugar de nacimiento, sabes bien que es hora de lanzar la toalla.

Tras unos quince minutos, Sakura y Naruko regresaron a integrarse al grupo. — ¿Terminaste? — preguntó Jiraiya, a lo que Naruko asintió entusiasta. Jiraiya suspiró aliviado, se despidió de los presentes, pidiéndoles a sus ahijados que lo sigan.

—Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, realmente te lo agradezco —abrazó la niña a la peli rosada —, también a ti Hinata-chan, gracias por presentarme con Sakura-chan.— realmente, Hinata no había hecho nada, ella misma se presentó. Pero a la Hyuuga gustaba no quedar en un segundo plano —. Espero nos veamos algún día. — agregó antes de seguir a Jiraiya

—Disculpa las incomodidades causadas por mi hermana —comentó Naruto apenado.

—No te preocupes, creó que te causo más a ti que a mí. Por cierto, Haruno Sakura— extendió su mano la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

—Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto —replicó este aceptado el apretón de Sakura. —muchas gracias por la ayuda Hinata-chan, te debo una para cuando gustes— añadió Naruto despidiéndose de la Hyuuga quien se sonroja de inmediato, evitando contacto visual.

—Por… por nada, Naruto… -kun —replicó la niña tartamudeando sus palabras. Con un último gesto, Naruto se despide para dar alcance a Jiraiya.

—Bueno, ahí va Naruko con su reportaje —comentó Kakashi extrañamente feliz.

—Si… pero no es la única que se lleva algo consigo ―replic Tsunade, a lo cual Kakashi concuerda, dirigiendo sus miradas a la cabizbaja Hinata.

—Al parecer… la princesa Hyuuga encontró a su príncipe azul —respondio Kakashi, comentario que hizo que Hinata levantara la mirada, encontrando sonrisas picaras en sus tres acompañantes, haciendo que se sonroje aún más, bajase su cabeza y juegetara nuevamente con sus dedos, sacándole una risa a sus compañeros.

.

.

.

.

.

Había transcurrido una semana desde el torneo de Tsunade, era un mañana tranquila y como cualquier otra en el colegio de las chicas.

— ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! —saludó Hinata desde su escritorio al ver a la pelirosada entrar, está la saludó de vuelta, sentándose a su lado. El ojo de Sakura había sanado por completo, o más bien, su parpado, ya que el ojo de esta no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño, algo que su madre agradecía.

—Buenos días Hinata —saludó de vuelta la pelirosa. En esta última semana, no había pasado mucho de importancia… hasta la fecha actual.

Al igual que todas la mañanas, Sakura y Hinata se quedan hablando de temas triviales: tareas, exámenes, los gemelos Uzumaki, la forma en la que Kakashi se salvó de la ira de Mebuki gracias a la intervención de Kisashi, los gemelos Uzumaki, el enorme morado que Sakura le había causado a Neji con su puño Gacela, los gemelos Uzumaki, y principalmente… Los gemelos Uzumaki.

No fue más que unos minutos los que pasaron con ellos, pero fue algo realmente interesante y distinto. Sakura terminó descubriendo por su padre porque le sonaba tan conocido ese apellido.

Kisashi es un fan a muerte de Kushin, hasta el punto que su madre terminaba dándoles sapes o golpes por ello.

En cuanto a Hinata… Fue un escenario bastante similar, su padre conocía a Kushina… por experiencias no precisamente placenteras, alguien de la talla de ella era conocida a diestra y siniestra en la casa Hyuuga.

Ambas chicas se molestaban las unas a las otras… Aunque por lo general salía perdiendo Hinata. Era difícil colocar un contra argumento al de sentir algo por alguien, al tener una fan todo el tiempo sobre uno. A la final, siempre se reían y acordaban que había sido una experiencia interesante el conocer a quienes, terminaron comparando con zorros.

—Buenos días —saludó Iruka, el sensei de las niñas—, antes de que comience la clase, tengo un anuncio que hacer… —informó. Sakura y Hinata estaban tan absortas en su charla, que no escuchaban las palabras de su sensei.

—No crees que sería cómico que los transfirieran a nuestro colegio —comentó entre susurros Hinata. En el salón de estas, un par de hermanos acaban de dejar el colegio por motivos de mudanza.

—Por favor Hinata, ese tipo de cosas solo suceden en Mangas y Animes, es un cliché muy usado… —replicó Sakura con una sonrisa —Aunque… conociendo a Naruko, ella ya debe saber hasta lo que cómo —agregó, sacando una risa de parte de Hinata.

"¡Hola a todos!" una voz escandalosa y MUY familiar hace que ambas chicas frenen su charla…

—No… no puede ser… —susurro Sakura. Ambas dirigieron su mirada al frente, y ahí estaban… Uzumaki Naruko y Uzumaki Naruto… usando los uniformes de su colegio,

"¡Un gusto en conocerlos!" finalizaron en unísono su introducción. Sakura se apoyaba sobre su escritorio mientras Hinata baja la mirada cabeza para ocultar su rubor, ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada de reojo.

— Gané… —musito Hinata con una sonrisa, algo que Sakura no podía negar y terminó aceptando su derrota. El único argumento que no podía rebatir Sakura, y es que ellos estudiaran en su colegio.

Mientras Sakura conseguía una fan escandalosa, Hinata consigue un chico que le gusta. Aunque… Sin importar que, ambas estaban seguras de algo… Sus vidas, de una u otra forma estaban a punto de cambiar, y todo gracias a dos Zorros de pelaje dorado.

* * *

**Como se darán cuenta, nueva pareja introducida, NaruHina :)**

**Hare una confesión… originalmente, me hubiera gustado hacer este fic enfocado en la lucha libre… me gusta, pero… irónicamente; no tengo tanto conocimiento de esta como lo tengo del boxeo, y como, obviamente, una fic de este tipo involucra golpes a grader, no podía tomar una temática en la cual no podría darles una imagen mental buena de los combates.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y espero leer sus reviews :) manteniendo mi promesa del preview de los siguientes capítulos… aquí lo tienen:**

**En el próximo capítulo de Reina del Ring… Conoceremos más de los gemelos Uzumaki y su familia, SIN mencionar… que habrá un poquito de fanservice para los fans de ambas parejas, EL CUAL… ya estaba planeado :) **

**Espero seguir leyendo de ustedes y sigan disfrutando del fic, hasta la próxima, cya :)**

**y sigan disfrutando del fic, hasta la próxima, cya :)**


	9. Una Cuadrilatero, Una Camara

_Ligero OoC_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Quiero aclarar que lo que se encuentra entre dos asteriscos (*) son algunos desvaríos de mi persona, o deducciones a la que he llegado por ver tanto combates de Boxeo como de Lucha libre.**

* * *

**Un Cuadrilátero, una Cámara.**

— ¡Sakura-chan!— Naruko corre al instante al lado de la pelirosada — ¡Hinata-chan!—, de inmediato, procede abrazar a esta también. Un sonido carrasposo producido por el profesor, y el jalón de una de sus largas colas por parte de su hermano Naruto son suficiente para darle a entender a Naruko que nuevamente se había emocionado más de la cuenta.

—Te dije que te esperaras al receso Naruko…— masculló Naruto escoltando por las greñas a su hermana hasta su asiento. Seguidamente, se disculpa con el profesor y saluda a la distancia a las chicas, recibiendo un saludo tímido de vuelta por parte de Hinata.

"_No esperaba menos de esa chica_" pensó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras el resto del salón contemplaba la curiosa escena.

Sorprendentemente, tras aquel pequeño incidente, el resto de las clases transcurrieron bastante normales… hasta que llegó el esperado receso.

— ¡Hola Sakura-chan!— saludó repentinamente Naruko, sorprendiendo ambas chicas.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres aterradoramente rápida?— preguntó Sakura, recuperándose de la impresión.

—Más veces de las que te imaginas…— responde Naruto por su hermana —disculpen lo de esta mañana, pero Naruko es un poco incontrolable…—

—Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, créeme— responde Sakura con una sonrisa—, me parece que te estresas demasiado por ella…—

—Más de la cuenta— replica Naruko, mirando de reojo traviesa a su hermano, quien termina suspirando.

Un susurro llamó la atención del trió volteando para ver a Hinata extrañamente tímida, recibiendo un saludo por los hermanos Uzumaki, regresándoselos a ambos, aunque un poco esquiva con la mirada de Naruto, sacando una sonrisa de parte de Sakura.

Los ojos de Naruko se fijan en el bento en la mano de Hinata, recordando la hora, y causando un gruñido de parte del estómago de la niña, así como el del chico, sacando nuevamente una risa de parte de Sakura.

—Naruko-chan, Naruto-kun… ¿Quieren, acompañarnos a comer?— pregunta Hinata. Su tono de voz para con la hermana fue bastante normal, pero con Naruto se apagó un poco.

Sakura se tapó el rostro, negando con la cabeza, acentuando el rubor en su amiga quien podía verla, y agradecía que Naruto no.

"_Enserio Hinata, no puedes ser más obvia…" _pensó felizmente Sakura.

— ¡Claro, me encantaría!— exclamó Naruko.

—Claro, muchas gracias por la invitación— respondió Naruto. Ambos hermanos se giran en sus talones para encontrar un par de grupos de chicos de su salón frente a ellos… chicos y chicas de hecho, cada grupo frente a su opuesto, todos con sus bentos en mano, procurando un situación bastante incómoda para los Uzumaki.

—Hinata— una voz profunda resuena en el salón, una que reconocen las amigas y que llama la curiosidad de los hermanos quienes intentan dirigir su mirada a la puerta.

—Neji-onisama— saluda Hinata desde su asiento. Los rubios, así como el resto de la clase que bloqueaba el paso de estos giran para ver a Neji asomado por la puerta de atrás. Este frunce el ceño al ver la conmoción, el rubio imita el gesto de Neji, mientras que su hermana se ilumina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Naruko y Naruto si no me equivoco. ¿Nos acompañan a comer?— su pregunta es recibida por una larga exhalación del resto de la clase, retirándose y dejando tranquilos a los dos hermanos, después de todo, su Sempai los había solicitado.

—Eso es autoridad…— comenta sorprendido Naruto, sosteniendo a su hermana por el cuello de la camisa para que no salga corriendo hacia Neji — ¿Nos conocemos?

—Esas dos a su lado me han hablado lo suficiente de ustedes. Las marcas en sus mejillas son bastante sobresalientes, sin mencionar que vi la foto de tu hermana en su blog mientras leía su reseña…— aquellas palabras dejan fría a Naruko, bañándose en frío sudor.

—Bastante buena en realidad… Aunque, como periodista, deberías buscar la opinión de ambos lados sin importar que— añade Neji con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eres un Hyuuga, tu apellido ya es suficiente publicidad… A diferencia del de Sakura— replicó nerviosa Naruko.

—Me parece justo. Vámonos, antes de que mi autoridad desaparezca—

.

.

.

.

.

Acompañados de Neji, llegan al patío del colegio, sentándose bajo un árbol para disfrutar de sus almuerzos.

—Soy solo yo, ¿o el ambiente se tornó bastante pesado en los pasillos?— preguntó Naruko confundida, comentario apoyado por su hermano.

—Es el precio de la popularidad— responde Sakura señalando con su pulgar a Neji —, las chicas de su salón me odian… Incluso odian a Hinata que es su prima. Es por el hecho de que Neji pasa mucho tiempo con nosotras, deben de hacerse ideas raras en sus cabezas— añade Sakura entre risas, mientras destapa el bento que le había preparado su mamá —. Probablemente te empiezan a molestar más temprano que tarde si te empiezas a juntar mucho con nosotras

— ¿Aun las molestan?— preguntó Neji extrañado, consiguiendo un asentir de su prima:

—Sí, pero no por mucho, tienden alejarse poco después de nos amenazan…— añade Hinata confundida.

—Digamos Hinata… que tu sonrisa puede ser un poco perturbadora en las condiciones correctas— replicó Sakura.

Ante dicho comentario, Naruko no puede evitar pedirle a Hinata que sonría como lo hace habitualmente. Tras estudiar dicha expresión por un momento y hacerse algunos escenarios mentales… Naruko llegó a la conclusión de que, en efecto, esa dulce sonrisa realmente puede inspirar algo miedo en las situaciones adecuadas.

—Y… ¿Todos ustedes practican boxeo?— preguntó Naruto al tiempo que abría su bento. Un exquisito aroma proveniente a la comida de Naruto deleita a los tres chicos. En especial a Hinata quien le gusta cocinar.

—No…— replicó Hinata, mientras olfateaba el dulce aroma —… Solo Sakura práctica como tal, Neji-Onisama practica un poco de todo, quiere entrar en la MMA—

— ¿¡En la MMA?! Neji, esas si son palabras mayores— replicó Naruko sorprendida. De inmediato intenta hacer memoria, pues el apellido Hyuuga no era ajeno a esa arena, pero no la rubia no conseguía colocarle un nombre al apellido.

—Hyuuga Hizashi, mi difunto padre — responde Neji estoico, dejando frío a los dos hermanos. Antes de que Naruko siquiera intentara disculparse Neji se adelante —. No te preocupes Naruko, no había forma de que supieras que él era mi padre—

Naruto, al ver que su hermana se encontraba un poco incomoda con el tema, decide cambiarlo nuevamente, preguntándole a Hinata que hay de ella, sorprendiendo a la misma y haciendo que se ruborice un poco.

— ¿Yo…? Bueno… Yo solo hago los ejercicios, no lo practico como tal, me resulta relajante pasar un rato en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicios Sakura-chan— responde Hinata esquiva a la mirada de Naruto.

—En otras palabras, ¿te gusta hacer los ejercicios de boxeadores, pero no boxear como tal?— deduce Naruko un poco confundida. Seguidamente, se encojé entre hombros y añade —. Pero quien soy yo para decir eso, después de todo, yo también me relajo luchando con Naruto—

"¿Luchando?" preguntaron en unísono los tres chicos. Aunque tenían una buena idea del porqué, prefirieron fingir ignorancia.

—Sí, así es— responde Naruto un tanto nervioso —, no recuerdo que se los hallamos dicho, y creo ustedes que están metidos en el mundo de deportes de contacto deben de conocer el nombre. Nuestra madre es Uzumaki Kushina.

— ¡Claro que lo conozco! — Responde Sakura entusiasta —, Uzumaki Kushina, conocida el mundo de la Lucha Libre como la "Hanabero Sangriento", mi padre es gran fan de ella… dice que la extraña en el ring…

—He escuchado su nombre, pero nunca la he visto— añade Neji —,según tengo entendido, es un terror en el ring… Sin mencionar que es una gran figura deportiva para Japón—

Los hermanos no pueden evitar sonrojarse un poco ante las palabras Neji, siendo Hinata quien los hace regresar en sí:

—Disculpa Naruko-chan… Pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Si ustedes luchan como dicen… es a eso a lo que se refería Naruto-kun cuando se retiraban aquel día?— una pregunta que Neji no termina por entender pero si Sakura, haciendo memoria a las palabras del mismo Naruto.

—Ah… Eso…— responde la niña un tanto nerviosa, sacando una risa de su hermano.

En la casa Uzumaki, existía un sistema de castigo bastante particular, uno que Kushina se vio obligada a implementar por las constantes luchas entre los hermanos cuando pequeños. No que le molestaran a la madre… Siempre y cuando fueran dentro del Ring y ella los vigilara para asegurarse de que no se lastimaran. Pero tenían la tendencia a luchar por lo que fuera.

Cuando uno de los hermanos realizaba una ofensa considerable al otro… Como la realizada por Naruko cuando hizo que Naruto cayera dentro de un carro de hotel con toallas para echarlo a rodar por el pasillo… El hermano afectado (en este caso Naruto) tiene derecho a realizar un número determinados de movimientos sobre el hermano ofensor (Naruko) en las áreas del cuerpo que su madre especifique, y la otra parte no tiene derecho a responder ninguno de estos ni quejarse.

—… Y por ello, me gane tres lanzamientos estando de pie y una llave de piernas, fueron dos Suplex Aleman, una Power Bomb, y un Boston Crab…—

Una expresión de dolor se marca en Sakura y Hinata, dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto quien se encoge entre sus hombros algo apenado, mientras que Neji se muestra indiferente ante la penalización implementada por la mamá de los gemelos. Después de todos, Hinata no las sufría debido a su permanente estadía en el gimnasio de Kakashi, pero los Hyuugas también poseen castigos severos.

Otra pregunta por parte Hinata, inocente pero valida. Fue por qué los hermanos se habían movido de colegio; a lo cual Sakura no pudo resistirse de bromear que había sido rastreada por Naruko… Cosa que Naruto admitió como una posible conociendo a su hermana, provocando que esta se molestara y ruborizada por el comentario de su hermano, sacando risas de Sakura y Hinata, incluso una sonrisa de parte de Neji.

Tras la tanda de risas, Naruto pregunta si las chicas recuerdan la razón por la que no se quedaron a dormir en el complejo Senju, a lo cual estas dos asienten. De por sí, Naruto y Naruko se estaban moviendo de colegio, y el día siguiente al torneo Senju, Kushina y los dos hermanos fueron al colegio a buscar cupos para ellos, los cuales encontraron. Terminó por ser una gran casualidad que esta institución estudiaban Sakura, Hinata y Neji

La campana indica el final de la hora del almuerzo, y momento de regresar a clases.

—Hey, ¡tengo una idea!— exclamó Naruko, llamando la atención de los otros presentes —, como Naruto y yo somos los chicos nuevos, es posible que estemos un poco atosigados por el resto de la semana… Ya saben, invitaciones a clubs, presentaciones y demás. Para no ser descortés ni nada por el estilo, que les parece si se pasan el fin de semana en nuestra casa. Así Naruto y yo podemos dedicarnos esta semana a presentarnos como se debe.

— ¡¿Una pijamada?, yo me anoto!— exclama Sakura emocionada. Hinata asiente enérgica al igual que su amiga.

— ¡Neji, tú también vienes!— añade Sakura, haciendo que el Hyuuga frunce el ceño. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no podía negarse a dicha invitación, no tan solo sería descortés, si su tío se enteraba de dicha negación… Podría recibir un castigo que haría ver el Naruko como "ligero" en comparación

Conseguir el permiso para pasar el fin de semana en la casa Uzumaki no resulto difícil por ninguna de las partes:

Para Hinata y Neji fue sumamente sencillo… Aunque por algún motivo, Hiashi les dio varias recomendaciones con respecto a Kushina, principalmente a Neji, entre ellas eran las de no hacerla enfadar, o llevarle la contraria por mucho…

Para Sakura, lo fue aún más facil, Mebuki se sentía feliz de que dicha invitación, mientras que Kizashi no tardo en aprobar la invitación… Y ganarse un sape de parte de su esposa al escuchar cómo le entregaba a Sakura una foto de Kushina para ser autografiada.

Los hermanos Uzumakis acordaron con su madre de ser recogidos en el gimnasio de Kakashi después de las siete, para darle tiempo a Sakura y Hinata de terminar sus rutinas diarias.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi recibió a los hermanos con los brazos abiertos, y haciendo caso a las recomendaciones de Sakura, ambos se llevaron mono y franelas deportivas, cosas que les fueron muy útiles ya que Kakashi los invito a realizar la rutina de las niñas, a la cual, Neji también se unió sin chistar.

Era pasado de las siete, cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abre, revelando una figura en la cual todos los hombres del gimnasio de Kakashi posaron sus ojos.

Una hermosa mujer. Uno adivinaría que su edad rondaba los veinte, pero la verdad era que se encontraba a mediados de sus treinta; ojos de color violeta, una larga caballera roja intensa que cae hasta sus caderas, de piel pálida, de constitución bastante delgada y femenina. Sus ropas no consistían en más que una blusa blanca debajo de un vestido largo de color verde, y sandalias color lavanda.

El silenció les indico a los hermanos que su madre había llegado (una extraña tendencia cada vez que Kushina se presenta en un sitio nuevo). Kakashi, sin embargo fue el único que no se quedó sin palabras.

—Buenas noches Kushina— saluda cordial el "ninja" al tiempo que aplaude para despertar a sus miembros del letargo, comandándolos a trabajar de nuevo con un tono "amigable". El cual produce un escalofrió en los pocos miembros que quedaban a esas horas. Sacando una risa de la pelirroja.

—Usted debe ser el "ninja" Kakashi— replicó esta, extendiendo su mano —, un placer en conocerlo en persona.

— ¿Tan obvio?— replica este con una obvia sonrisa, aceptado el saludo de Kushina —, créame, el placer es mío—

—Muchas gracias. Bueno… No se me ocurre otra persona que camine y se muestre todo el tiempo con una máscara negra de ninja. Eso, y que Naruko no deja de hablar de su discípula… Y hablando de ellos…—

—Ahora mismo se están cambiando, terminamos hace poco… tengo que admitir que sus hijos están en muy buena condición física. ¿Acaso piensan seguir sus pasos?—

—Créame que me gustaría… pero por más que disfrutan de entrenar conmigo y de luchar cada cuanto… Siento que no será así, pero quien sabe, aun son niños… — en eso, las puertas de los vestidores se abren, saliendo de esto el grupo de niños hablando bastante alegre, dibujando una sonrisa en la pelirroja —… Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

.

.

.

.

.

Al igual que la familia de Sakura, la Uzumaki poseía una van, lo que variaba considerablemente era su hogar… No era una villa con terrenos inmensos como la Hyuuga, pero definitivamente era mucho más grade que una casa promedio de la zona. Tanto, que solo terreno en sí, era el de dos casas… Cuatro para ser precisos. Dos terrenos de casas conjuntas y las dos ubicadas justo detrás, formando un gran terreno para una hermosa e inmensa casa de unos dos pisos con ático por lo que se alcanzaba a ver. A Sakura le resultaba un poco difícil no sentirse abrumada al ser la única en el grupo que vive en una casa urbana normal.

—Una casa… Realmente grande…— comenta Sakura anonada por la casa de la familia Uzumaki.

—Nuestro padre la construyó— responde Naruko alegre mientras se estacionan en el garaje —, está muy bien equipada, ¡incluso tenemos un pequeño gimnasio y todo!—

Un comentario estaba por escapársele de los labios a Sakura cuando cae en cuenta de las palabras de Naruko, haciendo que su mirada perfore el cabezal del puesto del frente suyo donde estaba sentada Naruko, produciéndole un escalofrió.

—Si se trata de un gimnasio, debe de ser uno muy bien equipado, incluso deben tener un cuadrilátero. Ya que realizar movimientos de Lucha Libre como los que nos mencionaste… Fuera de un cuadrilátero podría resultar muy peligroso para el que los recibe— deduce Neji.

Dicho comentario saca una risa departe de Kushina, así como intensifica el escalofrió de Naruko hasta el punto que sus coletas se mueven como si fueran parte de su cuerpo. A la final un suspiro de Sakura la calma:

—Si querías pasar un día en nuestro gimnasio con Kakashi… Solo tenías que pedirlo— el comentario de Sakura, provoca nuevas reacciones por parte de los presentes, una nerviosa y delatora de parte de Naruko, traviesas por parte de Hinata y Kushina; y un suspiro de parte de Naruto.

El interior de la casa resultaba más normal de lo que la imponente fachada demostraría. Los muebles de la casa no eran precisamente caros, eran por mucho accesibles a la mayoría de las familias; los acabados de madera del suelo y de las paredes eran sencillos y elegantes, los distintos cuadros, todo lo que alcanzaba la vista era sencillo; nada estrambótico, lo único realmente imponente de la casa, era su fachada.

— ¡Vengan, tenemos que presentarles a nuestro padre, hace mucho que no traemos a nadie para nuestra casa!— clama Naruko mientras sale corriendo. Lo curioso de la escena es que Naruto también corre tras su hermana emocionado, era raro ver al hermano igualar las acciones de su hermana.

Los tres chicos se quitan sus gomas antes de adentrarse en la casa, con el permiso y petición de Kushina, quien se ofrece acomodarlas ella misma. Siguen a los hermanos por el pasillo de entrada, cruzando de inmediato a la izquierda, llegando a una enorme sala donde Sakura, Hinata y Neji contemplan una escena que no esperaban ver.

Un altar de madera, la foto de un hombre de cabellos rubios y a los hermanos Uzumaki de rodillas rezando frente a la foto. Así mismo, arriba de la foto, se encontraba una tablilla la que rezaba.

"Namikaze Minato, amado esposo y padre"

Como si se tratase de una mente colmena, Hinata y Sakura se realizan la misma pregunta en sus pensamientos _"¿Namikaze…?" _resulto extraño ya que el apellido de los rubios era Uzumaki… Entendiendo un poco más a la familia Uzumaki en ese momento.

Existe una tradición en Japón, en la cual: si una mujer se casa y ella es la última de su estirpe o no existen más varones en su familia. El esposo absorbe el apellido de la mujer para con el fin de salvaguardarlo y darle la oportunidad de continuar existiendo.

Claro está, realizar la pregunta de cuál de los dos casos sería algo imprudente, mucho menos quedarse parados hay como lo estaban haciendo… Ellas dos, ya que Neji tomó la iniciativa antes que las chicas.

Se acercó al altar, entrega una reverencia, así como palabras de gratitud y de permiso para residir en su morada por el fin de semana. Tanto Sakura como Hinata intercambian una mirada de sorpresa, convirtiéndose en sonrisas, dándose cuenta de cuan tonto era quedarse hay de pie por esa idea.

Por más curiosidad que sentía Sakura de ver el Gimnasio (y Naruko de mostrárselo) terminan acordando que sería una actividad para el día siguiente. Era tarde, acababan de llegar de un gimnasio como tal y de cenar un exquisito Ramen casero preparado por Kushina.

El segundo piso era bastante amplio, igual que el de abajo, tenía una pequeña sala de estar, las habitaciones de la familia y un pequeño estudio.

Mientras las chicas se van a bañar en el baño de abajo (uno bastante grande para que toda la familia y poco más cupieran en este) Neji acompaña a Naruto al cuarto del mismo, donde él también pasaría la noche.

El cuarto del chico, por más que era amplio, resultaba bastante normal, un par de estantes con libros, mangas y coleccionables; una computadora, televisor, una consola de videojuegos. Las cosas que uno esperaría ver la habitación de cualquier chico.

—Bueno, este es mi cuarto… También el tuyo por los próximos días— comenta Naruto invitándolo a pasar —Siente en como en casa, coloca tu maleta donde quieras— añade con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Neji terminan de estudiar el cuarto mientras deja a un lado su maleta, era bastante cómodo, al igual que el resto de la casa, bastante normal. Era evidente que si su padre construyo la casa, debió ser alguien importante, y quizás con mucho dinero… Detalle que a Neji le importo poco, ser atosigado con ese tipo de preguntas resulta incómodo, algo que él entendía a la perfección.

—Y dime Naruto, nunca se los preguntamos pero, acaso, ¿Tú y tu hermana piensan dedicarse a la Lucha Libre?— la pregunta de Neji era bastante valida, pero resulto un poco sorpresiva para Naruto quien sacaba un futón para Neji, jalando de más y haciendo que el contenido de su closet se viniera abajo sobre él, a lo cual Neji tuvo que ayudarle a salir.

—No se…— responde Naruto mientras se levanta de nuevo —… Es divertido y todo luchar con Naruko, pero hasta ahí… Digamos que soy como Hinata en ese aspecto. Me es divertido y relajante… incluso en la derrota, pero no creo tener madera para ser un Luchador— responde Naruto mientras él y Neji acomodan el desastre accidental.

—Naruko, por otro lado tiene más madera para la Lucha Libre, sin mencionar que tiene un montón de mallas y cosplay para luchadoras en su closet— añade —, pero no puedo responderte por ella.

— ¿Por qué dices que tiene madera para Luchadora?— pregunta Neji levantando la ceja, quien esperaba ofrecer en un inicio a sus primos para desafíos y sparrings, pero no fue el caso. Naruto sonríe antes de responder:

—Si quieres saber porque, pregúntale a mi mamá, ella aclarara todas las dudas que tengas de la Lucha Libre… como una de las cosas que puedo suponer has escuchado alguna vez, y es que la Lucha Libre es falsa— añade Naruto con una sonrisa.

Neji no pudo negar que era algo que había leído y escuchado en varias ocasiones. La expresión de Neji saca otra risa de Naruto al darse cuenta de acertar.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana tuvo un inicio suave en el desayuno, el cual de inmediato se vio alterado por Naruko cuando lo terminaron, escoltando a los chicos a la puerta de atrás, a la que en condiciones normales conduciría a un patio, pero no era así.

La fachada de la casa indicaba dos pisos, pero en realidad había "uno" en esa sección. El gimnasio privado de la familia Uzumaki. Sumamente equipado con máquinas, sacos, incluso una área para lo que parecía ser valet o clases de bailo terapia. Unas escaleras que subían a un "piso" superior el cual tenía una gran entrada que permitía visualizar el de abajo, específicamente el área encima del Cuadrilátero de lucha.

* * *

Aparte de sus nombres, existen otras diferencias entre un "Cuadrilátero" y un "Ring".

Primero que nada, aunque ambos tengan una forma cuadriculada como tal, el boxeo es un deporte ancestral, practicado incluso por romanos y egipcios… Claro está, en esa apoca un boxeador tenia suerte de sobrevivir a combate con "guantes" de metal. Sin embargo, estos luchaban en un círculo de arena llamado "Ring". Por más que la arena del boxeo ha evolucionado, se le sigue llamando "Ring" por tradición. Mientras que la Lucha Libre es un deporte más moderno, datando del siglo XIX

Las otras dos diferencias son más notables y con su uso práctico:

*El primero y más evidente, sería el conteo de cuerdas. Aunque un cuadrilátero es usable para el Boxeo, no es precisamente apto, mientras que este último tiene tres cuerdas, el Ring de Boxeo moderno usa cuatro.

Un menor número de cuerdas con mayor separación entre estas, facilita el hecho de que un luchador pueda ser lanzado atreves, como llega a suceder en ocasiones en encuentros de Lucha Libres.

Cuatro cuerdas, con una menor separación protegen y evitan que un Boxeador pueda deslizarse entre estas y salirse del ring, lo cual significare el final del encuentro. La única forma de que un boxeador pudiera salirse del Ring, sería que fuese lanzado SOBRE las cuerdas con un puñetazo.*

La ultima diferencia, son las esquinas:

Las de un cuadrilátero son de un solo color, múltiples son irrelevantes debido a como se desarrolla la Lucha Libre, una vez que empieza, no se detiene hasta que uno de los bandos cae derrotado.

En el boxeo por otro lado, donde el número de reglas es mayor, involucrando técnicos en distintas esquinas. Se requiere diferenciar cual pertenece a que pugil, esto se diferencia con color azul y rojo. En adición a esto, las otras dos, de color blanco son inaccesibles para los técnicos de cada púgil o boxeador, y estos sean enviados cuando inicia un conteo.

* * *

La única que se veía algo sorprendida era Sakura. Después de todo, por más quisiera tener algo así en su casa era algo, simplemente imposible. Aparte del uso que le dan tanto Naruto como Naruko, Kushina trabaja como instructora privada para distintos tipos de clases, entre ellas, Lucha Libre.

— ¿Qué te parece?— pregunta Naruko a la impresionada Sakura. La cual ladea la cabeza, maquinando una brillante y agradable idea en su cabeza.

—Que sería una pena no usarlo…— replica Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, consiguiendo la atención de todos los demás.

— ¿Creí que eras boxeadora?— replica Kushina extrañada.

— ¡Lo soy!, pero no quiero usarlo de esa manera, ¡Naruko!— llamó emocionada la pelirrosada, sorprendiendo por primera vez a la rubia.

—Dime… ¡¿qué opinas si le damos uso a todas esas mallas y demás vestimenta que nos mostraste ayer, nos ponemos las que mejor nos quede, y hacemos una sesión de cosplay y fotos!?— primero fue asombro por parte de los presentes, para seguidamente, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Naruko, y aun que no era visible para los demas, también en el de Kushina.

De inmediato Sakura llama a Hinata. Si algo sabia ella era que en la Lucha Libre, pueden combatir más de dos a la vez, decidió preguntarle a Hinata si quería unirse a su pequeña sesión de fotos.

La peliazul, miró de reojo a Naruto pero rápidamente lo esquivo, se sonrojo, y ante el indició de un "si" por respuesta, sintió como era sujetada por los brazos y arrastrada por las otras dos devuelta a la habitación de Naruko.

—Voy por la cámara…— suspiró Naruto resignado, dejando a su madre sola con un inmutado Neji.

Kushina estaba muy feliz, hacía mucho que no veía a sus hijos con amigos, y que se comportaran de la forma que lo hacían. Sus ojos se abrieron para visualizar Neji cerca del cuadrilátero.

—Entonces… ¿MMA?— la voz de Kushina a su lado no le sorprendió a Neji, viro para encontrarla recostada al aparejo de brazos cruzados —, Si lo deseas, en un futuro puedo entrenarte un poco. Vas a necesitar mucha resistencia para ese deporte, los Luchadores también la requerimos, más de lo que te imaginas—

—No lo voy a poner en duda…— replicó Neji con un tono extrañamente sarcástico. Comentario que dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en Kushina.

— ¿No me digas que también eres de lo cree que la Lucha Libre es falsa y fui vetada por hacerla demasiado real?— preguntó ella. La segunda parte del comentario no la conocía, pero si quería saber él porque de ese comentario con respecto a la Lucha Libre.

* * *

Eso se debe a la Lucha Libre como tal, aparte de ser un deporte de contacto, la Lucha Libre no deja de ser, un espectáculo principalmente.

Se puede decir que esto se remonta a los orígenes de la misma, ya que la Lucha Libre comenzó en carnavales con el propósito de entretener, era en si una demostración de fuerza, por ende hace uso de distintas combinaciones de disciplinas de combate (como la parte de la demostración de fuerza) y artes escénicas (para entretener). Alardear durante un combate, mantener al público entretenido, es parte importante de un encuentro de Lucha Libre, de ahí la razón por la cual se crea que la Lucha Libre es falsa.

* * *

—Desde esa perspectiva… supongo que se entiende el origen del porqué del rumor— respondió Neji bastante complacido con la respuesta y entendiendo las palabras de que Naruko tenía más madera para la Lucha Libre, una hiperactiva escandalosa como ella sería un gran espectáculo. Claro está Kushina no se quedó ahí, era extraño tener alguien con quien hablar de su deporte.

Por esto mismo, los movimientos de la Lucha deben de ser vistosos y atractivos para él publicó, no por ello significa que TODOS lo sean. A lo cual Kushina hizo énfasis a las llaves que podrían serle útiles en futuro.

—Algo común puede ser… una tendencia mía, una "remontada"… En mi caso si se puede decir que yo las fingía un poco…— añadió delatora y culpable la pelirroja.

Kushina, tenía la costumbre de medir a su oponente, si sentía que le causaba tanto daño como se suponía, dejaba que la otra "jugara" un poco con ella. Recibiendo lanzamientos y llaves apropósito con el fin de entretener. Para luego recuperarse y luchar como se debía, consiguiendo normalmente.

—Traje la cámara…— llama Naruto entrando al gimnasio, vislumbrando a su madre y amigo hablando felizmente. Las palabras de Naruto sacan a Kushina de su mundo, corriendo a recibir a la cámara de su hijo —… Por algún motivo… Aun tenia las fotos de navidad, me tarde porque tuve que sacarlas— comentó Naruto mientras le entregaba la cámara a su madre.

— ¿Te levantó?— masculló Naruto, sorprendiendo, y por mucho a Neji, quien levanto la ceja por respuesta, sacando una sonrisa de parte del rubio —. No tuvo la necesidad por lo que puedo ver— añadió, confundiendo aún más a Neji.

La inconfundible voz de Naruko se hizo presente, así como los halagos de Kushina, claro está, los niños se veían poco interesados hasta que las chicas pidieron que las miraran.

Para complacerlas, dirigieron las miradas hacia la entrada, paralizándose por un momento por una sensación muy extraña que los invadió en ese momento.

Hinata, llevaba unas mallas tradicionales, de color morado azulado. La malla se asemejaba a un traje de baño de cuerpo entero, solo que tenía un recorte que bajaba hasta medio muslo; en las mismas mallas, salía una especie de falta corta del mismo color. Rodilleras y tobilleras blancas para hacer juego. Eran una de las mallas "personalizadas" más sencillas que tenía Naruko, pero que hacían juego perfecto con la apariencia adorable de Hinata.

Las que Sakura llevaba eran rosadas, cubrían por completo su brazo derecho hasta la muñeca, dejando su izquierdo descubierto, a diferencia de las de Hinata, no tenían el corte hasta el medio muslo, en su lugar, terminaban a manera de traje de baño. Botas blancas, rodillera roja en la derecha y codera en el izquierdo y guantes blancos.

Naruko vestía unas mallas del mismo estilo de Hinata pero sin la falda y de color naranja, rodilleras y coderas del mismo color con un par de ligas en los tobillos y muñecas del mismo color

— ¿Y bien, que opinan como nos vemos?— preguntó Sakura mostrándose ligeramente ruborizada pero sonriente, a diferencia de Hinata que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, las mejillas rojas, y jugueteando con sus dedos.

Los chicos no respondieron. Por el contrario, apartaron la mirada de manera simultánea ejecutando el mismo gesto, rascarse la nariz y mirar algún punto distante en la habitación.

Dicha acción pasó desapercibida para Sakura y Hinata, pero no para Kushina y su hija.

—Naruko, acaso ellos… — preguntaba Kushina cuando Naruko afirmo las sospechas de su madre. Por un instante intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad para, finalmente dibujar una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de ambas.

Ante la falta de una respuesta, Sakura estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando la voz de Kushina consigue la atención de todos.

—Sakura, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un cambio de planes?— preguntó Kushina. Aquel tono, aquellas palabras produjeron un escalofrió a Naruto, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Neji, el cual… Sentía que algo se avecinaba… Algo nada agradable

—Que les parece si dejamos la sesión de fotos de ustedes tres para mañana… Y hacemos hoy unas fotos mixtas… Ustedes dos y los chicos— sugirió Kushina. Hinata se coloro ante la idea, Sakura sonrió, mientras que los otros dos se electrificaron con un escalofrió.

Intercambiaron una mirada complicidad _"¿lo viste venir no es así?" _estaba escrito en el rostro de Neji, Naruto asintió a esa mirada.

Más aun, Kushina, impuso las parejas para las fotos: Neji con Sakura y Naruto con Hinata. El color amiento de Neji no podía ser a razón de ver a Hinata, son primos y dudaba mucho que tenga ese tipo de actitud para con ella. Lo mismo aplicó a Hinata, quien se coloro con la idea, obviamente, no podía ser por Neji, por ello la emparejó con Naruto.

Naruto sabía que no debía discutir con su madre, a Neji se le advirtió de no hacerlo… La tiránica Uzumaki había hablado… Y a ellos dos, solo les quedaba obedecer.

—Si nos negamos… ¿Qué sucedería…? — pregunta Neji mientras sigue a Naruto a su habitación para cambiarse.

—Si no es por las buenas… Sera por las malas… Y si crees que tu tío es rudo… No has conocido a mi madre— las palabras de Naruto no eran muy diferentes a las de su tío, venían desde otro lente, pero eran las mismas en esencia.

Neji tropezó con el rubio quien se detuvo de golpe, termino escuchando una risa Naruto.

—Sabes, pensándolo mejor… creo que será divertido… no hacíamos esto desde que mamá empezó a enseñarnos lucha cuando teníamos cinco—

—Espera, ¿ya habían hecho esto?—

—Más o menos, pero para aquel entonces, era mi padre quien tomaba las fotos en aquel entonces…—

Aquellas palabras, dejaron frío a Neji… Pero al mismo tiempo, lo impresionan. A diferencia suya, quien tomo la muerte de su padre como traición por parte de su tío, y aun en el fondo le costaba tocar el tema por más que lo había "aceptado" hasta cierto punto. Naruto hablaba de su padre con suma naturalidad por más que ya no se encontraba entre los vivos. No escuchaba su voz apagarse ni nada similar, hablaba de él con júbilo y gozo, algo realmente loable.

—… Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo que vamos hacer sea menos vergonzoso …— comentó Neji al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

—Pero si lo hace más tolerable, créeme…—

.

.

.

.

.

A los minutos, los chicos regresaron. Nuevamente Hinata se sonrojó y Sakura sonrió: los atuendos de los chicos no tenían nada que ver con los de ellas, básicamente shorts ajustados, Naranja y Azul, respectivamente, el mismo equipo que las chicas, rodilleras y coderas de los mismo colores que su vestimenta, solo que ambos con tobilleras, sin ningun tipo de camisas.

Madre e Hija les costó un poco disimular sus risas, la cual, no pasó desapercibida a los chicos, quienes las miraron con reproche.

—Muy bien, ¿quién quiere primero?— preguntó Kushina, a lo que Sakura levantó su mano —, ok, todos suban al ring, Naruto y Hinata se quedaran en una esquina…— esas palabras produjeron reacciones opuestas, Hinata se tensó por completó, Naruto suspiro —… Naruko tomara las fotos mientras yo me encargo de asistirlos con las distintas posiciones— añadió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

—Relájate Neji… ¡será divertido!— las palabras de aliento de Sakura no surtieron efecto en Neji, manteniendo un semblante duro, perfecto para las fotos.

—Que pensara tu madre si… No. CUANDO vea las fotos— replicó Neji mientras entrelaza sus manos con Sakura, simulando una lucha de fuerza.

A decir verdad, Sakura no había pensado en eso, pero el primer flash removió toda duda de su cabeza, dejando solo gozo y risas de lo estaba haciendo.

Lo primero fue emular golpes, rodillazos, codazos y manotadas, cosa bastante fácil de hacer. De ahí, pasaron agarres estando parados, simulaban forcejeos como Neji sujetando a Sakura de las caderas mientras esta aprisionaba su cabeza y vise versa, lo que uno hacía, luego se invertían los papeles.

Neji, al comienzo que se sintió escéptico con la susodicha sesión de fotos, pero termino por disfrutarla más de lo que esperaba, especialmente porque Kushina era relativamente exigente con la forma de realizar los agarres, el entrelace entre los dedos, la posición de las manos, la forma segura de mantener el cuerpo al momento de recibir el agarra. Cuidaba cada detalle para darle realismo a la maniobra, detalles que interesaban a Neji.

Lo ultimó, aunque Neji lo disfrutó también, no pudo evitar sentir que fue lo más vergonzoso de todo, y esto fue cuando toco hacer las llaves en el pisó, las llaves de piernas fueron especialmente vergonzosas para el Hyuuga, por el detalle "vistoso" de los mismos agarres.

—Esto… es vergonzoso… — masculló Neji, al estar tendido en el suelo, con Sakura sobre su costado, haciéndole un "Pin" de pierna.

—Por favor, no es para tanto, no vas a negar que te has divertido— replicó Sakura mientras lo miraba de reojo y la cámara la deslumbraba una vez más, con la última foto de su larga sesión de tres horas.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras el almuerzo era la hora de la sesión de Hinata y Naruto, apenas tomaron la posición inicial, la de lucha de fuerza, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarle a Hinata si se encontraba bien, el rostro de la Hyuuga estaba colorado al extremó.

Esta asintió de manera violenta, las otras chicas tuvieron que ahogar sus risas de la inocencia de la pobre niña y la ignorancia del rubio, era un poco cruel para con ella, pero esta no se negaba, y en realidad, había estado tan ansiosa como nerviosa por su sesión durante el almuerzo.

"_Naruto-kun me está sujetando las manos… Naruto-kun me está sujetando las manos…"_ se decía mentalmente… No era precisamente el agarre que le hubiera gustado experimentar como primera vez, pero era un agarre.

Los nervios de Hinata no desaparecían, cada cuanto temblaba un poco cada cuanto, pero respiraba hondo y se controlaba lo suficiente como para que pudieran tomar las fotos.

Si estuvieran posando para fotos de algo como Judo, Hinata no estaría temblando tanto como ahora, después de todo el Gi del Judo es grueso y cubre mucho más de lo que lo hacen las mallas pegadas al cuerpo que ella llevaba, y la escasa vestimenta de Naruto, ya que cada vez que tenía que realizar algo, era necesario tocar su piel desnuda.

En más de una ocasión, Kushina insistió a Hinata para terminar la sesión de fotos. Empezaba a sentirse culpable y sentir lastima por la pobre niña, pero para la sorpresa, asombro y admiración de las todas tres chicas, ella se negaba rotundamente, y deseaba continuar hasta el final. Ella quería esas fotos.

—Esta es la última Hinata, sé que es un poco incómodo, pero no sería Naruto si no lo tomó en esta posee, soporta un poco más— arguyó Naruko mientras se posiciona para tomar la foto que simulaba a Naruto realizando un Suplex alemán a Hinata… y luego realizar la inversa, Hinata realizándolo a Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

—Qué día…— comentó Naruto recién bañado, lanzándose sobre su cama, la sesión entre el Hinata fue mucho más larga que la de Sakura y Neji, una hora más larga debido a los nervios de Hinata —… ¿Tu prima sufre de nervios acaso?—

Neji no podía creer lo que escuchaba, incluso para él era obvio que Hinata temblaba por su cercanía a Naruto, era evidente que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto. Y el zonzo, después de pasar cuatro horas con ella a su lado no se dio cuenta… pero en fin, todos los involucrados (salvo por Kushina) aún son niños y niñas, que no pasan a los once años, Neji era el más cercano a esa edad.

—Creo que este tipo de cosas debe de estar penado por la ley en algún lado— comentó Neji.

—Solo si hacen públicas—

En eso, Naruko irrumpió en el cuarto de su hermano sin avisar y con su típica actitud despreocupada le lanzo a los dos un par de caratulas de CD a los chicos, quienes los atraparon en el aire.

—Esas son su copias, Sakura y Hinata ya tiene las suyas, esos cuatro CD son las UNICAS copias existentes de esas fotos, ya las borre de la cámara y la computadora. Hagan lo que quieran con ellas— así como entró así se fue.

Naruto y Neji intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, y por un momento en verdad, pensaron romper los CD… idea que terminaron por descartar casi inmediato, si bien aún no las veían… y probablemente serian embarazosas y comprometedoras… Pero prefirieron guardarlas… Después de todo, fue un rato agradable y sabían que esas serian unas de esas fotos "vergonzosas pero agradables"

**Ok, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, normalmente coloco la trivial de los movimientos y demás… Pero fueron muchos en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, muchos de los movimientos a los que hago referencia de la lucha libre son bastante icónicos, y estoy seguro que alguna vez abran escuchado de ellos**

**Lo crean o no, investigue un poco más de la cuenta, en especial de la Lucha Libre para poder hacer este capítulo, me pareció bastante interesante los orígenes de la lucha libre, estoy seguro que más de uno habrá escuchado eso, de que la "lucha es falsa" pero tras leer sus orígenes, llegue a esa conclusión, nuevamente, desvaríos de mi persona pero creo que no son muy alejados de la realidad.**

**Lo del apellido, tan bien es verdad, mi novia me hizo el comentario y decidí buscarlo (algo innecesario, mi novia lee mucho y por lo general tiene razón) así que... si no lo sabían, pues ya saben la razón por la que Naruto lleva el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre. Claro, es un poco más complejo, pero en esencia es así**

**Nuevamente, creo haber corregido todos los errores, espero no se me halla pasado ninguno... En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, para el siguiente capítulo (si no meto ningún otro antes que ese) se enfocara en Naruto y Hinata, el como inicia la relación entre ellos. No solo de Sakura es el fic :) **

**Nuevamente, espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, cya :)**


	10. Naruto y Hinata Parte 1: Intercambio

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Naruto y Hinata Parte 1:**

**Intercambio.**

El día siguiente a la primera sesión de fotos, no fue tan agitado como el anterior… O por lo menos, no tan vergonzoso para los chicos.

Naruto y Neji ya no posaban con Sakura y Hinata -cosa que agradecían-, sino que se dedicaron ayudar y a tomar las fotos de las chicas, cuya sesión duro todo el día y un poco más…

A diferencia que con los chicos, entre ellas se tomaron su tiempo, formándose por cada pareja posible: Naruko y Hinata, Sakura y Naruko, Hinata y Sakura, y finalmente todas tres al mismo tiempo.

Naruto y Neji se la pasaron en el gimnasio alrededor del cuadrilátero hablando y haciendo ejercicios mientras veían como las chicas hacían su sesión de cosplay. Asistiendo cada vez que se les eran solicitados, buscando bebidas, bocadillos, y cualquier otra cosa que pidieran

En adición a esto las chicas cambiaban de mayas o cosplay por pareja, un total de tres mudas en el transcurso del día.

Eran cerca de las seis de las tardes y las tres estaban sentadas sobre lo lona, acompañadas por Kushina. Todas cuatro estaban cansadas y sudadas, pero riendo a lo grande. Había sido un día por mucho divertido para ellas.

—Ahí viene Naruto —señaló Kushina a su hijo quien entraba con seis vasos de té helado, seguido de cerca por Neji quien traía consigo varias toallas.

Las chicas se acercaron a las cuerdas para recibir las bebidas de parte de Naruto y las toallas limpias de Neji.

—Ya les prepare el baño, pueden ir cuando guste, pero no tarden tanto o el agua se enfriara —explicó Neji mientras toma el vaso que le correspondía.

Naruko y Sakura asintieron mientras Hinata tenía su vaso pegado a sus labios, con la mirada temerosa en Naruto, quien enarca la ceja al percatarse de la susodicha, haciendo que esta se ruborice y desvíe la mirada, sacando una risa silenciosa por parte de Kushina.

—Chicas, vallan a bañarse, pronto vendrán por ustedes —comandó la pelirroja. Todas las niñas asienten ante la orden, procediendo a retirarse. — ¿Naruto, te importaría preparar algo para cenar? —añadió Kushina mientras tomaba una de las toallas que trajo Neji para limpiarse el sudor, Neji frunció el ceño.

—Ya estoy en eso. Estaba cortando unas verduras para el Ramen —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

— ¿Naruto cocina? —Preguntó Neji extrañado. Kushina asistió mientras se bajaba de cuadrilátero con la cámara en mano.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, le gusta mucho cocinar. Cuando tengo clientes en las mañanas, el prepara los bentos de él y Naruko —respondió con orgullo.

Esa información resulta muy interesante para Neji… Pero a la vez prefiere reservársela… Por ahora era preferible dejar que los engranajes rodaran por si solos… Sin mencionar que por seguridad del mismo Naruto… era preferible que Hiashi no supiera que Hinata se siente atraída por este… Ni que Hinata supiera que a Naruto le gusta cocinar.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha transcurrido un año desde que Naruto y Naruko se movieron al colegio de Sakura y Hinata, ambos rubios se volvieron más populares de los que ellos mismo hubieran previstos.

Naruko se había vuelto parte del periódico escolar igual que en su colegio anterior, ganándose el apodo por parte de los mismos miembros de este club -así como los miembros del equipo de carreras- como el "Destello amarillo" debido a su ridícula velocidad al correr y a su tendencia de aparecer en un parpadeo. Claro está, esta no era la razón de su popularidad: su enérgica personalidad y su habilidad para socializar era lo que le hacía tan solicitada.

Naruto por otro, lado se había vuelto popular, más que todo con el cuerpo femenino, tanto de su clase, como las de abajó, así como las de algunas de sus senpais, la razón… Quizás la misma que la de Neji pero en un polo un poco opuesto:

Naruto no era estoico como Neji, pero sí muy activo y alegre; a nivel deportivo, Naruto era bastante bueno -al igual que Neji-, a nivel de académico no tanto –a diferencia de este–, era relativamente promedio, pero su aptitud positiva, optimista alegre siempre resultaba inspiradora y refrescante.

Tal la popularidad de esos dos, que salvo por el hecho que compartían el mismo salón de clases, y que habían dejado muy claro -en especial Naruto- que la hora del almuerzo era sacra y no querían ser molestados durante este descanso.

.

.

.

.

.

—Que hago... que hago... —repetía una y otra vez Naruko pensativa. Se encontraba sola en el salón de su club durante un descanso, había escalado lo suficiente como para en un año volverse la presidenta del club de periodismo, y solo en esta ocasión había decidido hacer uso de su autoridad para recluirse en dicho espacio.

Suspiró frustrada. Sin importar cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, no encontraba una salida y solución orgánica. La puerta de su club suena, junto a la voz que más deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió ante su permiso, asomándose Sakura quien la saluda enérgica, antes de que Naruko pudiera pronunciar comentario alguno, una segunda persona se asoma, Neji.

_―__¿Neji? que hacen esos dos juntos, no me digan...__―_ su mirada incrédula la delata, extrañando a ambos chicos, quienes intercambian miradas confundidas. Sakura necesitó llamar un par de veces a Naruko para que esta regrese en sí.

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿Que sucede? —respondió lo más rápido posible antes de delatarse y dar a entender cosas que quizás no fuesen nada más que producto de su imaginación.

—La profesora me pidió que te entregara esto —explicó Sakura, adentrándose con Neji extendiéndole una carpeta a Naruko.

—Ah, ok, muchas gracias Sakura —recibió Naruko un poco nerviosa, rápidamente, cambia a Neji, preguntándole que deseaba.

—Voy a participar en un torneo de judo dentro de poco, quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para ver las enseñanzas de tu madre si no te molesta —respondió calmo.

_―__"Era eso... Tonta yo, como se me ocurrió pensar que..."__―_ nuevamente, su imaginación hechó a volar, pero Naruko la frena en seco de inmediato.

—Si claro, ¡no hay problema! —responde enérgica, sacando una libreta para escribirle el número de su madre a su amigo.

—Pensándolo mejor... Neji, podrías cerrar la puerta, quisiera hablar algo con ustedes dos —nuevamente, los recién llegados intercambiaron miradas confusas, pero accedieron a la petición de Naruko, era raro verla así de seria. Neji acató la orden de Naruko, toma un cartel que reza "En reunión" colocándolo en la puerta, y cerrándola con seguro, tomó asiento junto a Sakura.

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Neji estoico. Naruko se rascó la nuca, suspiró. Hablar de dicho tema con Sakura resultaría bastante fácil, pero con Neji era un poco embarazoso tocarlo, pero necesitaba su opinión, y posiblemente... Conocimientos acerca de Hinata.

—Verán... como decirlo... ¿No han notado últimamente un poco apagada a Hinata? —comenzó por donde se le es fácil. Sakura suspiró, asintiendo, de inmediato, ambas chicas clavaron sus miradas en el castaño, quien de repente se siente culpable por desconocer dicha información.

—No la he notado muy diferente que se diga —replicó Neji en su defensa—, Hinata siempre ha sido una chica reservada —añade con comentario veraz.

—Eso es cierto, —replica Sakura—, pero desde que se encuentra en el Gimnasio conmigo, ha mejorado mucho ese aspecto... La única razón para que encontrarla así de... ¡un segundo! —La mirada de Sakura se clavó ahora en Naruko, quien se muestra nerviosa ante esos ojos acusadores—, ¿Que planeas Naruko...?

Neji se notó confundido ante el comentario de Sakura, fijando su mirada en la acusada, esta suspiró explicando:

—Ha estas alturas, ya debería ser obvio, incluso para ti Neji. Pero a Hinata le gusta mi hermano, —comentó un poco apenada. Sakura sonrió y Neji negó con la cabeza—, y con la toda la atención que Naruto tiene últimamente, creo que está afectando un poco a Hinata. De hecho, creo que siempre ha sido así, siempre que mi hermano está cerca le cuesta mucho hablar y desenvolverse que cuando no lo está.

Ese era un comentario que ninguno de los dos podía negar. Hinata podía hablar con cualquier persona muy tranquila, incluso en la presencia de Naruto, pero. Si este le dirigía la palabra a este, o ella necesitaba encararlo... Se volvía esquiva, sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, se mostraba insegura, características que ya tanto Neji como Sakura creían que Hinata había dejado en el pasado. Sakura sonrió:

—Personalmente, yo también estaba buscando una forma de acercarlos, pero no hallo como... —el comentario se hubiera alargado de no ser porque Neji lo corto y sugirió a ambas no inmiscuirse en temas que tengan que ver con sentimientos, mucho menos con noviazgo de un Hyuuga. Dicho comentario molesto a las otras dos presentes, pero Neji rápidamente explica el porqué.

Hacia unos meses, una chica había intentado confesarse a Neji... Y este no se negó -y tampoco hizo dicho comentario a las chicas, era información que no venía al caso-, el problema surgía en que... Uno no lleva una relación con un Hyuuga, uno debe aceptar a los Hyuugas por como son, incluyendo sus tradiciones... Las cuales existen a nivel de noviazgo.

Relaciones interfamiliares son comunes, casi se pueden decir que nacen de las rivalidades entre primos y primas por los constantes retos de artes marciales. En este caso, se permiten sin reproche. Sin embargo, para tener un noviazgo con alguien extraño, distinto de la familia... O al menos con cierto nivel de "linaje". Deben de probarse "dignos" de llevar el apellido Hyuuga... ¿Cómo se consigue esto?, muy sencillo, un desafío.

— ¿Un desafío? —preguntó Sakura. Neji asiente.

El ajeno a la familia, debe de mostrar algún tipo de habilidad, una que le permite desenvolverse y conseguir ingresos para vivir con su pareja.

—Todos los Hyuugas saben de esto, incluyendo Hinata… Y todos respetamos esta tradición... Por más anticuado que suene —añadió Neji.

Sakura y Naruko no pudieron contrarrestar esa premisa. Ambas sabían que los Hyuugas era una familia de tradición, y que a los descendientes, desde muy temprana edad se les empieza a inculcar estas doctrinas.

La misma prueba tiene sirve como filtro -cosa que Neji descubrió y prefirió guardar para evitar se filtrara esa información-. El solo hecho de tomarla o no, demuestra si la persona es sincera o no, si realmente está dispuesta a sacrificarse y dar el todo por el todo por su pareja, aceptarla como es y a su familia y seguir adelante. No es necesario superar dicho desafío para que la relación sea bendecida y aceptada dentro del clan.

El hecho de que Neji no estaba saliendo con nadie demostraba que la chica falló dicha prueba, de hecho. El verse contra la espada -la tradición- y la pared -Neji- la chica desistió de inmediato y se retiró.

—De todas maneras... No creo que algo como un noviazgo surja así como así, y yo también quiero ayudar a Hinata... —añadio Neji—... Si lo que quieren es conseguir un terreno común para ambos... Hinata y Naruto tienen un punto bastante fuerte en común. Ambos disfrutan de cocinar.

Ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos por completo, intercambiando miradas conspiradoras, intenta regresar con Neji, pero este ya se había ido, era obvio que no quería formar parte de lo que sea que ha Sakura y Naruko se les ocurriera.

―No sabía que Naruto cocinaba ―comentó Sakura una sonrisa.

― ¡Si lo hace! ―replicó Naruko alegre―, de hecho, es él quien… ―al darse cuenta de sus palabras, una brillante y simple idea apareció en su cabeza, eran tan sencilla e inocente… Pero a la vez igual de malvada, y quizás… Lo que estaba buscando.

―Sakura… ¿Quien prepara los bentos de Hinata?

―En su casa tiene quienes se los preparen, pero ella insiste en hacérselos ella misma la mayor par… ―Sakura cae en cuenta de lo insinuación de Naruko, entendiendo a la perfección el plan de la rubia… Preparar dicho escenario no resultaría para nada difícil, solo necesitaban asegurarse de que cierto chico (Neji) no estuviera presente… ¿La razón de esto…? Que fueran cuatro, facilitaría mucho poner en marcha dicho plan…

.

.

.

.

.

Llega el lunes, el escenario era perfecto. Por medio de un simple mensaje de texto, Naruko y Sakura confirmaron que los bentos de Hinata y Naruto habían sido preparados por ellos mismos. Sakura le había pedido a Neji que a la hora del almuerzo se desapareciera bajo el pretexto que quisiera; Neji suspiró, sabía que no podría hacer retroceder a Sakura por ningún motivo. Con una pequeña advertencia de que no intentara nada raro, Neji terminó accediendo a la petición de esta.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, los cuatro se sentaron en su lugar en preferido y es ahí cuando Naruko puso su plan en acción.

―Si no les importa, me gustaría hacer algo el día de hoy ―comentó animada la rubia, consiguiendo la atención de los otros tres―, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un intercambio de bentos?

― ¿Intercambio de bentos? ―replicó Hinata, quien termina sonrojándose ante la idea.

― Por mi está bien ―añade Sakura con una sonrisa―, y ya que te has ofrecido a ello, ¡Te ofrezco el mío! ―añadió la pelirosada, extendiéndole su caja del almuerzo a Naruko, quien asintió y acepta el intercambio, extendiéndole la de ella.

―Bueno… ―la voz resignada de Naruto produce un escalofrió en Hinata―… Supongo que eso nos deja a nosotros dos… ¿Quieres? ―preguntó amable el rubio, consiguiendo un asentir tímido departe de Hinata, quien extiende temblorosa su caja del almuerzo, la cual Naruto agradece, entregándole la suya. El plan fue un éxito… Ahora dependía de Hinata entablar conversación con Naruto.

Al igual que todos los días, las distintas cajas se abren de manera simultánea, liberando los aromas de las exquisitas comas caseras.

La comida de Naruto se veía bastante sencilla: arroz blanco con una salsa curry esparcida por todo el arroz -probablemente del constante bamboleo del bento-, unas verduras y algo de carne. La presentación podía dejar un poco que desear, ya que las verduras y la carne se mezclaban

Una sonrisa se dibuja en Naruto al abrir el bento de Hinata, todo muy bien acomodado, a diferencia del suyo: Dumplings rellenos de quien sabe que, una pequeño embace el cual Naruto abre, revelando una salsa color mostaza y de exquisito aroma, y algo pequeño envuelto en aluminio.

― ¡Esto esta delicioso! ―exclamó Sakura para mantenerse lo más natural posible.

―Qué bueno que te guste, Naruto preparó nuestro almuerzo de hoy ―respondió Naruko con una sonrisa mientras probaba la comida de la madre de Sakura.

―_Naruto preparó la comida, eso quiere decir que esta comida… __―_pensó Hinata, cuando la voz del rubio interrumpe sus pensamientos.

―Hinata, ¡Wstos dumplings están deliciosos! ―comenta Naruto muy alegre―, la salsa esta exquisita.

―Gra… Gracias Naruto-kun, yo… yo lo prepare… ―respondió Hinata, quien toma un poco del arroz con curry llevándolo a su boca. Tan pronto este toca sus labios, los ojos de Hinata se abren de golpe, deleitada del exquisito sabor―, delicioso… ¡Esto está realmente delicioso Naruto-kun!

"_¡Bingo!"_ fue el mismo pensamiento de parte de ambas chicas al escuchar la reacción de Hinata.

―No es para tanto… ―responde apenado Naruto, quien hubiera continuado de no ser por la interrupción de Hinata:

―Es primera vez que pruebo curry con shiitake.

―Un segundo… ¿¡Realmente lo percibiste!? ―preguntó Naruto asombrado ante las palabras de Hinata, esta asiente.

―Debiste cortarlo muy pequeño, casi molerlo por lo que veo. Pero definitivamente puedo percibir el sabor del shiitake.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, así como Sakura y Naruko, en especial esta última, quien nunca había percibido dicho sabor. Sabía que el curry de su hermano sabia distinto, pero nunca se había preguntado porque.

―En ese casó… no puedo quedarme atrás ¿o sí? ―respondió Naruto extrañamente animado, confundiendo a las otras tres chicas. Así como Hinata había revelado uno de los ingredientes de la salsa curry de Naruto, este de inmediato revela uno de los de la salsa acompañante de Hinata, sorprendiendo a esta.

Naruto y Hinata estaban tan inmersos en sus conversaciones acerca de sus comidas y su preparación, que para cuando quisieron pedir una opinión, Naruko y Sakura se había desaparecido. Les pareció un poco extraño, pero Naruto le quito importancia rápidamente y continúa hablando con Hinata y disfrutando de los dumplings de esta, mientras que disfrutaba del curry de Naruto.

A la distancia, ocultas, tanto Sakura como Naruko observaban como el plan que había "cocinado" era degustado por los implicados.

―No esperaba que Naruto fuera tan bueno cocinando ―comentó Sakura, disfrutando de otro poco del arroz del rubio.

―Bueno, él ya ha dicho que le gustaría cocinar cuando sea mayor ―respondió Naruko alegre.

―Potencial tiene, eso no lo pongo en duda ―añadió Sakura con una sonrisa― ¿Qué tipo de comida?

―Ramen… ―respondió un poco avergonzada Naruko, quien sabía que su hermano tenía mucho más talento para la comida, y lo que deseaba era tener un puesto propio de Ramen. Sakura guardo silencio un momento, antes de reventar en carcajada.

―Bueno, eso es muy propio de Naruto ―respondió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Cosa en la cual, Naruko estuvo de acuerdo.

―Misión cumplida ―comentó Sakura, extendiéndole el puño a Naruko, quien le sonrió y lo aceptó. De ahora en más seria Hinata quien debería tomar las riendas y cuidar a Naruto para ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel plan de Sakura y Naruko había funcionado mejor de lo que siquiera ellas hubieran podido vaticinar.

Para Hinata, hablar con Naruto se había vuelto algo cotidiano. Sus nervios y tartamudeo desaparecieron a los pocos días, su mirada esquiva era cosa del pasado, así como el hermoso color carmesí de sus mejillas al entablar conversación alguna con el rubio… Este último aún estaba presente… Pero aparecía principalmente cuando Naruto pronunciaba un alago a Hinata por su platillos o en condiciones muy especiales… o vergonzosas para ella.

Aunque la comida… La cocina representaba su tema de conversación principal… O más bien el inicial. Naruto y Hinata lentamente empezaron a moverse a otros temas más cotidianos: desde series animadas, videojuegos, deportes. Hinata ya no mostraba miedo hablar con Naruto de lo que fuera, mucho menos a experimentar y explorar los gustos de este. Algo que resultaba reciproco.

Otro año transcurre, e irónicamente, en todo este tiempo, lo único que jamás habían hecho en conjunto, y lo que más disfrutaba hacer, era lo que había llevado a Naruto a la situación en la que se encontraba aquel día.

.

.

.

.

.

Sábado, media mañana, un día como nubes en el cielo y una suave brisa de primavera. Eran pasadas de las diez, casa Hyuuga. En el dojo principal se encontraban dos individuos ocupándolo, pero no usándolo… Sentados el uno frente al otro, Hiashi y Naruto. El primero firme, severo y estoico, con los atuendos tradicionales Hyuuga. El segundo confuso y hasta cierto punto nervioso, vistiendo una chaqueta naranja, franela blanca y jeans azules, de medias blancas. Ambos esperando la aparición de Hinata, quien se preparaba para salir a hacer unas compras acompañada de Naruto.

― ¿He sido claro Uzumaki…? ―preguntó Hiashi firme.

―Esta, y las últimas tres veces tan bien… ―replicó Naruto un tanto nervioso. Su comentario hizo que Hiashi acentuara su mirada, lo cual produjo cierto temor en el rubio.

.

.

.

¿Por qué Naruto se encontraba en esa situación? Naruto le había dicho a Hinata para reunirse y preparar el platillo favorito del otro, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante dicha proposición, la cual aceptó.

La idea de Naruto suponía otra cosa, no se usarían ingredientes que ya tuvieran, el día que fuesen a preparar dichos platillos, saldrían a comprar los ingredientes. Ahora la reunión, se acaba de convertir en una cita. Hinata aceptó… Para seguidamente desmayarse y pasar el resto del día en la enfermería.

De no ser por el hecho de que Hinata hace presencia en el dojo, Hiashi hubiera sermoneado a Naruto por aquel comentario.

Si bien Hinata no vestía falda, el atuendo sencillo le quedaba bastante bien. Una chaqueta color crema con capucha y un pelaje blanco en las muñecas. Debajo de esta, llevaba una franela blanca y pantalones color azul marino y sandalias del mismo color.

―Li… Lista Naruto-kun… ―llamó temerosa la Hyuuga, quien al presenciar la extraña escena, ladea la cabeza― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó inocente.

Naruto asintió de manera violenta. Hiashi suspiró, dejando ir a Naruto quien sale del dojo tan rápido como puede. Se coloca sus gomas, se despide del padre y sale aprisa seguido de cerca por Hinata.

Hiashi los ve alejarse severo, nuevamente suspira y niega con la cabeza antes de que una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios. Le gustase admitirlo o no, era extraño para él ver a Hinata así de emocionada y motivada por algo como una salida con un chico, ciertamente los Uzumaki tienen ese talento.

.

.

.

.

.

El mercado al que pensaban ir estaba un poco lejos, de por sí, la casa Hyuuga estaba al límite de la ciudad debido a su enorme terreno. Tomar un tren fue necesario.

―Me sorprende que padre nos haya dejado venir solos ―comentó Hinata… Sonrojándose un poco ante sus palabras.

Naruto por su parte, termina riéndose nerviosamente por dicho comentario, recordando las condiciones y exigencias de Hiashi por salir ÉL solo con su hija… Ciertamente un padre sobreprotector.

El tren se detuvo, y tras abrirse paso por el mar de personas, por fin habían llegado al mercado. No era nada del otro mundo, establecimientos de lado y lado de la calle por la cual solo transitaban peatones, una gran variedad de tiendas se vislumbraban, entre ellas… las de alimentos.

― ¿Hiciste tu lista? ―preguntó Naruto, ahora mucho más calmado, alejado de Hiashi y en terreno conocido para él. Hinata asintió con una sonrisa, sacando del interior de su chaqueta una pequeña libreta. Naruto sonrió de vuelta y saca la suya―. Muy bien, ¡Hora de comprar!

La siguiente hora fue mucho más amena para los dos, moviéndose entre los distintos abastos buscando los distintos ingredientes para sus platillos. Para sorpresa de ambos, todos dos eran conocidos en distintas tiendas, incluso en una llegaron a coincidir de ser clientes comunes.

La dueña de la tienda le sonrío a Naruto, comentando de lo extraño que era ver a Naruto comprando verduras.

―Acaso, ¿no te gustan Naruto-kun? ―preguntó inocente Hinata. El rubio suspiró:

―Bueno… les he agarrado un poco de gusto últimamente… Eso, o sufrir a manos de mi madre… ―replico nervioso.

En eso, la dueña coloca en sus estantes algunos granos, entre ellos, Azukis, una variedad de frijoles rojos del este de Asia. Los cuales provocan reacciones idénticas entre ambos chicos, sorprendiéndose mutuamente.

"¿Te gustan los Azuki?" se preguntaron en unísono "¿Como los comes? ¡En zenzai!" respondieron emocionados ambos. Hinata se sonrojo y Naruto sonrió. Incluso después de un año aún seguían saliendo a la luz platillos que desconocían que era preferencia del otro, de inmediato, compraron lo suficiente para preparar tanto zenzai como pudieran.

En adición a los Azuki, Hinata compraba ingredientes para ramen, mientras que los de Naruto era mucho más variados, y cada cuanto entraba a una que otra tienda pidiéndole que esperara afuera un momento, estaba buscando ingredientes para prepararle un sorpresa a Hinata.

_― __¿Una sorpresa, de Naruto-kun? __―_ Pensaba cada vez que Naruto entraba a una tienda, dicho pensamiento la hacía sonrojarse.

La última tienda que visitaron no vendía comida como tal, era más de utensilios. Si los ingredientes son importantes, también lo son las herramientas que se utilizan… Claro está, no es que pudieran comprar nada, o mucho de esta tienda. No le venderían cuchillos a un niño de once años como lo era Naruto.

― ¡Oye Hinata! ―llamó Naruto, consiguiendo la atención de la misma, iluminándose su rostro ante lo que sostenía, un par de guantes de cocina con diseño de girasoles― ¿Te gustan?

― ¡Me encantan Naruto-kun! ―respondió Hinata, sujetando y observando los guantes detalladamente, girasoles el reverso con un fondo amarillo claro y blancos por las palmas.

―En ese caso, ¡Son tuyos! ―añadió el niño con una sonrisa. Hinata levantó la mirada en el acto, sonrojada por las palabras del chico. Solo que esta vez, Hinata actuó en lugar de congelarse.

―En… En ese caso… ―Hinata rápidamente sondea el estante de los guantes, encontrando uno que le gustaron. Los tomó de inmediato y se lo extiende sonrojada al rubio― ¡Estos son para ti Naruto-kun! ―añadió tan entusiasmada como apenada.

Los guantes tenían la apariencia un sapo, el dorso mostraba los ojos y la reverso la pansa de este.

Aunque Hinata intentó dar explicación, no fue necesaria, a Naruto le gustaban los sapos. Gusto que le transmitiera su padrino Jiraiya y que se reflejara en la cartera en forma de sapo que había estado sacando y guardando una y otra vez en el transcurso de la mañana.

―Muchas gracias Hinata-chan ―replicó Naruto aceptando los guantes.

― " _¿¡"-chan"?! ¿¡Naruto-kun se acaba de referir a mi como Hinata-chan!?"_ ―Hinata respiró tan profundo como puedó para calmarse. No podía desmallarse, no ahí, no en ese momento. No después de todo lo que habían comprado y lo poco que faltaba para regresar, eso podía esperar para después.

Una vez que pagaron los guantes, se retiraron con la intensión de regresar a la casa Hyuuga cuando se encuentran con un pequeño inconveniente… El tren que los había llevado acaba de sufrir un pequeño desperfecto y ya tenía unos minutos paralizado por la pequeña falla que se estaba terminando de reparar. Pero, aun que se pusiera en funcionamiento, la fila para tomar el tren era larga y media.

Ambos chicos intercambian miradas "¿Quieres caminar?" preguntó Naruto, Hinata sonrió y asintió. La distancia podría verse larga, pero para ninguno de ellos era una distancia pesada. Hinata corría todos los días con Sakura y Kakashi, mientras que Naruto tenía una muy buena resistencia gracias a su madre.

Después de aceptar el consejo de Naruto, ambos chicos se remueven las chaquetas y las guardan en la bolsa con los guantes, cierran bien las otras y se ponen en marcha.

Aun con el sol del mediodía, la brisa seguía soplando y tampoco se sentía tan intenso como para hacerlos sudar. El día había comenzado un poco pesado para Naruto, pero había mejorado mucho durante su estadía en el mercado… Aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

― ¡No sabía que tenías novia Naruto! ―comenta una voz burlona. Una que Naruto conocía muy bien… Y una que no quería volver a escuchar…

* * *

**Hola a todos, a decir verdad, pensaba hacer este y el siguiente capítulo uno solo… pero siento que después e hubiera hecho demasiado pesado ya que… en realidad falta material, sin mencionar que le quitaría la "magia" al mismo.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que, aunque este fic es de Sakura como boxeadora, también tiene mucho trasfondo, ya que los coloque como niños, el próximo capítulo… La conclusión de este evento, y de los inicios de la relación Hinata/Naruto estaré esperando sus reviews, hasta la próxima, cya :)**


	11. Naruto y Hinata Parte 2: Una sorpresa

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Naruto y Hinata Parte 2:**

**Una sorpresa.**

― _¿¡Yo novia de Naruto-kun!? __―_fue el pensamiento de Hinata al escuchar aquellas palabras. La peliazul se detuvo en seco y adopto el rojo intenso de un tomate.

―¡Ella no es mi novia! ―respondió Naruto de inmediato y firme. Palabras que dejaron fría a Hinata, regresando el rojo intenso de su rostro a su pálido color... Más pálido más de lo habitual. Bajando la cabeza en señal de resignación―. Y no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¡así que déjenla ir!

Ese añadido de Naruto hace caer en cuenta a Hinata que algo no andaba bien. Tan pronto levanta su mirada, encuentra un grupo de unos seis chicos frente a ella. Lo que atrapo la atención de sus ojos las miradas y sonrisas maliciosas, las cuales dentaban las malas intenciones de ese grupo.

―_Un segundo, yo… ―_Los ojos de Hinata se posaron en chico alto, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, lo había reconocido. Pero eso no era lo que importaba en esa situación.

Un chillido sorpresivo de parte de Hinata, y el sonido de las compras golpear el suelo alertan a Naruto, girando de inmediato para como una chica -también miembro de ese grupo- sujetaba a Hinata por los brazos mientras que otras dos se interponían entre la pareja, separándolos a ambos y entregándole miradas viciosas al rubio.

― ¡Les dije que…! ―antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar su oración, uno de los chicos golpea a Naruto en la espalda con una espada de bambú, tirándolo al suelo, para que seguidamente los otros chicos se lancen a patear al rubio.

― ¡Naruto-kun! ―grita desesperada Hinata ante el ataque traicionero, viendo como es rodeado de inmediato.

―Cállate… ―ordenó la chica frente a ella que trataba de disfrutar el cómo Naruto era golpeado.

Todo aquello no tenía sentido. Mil y un preguntas surcaron su cabeza en un instante, solo una fue respondida "Me tengo que liberar". Sus aterrados ojos se cruzaron en con los de Naruto por no más de un segundo. Una mirada firmey segura fija en ella, dando a entender la razón de su actitud tan pasiva en ese momento.

Hinata forcejea y vociferar desesperadamente, fastidiando con cada bramido a la chica líder de ese pequeño grupo que la retenía, hasta el punto de exasperarla:

―Te dije… ¡Que te callaras! ―ordena de manera violenta, girándose de golpe y clavando su puño en el estómago de Hinata. Si bien consigue silenciar y detener a Hinata, no es por las razones que ella esperaba.

―Si te… ―la líder intenta levantar la cabeza caída de Hinata, buscando la humillación de esta, y aumentar aún más la de Naruto… Craso error. Hinata lanza su cuerpo hacia el frente, conectando un cabezazo de lleno contra aquella chica, rompiéndole la nariz de golpe y haciéndola retroceder. Liberándose de su captora quien se había confiado de que ella había quedado privada con el puñetazo anterior.

La niña que la sujetaba, intenta recapturar a Hinata para mantener a Naruto controlado. Apilando otro error a la cuenta:

_― ¿Huh? _―fue solo un segundo el tiempo que pasó de ver la espalda de Hinata, al sentir un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago y cruzar su mirada con aquellos fríos y furiosos ojos blanquecinos. ― _¿En qué momento se giró, cuando me atacó? ―_Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, lanzándola a un lado, dándole espacio suficiente a Hinata para dar un salto hacia delante, girar, y saltar nuevamente hacia atrás, asegurándose de que las tres chicas quedaran frente ella.

― ¡Naruto-kun, estoy libre! ―informa Hinata mientras alzando sus puños. Lista para defenderse.

Por no más de un instante, los niños se detienen para ver que sucedía con las chicas… Bastó con esos segundos de calma para que uno de ellos fuese jalado con fuerza por su talón. Callendo al suelo y dándole espacio a Naruto para que saliera con un salto del círculo en el que lo tenían cautivo.

―La vez anterior… Tuvieron la decencia de atacarnos de frente. Y la mayoría terminaron en la enfermería del colegio. ―Su voz era áspera, sus ojos irradiaban rabia e ira casi demoniaca. Sus dientes expuestos tal depredador furioso, sumado a las marcas en sus mejillas distorsionas de la misma expresión que les entregaba, le proporcionaban un aspecto feral al rubio.

― ¡No vengan atormentarme después si terminan en la morgue!

Era primera vez que Hinata escuchaba aquel tono de voz de Naruto, aquel que lo hacía sonar poseído por algo. Lo último que pudo ver del rubio fue a este levantarse sobre los hombros de uno de los chicos como si se tratase de un potro de gimnasia, aterrizar del otro lado mientras el chico era golpeado desde atrás. Después de eso, lo unico que quedó la confusión de aquel tumulto mientras las tres chicas bloqueaban su visión de la situación.

―Serás perra, ¡no creas que vayas a salir bien parada de esto niña! ―amenazó la líder de las tres, con la marca de sangre en sus labios del cabezazo que le acaba de propiciar, mientras las otras se posicionaban a su lado

―Y ustedes ignorantes… ―replicó Hinata casi en susurro. Todas tres chicas se extrañaron ante aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de todas, fue algo más, algo más aterrador hasta el punto que una de ellas retrocedió un paso ante esa aterradora mirada.

Los ojos de Hinata se encontraban abiertos en su totalidad, pero su ceño fruncido demostraba su disgusto por la situación actual. Sus pupilas, las cuales normalmente pasan por invisibles en aquellas perlas, se habían dilatado hasta el punto se podían ver, casí se podrían decir que sus retinas habían tomado por completo sus ojos aperlados; sin mencionar aquellas venas marcadas en su sien que parecían a punto de estallar.

―Pero ignorantes o no, eso no importa en estos momentos. Lo único que importa, y les puedo asegurar ¡Es que no me van a usar de nuevo para lastimar a Naruto-kun!

.

.

.

.

.

Eran pasadas de la una de la tarde y Hiashi empezaba a exasperarse al ver que no regresaba Naruto con su hija. Irritado, se encamina a la entrada de la villa para vigilar el camino… Solo para divisar a la distancia frente a las puertas el arribo de un carro azul marino, del cual se bajan Kotetsu e Izumo, personas conocidas por Hiashi ya que este dúo de detectives entrenan en el gimnasio que lo hace su hija. La puerta de atrás se abre, bajándose primero Naruto… notando de inmediato que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Naruto no tenía su chaqueta puesta, su franela blanca estaba manchada con tierra y el distinguible color vino tinto de sangre, su pómulo izquierdo que fue el primero que logro divisar y tenía una gasa en este. Sus tenían algunos vendajes.

Seguidamente se baja su hija… Y las condiciones de esta no eran para distantes a las de Naruto. Sin su chaqueta, su franela ligeramente sucia a diferencia del chico y con una gaza en su pómulo derecho.

Su lado paterno le pedía a gritos a Hiashi correr hacia su hija y golpear a Naruto culpándolo del golpe en su hija. Sin embargo, Hiashi no es del tipo de persona que desespera tan fácil, optó por escuchar a su lado lógico y Hyuuga. Algo sucedió en su travesía, eso era obvio

¿Qué sucedió? No tenía idea, primero tenía que averiguarlo ANTES de decidir por donde y contra quien tomar represalias.

Un "ups" de Kotetsu informa a los otros presentes quienes dirigen su mirada a la entrada, visualizando a Hiashi caminando hacia ellos con un semblante severo. Quizás no lo terminaba de mostrar, pero todos cuatros entendieron y sintieron la furia de Hiashi.

La sonrisa marcada en ambos chicos se borró de inmediato, Hinata retrocedió un paso y Naruto avanzó uno… Aun que de inmediato los roles rápidamente invirtieron ya que Hinata avanzó dos pasos posicionándose frente a Naruto. Acto que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos Hiashi.

Los labios de Hinata intentaron articular palabras, pero la potente voz de su padre exigiendo respuestas la silenció en seco.

― ¿Que sucedió? ―preguntó severo, dirigiendo su mirada al dúo de detectives para luego clavar sus ojos sobre el par de niños. La mirada decidida de Hinata se quebró ante la fulminante de su padre, viéndose obligada a mirar otro lado― ¿Por qué mi hija esta lastimada?

Kotetsu se disponía a explicar la situación, pero Naruto, ignorando las recomendaciones que ambos detectives -así como el acuerdo que había llegado con ellos- se adelantó en responder.

―Historia larga-corta… Fuimos emboscados ―respondió el rubio rascándose la nuca muy tranquilo. Hinata hizo aun lado de la sorpresa y ambos detectives reprocharon a Naruto por su imprudencia. Hiashi los silencio con movimiento de su mano, clavando sus ojos fríos sobre el rubio.

― ¿Por quienes?

―Por unos idiotas de mi antiguo colegio.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque son idiotas, por eso… ―replicó Naruto muy tranquilo, con su mirada esquiva. Podía sentir en la voz de Hiashi el enojo, y en su carne aquella sensación penetrante de la mirada del Hyuuga. Finalmente Naruto suspira, entregado su mirada a Hiashi, ojos firmes y decididos y que no se dejaban intimidar ante la cabeza Hyuuga.

―Básicamente, son un grupo de matones de mi otro colegió que nos detestan a mi hermana porque les hacía mala prensa. Por ende, me detestan a mí por ser su hermano

― ¿Cuantos?

― Nueve.

― ¿Nueve? ―preguntó Hiashi incrédulo ante semejante numeró. Si bien Naruto presentaba heridas en la parte visible del cuerpo, y este mismo debería tener más golpes debajo de esa franela sucia y ensangrentada, le costaba un poco creerlo.

―En realidad, debieron ser diez, pero uno de ellos se arrepintió y… ―Naruto fue interrumpido por Izumo, quien le pidió a este que le dejara explicar esta parte a Hiashi. Aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Hiashi, las escuchó, pero no tenía mucho interés en ellas. Más le importaba las palabras de Naruto.

― ¿Porque no me llamaron? ―preguntó Hiashi con su mirada fija en Naruto. Ambos detectives entendieron que por más que esa pregunta era dirigida a ellos, era de Naruto de quien quería escuchar la respuesta. Era una situación tensa, pero decidieron ser prudentes y esperar que el líder de la familia terminara su interrogatorio.

―Porque le prometí traer a Hinata de vuelta. ―replicó Naruto estoico. Palabras que marcan asombro en Hiashi y dibujan una sonrisa y ruborizan a la cabizbaja Hinata―. Si lo hubieran llamado o a mi madre, obviamente no hubiera podido cumplir con mi palabra, ¡Y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra!

Los detectives suspiran, niegan y sonríen ante la actitud que, por más que se veía infantil en Naruto, era digna de elogio.

―Además ―continua el chico, mostrando una actitud más normal―, el día de hoy comenzó muy bien para que terminara con nuestra pelea contra esos idiotas…

― ¡Un segundo! ―interrumpe de Hiashi, quien no cabe en su asombro ante esas palabras de Naruto― Dijiste… "nuestra" ―comentario seguido por un movimiento de ojos, posándose sobre su hija cabizbaja, quien al sentir la mirada de su padre se gira y pide disculpa a su progenitor.

― _¡¿Hinata… se involucró en una pelea… por voluntad propia?! ―_ese pensamiento era inverosímil. Pero las disculpas de su hija, el asentir de Naruto y las palabras del mismo, hacían notar que, Hinata realmente había levantado sus puños de manera voluntaria por algo más que simple defensa personal.

―Como decía, no quería que este día terminara mal, quería que terminara bien, con una sonrisa. ¡Y que mejor forma de dibujar una sonrisa en alguien si no es con comida caliente! ―añade Naruto extrañamente motivado, consiguiendo de nuevo la intención de Hiashi―. Además, le prometí una Hinata una sorpresa, ¡y yo siempre…!

―Cumples tu palabra, ya lo dejaste claro… ―añade Hiashi, restregándose la frente. Aquel gesto de pesadez tranquiliza a los detectives, daba a entender que Hiashi se había calmado gracias a la intervención de Naruto.

Hiashi llama a Ko y le pide que examine a ambos chicos antes de dejarlos hacer cualquier cosa, mientras que él atiende a los detectives y se pone al tanto de lo que había sucedido realmente. Antes de retirarse, Naruto le pide a Hiashi que una vez que termine con los detectives, les permite pasar, les había prometido algo de comida por ayudarlo por los chicos.

―Ese Naruto… ―musita Hiashi, negando nuevamente, sacando una risa nerviosa de los detectives. Ese grupo se mueven al interior de la villa, a un salón para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi tenía una idea vaga de lo que había sucedido, claro está pero aun existían muchos huecos por llenar, cosa que Kotetsu e Izumo se encargan de hacer.

Primero que nada, tal cual había explicado Naruto, originalmente eran diez niños, tres chicas y siete chicos, uno de ellos había avistado a Naruto con Hinata y procedió a informar al resto del grupo acerca de dicho suceso.

Con esa información, planearon rápidamente su emboscada. Con lo que no contaban es que a uno de ellos le pareció un exceso lo que querían hacerle y desertó antes que involucrarse en dicho ataque. Sorprendentemente, el chico optó por buscar a la policía. Ganándose el indulto de la segura furia de Hiashi.

Le segundo era que esta situación era una repetición de un evento pasado Y del cual nunca salió de su colegio anterior.

.

.

.

.

.

Dicho grupo, eran en realidad matones y abusivos del colegio anterior de Naruto, todos niños con edades que rondan la de Naruto y Naruko. Todos miembros de clubs deportivos, y todos con un profundo rencor por los gemelos Uzumaki debido a la mala prensa que les deba la hermana por ser abusivos y deshora los distintos deportes que practicaban.

Cuando se enteraron de que Naruto y Naruko dejarían el colegio para moverse a otro, se propusieron a darles una "fiesta de despedida"

El ultimo día de clases de ellos, rodearon a los hermanos Uzumaki y arremetieron contra ellos; el resultado de dicho ataque… No fue muy diferente al actual. La pelea fue interrumpida gracias a que los profesores que fueron avisados por un grupo de niños que observaba desde un piso superior. Naruto y Naruko les habían propiciado una golpiza a los diez chicos. Seis de ellos terminaron en la enfermería, los otros fueron contenidos antes de que tuvieran que incrementar el conteo de enviados a la enfermería.

Al igual que Naruto en el hecho actual, los hermanos no tenían golpes visibles, o casi ningún golpe en general, la respuesta de ellos fue "Tag y movimientos combinados de nuestra madre"

Cada representante fue llamado al instante… Incluyendo Kushina. Quien cerró el hecho sin dejar marca a sus hijos.

Si bien, sus hijos eran los que salieron con menos heridas -solo unos golpes a nivel pectoral y abdominal- ¿Porque eran ellos los tenían que ser reprimidos? Fue un DIEZ contra dos… En otras palabras. Naruto y Naruko bien podrían haber estado camino al hospital en ese instante, si no es que peor.

Los otros representantes replicaron, Kushina sola defendió a sus hijos tanto académica como legalmente, llegando al punto de amenazar a las diez parejas Y al colegio con acciones legales.

Ante semejante amenaza, de la cual muchos de ellos no podrían escapar… Se decidió enterrar el asunto. Per se, Naruto y Naruko se irían del colegio y el otro grupo quedaría suspendido por unos pocos días. Los representantes fueron advertidos que de divulgar dicho incidente, Kushina se encargaría de dejarlos sin nada y en la calle a todos y cada uno de ellos… Sin mencionar algunos huesos rotos.

.

.

.

.

.

―Tratándose de Kushina… Me creo esas amenazas. ―replicó divertido Hiashi, extrañando y aterrando un poco a los detectives―. Dejando el pasado atrás, imagino que examinaron a Hinata Naruto después de detener la pelea.

Tal cual había dicho Hiashi, esa fue la primera prioridad de ellos. Naruto tenía moretones en sus brazos y cuerpo en general. Pero según este, se veía peor de lo que se sentía como había demostrado al caminar muy tranquilo, atribuyendo su resistencia a su madre. Hiashi niega nuevamente con la cabeza.

No entendían porque, cada vez que se referían a Kushina, Hiashi tenía esa extraña tendencia a negar a manera de resignación o de forma divertida, quizás algo entre ellos del pasado… Pero eso no importaba en ese momento ya que la cabeza del clan preguntó por las heridas de su hija.

Hinata mantuvo a raya las tres chicas ella sola. Lo sorpresivo para Kotetsu e Izumo era que, salvo por un golpe en el estómago el cual la misma Hinata incitó para poder liberarse, no tenía ninguna otra herida. Podían admitir que la de su pómulo ellos la habían causado cuando distrajeron a Hinata con sus voces, quien volteo a verlos y recibió un ataque sorpresa a su rostro.

Hiashi no cabía en su asombro, ¿su hija luchó contra tres chicas ella sola… ¡Y solo consiguió solo esa herida!? Algo no le cuadraba… Aunque las siguientes palabras de Izumo terminaron de darle veracidad ha dicho evento… Sin mencionar que los ojos de Hiashi casi saltaron de sus cuencas al escuchar la explicación que les había dado su hija.

Tanto Izumo y Kotetsu conocían muy bien a Hinata. Si bien era bastante buena moviéndose, incluso a ellos les costaba creer que hubiera podido esquivar de manera tan eficaz a tres oponentes a la vez -por algún motivo, se les hacía más creíble el seis contra uno de Naruto-. Más aun, derribar a uno de estos, mientras que los otros dos se veían sin aliento, posiblemente de los que ellos sabían que Hinata era bastante eficaz, y era en el uso de los Counters.

La explicación que dio Hinata fue que ella sintió como si su vista se "agudizara". Aunque atribuyó aquello a la adrenalina, la peliaazul podía jurar sin miedo a equivocarse que de repente el panorama frente a ella se expandió y podía ver más claramente.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras ser examinados por personal de la casa Hyuuga, ambos chicos son dados de alta por lo… extraño y sano de sus condiciones. Hinata sin ninguna otra herida salvo por la de su pómulo; y Naruto por estar lleno de estas y que su cuerpo resistiera los golpes de manera tan efectiva hasta el punto que los mismos médicos que los examinaban sentían envidia de esa resistencia.

Cuando por fin son dados de alta, así como nuevas ropas ―de las tradicionales Hyuuga, las cuales le sentaban bastante bien a Naruto― para remplazar las ensangrentadas y sucias que tenían. Ko les entrega la cocina que ya tenía tiempo esperándolos. Una verdadera cocina digna de restaurante, no se podría esperar menos de la casa Hyuuga.

Por desgracia, la pelea no tan solo había arruinado parte del día de ambos chicos, también gran parte de sus planes. Durante la confusión, la mayoría de las cosas que habían comprado fueron aplastadas o se arruinaron. Los Azuki sobrevivieron, así como la harina que Naruto había comprado entre otras cosas pequeñas.

Viendo que sus planes habían cambiado drásticamente, Hinata se ofrece a preparar la Zenzai -o sopa de Azuki- mientras que Naruto prepara su sorpresa, la cual ha mantenido el platillo en secreto hasta el momento. Lo único que sabe Hinata es que involucra harina.

"Lamento mucho lo de esta tarde" escuchó Hinata de los labios de Naruto mientras tomaba los granos que había dejado remojando antes de ser atendida por los médicos.

―No tienes por qué disculparte Naruto-kun ―respondió apacible, consiguiendo la atención del rubio― No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió.

―Pero…

― ¡Además! ―interrumpió Hinata con una sonrisa mientras colocaba la olla, entregándole una sonrisa― Si yo no hubiera estado presente, no hubieras podido lidiar con esas chicas.

¿Un comentario jocoso, uno que rallaba en la presunción de parte de Hinata? Naruto reventó en un carcajada, ciertamente eso estaba muy fuera de lugar para alguien como ella, esperaría ese comentario de alguien como Naruko o Sakura, no de Hinata…

―Me hubiera costado mucho más… Pero…

― ¡No hubieras podido! ―respondió divertida Hinata, regresando su atención a su platillo en curso― Fuera de un combate, no se ve bien, sin importar que. Cruzar puños con una mujer o chica.

Naruto hace una pausa y analiza esas palabras. Suspira, niega y regresa su atención a la harina frente él.

―Desde ese punto de vista… Supongo que tienes razón. La vez pasada fue Naruko quien las sometió en el colegio… Cambiando de tema. ―agregó Naruto alegre, consiguiendo la atención de Hinata― No esperaba que fueras tan buena, mucho menos en riña, ¡apenas y te tocaron! Estoy sorprendido Hinata

Hinata se sonrojo por el alago de Naruto, admitiendo que incluso, ella misma se sorprendía del resultado de esa pelea, tres contra ella sola y salió relativamente ilesa. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a ver golpes rápidos por ser la compañera de manoplas de Sakura, eso era un uno a uno, no algo como lo que acaba de ocurrir.

―Creí que no te gustaba pelear.

―No me gusta ―replicó Hinata en el acto. Se sonrojo y su mirada se volvió esquiva― Pero, no estaba peleando por mí…

Un extraño sonido llama la atención de los chicos, girando a la entrada de la cocina para divisar a la pequeña Hanabi, hermana menor de Hinata, de ocho años de edad.

― ¡Oh! Hola Hanabi-chan ―saludó Naruto entusiasta.

―Padre me pidió que les informara que su reunión con los detectives Kotetsu-san e Izumo-san ha concluido ―explica Hanabi estoica, reflejando el carácter heredado de su padre― Ambos están esperando a la mesa.

Ambos gradecen las palabras de Hanabi, aunque cuando Naruto se dirige a ella, los ojos de la niña se fijan en este, frunciendo el ceño molesta.

―Débil. ―añade de manera secante, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Señala a Naruto―. Se supone que la función de un hombre es proteger a la mujer, sin importar que esta sepa defenderse o no, tú…

Hinata se sonrojó en el instante que Hanabi pronunció "hombre" y "mujer" entendiendo muy bien la connotación que Hanabi les entregaba a esas palabras; corrió a su lado para silenciarla y pedirle no hacer comentario al respeto. Naruto se limitó a rascarse la nuca, no entendía de qué iba la cosa.

El dulce aroma de la sopa le indicaba a Naruto que la Zenzai estaría lista pronto. Hinata retira a Hanabi de la cocina y le pide que espere sentada con los detectives. Pronto disfrutaría de una deliciosa comida.

Hinata busca un carrito de cocina. Ambos haciendo uso de los guantes que se habían regalado, bajan la pesada olla colocándola sobre el carrito. El aroma era tentador y suculento, a Naruto se le hacía agua en la boca.

La respuesta de los comensales ante el delicioso aroma no se hizo esperar, más cuando ambos se mostraron con los carritos: Hinata empujando el que tenía varios tazones de porcelana ya servidos, y Naruto el que aún tenía la olla humeante. Se los entregaron a cada uno, se sentaron agradecieron y a comer.

"¡Deliciosa!" fue la respuesta unánime de los dos detectives

― ¿Realmente creía que Hinata-oneesan prepararía platos de mala calidad? ―replicó Hanabi estoica, tomando un sorbo de su sopa para seguidamente mirar de reojo a los detectives―. Debería negarles la comida como castigo por insultar a mi hermana. ―Hinata se sonroja y Naruto se ríe ante la actitud de Hanabi.

Con un ultimó sorbo, Naruto toma su tazón, se levanta y disculpa para retirarse de regreso a la cocina, la masa que había preparado ya debía de haber reposado lo suficiente para el poder terminar su platillo. Su sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

.

―Realmente estaba deliciosa la sopa de Hinata-chan ―exclamaba Naruto mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

―Si Hanabi te escuchase… ―aquella voz potente detiene a Naruto en seco, gira para encontrase a Hiashi, recostado al lado de la entrada mirándolo fijamente―… probablemente te quitaría el tazón y lo estrellaría en tú cabeza.

―Si… Muy probable… ―replicó Naruto nervioso ante la presencia del líder Hyuuga. Respira profundo y rápidamente regresa a la normalidad― Como sea, quisiera…

―No tienes que disculparte ―replica Hiashi, separándose de la pared―. Ya estoy al tanto de la situación con todos sus detalles. Y te estoy agradecido por lo que has hecho por Hinata ―añadió Hiashi con palabras que Naruto no entendía en lo más mínimo y que tampoco se mató la cabeza en analizarlas, tenía otras cosas por hacer.

En efecto, Hiashi estaba más que agradecido por Naruto. No tan solo su hija tomo la iniciativa para levantar sus puños de manera voluntaria y no como un mecanismo de defensa o algo obligatorio en sus encuentros contra Neji del pasado. Si no por "aquello" que Hinata parecía haber despertado para ayudarlo.

―Por cierto Hiashi-san… ―llamó Naruto mientras terminaba de preparar la masa, se gira. Preguntando incrédulo― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que pueda llamar a Hinata como "mi novia"?

Si bien, Hiashi no lanzo un gritó al cielo, casi se cae de la impresión ante esas palabras.

―Co-Como has dicho. Primero que nada Naruto ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que significa, Y todo lo que implica ser novio de alguien? ―preguntó Hiashi perturbado

―Nop, ni idea ―replicó el rubio mientras regresaba a su tarea. Hiashi tuvo que sostenerse una mesa.

―Pero… ―añadió Naruto, mientras empezaba formar tiras largas de masa―… En la estación, Hinata se veía muy feliz cuando Kai dijo que Hinata era mi novia.

―Y tu… ¿Que respondiste? ―replicó Hiashi, avanzando aun algo abrumado por la pregunta de Naruto.

―Que no lo era, que ella era mi amiga ―replicó muy tranquilo Naruto mientras tomaba un recipiente pequeño, con un contenido de color rojizo―. Cuando respondí, vi a Hinata un poco triste, así que le dije que si quiere llamarme novio, puede hacerlo que yo la llamare novia.

_ ―Este niño… Ignorante en demasía para su propio bien y el de los demás _―pensó al borde de la exasperación Hiashi debido a lo "tan a la ligera" que Naruto estaba tomándose el asunto. Suspira e intenta calmarse― ¿Y porque quieres Hinata te llame de esa manera?

―Porque Hinata-chan se vía feliz cuando me llamarón de ese modo ―replicó Naruto, girando para ver a Hiashi― Y a decir verdad, si ser novio de Hinata significa que puedo pasar más tiempo con ella, ¡por mí esta bien! ―Los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron en su totalidad ante las inocentes y directas palabras de Naruto.

―Hinata menciono algo de algunas tradiciones… Pero no le entendí del todo. Creí que usted podría explicármelo mejor.

Hiashi empezaba a mostrar curiosidad por lo que Naruto estaba preparando, acerca de la dichosa sorpresa que tanto había escuchado de los detectives. Acercándose para ver mejor.

―Dime Naruto, ¿te sientes a gusto al lado de mi hija? ―Naruto se gira y asiente:

―Salvo por la "pequeña" pelea callejera. Hasta ahora ha sido un día muy agradable ¡Y que no me importaría volver a repetir! ―finalmente Naruto se gira, mostrando una charola llena de varios dulces con una forma muy peculiar que incluso el mismo Hiashi reconoce― Y sé que Hinata le gusta cuando dice que soy novio.

―Así que… Esa es tu sorpresa ―comentó Hiashi, a lo que Naruto asintió.

_―Por lo menos… tienes una idea muy vaga de lo que significa ser novio de alguien… _

―Quiero uno. ―comentó Hiashi distante. Naruto gira encuentra de nuevo a Hiashi observándolo desde la puerta―. Más te vale que estén buenos.

.

.

.

Cuando Hiashi se reunió con los demás en la mesa, el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, apagando la animada conversación entre los detectives y sus dos hijas. Si bien, se hizo presente un silencio incomodo, un nuevo aroma, uno muy característico, uno que Hinata reconoció y produjo un vuelco en su corazón se hizo presente.

La primera en girarse fue ella, para ver a Naruto trayendo un carrito de cocina lleno de rollos de canela.

―Na-Naruto-kun… ―tartamudeo Hinata, mientras el rubio se detenía a su lado, sirviéndole el primer plato a ella―… Esto era…

― ¿Mi sorpresa? ¡Sí! ―respondió mientras serbia a los demás.

―Pero…

―Los llevas de cada rato en tus bentos Hinata. La única razón para que los lleves tanto es porque deben gustarte mucho ―se adelantó a responder con una sonrisa― así que decidí aprender a prepararlos para darte una sorpresa.

―Pasable… ―la voz de Hanabi se hizo escuchar antes que la de nadie más. Si bien su tono era tajante, y su crítica dura. El rubor en sus mejillas delataba su inútil intento de desacreditar a Naruto.

Kotetsu e Izumo no se hicieron de esperar y probaron los postres que Naruto había preparado… No tardaron en felicitar al rubio por su trabajo. Incluso Hiashi termino entregándole un cumplido al chico, admitiendo que tenía habilidad para la cocina. La única persona que no lo había probado, era para quien estaban dirigido dicho platillo.

La masa se encontraba blanda, fácil de cortar y masticar. El exquisito sabor de la canela no solo se encuentra en la parte superior de la misma del rollo, se podía sentir salir desde el mismo interior de este junto a pastoso pero delicioso relleno que sorprende aún más a Hinata, pero no es más que un ingrediente sorpresa… Azuki.

Aunque todos los rollos se habían preparado iguales, ninguno hizo referencia a esto. El Azuki que Naruto había molido previamente… o más bien pidió que se le moliera mientras lo revisaban junto a Hinata, la cantidad era ínfima… pero estaba ahí. Y este no pasó desapercibido ante Hinata.

― ¡Gracias Naruto-kun, esta delicioso! ―comentó Hinata tomando de nuevo otro bocado, provocando el brote de unas pocas lagrimas ante el delicioso sabor de cada bocado de su rollo de canela.

.

.

.

.

.

Tal cual había dicho Naruto, el día que había comenzado bien… Termino bien gracias a la comida casera que habían preparado ellos dos. Hiashi les pide a sus hijas que acompañen a los dos detectives a su carro, quedándose solo con Naruto.

―Naruto-kun ―llamó Hiashi, consiguiendo la atención inmediata e incrédula del Uzumaki― acerca de las tradiciones…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que… No se cocinar. Así que si encuentran algo fuera de lugar a nivel culinario considérenlo desvaríos de mi persona. Aunque busque algo de info, no pensaba relatar acerca del cómo se prepara el Zenzai o los rollos de canela.**

**Porciento, el Zenzai, oficialmente es un platillo que comparten Naruto y Hinata a nivel de gustos cuando busque esta info acerca de ellos. Así mismo, el Zenzai se puede acompañar con leche de coco, arroz, helado… Bueno, el Zenzai técnicamente es sopa de caraotas/frijoles/judías/habichuelas (denle ustedes el nombre) rojas. Solo que el Azuki es un grano asiático.**

**Con esto termina el inicio del Naruto/Hinata del fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Y ahora mi avance de LOS capítulos que se avecinan.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, no tan solo se verá un poco más de Naruto/Hinata, también aparecerá otro personaje importante para el fic, así como los desvaríos de cierto personaje. Seguidamente, llegara, al igual que estos dos capítulos. El inicio del Neji/Sakura :) con el cual concluirá esta etapa del fic, es decir la parte escolar para movernos a la temática del Fic… ¡BOXEO! **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero con ansias sus reviews y hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, cya ;)**


	12. Alegría, silencio y locuras

(*) Descripción al final del capitulo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Alegría, silencio y locuras.**

Lunes. La campana del almuerzo había sonado y Neji se preparaba como todos los días para acompañar a Hinata, Sakura y los Uzumaki almorzar. No había tomado su bento cuando la puerta de su salón se abre de golpe revelando tanto a Naruko como Sakura.

― _¿Hice algo malo? ―_se cuestionó el Hyuuga al reconocer la expresión ceñuda de Sakura y el paso firme de las chicas a su encuentro, importándole poco el resto de la clase.

Antes de que pudiera formular pregunta alguna, fue sujetado por ambas muñecas y sacado arrastras del salón por las dos féminas, dejando a todos sus compañeros totalmente extrañados.

Conociendo a esas dos, Neji decide oponer la menor resistencia posible. Ellas no son del tipo de personas que hacen algo sin razón alguna… Sin mencionar que cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza resulta imposible negociar… Y aún más hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

_― ¿Dónde pasaste el fin de semana, en mi casa? ―_preguntó Naruko con tono fuerte, rayando en lo molesto y entregándole una mirada de reojo al Hyuuga. Neji asiente a forma respuesta.

La verdad era que Naruto pasó el fin de semana completo en la casa Hyuuga. Naruko en la de Sakura, ya que ella suponía que su hermano regresaría a su casa y quería evitar atosigarlo con un montón de preguntas acerca de su "cita" con Hinata.

Finalmente, Neji pasó el fin de semana en la casa Uzumaki, entrenando con Kushina para un venidero torneo de Karate. Cosa que no le importó a Kushina ya que ambos de sus hijos estaban fuera, y entrenar a Neji siempre resultaba divertido. Mucho menos le importó a este último, quien le había tomado un gran respeto a la madre de los gemelos, tanto a nivel profesional como personal.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_N_aruto y Hinata esperaban en su punto de reunión habitual, hablando tranquilamente cuando el peculiar trío hace presencia. Ambas féminas fuerzan a Neji a sentarse, y estas a sus lados.

― ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? ―replicó Neji molesto ante la falta de información.

―Realmente no lo sabes… ―respondió Sakura al extrañado Neji. Hinata se ruboriza un poco.

Tanto Naruko y Sakura señalan a la pareja "¡Son oficialmente novios!" corean. Las mejillas de Hinata toman un color un poco más intenso y Naruto se muestra un poco incómodo por la situación.

La mirada de Neji se posó sobre las dos féminas acusadoras para rápidamente entregársela a los acusados… Cuyas expresiones delataban lo veras del asunto.

― ¿Novios oficiales, aceptados por el clan y bendecidos por tío? ―preguntó confuso Neji. Hinata asintió.

Aun incrédulo, estupefacto y sorprendido… Neji sacude su cabeza, entrelaza sus dedos posa su mentón sobre ellos y fulmina a Naruto con la mirada ― ¿Cómo? ― preguntó. Sakura y Naruko asintieron tomando la postura de Neji. Si bien la pregunta era para la pareja, de quien querían escuchar la respuesta era de Naruto.

No podían evitar sentirse feliz por Hinata ―Neji incluido―, pero también tenían curiosidad acerca de cómo Naruto supero las tradiciones Hyuugas. Si bien tenía habilidades para combatir, así como para generar ingresos a futuro si se dedicaba a cocinar… La curiosidad los carcomía a todos tres.

―Naruko me va a golpear si… ―musitó nervioso Naruto, apartando la mirada.

"¡Te voy/va a golpear más rápido si no hablas en este instante!" corearon los tres curiosos. Hinata se limitaba a juguetear con sus dedos. Era una situación extraña… Un poco incomoda, pero le gustaba ver el interés de sus amigos en su recién formada relación.

Naruto suspira resignado… A sabiendas de las reacciones que estaban a punto de suceder. Ninguno de ellos tres se encontraba al tanto de la situación del sabado.

El relato de Naruto del sábado es uno normal y cotidiano, hasta que llega a la parte del mercado…

"¡¿Fueron emboscados!?" corearon tanto Sakura como Neji, mientras que Naruko intentaba hacer memoria ante las palabras de Naruto acerca de "ellos"

―Un segundo, ¡ELLOS, te refieres a…! ―Naruto asiente ante las palabras de su hermana― ¡Porque rayos no me lo dijiste el mismo sábado! ―sentenció eufórica e incorporándose la rubia.

―Por exactamente el show que estas montando en estos momentos. Ambos podemos llegar a ser un par de animales rabiosos cuando nos enfurecemos de verdad… sin mencionar que estabas con Sakura. Estoy seguro que hubieran salido a darles caza.

―Acaba de llamarte "animal rabioso" ―musito Neji, mirando con el filo de ojo a la pelirosada y la vena que se asomaba en su frente.

―Lo se… Pero lo voy a dejar pasar en esta ocasión ―replicó Sakura, apretando fuertemente su puño.

Ante las palabras veraces de su hermano, Naruko intenta calmarse, dejándose caer sobre el suelo y respirando profundo. Sakura destapó el bento de la chica y se lo entregó para que se tranquilizara.

― ¿Cuantos? ―preguntó secante Neji, dirigiendo su mirada a Hinata.

― Nueve… ―replicó esta de inmediato.

Mientras que Neji y Sakura abrieron sus ojos de golpe, coreando una vez más… A Naruko le sonaba extraño ese número. Naruto prosiguió con su relato explicando acerca del desertor y salvador. Así mismo aclaró de quienes se trataban a los que aún estaban en las oscuras acerca de la situación.

―Ya quiero verlo de nuevo en el torneo Senju… ―replicó Sakura alzando su puño y apretándolo hasta el punto que una vena se hizo visible.

―Somos dos… ―añadió Neji, tronando sus nudillos con su mirada fría y firme.

Para Naruko había algo que no cuadraba… Naruto podía tirar de sus cabellos, lanzarla sobre el ring, golpearla, patearla, y hacerle de todo… Pero se debía porque para ellos eso era un juego. Uno que su madre había fomentado desde siempre. Incluso en una situación como esa, Naruto no sería del tipo chico que no golpearía a una chica… Sería más del que las esquivaría o la haría a un lado… Dándoles oportunidad a los otros chicos de someterlos de nuevo.

―Hinata… ―llamó con voz tenue Naruko, todos los presentes se fijan en la chica quien embozaba una extraña sonrisa― Tú… ¿Te involucraste? ―preguntó Naruko. Hinata asintió.

En un comienzo, Neji y Sakura no se mostraron escépticos de que Hinata se involucrara en algo de esa magnitud… Claro, lo consideraban como un acto de "defensa personal". Pero a medida que Hinata narraba los hechos de su captura y pelea… Ese precepto se destruyó por completo. Hinata realmente había alzado sus puños por voluntad propia con el objetivo de proteger y ayudar a Naruto.

Tanto Neji como Sakura tenían un sinfín de preguntas que hacerle a Hinata, pero acordaron en silencio que lo mejor sería callar. Ya era suficiente saber que alguien como ella tenía el coraje y el valor suficiente como para luchar por voluntad propia, ambos le entregaron una sonrisa… Pero los motivos de estas varían en cada uno…

De ahí en más, el relato se hace mucho más ameno y acorde a la pareja, y los comentarios jocosos y fastidiosos de las otras dos féminas no se hicieron de rogar, en especial cuando llegan a la parte de los rollos de canela.

―Me recuerda. ―Naruto sacó un segundo bento, revelando tres royos de canela―. Lamento que estén fríos ―se disculpó nervioso. Las féminas niegan, Neji acepta antes que las otras dos, abrió su bento y lo colocó en la tapa, dejándolo para después de almorzar.

― ¿Y cómo superaste nuestras tradiciones? ―preguntó Neji. La respuesta… no los sorprendió del todo.

Naruto no tuvo que supera ninguna prueba. Su "seis contra uno y salir caminando" era suficiente muestra de habilidad en combate. Sus rollos de canela que gustaron a todos los presentes probaron su talento en la cocina y capacidad para conseguir ingresos en un futuro. Sumado a la determinación que él despertó en Hinata… Fue suficiente para ganarse la bendición de Hiashi… Solo después de haber tenido una MUY larga charla con el susodicho… La cual no pensaba revelar.

―Déjame adivinar ―interrumpió jocosa Sakura―, después de que llamaste por primera vez "novia" a Hinata, terminó desmañándose ¿no es así? ―el rojo tomate del semblante de la acusada fue la respuesta suficiente para todos. Las féminas soltaron una risa sonora, Neji negó con la cabeza.

―En ese caso… solo queda por decir esto ―Sakura levanta su beto mostrando a manera de brindis, como si se tratase de una boda, mostrando una gran sonrisa― ¡Felicitaciones a los dos! ―Naruko y Neji se unen al brindis de Sakura. La primera más animada que el segundo. Hinata les entrega una tierna sonrisa, mientras que Naruto ríe nervioso

―Bienvenido a la familia Hyuuga Naruto ―saludó Neji estoico―. Solo espero entiendas lo que eso significa…

―No necesito que alguien más me lo recuerde Neji… ―replicó Naruto, nervioso y sudando frío. El trío hecha a reír, incluso Neji deja de contenerse en aquel momento.

¿Qué sucedió con los agresores? No hubo necesidad de que Kushina interviniese… Hiashi se encargó de "castigar" tanto a estos como a su casta… Uno a uno se fue moviendo fuera de la ciudad… Tanto por temor a la rama de la familia Hyuuga localizada en esta, como a la simple idea de cruzarse en cualquier lado con la "Hanabero Sangrienta" Uzumaki Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

Una estrellada noche Junio. Han pasado un par de meses desde que Naruto y Hinata comenzaron su "noviazgo" y hasta la fecha Naruto no terminaba de en lo que se había metido con aquello… Aunque en este momento eso no era precisamente relevante. Otro evento importante se llevaba acabó aquel día… Un dejavú de un evento de hace dos años.

Nuevamente, la villa Senju se había convertido en una arena para los jóvenes entusiastas de practicar boxeo. Con esta, la última oportunidad de Sakura y Neji de chicos de tener un encuentro oficial… Uno que disputaban en ese instante.

La luz blanca de los reflectores rompía la obscuridad, los bramidos y la algarabía de los participantes y fanáticos destrozaban la quietud nocturna. El rechinar de las botas con cada movimiento, puños que cortaban el aire buscando alcanzar a su contrincante y las perlas de sudor les entregaban un brillo único a los dos púgiles dentro del ring… Nuevamente. Sakura y Neji se encontraban en un combate de final oficial.

― ¡Vamos Sakura, no te alejes de él! ―el comando de Kakashi fue acatado de inmediato, siendo reflejado con un sprint de Sakura que buscaba cerrar terreno.

Hiashi permanece inmutable y se limita a sonreír con superioridad. Tan pronto Neji detecta el movimiento del puño derecho de Sakura, él se mueve a su derecha, esquivando el golpe de Sakura lanzando un cross de izquierda anticipándose al giro de Sakura… Uno que nunca llega. En su lugar, Sakura avanza un poco más, evadiendo el golpe de Neji, plantando distancia entre ellos para poder ubicarlo.

Neji sonríe internamente al ver la jugada de Sakura. Prefería sacrificar su ventaja de distancia a permitirle esconderse en sus puntos ciegos como lo había hecho en el torneo de hace dos años.

Los ojos de ambos se encuentran una vez más para ver como el sudor y la sangre se mezclaba en sus semblantes.

Un fino hilo de sangre bajaba de la frente de ambos ante un reciente y accidental cabezazo por una arremetida simultánea de ambos. Sakura presentaba un pequeño corte en la ceja derecha, a razón de un filoso golpe de Neji, mientras que este último tenía un corte en el labio inferior, producto de un brutal counter de Sakura durante el primer Round.

Sakura arremetió nuevamente en el instante que se escucha la campana. Tsunade se interpone entre ellos.

― ¡Regresen a sus esquinas! ―sentenció la Senju con voz potente. Ambos chicos bajaron sus guardias y encaminan de regreso a sus respectivas esquinas donde sus entrenadores esperaban para asistirlos.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Kakashi al tiempo que limpiaba la herida de la frente de la chica con algo de algodón y alcohol.

― ¡Más viva que nunca Kakashi-sensei! ―replicó Sakura enérgica, siendo reprimida con la mirada de Kakashi al malgastar su preciado aliento de esa manera al sobresaltarse… Aunque la mirada severa de Kakashi rápidamente cambia a una sonrisa apacible.

Esta era la oportunidad para Sakura de empatar O caer por completo contra Neji en un último combate oficial. El encuentro pasado, hace dos años resultó en su derrota ―admitida― contra este debido a su parpado inflamado, el cual la obligó a tirar la toalla. Aunque podía entrar nuevamente en la categoria de diez a once años, no quiso hacerlo, prefirio esperar para la siguiente categoria, ya que sabía muy que solo así podria encontrarse nuevamente con Neji.

Nuevamente, gracias al sistema "aleatorio" de Tsunade… Neji y Sakura pudieron encontrarse en las finales, acordando otra vez a luchar sin cacos.

Puntuación general… Empate hasta el tercer Round, o por lo menos a nivel de caídas. Sakura fue derribada con una combinación de gancho derecho al costado seguido por un cortante* de izquierda en el primer Round. Sakura derribó a Neji con ensordecedor cross-counter* seguido por y potente upper a mediados del mismo Round.

Durante el segundo y tercero, ambos han estado buscando romper dicho empate, pero no ha resultado posible. Ahora solo queda un Round en el cual: o uno de los dos terminaba tendido en la lona, o sería decisión de los jueces dictaminar el ganador.

Tsunade avisa del final del minuto de descanso, por lo cual Kakashi y Hiashi se ven obligados abandonar el ring para dar paso el último round del encuentro.

La campana suena una vez más, Sakura golpea sus puños y avanza un par de pasos levantando su guardia Peek-a-boo cuando la rápida figura de Neji la sorprende, obligándose a juntar sus brazos y parar el golpe contra su cuerpo.

― _Oh… ―_la mirada de Neji era intimidante y decidida… Y sin embargo, aquella sonrisa hacia juego con esos ojos furiosos y aperlados ―_… Me alegra que lo quieras de este modo _―se dijo satisfecha Sakura, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de sus guantes.

―Hiashi… ―pronunció Ko, dirigiendo la mirada a su maestro, quien negaba con la cabeza.

―Déjalo que disfrute. ―replicó Hiashi embozando una sonrisa al ver como Neji ignoró los consejos que le había dado hace poco―. Después de todo, no habrá otra categoría donde estos dos puedan medirse como tal.

Neji retira su puño e intentó conectar un gancho. Sakura se agachó, esquivando el ataque, lanzadó un upper en respuesta, el cual falla cuando Neji retrocede. El ataque de Sakura fue seguido por dos Jabs rápidos que son bloqueados antes de Neji lance un contrataque.

Aquella imagen parecía una dance al compás de alguna instrumentaría inaudible para los espectadores no experimentados. Neji y Sakura caminando alrededor hasta que súbitamente los guantes empiecen a cortar el aire buscando conectar el golpe limpio que les conseguirá el favor de los jueces… O la victoria al tirar al otro contra la lona.

Aunque el desempeño de Sakura era bueno, le costaba mucho conseguir un golpe directo como tal. Por más que Neji se adentraba como ella lo hacía… su combinación de combate a distancia y de cerca empezaba hacer mella en Sakura, sin mencionar el hecho de que Neji resultaba mucho más alto, otorgándole más rango.

A nivel de daño, Sakura no estaba sufriendo mucho, pero si a nivel de golpes… Uno que otro en sus costados descubiertos y en sus mejillas. Sakura también había conseguido intercambiar puños con Neji, pero el conteo se encontraba a favor de este… Necesitaba cambiar eso y rápido.

―_Si no lo uso ahora, ¡no lo usare nunca!_ ―minuto y medio había transcurrido desde que comenzó el round, solo quedaba la mitad del tiempo, Sakura decide apostar todo el combate en el golpe que Kakashi le había enseñado hace poco. Tras descubrir el patrón de ataque de Neji, Sakura finta con su puño izquierdo… Finta en la cual Neji cae.

Neji flexiona sus rodillas y realiza un sprint contra Sakura esperando que un Jab rosara sus cabellos… Puño que jamás llega. Al no ver aquel golpe, por instinto junta sus brazos frente suyo, bloqueando el primer upper de Sakura y frenándose en seco.

―_Otro… ―_pensó al ver el movimiento del hombro de Sakura. Se acaba de plantar frente a esta y sabía que no podría actuar hasta que la pelirosada lanzara ese segundo golpe… No sin exponerse.

―_Después de ese podre… ¿Huh…? ―_un sutil movimiento en el hombro le da a entender a Neji que lo que estaba por lanzar Sakura no sería un upper. Vaticinando un gancho contra su cuerpo, los brazos de Neji se acomodan para proteger los costados de su rostro mientras mueve a la vez un poco torso hacia atrás, buscando esquivar dicho ataque. Para su desgracia no es gancho… Tampoco un upper lo que Sakura preparaba, era algo que en definitiva no vio venir.

Colocando su puño en un angulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, Sakura lo catapulta, girando su trono y extendiendo su brazo por completo en una diagonal ascendente. Aprovechando la apertura en la defensa de Neji quien esperaba otro golpe. Su puño impactó contra la barbilla de este, lanzando la cabeza del Hyuuga hacia atrás con el potente movimiento que su sensei le había enseñado… El Smash*

― _¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?_ ―Neji no esperaba que lo alcanzara, incluso habiendo echado un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás. El puño de Sakura llegó a destino, haciéndolo retroceder hasta verse arrinconado contra las cuerdas.

A diferencia del upper, el Smash usa toda la extensión del brazo entregándole mucho más alcance que un upper convencional. Posee las mismas fortalezas del upper: es un golpe potente, muy dañino y con mucho más rango… Pero también sus debilidades: lento y fácil de esquivar o bloquear cuando se le ve venir.

Cuando la espalda de Neji golpea contra las cuerdas entiende que se encuentra en una muy mala posición, más aun cuando ve se percata del daño que le había causado ese golpe… Sus piernas temblaban. Se encontraban inmóvil a merced e Sakura.

Sakura arremete con un golpe de derecha el cual Neji logra esquivar moviendo su cabeza a un lado y contraatacando con un upper corto lanzado desde su pecho, impactando contra la mandíbula de Sakura. El pie izquierdo de Sakura se levantaba, demostrando un retroceso… Pero nuevamente se clava firme en el suelo, lanzando su cuerpo hacia el frente con su guardia alta, colisionando esta con la de Neji, quedando a una distancia nula del castaño por no más unos segundos antes de que el final del round de inicio.

Un atronador intercambio de golpes resuena dentro del Ring. Sakura luchando por mantener a Neji en esa posición desfavorable, mientras que este intentaba alejarla cada vez que encontraba una mella en el aluvión de golpes que recibía. A este punto, ambos buscaban el favor de los jueces. No es hasta que un intercambio de derechos lanza a Sakura hacia atrás un par de pasos.

Tan pronto recupera su balance, Sakura intenta retomar su posición ventajosa… Dándose cuenta de algo. Al igual que Neji sus piernas fallaban, temblaban y estaba inmóvil en esa posición, jadeando… Lo único que pueden hacer ambos chicos es quedarse fijos plantados, respirando con dificultad, intercambiando miradas aun vivas y deseosas, contemplando los hinchados y ensangrentados rostros del otro por los siguientes diez segundos hasta que la campana marca finalmente la conclusión del último Round.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ―llamó Hinata desesperada, corriendo a su lado junto a Kakashi para asistir a su amiga. Aunque su rostro no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones, se vislumbraba una extraña sonrisa.

―Puedes descansar Sakura ―sugirió Kakashi cuando alcanza a su aprendiz, quien se deja caer al sentir entre los brazos de su sensei y amiga―, hiciste un gran trabajó. Solo nos queda esperar.

Ambos son llevados a sus respectivas esquinas para ser atendidos y sanados mientras los jueces deliberan y toman las últimas decisiones con respecto a la puntación. Transcurren dos largos minutos antes de que Tsunade llame al centro del Ring ambas partes para dictaminar quien había ganado el encuentro. Kakashi remueve el algodón de la nariz de Sakura, ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó su sensei. Sakura sujetó sus muñecas, moviendo un poco sus adoloridas pero ahora libres manos; levantó la mirada y asiente firme. Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa― Muy bien, ahora ve Sakura, esto aún no termina. ―añadió firme, haciéndose a un lado, haciéndole paso a su discípula. Un silencio sepulcral se hace presente cuando las tres figuras solitarias se hacen presentes en el centro del ring.

― ¿_Huh? _―un extraño pensamiento se hizo presente en Tsunade al ver el papel con los respectivos puntos, en especial con respecto al del primer juez. Sus ojos lo buscan rápidamente, entregándole una mirada maliciosa al sonriente juez, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en Hiashi Hyuuga―. _Ya veremos si te ríes cuando se lo cuente a Hiashi._

―Primer round, Treinta y nueve contra treinta y seis ―exclamó Tsunade por el micrófono. Entre los conocedores, aquellas palabras producen un sin número de murmullos. Kakashi, Hiashi, inclusive Neji fruncen el ceño extrañados; Sakura cierra los ojos resignada.

Dicha puntuación significaba para ese Juez en particular, Neji había ganado todos los Rounds, quedando su puntuación en 9-10-10-10 mientras que la de Sakura en 8-9-9-9.

Siendo lo más objetivo posible, los tres primeros Rounds fueron realmente cerrados, el dictaminar para alguna de las partes involucradas quien ganó, y quien perdió resultaba difícil. Pero todos en silencio, acordaban de que Sakura había ganado el último Round con el Smash que cambió por completo la dirección del encuentro.

―Segundo Juez, treinta y seis contra treinta y ocho ―alzó su voz Tsunade, una puntación mucho más justa para los conocedores presentes, significaba que para ese juez, Sakura había ganado la mayoría de los Rounds, mientras que Neji había ganado uno solo. Ante dicha puntación Sakura abre sus ojos tras realizar aritmética simple.

―_Una segundo… hasta ahora, eso suma… Setenta y cinco a favor de Neji, y setenta y tres a mi favor… Quiere decir que… Aun… ―_los pensamientos de Sakura son opacados cuando los espectadores presentes rugen ante el resultado, no sabe en qué momento, pero su brazo se alzaba sobre su cabeza y su mano caía cansada y relajada sobra la muñeca de Tsunade.

― ¡La ganadora de este torneo Senju es, Haruno Sakura! ―estaba atónita, sin habla, tan ensimismada que apenas y podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquella pequeña multitud, poco más de quinientas personas le aplaudían y gritaban su nombre, la ovacionaban y felicitaban por su enorme esfuerzo.

La decisión del último juez fue la opuesta a la del primero… Para él, Sakura ganó cada Round del torneo. Si bien es cierto que calló durante el primer Round junto a Neji, eso no le quitaba el esfuerzo que realizo para recuperarse durante ese mismo Round, tampoco el realizado durante los otros dos haciendo de un excelente despliegue como Infighter especialista contra alguien mixto como Neji.

El último Round, era algo que todo el mundo concordaba… Ese sorpresivo golpe, sumando a la resistencia durante el intercambio del final, le consiguió el favor del juez en un Round que estaba por entregárselo a Neji.

― ¡Ahh! ―Sakura siente que es levantada, solo para verse sobre el hombro de Kakashi y a Hinata quien le sonreía y aplaudía desde abajo.

― Disfrútalos Sakura, te los has ganado… ―susurro Kakashi con una sonrisa oculta por el negro de su máscara.

Los ojos de Sakura sondean su alrededor y por un instante… Ya no veía la multitud frente a ella… solo veía un par de docenas aplaudiendo… Veía el mismo parque donde su sensei la había encontrado aquel día. En solo cinco años había crecido más de lo que alguna vez ella hubiera imaginado. Lentamente aquella hermosa ilusión regreso a la realidad… tan hermosa y placentera como la anterior

No podía pensar… No podía pronunciar nada… Estaba abrumada. Lagrimas traicioneras brotaban de sus ojos. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer… Mostrarse como ganadora… Sonreír tanto le fuese posible y alzar sus puños al aire tal cual lo había hecho aquel día.

Ante el rugido de los espectadores Neji se detuvo entre las gradas, giró para contemplar una vez más a Sakura sobre los hombros de Kakashi. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de volteare y regresar al lado de su tío. Esta vez, era él quien se retiraba derrotado… Pero satisfecho del resultado.

―_Me preguntó… ―_Neji levanto la mirada al cielo estrellado mientras incontrolables lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos―… _Si esto fue lo que sintió Sakura aquel día… ―_agregó, contemplando los vendajes en su puño tratando de ocultar el brillo estelar.

Esta no sería la primera derrota de Neji. Su sparring contra Hinata, sus sparrings contra Sakura en el gimnasio, contra otros miembros de su familia. Neji ha tenido varias derrotas de las cuales ha aprendido y crecido en sus distintas disciplinas… pero ninguna oficial a nivel de torno. Y son muchos en los que ha participado con tal de alcanzar su sueño de entrar en la MMA. Una derrota en un sparring jamás podrá compararse al caer cuando se estaba a punto de llegar a la cima

―Antes de poder surcar los cielos, ―pronunció su tío, consiguiendo la atención del deprimido chico―, el pequeño pájaro debe de aprender y conquistar el miedo de estrellarse contra el suelo. ―agregó con una sonrisa.

―Felicitaciones Neji-kun ―pronunció Ko, reverenciando a su protegido. Neji sonrió ante aquel extraño agasajo, negó con la cabeza, limpió aquellas lágrimas traicioneras y levanto su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa decidida; su respuesta… Caminar al lado de su tío. Su silencio era todo lo Hiashi necesitaba escuchar.

.

.

.

.

.

Era la cerca del mediodía, primera mañana del año, y en la casa Uzumaki todos descansaban… todos menos Naruko quien siempre tiene problemas para quedarse quieta, mucho más cuando da rienda suelta a su menta alocada, dejando realice conjeturas dignas de un paparazzi o planea locuras infantiles para sus catorce años de edad.

Estaba acostada en su cama luciendo su pijama naranja, con los audífonos bien colocados para no molestar a nadie más. En el monitor de su computadora se reproducía el último combate entre Neji y Sakura en torneo Senju del cual ella había sido locutora para el circuito televisivo del complejo… Con una muy buena aceptación por parte de quienes la escucharon.

A su lado tenía un enorme libro de fotos y recortes personales… Uno que mantenía oculto tanto de su mama como de su hermano… Uno que demostraba sus locuras y delirios.

― ¿Por qué? ―musitó restregándose el rostro, producto del estrés mental que ella sola se producía― Con Naruto y Hinata fue tan fácil… ¡¿Porque con ustedes dos tienen que ser tan difícil!? ―pensó en voz alta.

Con velocidad tomó el libro a su lado y lo abrió. Era un compendio de fotos personales de Naruko, todas con comentarios acerca de lo que significado de la misma.

"¡Genética!" tenía una de estas escrita a un lado de una foto de Sakura mirando con malos ojos los pechos desarrollados de una Hinata nerviosa, ya que los suyos… Naruko no pudo evitar reírse, ya que la siguiente foto era la misma expresión, dirigida a hacia ella. De hecho la foto salió mal cuadrada por eso mismo. Al igual que Hinata, el busto de Naruko era envidiable para sus catorce años de edad.

Pasó página tras página hasta llegar a una sección especial casi al final del libro, una que comenzaba con una tapa que rezaba, "_Sakura y Neji_"

Desde el intercambio de bentos con el cual lograron acercar a Naruto y Hinata, una pequeña idea obsesiva nació en la cabeza de Naruko ―_Acaso, ¿Entre Neji y Sakura existe algo? ―, _en un inicio le fue fácil de ignorar dicho pensamiento… Pero lentamente la idea evoluciono hasta convertirse en obsesiva y decidió que la única forma de deshacerse de este, ¡Era probándose que esto era falso! Grave error….

Su sonrisa frente a sus amigos era sincera… Pero siempre, muy inconscientemente observaba y analizaba el comportamiento de Sakura y Neji… Incluso llegó a convertirse en un tipo de acosadora, tomando las fotos de la pareja cada vez que tenía la oportunidad donde fuera que se le presentara, fotos que se encontraban en libro que inspeccionaba.

Pasaba las paginas una a una, estudiando las imágenes en ellas, cada gesto, cada postura, cada detalle que conseguía… Y entre más las veía… Más se desquiciaba, alborotándose los cabellos llegando hasta un punto en el que casi gritaba de histeria.

Era definitivo y seguro para ella que entre Neji y Sakura existía algo… Lo cual resultaba extraño. Sakura no era del tipo de chica que tuviera miedo… o de la que aparentara tener miedo a realizar una confesión amorosa.

Neji por otro lado, no es del que se niega, ha tenido un sinfín de confesiones amorosas, a todas le ha dado oportunidad, y todas han salido huyendo al verse bajo la enorme presión de las tradiciones Hyuuga.

Si realmente existe algo entre estos dos, ¿¡Qué los detenía de avanzar!?

― ¡SMASH! ―gritó Naruko lanzando su puño al aire, imitando su comentario de aquel día para luego echarse a reír… y terminar negando con la cabeza.

―Estos dos... dos… ―un extraño pensamiento surcó su psique, levantó la mirada, clavándola en el monitor… ¡Eso era lo que detenía el avance de Neji y Sakura! Nunca están solos, no del todo.

Sakura ocupa gran parte del tiempo en la escuela y gimnasio, lo mismo aplica para Neji; y cuando no lo hacen, son ella, Hinata o Naruto los que ocupan su tiempo. El único momento donde realmente Neji y Sakura están solos, e eran durante los sparrings. Tiempo, esa era la respuesta que Naruko había estado buscando.

Naruko se levanta de golpe, se sienta frente a su computadora y cierra el video, abre un explorador de internet en conjunto a su carpeta de archivos de boxeo ―Debe haber una buena pelea― musitó emocionada mientras entraba a la página del estadio de Tokyo, buscando próximos encuentros de boxeo.

Revisó Enero, Febrero, Marzo y nada. Había buen material para ver en vivo pero ninguno que fuera lo suficientemente relevante para Naruko. No fue hasta inicios de Abril que encontró lo que buscaba. Un evento de múltiples categorías, en el cual participaba el gimnasio Senju.

―A ver… ―mascullo emocionada. Busco y rebusco la información que tenía acerca de las luchadoras. Todas muy buenas, sin embargo… Una en particular llamó su atención, una tal Shizune de la cual Naruko no tenía información de ningún tipo, de veinticinco años de edad, una mujer joven y aun en su apogeo de carrera como boxeadora.

Naruko no tenía información acerca de ella, pero la página sí, al parecer, Shizune se retiró del boxeo por un tiempo, su record era bastante impresionante… Tanto que se extrañó que hubiese detenido su carrera. Cero derrotas, todas victorias por K.O. Naruko se rasco la nunca extrañada de tener información de un boxeadora así de buena. Le restó importancia y supo que había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

―Si esto no les ayuda a romper el hielo… ¡Nada lo hará! ―sentenció animada. Compraría las entradas y se aseguraría de convencer a Neji de invitar a Sakura a ver el combate a como diera lugar, ¡Así tuviera que agarrarse a puño limpio con el Hyuuga! Parpadeo un par de veces antes de echarse a reír― ¡Estoy segura que tendré que hacerlo!

Naruko comprendía muy bien los riesgos que implicaba esta idea alocada de ella, era algo que podría terminar muy bien… o podría terminar en un desastre total. Pero correría el riesgo, hay quienes necesitan cada cuanto empujoncito para seguir adelante… Y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo a su gran amiga Sakura.

* * *

**Cortante (overhand): Un cortante es un golpe que llega desde arriba en el boxeo, lanzado desde un arco superior apuntando al rostro, principalmente al área de la sien o justo arriba de los ojos, resultaría posible apuntarlo a las mejillas si de alguna forma logras que tu oponente la levanta el tiempo suficiente para exponerla. No puede usarse para apuntar a la cabeza (justo arriba) porque esto no es permitido. **

**Cross-counter: Ahora, el nombre de esto es cómico, primeramente se le conoce como Cross aun golpe de derecha (Derecho o directo) como explique en capítulos anteriores, pero no creo haberlo llamado como Cross. En fin, la razón por la cual tiene ese nombre… Se debe que el puño atraviesa todo tu cuerpo hasta golpear tu oponente… si, asi como suena, un cross puede ser tu derecha o izquierda, todo depende que puño tengas atrás.**

**En fin, el Cross-Counter se lanza de inmediato tu oponente usa un Jab, aprovechando la apertura para conectar tu directo (cross) contra el oponente, por ello su nombre Cross-Counter, en español Contra**

**Smash: Básicamente, ya está explicado arriba, pero aun así. Es un golpe que existe, creado por Donovan Ruddock, un boxeador de peso pesado, el golpe se le conoce como el uppercut tres cuartos, o el **_**shovel hook. **_**De hecho, el golpe es un intermedio, el hijo de ambos golpes, de un Upper y Hook, el golpe puede finalizar de ambas maneras, con el brazo extendido o no.**

**Hacía mucho que realizaba trivia de este tipo :) **

**Bueno, por fin terminé este capítulo -.-; me tomo más tiempo del que esperaba pero por fin lo termine. Espero lo disfruten y no creo tener que hacer un preview de lo que se avecina para el siguiente capítulo del fic :)**

**Como siempre estaré esperando sus reviews, cuídense y hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo AM :)**


	13. Sakura y Neji: Cita

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Sakki: **Sed de Sangre, instinto asesino. Coloco esto aquí, porque es una palabra que usare en el capítulo y no sé si la conozcan, y me gusta más que escribir "Sed de Sangre" como tal

* * *

**Sakura y Neji:**

**Cita**

Era la primera semana de Abril, una hermosa tarde sabatina. La hora, cuatro y veinte, dentro unos cuarenta minutos el estadio de Tokyo se llenaría de fans de boxeo ante el evento que se disputaría esa tarde… Y un castaño de vestimenta casual que robaba comentarios y suspiros de chicas cercanas esperaba sentado en una banca a su cita de ese día.

El atuendo de Neji era bastante simple: Jeans azules, camisa negra y una chaqueta gris abierta con las mangas recogidas y gomas deportivas. Una bandana negra en su frente la cual se introducía en sus cabellos y salía por detrás, mostrando el nudo; finalmente su larga cabellera que bajaba de la media espalda formando una cola que se extendía hasta la cintura.

Nada en su vestimenta tenía algún tipo de decorado o estampado y sin embargo, aquel simple atuendo le sentaba muy bien.

Suspiró mientras se recostaba al espaldar, llevando su mirada al cielo lleno de nubes ― ¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto…? ―musito Neji, recordando aquel fin de semana donde empezó todo.

.

.

.

.

Aquel sábado de Enero prometía ser como cualquier otro, Neji fue dejado a tempranas horas en la casa Uzumaki para sus entrenamientos de fines de semana bajo la tutela de Kushina después de dejar a Hinata en el gimnasio de Kakashi.

Todo resultaba normal en la casa de los Uzumaki. Kushina lo esperaba y Naruto dormía en su habitación; lo único que desentonaba era la extraña quietud de la habitación de Naruko.

―Salió desde muy temprano con Jiraiya, y muy emocionada de hecho ―aclaró Kushina cuando Neji soltó el comentario del sorpresivo silencio. No le dio más importancia al asunto y siguió a Kushina al gimnasio de esta en la parte de atrás de la casa para dar inicio a sus rutinas.

La mañana transcurrió bastante normal. Al rato, Naruto se despertó y bajo al gimnasio para unirse a quien él sabía que le estaba ocupando el tiempo de su madre.

Aunque Naruto no mostraba mayor interés en practicar en lucha como tal, los ejercicios para él resultaban algo normal, siendo estos parte de su rutina diaria. El verdadero interés de Naruto se encontraba en otro lado… La cocina. Y los últimos años su habilidad en la misma había crecido con creces, Naruto ya consideraba de verdad su futuro como cocinero o chef, o mejor aún para él, dueño de su propia tienda de Ramen.

Tras hacerle una hora y media de compañía a Neji, se retiró nuevamente. Ninguna novedad ocurrió hasta que Naruto se preparaba para salir hacía la casa de los Hyuuga cerca de las once, hora que había acordad con su padrino Jiraiya, y hora de regreso de Naruko.

― ¡Neji-kun! ―llamó entusiasmada la rubia mientras se abría camino atreves de su casa. Neji descansaba sentado en una de las maquinas del gimnasio.

Cuando Naruko vio a Neji, no pudo evitar quedarse fría ante la escena. De mono gris y descalzo, una franelilla negra pegada a su cuerpo resaltando los abdominales y pectorales definidos de aquel joven, esbelto y atlético cuerpo. Brazos y rostro perlados de sudor y una toalla en su cuello.

― ¿Kun? ―preguntó Neji extrañado mientras el rostro de la paralizada, y ahora un poco sonrojada Naruko― ¿Porque tan cordial?

Naruko giro rápidamente, ocultando su rostro, tragó grueso ―_es por Sakura, es por Sakura, ¡Es por Sakura! ―_se repetía incansablemente. Esa imagen de Neji no era algo nueva para ella, el Hyuuga se la pasaba metido la mayor parte de los fines de semana en la mañana en su casa; pero extrañamente esa mañana la visión de Neji frente a ella se sentía completamente distinta.

―Estas extraña, más de lo habitual ―comentó Neji secándose el rostro. Provocando un extraño rubor en Naruko el cual Neji no pudo presenciar.

La chica aclaro su garganta, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, girando sobre sus talones, entregándole una sonrisa al castaño, quien la recibe con un perfecto arco en su ceja derecha.

―Neji-Kun, ¿se puede saber qué piensas regalarle a Sakura? ―preguntó Naruko inocente.

― ¿Regalarle? ¿Para qué? ―cuestiono el Hyuuga.

―Para su cumpleaños, no falta mucho sabes ―respondió Naruko muy tranquila. Neji dirigió su mirada hacia algún punto superior mientras hacía memoria.

― ¿No era en marzo? ―Naruko asintió con una gran sonrisa― Apenas estamos a comienzos de enero, aún faltan tres meses, ¿porque debería pensar en algo desde ahora?. ―replico.

―Por favor, no falta tanto. Antes de que te des cuenta será marzo.

― Ya pensare en algo cuando se acerque la fecha.

― Siempre se te olvida ―la respuesta de Naruko molesto un poco a Neji, quien no pudo rebatir dicho argumento. Neji era particularmente malo con las fechas de cumpleaños, algo justificable cuando se vive con una familia tan grade como es el caso de los Hyuugas.

Suspiró, giro para ver a Naruko quien aún le entregaba una sonrisa inocente… Tanto como la de un gato frente a su comida… o un zorro al acecho en su caso.

―No sé qué planeas, pero olvídalo. ―replico Neji levantándose para regresar a sus ejercicios, su descanso había terminado.

― ¿Planear algo? Por favor, cuando yo… ―la mirada de reojo sospechosa y con la ceja fruncida de Neji cortó las palabras de Naruko quien empezó a transpirar por su frente. Sacudió su cabeza de inmediato, cambiando de tema lo más pronto posible.

―Como sea, ¡Tengo el regalo perfecto para que le des a Sakura! ―de inmediato introdujo su mano dentro de su chaqueta, sacando y levantando sobre su cabeza orgullosa y victoriosa un par de entradas.

― ¿Que son esas? ―preguntó escéptico Neji.

― ¿Qué parecen que son? Son entradas para un torneo de Boxeo en abril. ¡Son el regalo perfecto para que le des a Sakura!

―Si es tan perfecto, ¿Porque no se lo entregas tú? ―cuestionó Neji, entendiendo muy bien las intenciones de Naruko.

― ¡Porque ya yo le compre un regalo hace unos meses! ―añadió feliz, extendiéndole las entradas para que las Neji las tomara. Este retrocedió

―No gracias, sea lo que sea que maquine esa cabeza tuya, no seré parte de ello.

―Pero Neji…

― ¡No! ―tajó de inmediato Neji, dando la espalda dispuesto a regresar a sus ejercicios. Grave error.

Kushina se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo cuando empieza a escuchar la voz de su hija salir del gimnasio, seguida por la de Neji. Extrañada abandona un momento su quehacer para descubrir la razón de ser de dicho escándalo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Naruko tan empellada en algo.

― ¡Muy bien ¿Que sucede aquí?! ―preguntó imperativa Kushina mientras hacía presencia en el gimnasio, encontrando a Naruko con una expresión que demostraba un puchero infantil y a Neji con una de cansancio.

Naruko aspiro profundo ―No me dejas de otra― replicó con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro; la ceja de Neji formó un arco por dichas palabras.

― ¡Mamá, quiero desafiar a Neji a una lucha! ―sentenció Naruko, señalando al desafiado y sonriendo a ambos. ―Si ganas, YO me encargo de dárselas, Si gano… ¡TÚ se las das sin protestar!

.

.

.

.

.

Neji suspiró una vez más tras hacer memoria de aquel día, viéndose obligado a pasar sus manos sobre sus brazos y muslos del solo recordar aquel encuentro.

―No sé por qué me terminé sorprendiendo ―sus labios mostraban la ironía de esas palabras. El hecho de que estaba a la espera de que llegara Sakura era muestra evidente del resultado de aquel encuentro, de aquel sparring que Naruko lo arrincono a tener, usando a su madre como catalista para el mismo.

El combate fue más cerrado de lo que él quisiera admitir, y agradecía que la MMA usara jaulas en lugar de un ring convencional con cuerdas y esquinas… Si en el boxeo estar contra las cuerdas o la esquina es aterrador, el uso que se le da en la lucha libre lo es aún más.

Cruzándose de brazos, Neji empezó hacer memorias, dándose cuenta que se encontraba rodeado de puras féminas que inspirarían temor en corazones de otros chicos.

Sakura, Naruko, incluso Hinata pueden llegar a ser sumamente aterrador y peligroso cuando se lo proponen.

En el caso de Sakura solo basta con desafiarla para que aquella sonrisa gentil y amigable desaparezca, dando paso a una luchadora fiera y decidida.

Hinata, no mostrara espíritu competitivo o aguerrido de Sakura; pero quedo más que evidenciado que cuando se lo propone y la situación lo amerita, no duda en alzar sus puños y lucha con fiereza en defensa de quien ama y quiere.

Naruko podría llegar a ser una verdadera luchadora y seguir los pasos de su madre si se lo propusiera, era la primera vez que Neji se sentía tan mal y molesto de recibir un ataque en un combate; las constantes y enérgicas burlas de Naruko le propiciaban errores, sin mencionar que la agilidad casi atlética de la chica era aterradora. Sus movimientos y agarres aún más

Suspiró nuevamente ―Hasta sus madres son aterradoras― agregó, recordando el encuentro de fin de semana que tuvieron Kushina y Mebuki por lo enérgico y las burlas de la primera durante el torneo Senju que Sakura le ganó a Neji.

― ¡Neji-kun! ―aquel llamado consiguió su atención, haciendo que dirigiera la mirada al camino, encontrando a Sakura corriendo en su dirección. Esta vestía un qipao rojo sin mangas con cierre en el medio, shorts de color negro, ajustado a sus muslos y cubiertos por una falda que caía hasta las rodillas de color rojo ligeramente más claro que su qipao. Unas extrañas y cómodas botas que Hinata le había regalado. Llegaban por arriba de la pantorrilla, casi a la rodilla. Sin embargo dejaban ver los dedos de los pies y los talones, una mezcla entre sandalias y botas; un reloj de pulsera de tira roja y un bolso del mismo color.

― ¡Disculpa la demora! ―pronunció Sakura, haciendo una reverencia frente a Neji, quien frunció el ceño ante dicho comentario.

―Te das cuenta que ni siquiera es la hora ―replicó este. Sorprendida, Sakura miró su reloj, aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de encuentro, eran las cuatro y veinticinco.

―Oh… En ese caso, ¿llegaste hace mucho? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Si llegue antes, fue porque así lo quise.

―_Qué falta de tacto… ―_pensó Sakura mientras Neji se levantaba de la banca y estiraba un poco su entumido cuerpo. Sakura sacudió su cabeza― De todas maneras, gracias por las entradas Neji-kun. Y también gracias por dármelas como lo hiciste, en retrospectiva… Hubiera resultado un poco vergonzoso de otra manera ―agregó Sakura nerviosa.

―Ni que lo digas… Solo imaginarme las miradas de todos… ―un escalofrió recorrió todo el ser de Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel veintiocho de marzo Neji cumplió con su palabra para con Naruko… Pero no le dio el gusto de dárselas de manera directa como ella hubiera querido. En lugar de eso, Neji compró una tarjeta de felicitaciones –muy propio de él– una que contenía un pequeño espacio en una de las caras, sellado por abajo, abierto por arriba.

Cuando le entregó la tarjeta el día del cumpleaños número quince de Sakura, aprovecho el abrazo de felicitaciones para susurrarle a su oído ―El verdadero regalo está dentro de la tarjeta, por favor, espera a que estés sola para verlo― Sakura no entendió del todo esas palabras en su momento, pero accedió a la petición de Neji de manera silente. Aunque se vio tentada a descubrir el regalo de este frente a todos.

La reacción del día siguiente de Sakura, fue justamente la que Naruko se quedó esperando toda la noche. Un enorme agradecimiento por parte de Sakura así como un abrazo que literalmente, le robaba el aliento a Neji… Demostrándolo con los colores que empezaba a tomar su rostro.

Después de soltar al Hyuuga llegaron las palabras que Naruko tanto había querido escuchar ― ¿Me llevarías al estadio? ―Neji suspiro y terminó por aceptar.

.

.

.

.

―No puedo creer que nunca te dignaras venir a ver un combate en vivo ―comentó a la sonriente Sakura que le seguía el paso a su lado con las entradas en su mano.

―Bueno, normalmente las veo por televisión y en general, estoy tan ocupada todos los días estudiando, entrenando en el gimnasio, ayudando en la casa, haciendo de todo un poco que raramente tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas ―respondió muy feliz Sakura.

Analizando las palabras de Sakura… él tampoco era del tipo de persona que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Se la pasaba de torneo en torneo, entrenando y entrenando, los únicos momentos que no entrenaba era los días de descanso obligatorio después de los torneos; los cuales invertía en estudiar u otras actividades similares, raramente invertía algo de tiempo en ocio o en vida social en general… De hecho, de no ser por Sakura, Hinata, y los hermanos Uzumaki, Neji no tendría vida social en primer lugar…

En la entrada, Sakura entregó los tickets, removieron un pedazo de estos y se lo regresaron a esta quien los recibió muy feliz. Ante la reacción de esta, el chico de la entrada no pudo evitar entregarle una mirada divertida a Neji, la cual tuvo que desviar al sentir los instintos asesinos de este.

El recibidor estaba abarrotado de personas, Neji no recordaba que el boxeo fuera tan popular en Japón. Sakura de inmediato hizo la aclaratoria acerca de lo que Kakashi le había explicado del boxeo femenino y de lo que ella misma había investigado. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraban caminando entre las personas muy tranquilas, tocando el tema del boxeo de manera normal, resultaba… Agradable. Por más que era algo que respiraban a diario.

El momento hubiera continuado apacible de no ser por un súbito movimiento de Sakura, quien tomo su postura de pelea de manera violenta hasta el punto que asustó un poco a las personas cerca de ella.

― ¿Sakura…? ―llamó Neji, perplejo al ver aquella mirada que el reconocía a la perfección. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que inspiraban temor. Mirada que se desvaneció en un parpadeo, así como Sakura salió de su postura tan súbitamente como entró.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Neji extrañado a la pelirosada quien empezó a buscar en sus alrededores.

―Honestamente… Ni yo lo sé. ―replicó Sakura con un tono que reflejaba alerta y expectativa. Se mostró nerviosa y agregó― llámame loca, pero de repente sentí un fuerte sakki dirigido a mi persona.

― _¿Sakki? ―_se preguntó Neji, quien rápidamente estudió sus alrededores buscando alguien sospechoso… No encontró a nadie. Solo personas confundidas por la súbita reacción de Sakura.

―Sea quien haya sido, ya se fue ―acotó aun serio, regresando la mirada a Sakura.

―Probablemente fueron cosas mías ―justificó Sakura nerviosa ante un tenso Neji.

Para evitar preocupar más a Sakura, Neji coincide con Sakura, aunque muy en el fondo le quedó la duda de quién habrá sido el responsable de semejante sakki. Uno tan grande que los reflejos e instintos de Sakura la llevaron a levantar sus puños para defenderse de un enemigo distante e invisible…

.

.

.

.

.

El evento comenzó puntual, apenas dieron las cinco de la tarde y el anunciador en el ring se preparaba para dar inicio al evento.

― ¡Estos puesto son geniales! ―exclamo Sakura emocionada. Ahora dirigiéndole la mirada a su compañero― ¡Muchas gracias Neji-kun!

―De nada Sakura ―replicó este entregándole una mirada fugaz antes de regresar su vista al Ring. No podía negar que Naruko se había esforzado en conseguir buenos asientos. No precisamente frente al ring, pero tampoco hasta arriba, se encontraban a una altura adecuada para presenciar la acción.

― ¿Cuánto pesas Sakura? ―preguntó Neji muy tranquilo.

―Cuarenta y cinco kilos con cuatrocientos gramos ―respondió Sakura, muy tranquila sin apartar la mirada del Ring. La naturalidad de la respuesta sorprendió a Neji. Sakura lo miro de reojo divertida― ¿Qué? Tú preguntaste.

―Si pero… Me sorprende la naturalidad con la que respondiste.

―Se porque lo preguntas ―aclaró Sakura con una sonrisa, regresando su mirada al Ring al tiempo que el anunciador pronuncia el peso de una de las contendientes―, eventualmente mi peso será público, sin mencionar que definirá en categoría voy a participar cuando comience a nivel profesional el próximo año, en otras palabras…

―Todas las mujeres que están aquí, podrían terminar siendo rivales tuyas dentro de poco… ―completó Neji. Sakura asintió con una fina curva dibujada en sus labios.

El evento dio inició, y la noche fue mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera vaticinado. Las chicas del Gimnasio Senju (uno de los que participaba) eran fieras contendientes como era de esperarse. Pero sus oponentes no se las ponían fáciles.

Entre los distintos Rounds Neji y Sakura no podían evitar intercambiar comentarios acerca del mismo, de los movimientos empleados, de los estilos, de quien ganó y quien perdió dicho round. Y sin embargo, los comentarios no se limitaban al boxeo… bromas y comentarios jocosos iban y venían de ambas partas con una naturalidad que ninguno, en especial Neji mostraba cuando se encontraban los cinco juntos.

Tres encuentros, todos variados: uno técnico de cuatro rounds, un que finalizo a solo dos rounds de iniciado, y uno particularmente largo y sangriento que llegó decisión con los rostros de ambas púgiles sangrando por la frente y los labios. Todos asombrosos.

"Y ahora…, el evento principal" anticipaba el anunciador, palabras sordas para Neji y Sakura quienes aún intercambiaban comentarios de la última pelea "¡el regreso al ring de la hija de la legendaria Senju Tsunade!"

Ambos chicos se silenciaron, parpadearon un par de veces antes de voltear a la puerta de la esquina roja que se abría "¿¡Hija de Tsunade!?" corearon sorprendidos de la noticia.

"¡Senju Shizune!" las puertas de la esquina se abrieron, revelando a una fémina con el atuendo deportivo, una franelilla de color negra y shorts del mismo color, ambas prendas con bordes azul obscuro, botas blancas con tiras negras y guantes rojos.

La mujer mostraba una altura superior a la de Tsunade, de un metro sesenta y ocho centímetros. Morena de cabello corto y ojos del mismo color que los de sus cabellos. De piel clara y una expresión decidida en su rostro.

Edad, veintiocho años. Peso cuarenta y siete kilos con ochocientos gramos, eran sus datos personales.

Sakura rápidamente tomó el programa de la noche, y buscó el final, ahí estaba ella… Pero por algún motivo, no estaba su apellido.

―Neji, ¿sabías que Tsunade tenía una hija? ―preguntó Sakura absorta y aun sorprendida.

―Si no lo sabes tú, que la invitas a tus cumpleaños, ¿Qué voy a saber yo? ―respondió, más extrañado que la misma pelirosada. Las sorpresas no terminaban, el anunciador seguía planteado aún más dudas ambos.

"Después de casi una década de retiro, Shizune sube nuevamente al ring" la multitud a su alrededor rugía de gusto, pero ni Sakura ni Neji terminaban de entender lo que sucedía, lo único seguro para ellos fue lo que contemplaron sus ojos cuando sonó la campana.

Brutal. El combate se extendió hasta el sexto Round no porque hubiera resultado difícil, sino porque Shizune así lo quiso…

Para Sakura y Neji era evidente que la morena extendió el encuentro a manera de remover el óxido de todo su cuerpo… "Y si esa una Shizune oxidada, ¿cómo lo será en su mejor día?" se preguntaron ambos para el final del combate, el cual termino en un atronador K.O.

El estilo de Shizune era uno aterrador, una mezcla perfecta entre un outfighter e infighter, haciendo uso de la estrategia "golpe y huye" del outfighter… Solo que en ocasiones se convierta en "golpe, golpea más y luego huye" cuando llegaba el "golpea más" Shizune demostraba sus estilo de infighter.

Su contrincante fue retirada en una camilla mientras ella levantaba sus puños al aire señal de su triunfante regreso al ring. Neji y Sakura estaban sin habla, por más que su oponente se esforzó, resulto obvio que se trató de un combate unilateral.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el ser de Sakura al final de ese combate. El peso de esa mujer… la categoría en la que ella se encontraba… Era una en la cual Sakura podía quedar, por no decir que era la más probable en la que ella entrara.

Sin lugar a dudas, Shizune sería una pared a demoler para Sakura si deseaba hacer cumplir aquellas palabras que le entregó a Kakashi cuando niña de "Convertirse en la mejor boxeadora de todas"

.

.

.

.

.

El evento había terminado, las nubes se habían despejado y el cielo nocturno se pintaba con pocas estrellas y la luna brillaba por su ausencia. Sakura y Neji caminaban por el bulevar cercano, iluminado por un sinfín de luces y anuncios resplandecientes y todos llamativos.

Sakura estaba emocionada y excitada por el último combate que presenció, la sola idea de que tendría que hacerle frente a una boxeadora como Shizune algún día la estremecía de pie a cabeza. Neji por otro lado se encontraba ido en sus pensamientos.

― _¿Que habrán sido esas palabras? _― se preguntaba confundido. Tras finalizar el combate, el anunciador se acercó a Shizune, preguntándole que le había motivado a regresar después de tanto tiempo fuera del ring, casi una década. Shizune respondió:

"Bueno, encontré un motivo para regresar… Más que un motivo, podría decir que he regresado por alguien en particular

¿Una rival? No, para nada. Cuando se trata de un rival, ambas partes son conscientes de dicha competencia, sin mencionar que esa persona ni siquiera ha comenzado a boxear… Aunque no le falta mucho tampoco…"

Neji no pudo evitar asociar esas palabras con el sakki que sintió Sakura dentro del estadio, por esta misma razón Neji no le permitió a la pelirosada ir en busca de Tsunade para conocer a Shizune. Haciendo uso de excusas bastante validas, terminó por convencerla para que se retiraran. Quizás todo se encontraba en su cabeza y se trataban de cosas suyas, pero no estaba de más ser precavido.

― ¡Neji! ―un grito de Sakura sacó al Hyuuga de su trance quien miro en varias direcciones antes de dirigir su mirada a la pelirosada detenida frente suyo― Has estado extraño desde que salimos del estadio ―comentó Sakura extrañada y algo molesta.

―Disculpa, no era mi intensión ―articuló Neji, bajando la cabeza en señal perdón. Sakura negó con una sonrisa.

―Y yo que creía que Naruto no tenía tacto. ―replicó Sakura divertida―. En fin, que vamos hacer ahora, aún tenemos tiempo, apenas son un cuarto para las ocho y… ―un sonido, más bien un fuerte gruñido silenció a Sakura, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero color rojo.

―No se supone que deba estar escuchando eso ―comentó Neji divertido mientras Sakura llevaba sus manos a su estómago.

― ¡Y de quien se supone que es la culpa!

―Ven, conozco un lugar con buena comida ―esclareció Neji, tomando la delantera.

Sakura miraba de un lado a otro, guiada más por su olfato que por el Hyuuga que ella seguía. Cada puesto de comida que pasaban le producía más hambre que el anterior, pero Neji no detenía su andar. En un par de oportunidades intentó escaparse, pero Neji la contuvo con solo sus palabras sin siquiera tener que voltearse.

― ¿Acaso tienes ojos en tu nuca? ―cuestiono Sakura con el ceño fruncido, Neji embozo una sonrisa que no Sakura no alcanzo a ver.

Finalmente Neji dio indicios de encaminarse dentro de un local… Solo que este no era lo que Sakura esperaba.

― ¿Un Karaoke? ―musito Sakura mientras Neji le hacía señas de que lo siguiera, accedió extrañada.

Tan pronto la recepcionista visualiza a Neji lo saluda enérgica, Sakura lo mira de reojo arqueando la ceja.

― Y… ¿Que quiere tu amiga? Tú menú ya me lo tengo memorizado ―comentó la joven chica embozando una enorme sonrisa.

― ¿Eres frecuente? ―preguntó Sakura mientras recibía el menú de parte de la recepcionista. Neji no respondió, solo sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura hizo su orden, Neji recibió las llaves de su salón y ambos chicos se retiraron. El salón de Karaoke no era muy grande que se diga, era uno para parejas. Un enorme sillón, una mesa frente a este, una mesa para el televisor y en esta mismo con el reproductor de Karaoke; en adición de un par de Bocinas colocadas al lado de la pantalla. En la mesa frente al sillón se encontraban el control del televisor y de la máquina de karaoke; el micrófono y la lista de canciones.

―No sabía que cantabas Neji ―comentó Sakura mientras alcanzaba la lista de canciones en la máquina.

―No canto ―replicó Neji, alcanzando el control y colocando de manera automática una lista de reproducción, de inmediato alcanzo el segundo control, el del televisor; y lo apagándolo en el acto. Fue en ese entonces que Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, soltando un largo y pronunciado "Oh"

―Es primera vez que escucho que alguien usa un salón de Karaoke de este modo… ―replicó Sakura sorprendida―… ¿Que tan frecuenté vienes? ―preguntó.

―Cuando quiero relajarme ―

―Eso sería cada vez que te toca visitar la casa de Naruto ―respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. Neji no realizó comentario, su expresión hablaba por él. Sakura terminó soltando una risa divertida, señal de que había acertado en su deducción.

Pasados unos minutos la comida había llegado. Tal cual había dicho Neji, los platillos no estaban del todo mal, y el ambiente mucho menos. La música era agradable y ajustable al gusto, no había bullicio ni nada por el estilo. Hubiera preferido que Neji fuera un poco más conversador, pero eso ya sería pedir un lujo… De hecho. Sakura disfrutaba de aquella silenciosa compañía.

El tiempo pasó sigiloso y desapercibido ante las distintas pistas de música que se colocaban una tras otra. Sin darse cuenta había pasado más de una hora en el Karaoke. Eran un cuarto para las diez.

―Se hace tarde, deberíamos regresar ―comentó Neji mientras se enderezaba.

―Pero eso puede tardar un poco ―respondió Sakura divertida. Neji la mira de reojo, encontrado a esta señalando su larga cabellera despeinada. El castaño se limitó a suspirar, introdujo su derecha dentro de la chaqueta, deteniéndose un momento.

―Sera más rápido si tú me ayudas ―la respuesta de Neji sorprendió a Sakura por completó. Abrió sus ojos para ver a Neji extendiéndole un cepillo pequeño y portátil de color negro―, y por favor, no me hagas unas trenzas como hace unos años quieres.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, perpleja por el comentario y petición de Neji, el cepillo volando contra ella la hizo reaccionar, atrapándolo junto a su pecho. Antes de que pudiera articular pregunta alguna, regresó su mirada a Neji encontrándolo totalmente quieto y dándole la espalda, por ende su larga cabellera.

Le tomo un tiempo a Sakura asimilar la petición, aunque a la final accedió a peinarlo. Se sentía muy extraño hacer aquello… extrañamente agradable. La cabellera de Neji fina y sedosa se deslizaba por sus dedos con suma facilidad, se sentía fría pero agradable, el cepillo se movía sin ningún tipo de problema, no encontraba nudo alguno. Sabía que Neji cuidaba de su cabello, pero hacía mucho que no lo tocaba de esa manera, no desde esa pequeña travesura cuando era una niña

―hump ―soltó Sakura, un sonido que demostraba algo que Neji no esperaba escuchar de ella, mucho menos para con él.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Sakura? No tienes que responder si no quieres.

― ¿Qué quieres saber? ―respondió Sakura mientras cepillaba las puntas de Neji.

― ¿Porque no te dejas crecer el cabello? ―el súbito alto del cepillado de Sakura le indico a Neji que había tocado un punto sensible― Disculpa, no…

―No tienes por qué disculparte ―interrumpió Sakura calmada, extendiendo su mano pidiéndole la bandana a Neji― después de todo, nuestros cortes de cabello siempre han sido tema de bromas entre nosotros.

―No me lo dejo crecer porque se me cae… ―replicó Sakura apagada, colocando la bandana en la frente de Neji y pasándola dentro de su cabellera―… o caía ―acotó

― ¿Caía?

―No sé si lo recuerdas, éramos muy pequeños para aquel entonces. Pero cuando niña, cuando tenía cinco años yo tenía un cabellera larga que caía hasta mi media espalda… Un día, que me estaba peinando, me asuste porque en mi cepillo, en mis manos se estaba quedando mi cabello… Corrí a buscar a mi mama. De inmediato ella tomó aterrada un par de tijeras y cortó mi cabello a nivel de nuca.

―Disculpa… ―mustio Neji, Sakura negó y se lo hizo saber con un suave sonido mientras tomaba la cinta que Neji usaba para hacerse su cola.

―Fuimos al doctor de inmediato y me dijo que tenía un cuero cabelludo débil y me sometió a un tratamiento por un año… Si funciono o no, no lo sé. Aquella imagen que se reflejó en mi espejo me dolió tanto que preferí mantenerlo cortó a arriesgarme a que se me volviera a caer. Claro, eso no quiere decir que deje el tratamiento, Lo continúe hasta su final. Aunque el doctor dijo que no debería tener problemas, decide seguir usando mi estilo corto, le termine agarrando mucho gusto al mismo. Y… ¡Listo!

Neji se volteó, Sakura le entregaba una sonrisa, así como le extendía el cepillo que le había entregado.

―No era mi intención ofenderte ―mustio Neji, tomando el cepillo de las manos de Sakura.

― ¡Para nada! ―replicó Sakura con una sonrisa― Tu pregunta era por mucho valida, y tú simplemente no tenías idea… De hecho, ni siquiera Hinata sabe de esto… ―agregó Sakura.

― ¿Huh?

―Cuando Hinata me preguntó cuándo niña porque me corte el pelo, le dije que quería probar un nuevo estilo… Su comentario después de eso, fue inocente pero… casi me hizo llorar, lo admito ―agregó Sakura nerviosa―, pero desde entonces siempre le he dicho lo mismo, me gusta mi estilo corto, y a la final… No es mentira.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las diez y cuarto de la noche. Tan pronto salieron del Karaoke, tomaron la estación del tren hasta llegar a la que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Sakura, la casa Hyuuga se encontraba bastante lejos de la de Sakura, pero Neji sería recogido por Ko cerca de las once.

Desde su salida del Karaoke, Neji mostraba un comportamiento taciturno, respondiendo de manea concisa o muy cortada a los comentarios que Sakura. Ya no sabía que comentario realizar o que hacer para sacarle palabras a Neji, su casa no se encontraba lejos y no quería llevarlo hasta halla en esa condición, levantó la mirada distinguió un parque en las cercanías, uno que dibujo una sonrisa en Sakura.

―Neji-kun ―llamó apacible Sakura, consiguiendo una vez más la atención de este, entregándole una sonrisa que lo confundía― sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo.

Sakura guió a Neji dentro del pequeño parque iluminado por unos pocos faros, uno que otro aparejo, entre ellos columpios y toboganes; así como bancas para descansar y algunos árboles para dar sombras.

―Aquí comenzó todo… ―musito Sakura caminando hacía el árbol localizado en el centro del parque, girándose y entregándole una sonrisa al extrañado chico―… Aquí fue donde Kakashi-sensei me descubrió ―agregó con una sonrisa.

―Así que aquí fue donde recuperaste la muñeca de Hinata ―comentó Neji algo apagado, contemplando el parque y avanzando a Sakura. Esta asintió.

―Así es. De hecho estaba enterrada justo aquí donde estoy parada.

―Sakura…

― ¡Oye! Ya te he dicho que si es por tu pregunta…

―No es eso ―interrumpió Neji, confundiendo a Sakura. Neji suspiró al tiempo que se rascaba la nunca, evadiendo a Sakura― No me siento del todo cómodo con lo de hoy… Es que…

―Fue idea de Naruko ―interrumpió Sakura, asombrando a Neji, quien encuentra una sonrisa divertida en esta.

― ¿Lo sabías?

―Lo supuse, ―explicó divertida―, no es tu estilo dar un regalo de este tipo. No soy Hinata en ese aspecto sabes…

―Si lo sabías, ¿porque aceptaste, porque me pediste que trajera?

―Porque aunque fue idea de Naruko… Y probablemente las entradas las compró ella… ―Neji sintió que era atravesado por enorme flecha invisible―… Y que además, también es muy probable que te halla obligado a entregármelas ―un escalofrió lo sacudió con ese comentario, y una segunda flecha lo atravesaba por lo certero y veraces.

―Tuviste el valor de traerme… ―acotó con una sonrisa, haciendo que los ojos de Neji se abrieran por completo y se centraran nuevamente en Sakura, quien le sonreía desde la sombras― pudiste negarte y no lo hiciste… Sin mencionar que, te guste admitirlo o no, la hemos pasado bastante bien la noche de hoy.

Sakura seguía inmóvil bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, sus palabras se sentían veraces y vivas… Pero el lenguaje corporal de Sakura no era acorde a estas. De brazos cruzados y recostada al árbol, como si esperara algo o no quisiera ser vista en general.

―La verdadera cita comenzó justo después del evento, y tengo que admitir que aunque te falta mucho tacto Neji, pase un rato muy agradable en el Karaoke contigo. De hecho…

― ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos otra vez? ―interrumpió Neji. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, sus mirada fija en el suelo encontró un par de pies a solo un paso de los suyos, alzo de golpe su mirada encontrando los ojos del Hyuuga fijos en ella― Salgamos de nuevo. No para cumplir una promesa u obligación… Salgamos simplemente porque así lo queremos ¿Te gustaría Sakura?

Estaba perpleja, sentía sus mejillas le ardían un poco así como una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Asintió embozando una enorme sonrisa ―Me encantaría― respondió

―Una cosa más ―musito Neji, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, no fue capaz de articular pregunta alguna cuando el dedo de Neji en su mentón la fuerza a levantar un poco la cabeza, para depositar un dulce beso en la frente de ella.

Tan pronto Neji se alejaba, sintió una fuerte opresión en su nuca. Sakura se la sujetaba con su derecha, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, podía verla parpadear con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su negra franela. Él no hizo comentario alguno ni movimiento, sabía muy bien que había empezado algo, y quería conocer las consecuencias de su acto.

Apoyo su mano sobre el árbol para tener más estabilidad de la posición en la que se encontraba. Sakura levanto la mirada sus perlas se encontraban fijas en las esmeraldas de Sakura. No le importo en lo más mínimo si la descubrirán o no, o si era mal visto por otros…

Solo basto un poco de presión el cuello de Neji para que este entendiera el llamado de la pelirosa, acomodó su rostro y él el suyo, sus labios se tocaron… Y solo eso.

Un suave y gentil beso entre sus labios, un efímero encuentro y nada más… Ninguna de las partes intentó llevar aquello más lejos.

Sus labios se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron, ambos permanecieron estáticos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sus ojos hablaban por ellos. La mano que sujetaba la nuca de Neji se deslizo por su mejilla, alcanzo su barbilla y se despidió de su piel con un ligero y final roce, Sakura parpadeó, entregándole una enorme sonrisa iluminada con un suave rojo en sus mejillas.

―Mejor regresemos ya a tu casa ―sugirió Neji.

―Sí, creo que es lo mejor… ―musito Sakura, aun sonrojada y bajando la mirada apenada

Neji se hizo a un lado, y retomaron su andar.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer con Naruko?

―Ya me las pagara… ―musito Sakura en tono gentil y extrañamente dulce―_Aunque por ahora… No puedo estarle más agradecida… De verdad Naruko, muchas gracias por entregarme este momento, gracias por este hermoso regalo…_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta lo prometido, el comienzo del Sakura/Neji del fic, y sí, leyeron comienzo… Esto aún no termina, aún le falta un capitulo a esta relación… en realidad creo que dos, todo depende que tan bien se mueva el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por lo mismo, estamos de dos o a tres capítulos de comenzar el mundo profesional, porque me di cuenta que estaba dejando de lado algo muy importante que no puede faltar aquí, algo propio de los Hyuugas de este fic (pista, capítulo 3, tradiciones Hyuuga)**

**Habiendo dicho "faltar" quiero informar también que otro fic de Reina del Ring viene en camino, uno en el cual quiero escribir eventos que he tenido que saltarme para poder enfocarme en la trama principal del fic, los más destacables hasta el momento son: **

**-La pelea entre Hinata y Naruto contra los chicos abusivos de su colegio anterior, la que no se vio en el capítulo 11**

**-La pelea entre Neji y Naruko por los boletos**

**-Discusión y encuentro entre mebuki y Kushina a raiz del capitulo 12, el segundo torneo Senju entre Sakura y Neji.**

**Por supuesto, este fic aparte de Reina del Ring no solo abarcara peleas como tal, también otros eventos, pero por ahora los que puedo hacer son puras peleas -.-;**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y espero seguir leyéndolos, porque este fic no ha hecho más que comenzar :)**


	14. Sakura y Neji: Jidai Matsuri

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.

**Referencias **

Hay una parte en este capítulo en la que hago referencia al atuendo de un Samurai (este es sin armadura, su vestimenta de diario) por ende, uso la terminología de sus prendas, he aquí estas terminologías para que no se confundan cuando les toque leerlas

Hakama: ¿Han visto aun samurái o una sacerdotisa japonesa? Bueno, el Hakama son los pantalones de dicho atuendo.

Tabis: Medias para las Getas, y hablando de estas… son el nombre para las sandalias de Jiraiya.

* * *

**Sakura y Neji:**

**Jidai Matsuri.**

El encuentro había terminado, Shizune regresaba a los vestidores acompañada de Tsunade y la otra entrenadora de su gimnasio caminaban de regreso a los vestidores, hablando acerca del desempeño de la morena en el ring. Una melodía resuena en el pasillo, a lo cual Tsunade apremia y saca su teléfono en el acto. Emboza una sonrisa ante el número que se mostraba en el mismo.

―Sigan adelante, las alcanzo en momento, tengo que atender esta ―pidió Tsunade a las chicas, Shizune y la otra asintieron, continuando su marcha de regreso a los vestidores.

―Te habías tardado ―comentó Tsunade, recostándose a la pared.

― ¿Hace cuánto regreso? Hace unos tres meses ―respondió Tsunade calmada.

―Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera, después de todo tú tienes tus propias cosas en las que preocuparte ¿no? Ademas… Tampoco que estuviera obligada a ello. Hace mucho que ustedes no son nada ―aclaró la rubia a la pregunta.

―Es un poco infantil pero si… No te equivocas del todo ―replicó Tsunade nerviosa rascándose la nuca. Suspiro―. Mentiría si te dijera que no me vi venir esto hace un tiempo.

―Pero sabes, por más infantil que resulte, me alegra mucho su decisión de regresar, sin mencionar que de verdad está tomándose en serio el boxeo, mucho más que antes. ―aclaró Tsunade, embozando una media sonrisa―. No ha desperdiciado un solo día desde que se enteró. Como te dije… El boxeo femenino esta por volverse mucho más interesante.

Un suspiro de su compañero del otro lado de la vocina fue la última respuesta que recibió Tsunade, seguido por una protesta aburrida y por último una despedida, terminando así la llamada. La rubia sonrió, guardó su teléfono, colocándose en marcha una vez más a los vestidores donde esperaba Shizune.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunes por la mañana, Sakura llegó desde muy temprano a su colegio, mucho más de lo habitual, probablemente ella junto a otro par de docenas eran las únicas almas que habitaban el colegio a esas horas.

Su razón de estar tan temprano se hizo presente a la hora habitual, un cuarto para las ocho, embozo una sonrisa al ver a Hinata y Neji atravesando el portal de la entrada.

― ¡Neji-kun, Hinata! ―saludó a Sakura a la distancia mientras se acercaba a ambos primos.

Hinata escuchó el llamado de su amiga y se disponía a devolverle el saludo, solo fue capaz de pronunciar un "Saku" cuando cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante… viro para ver a su primo a su lado, pronunciando un "¿kun?" interrogativo, sumamente extrañada.

― ¡Hola Hinata! ―saludó nuevamente Sakura, consiguiendo la atención de la misma, tanto por el llamado como por el hecho de que Sakura la sujetaba por el brazo ―discúlpame Neji, pero voy a tomar prestada a tu prima por un momento ―Sakura embozo una gran sonrisa. Neji suspiró:

―No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte o pedir permiso ―aclaró Neji, señalando la entrada del instituto. Tanto Sakura como Hinata dirigieron su mirada a este para encontrar a los hermanos Uzumaki cruzando dicho umbral.

― ¡Hey, Naruto! ―llamó Sakura, consiguiendo la atención de ambos hermanos― ¡Te voy a quitar a Hinata por unos minutos, ya te la regresó! ―agregó, consiguiendo que Hinata se sonrojara leventemente mientras era jalada por Sakura. Esta se detuvo por un momento, regresó su mirada a Naruko. Le sonrió― Luego quiero hablar contigo Naruko.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el ser de la rubia ante esas palabras mientras Sakura se desaparecía con Hinata.

― Acaso, ¿le hiciste algo a Sakura? ―preguntó Naruto confundido, quien al igual que su hermana interpretó esa sonrisa como algo amenazador.

Con una escuela aun relativamente vacía, encontrar un espacio retirado para hablar con Hinata no resulto un problema.

― ¿Sakura-chan, que sucede? ―preguntó Hinata extrañada por la actitud de su amiga, se veía feliz, mucho… Se veía como una chica normal para su edad. Nunca antes la había visto con esa sonrisa, expresando y exteriorizando esa extraña euforia.

Más inquiétate aun, fue ver a Sakura extrañamente nerviosa y ligeramente ruborizada, Hinata no entendía lo que le sucedía a su amiga… Hasta que finalmente unió todos los puntos. Sakura había faltado el día anterior al gimnasio, algo sumamente extraño de verdad; sabía que ella y Neji habían salido a ver un combate de boxeo el sabado… Y hasta hace un momento acaba de referirse a su primo por "Neji-kun". Hinata retrocedió un pasó tapando su boca del asombro.

―Sakura… No me digas que tú y Neji… ―las palabras Hinata tomaron por sorpresa a Sakura, quien vocifero un tajante "¡NO!" de inmediato mostrando un rubor intenso en sus mejillas; ambas chicas se congelaron en su lugar, Sakura parpadeo un par de veces antes de volverse esquiva con su mirada:

―Bueno… No los somos oficialmente, ninguno ha dicho nada de verdad, no sé qué pasara… ―pronunciaba Sakura en voz baja, volviéndose más y más esquiva con Hinata y sonrojándose cada vez más con cada nueva frase agregada a su oración. La sorpresa en Hinata lentamente se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en una enorme sonrisa.

― ¡Felicitaciones Sakura! ―vociferó Hinata, sorprendiendo a Sakura con esas palabas― ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar…!

― ¡Ya te dije que no! ―cortó Sakura de mala gana a Hinata. Ha esta no le importó, simplemente le sonrió a Sakura― Ya te dije que no hay nada oficial entre nosotros…

― ¿Pero sucedió algo verdad? ―cuestiono Hinata embozando una enorme sonrisa. Sakura la miro un par de segundos… No quería decirle de ninguno de los dos besos que se habían entregado, el inocente de Neji en su frente… y el que pudo haber terminado en algo más fuerte por parte de ella.

―Me dijo para que saliéramos de nuevo ―replicó Sakura esquivando la mirada de Hinata.

Hinata no pronunció palabra alguna, estaba muy feliz como para hacerlo… Así como divertida. Era muy extraño ver a Sakura en esa situación, mostrándose frágil y temerosa al hablar de un chico, mucho más de uno que conocía desde pequeña y uno con el cual cruzó y seguía cruzando puños en la actualidad. Sitió que los roles entre ella y Sakura habían cambiado en ese instante, roles de hace años, cuando ella se enamoró de Naruto.

―Bueno, espero que esto no afecté sus sparrings ―comentó felizmente Hinata. Sakura parpadeó y de inmediato regresó a ser ella misma alzando su derecho flexionado.

― ¡Estas bromeando, si crees que voy a dejarme ganar por esto estas muy equivocada! ¡Y pobre de él si se deja ganar, te juro que…! ―Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida al ver a Sakura regresar a ser ella misma… Y luego regresar a ese estado tímido y sumiso, lo cual solo agudizo la risa de Hinata.

―Hinata… No hay problemas verdad, ¿No hay alguna tradición o restricción en tu clan que nos impida salir verdad? ―preguntó Sakura. Hinata negó sin dejar de mostrarle aquella gentil sonrisa.

―Nuestra tradición se limita a cuando se desea formalizar una relación sería, un noviazgo; ―aclaró Hinata―; de resto, ustedes dos son libres de salir cuanto gusten ―un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios ante esas palabras.

― ¿Crees que tu padre se molestara o me dirá algo? ―preguntó Sakura, mostrando una preocupación que no dejaba sacarle una sonrisa traviesa a Hinata.

―No lo creó, es más probable que si tratase de hablar con alguien, seria con Neji… ―respondió Hinata con una sonrisa. Sakura se sentía extrañamente aliviada ante esas palabras… Hasta que Hinata volvió hablar―… Después de todo, los chicos tienen necesidades…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completó y se fijaron sobre Hinata, quien giraba su cuerpo de un lado a otro con la mirada esquiva y ligeramente sonrojada.

―Espera, ¡¿no me digas que tú y Naruto lo…!? ―fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta que su comentario travieso se había sobrepasado ante la interpretación que Sakura le había dado. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, negando de inmediato con cabeza, manos y boca la imagen mental que Sakura le había producido, demostrándolo por el rojo tomate de su rostro.

― ¡No, no, no, no! ―repetía una y otra vez Hinata. Encogiéndose entre hombros, esquivando la mirada de Sakura y jugueteando con sus dedos, manía que tenía tiempo sin demostrar― Lo-lo más lejos que hemos llegado a sido un beso… Un poco subido de tono… ―pronuncio Hinata apenada―… Y no hace mucho precisamente… ―acotó.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces. Ni siquiera lo intentó, simplemente reventó en una sonora carcajada que apenó aún más a Hinata.

―De-de verdad Hinata… ―articuló como se le fue posible Sakura mientras contenía sus risas, limpiándose las lágrimas de alegría que escapaban de sus ojos―… De verdad que has cambiado. ―completó. Los ojos de Hinata, regresaron a los de Sakura, mostrando tanto sorpresa como curiosidad dicho comentario.

―Esos comentarios tuyos traviesos tuyo, así como la confesión de ese beso es algo que jamás me hubiera esperado de tu persona si aún fueras la misma niña de hace siete años atrás…

―Bueno… Lo mismo digo de ti Sakura-chan ―agrego Hinata con una sonrisa―, Nunca me imaginé que serías del tipo de chica que se apena y muestra sumisa por un chico… mucho menos por Neji-oniisama.

Un extraño silencio se hizo presente entre ambas chicas, Sakura miró a Hinata incrédula… y resignada, pues sus palabras eran ciertas. A la final, ambas terminaron riéndose la una de la otra, así como de su situación actual. Si en la época que conocieron a Kakashi, alguien les hubiera dicho que Hinata tendría su primer novio antes que Sakura y que esta se pondría tímida y nerviosa ante la idea de salir con un chico… La primera se hubiera sonrojado y negado dicho argumento por completo, mientras que la segunda hubiera reventando en una sonora carcajada… Pero esa era la verdad. La extraña, divertida y agradable verdad.

―Sera mejor que regresemos, Naruto te espera… Sin mencionar que aún tengo que hablar con Naruko. ―comentó Sakura, a lo que Hinata accedió.

― Y Sakura… ¿De que tienen que hablar tú y Naruko por cierto? ―preguntó Hinata extrañada.

―Te explicó luego…Y estoy segura que tú también querrás hablar con ella a su momento… ―agregó Sakura con una sonrisa… Aunque la misma Sakura era tan culpable como Naruko con respecto a la relación entre Hinata y Naruto

.

.

.

.

Julio, domingo, cerca del mediodía, Kakashi reposaba en su oficina, leyendo su libro favorito, cuyo autor no era otro si no el padrino de Naruto y Naruko, Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-sensei…" escuchó la voz de Hinata del otro lado la puerta; cerró el libro, lo hizo a un lado y le pidió a esta que pasara. La puerta se abrió, revelando a la chica con su atuendo de gimnasio y una toalla en la cabeza.

― ¿Terminaste? ―cuestionó Kakashi. Hinata asintió con una sonrisa, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de su sensei. Este suspiró― Extraño no lo crees.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Hinata.

―Y a la vez, agradable ―agregó Kakashi, recostándose sobre su silla; Hinata no terminaba de entender a su sensei. Este sonrió― me refiero a Sakura y Neji.

―Oh… eso. ―Hinata sonrió al comentario de su sensei― por la forma en la que lo dice, suena nostálgico Kakashi-sensei.

―Y como no estarlo, me hace sentir viejo… sin mencionar… ―guardó silencio, desviando la mirada; Hinata ladeo la cabeza curiosa por la repentina pausa de Kakashi.

―Sin mencionar… ―repitió Hinata buscando sacar una respuesta de parte de sensei.

―Bueno, a decir verdad me está preocupando que no mostrara ningún tipo de interés en algún chico ―replicó Kakashi, rascando su mejilla y extrañamente apenado. Hinata parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar una risita traviesa. Consiguiendo una mirada aburrida y confusa de parte de Kakashi.

―Eso sonó muy paternal de su parte su parte Kakashi-sensei ―replicó Hinata. Kakashi suspiro encogiéndose entre sus hombros:

―No me culpes por preocuparme, después de todo… Ustedes dos son como las hijas que nunca tuve ―las palabras de Kakashi hicieron que la risa de Hinata se detuviera en seco, abriera sus ojos y una corriente recorriera todo su cuerpo. Zu sensei estaba calmado y recostado nuevamente a su silla, con la vista fija en algún punto del vació. No pudo evitar sonreír silenciosa, sintiéndose alagada por dichas palabras.

Y es que Hinata no podía negarlas, aun recordaba cuando su sensei tenía que acuclillarse para ayudarla con las diversas posiciones y ejercicios, como ella tenía que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Las tardes que pasaba con él y Sakura haciendo las tareas, los días de visita que le dedicaba cuando se enfermaba… De verdad se sentía identificada con aquellas palabras, y estaba segura que si Sakura las escuchara, sentiría lo mismo.

Podía asegurar que incluso había llegado a pasar más tiempo con Kakashi que con su propia familia desde que entro al gimnasio. Él y Sakura han sido sus confesionarios en momentos buenos y malos. Aunque ambas tenían una familia a la que regresar todas las noches; la verdad era que ahí, en el gimnasio, todos tres formaban una pequeña y alegre familia.

―Mezclar dos pasiones muy intensas puede no resultar del todo bien… ―la sonrisa en Hinata se borró con lo nostálgico de esas palabras, casi como si un mal recuerdo hubiera salido a flote.

―Habla… Por experiencia Kakashi-sensei ―tras el cuestionamiento, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

― ¡En fin! ―Kakashi aplaudió repentinamente, asustando un poco a Hinata, su voz se notaba mucho más normal, era obvio que quería evadir el tema, y Hinata tampoco quería abrir una vieja herida― Por lo menos, estoy tranquilo al saber que ninguno de los dos ha cambiado mucho desde que empezaron a salir… Aunque Sakura se nota mucho más femenina… ―acotó curioso. Hinata se rió.

―Si Sakura lo escuchara decir eso, le desprendería su retina buena Kakashi-sensei ―replicó Hianta traviesa. Kakashi no hizo comentario, pero la mirada que le entregó a Hinata solo consiguió sacarle una risa divertida a esta.

Y es que los cambios de comportamiento en Neji eran muy pocos, a diferencia de Sakura. Aunque seguía siendo ella misma como se le conocía, pero se le veía más alegre, un poco más de lo habitual; cuando hablaba de Neji no podía evitar sonreír, así como el uso del honorifico de "-kun" al referirse a este, o por lo menos lo hacía la mayoría de las ocasiones.

―De hecho, creó que sus sparrings se han vuelto más intensos que nunca ―comentó Kakashi intrigado y extrañamente complacido.

―Bueno, no están en ninguno de ellos perder; mucho menos con las metas que tienen propuestas… ―replicó Hinata―… Además, estoy segura de que si alguno de los dos perdiera apropósito, el otro se ensañaría más la próxima vez, o sería motivo de discusión ―Kakashi suspiro ante este último comentario:

―No me imagino como terminaran las discusiones esas discusiones... y otras en general.

―Probablemente con guantes, sangre, reconciliación y aceptación a la final… ―respondió Hinata muy tranquila… Lo cual produjo un escalofrió en Kakashi por la naturalidad de dicho comentario.

―_No creo que… Se trata de Hinata… Pero eso no le quita lo Hyuuga, sin mencionar que…―_Kakashi suspiro, extrañando a Hinata, quien ladea su cabeza curiosa por el curioso gesto―_ Hasta ahora, no escuchado nada malo entre Hinata y Naruto… Pero no creo que sus discusiones terminen de esa manera… Creo… Espero… O… ―_Por un momento, Kakashi empezó a dudar.

―Por cierto Hinata, ¿A Neji le gustan las chicas con cabello largo?

Quizás el cambio físico y más notorio de Sakura era su cabello; se lo estaba dejando crecer pero nunca lo usaba suelto, siempre lo llevaba hecho una cola o recogido de una u otra manera. Siempre que se le preguntaba porque de esto, esta se limitaba a sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

El mes de octubre daba inició, era de noche, pasado de las diez, Sakura entraba a su habitación con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, y otra su cabello. Había sido un largo día y agradecía haber podido refrescarse un poco.

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su cama frente al espejo, seguido de eso, removió e la toalla de su cabeza, dejando caer un cabellera rosada que caía hasta un poco por arriba de la media espalda; se entregó una sonrisa al verse reflejada en el espejo mientras recorría sus rosados cabellos con sus dedos… El tratamiento había funcionado. Y solo para asegurarse antes de tomar le decisión, había ido nuevamente al médico quien le recomendó algunas vitaminas por más que este aseguraba que no eran necesarias.

―Pronto… ―musito muy feliz mientras seguía jugueteando con su cabello. No lo había usado largo y suelto frente sus amigos, en especial frente a Neji, siempre lo usaba a manera de cola o enrollado; buscaba la oportunidad adecuada para lucir su cabellera con el atuendo apropiado… Oportunidad que no tardó en llegar.

Su celular repicó, se dejó caer en su cama alcanzándolo y sin siquiera revisar el número contestó ― ¡Neji-kun!

―Disculpa que te llame tan tarde Sakura.

―No te preocupes, no es tan tarde así ¿Qué sucede?

―Dime Sakura, conoces el ¿Jidai Matsuri?

― ¿Jidai Matsuri? ―repitió interrogativa Sakura mientras revisaba las arcas de su memoria buscando dicho festival― ¡Claro, el Jidai! Uno de los tres grandes festivales de todo Japón, conmemora la fundación de Heian-Kyo, mejor conocida en la actualidad como Kyoto.

―Tenías que ser tan especifica… ―cuestionó Neji con sonrisa que Sakura logro imaginarse por el tono del mismo. Esta se limitó a soltar una risa divertida.

―Tu preguntaste ―replicó Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su cama para buscar su secador de cabello ― ¿Qué pasa con el?

― ¿Te gustaría nos viéramos en el festival?

― ¿Di-disculpa? ―se detuvo Sakura, tanto extrañada como emocionada por la petición de Neji

―Me gustaría llevarte, pero vamos a participar en el desfile. Hinata, Hanabi, Tío, todos nosotros seremos parte de este; Por eso te pregunto si te gustaría que nos viéramos en el festival después del desfile… Podemos disfrutar de los puestos cercanos y el resto de las festividades cuando me desocupe.

―Si… ¡Claro Neji, me encantaría!

―Me alegra escucharlo. Déjame ver el recorrido de este año para que cuadremos nuestro punto de reunión ¿Ok? ―Sakura asintió juntó a sonido afirmativo lo cual marcó el final de la llamada de Neji.

Tras colgar, Sakura cuestionó porque tan repentina y temprana invitación… Aún faltaban un par de semanas para el festival, pero no tardo en restarle importancia ante un pensamiento que surcó su psique.

―Yukata… ―mustio con una enorme sonrisa― yukata, yukata, yukata… ―repetía incesante.

― ¡Mamá!

.

.

.

.

.

Veintidós de octubre, fecha de conmemoración de la fundación de Kyoto, festividad conocida como Jitai Matsuri, uno de los tres grandes de Japón, una fecha que incluso es libre para los colegios.

El evento principal del festival se traduce a un enorme desfile que comienza al medio día, cuya duración es de unas cinco horas, el cual involucra más de dos mil personas, todas con atuendos de la era Meji, una verdadera de exhibición de cultura de la ciudad. Dicho desfile comienza en el antiguó palacio imperial de la ciudad, recorriendo las calles de Kyoto, para finalizar en el templo Hiean.

El festival comenzó a la hora pautada, pero la caminata se extendió un poco más de lo esperado, terminando dicho evento cerca de las seis de la tarde.

Como miembro de la marcha, Neji vestía un atuendo de samurái; un Hakama de color gris obscuro, un Kimono de color azul marino, tabis de color blanco y getas de madera.

― ¿Dónde estará? ―se cuestionaba Neji. Sacudía su brazo para verificar la hora en su reloj cuando un gentil toque sobre su hombro derecho hizo que se volteara… Encontrando aquella hermosa figura.

Su piel no mostraba signos de maquillaje salvo por un muy suave base; el rojo en sus mejillas era un leve rubor. Su sonrisa se pintaba con labios de color rosa pálido de su labial. Su rostro enmarcado por dos mechones de cabello rosado. Su Yukata era de color rosada, con diseños florales blanco y distintos tonos de verdes, de tabis blancas y sandalias tradicionales.

Neji estaba sin palabras ante la presencia de Sakura, esta levantó la mirada, encontrando al atónito Neji, esta le sonrió divertida girando para dejarse ver por detrás.

―Tu cabello… ―mustio Neji. Sakura bajo nuevamente la mirada sonriéndole tímidamente.

―Estaba esperando un momento como este. ―sonrió. Su cabellera, suelta por fin caía hasta la media espalda―. Puedes tocarlo si quieres.

No era el lugar más propio, pero Neji no se negó a la oferta de Sakura, alcanzándolo solo con las puntas de los dedos, dejando que unas pocas hebras acariciarán sus yemas… era igual que tocar seda. Neji avanzo un paso, posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sakura, algo más que no había detectado a la distancia… el dulce aroma floral que desprendía la pelirosada.

―Hueles bien… ―musito Neji, acrecentando el rubor en Sakura―… Te ves hermosa.

―Gracias ―musito Sakura apenada, girando y colocándose frente a Neji cabizbaja.

―Nadie que te vea así creería jamás que eres una boxeadora en potencia ―comentó Neji, cruzándose de brazos, mostrando un sonrisa divertida. Sakura soltó una risa traviesa.

―No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada ―cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, encontró la mano de Neji extendida frente suyo. Una delgada curvatura se hizo presente en el dulce semblante de Sakura, aceptando la invitación de este.

En el parque cercano se habían instalado una gran variedad de puestos, tanto de comida como juegos. Mientras que alrededor del mismo templo se encontraban varios puntos turísticos para visitar como lo son la biblioteca pública de Kyoto, Museo de arte, e incluso el zoológico de Kyoto se encontraba en las cercanías.

El único limitante, era la hora, Neji accedió a llevar a Sakura a la biblioteca de Kyoto, para luego más tarde en la noche, cuando el hambre se hizo presente en ambos, moverse al parque Okazaki, donde el festival se encontraba en su apogeo.

Sakura y Neji deambulaban por el festival buscando donde comer, un exquisito aroma a ramen le antojó como nunca, aunque antes de acercarse a dicho puesto, pudo divisar un par de personas a la distancia, antes de darse cuenta, era jalada y llevada a otro camino de los que se habían hecho en el parque.

―No creo que quieras molestarlos ―comento Neji, quien también los había visto, Naruto vistiendo una escandalosa Yukata naranja, acompañado de una hermosa Hinata, quien aún lucía su kimono de princesa Meiji. ―Busquemos otro sitio para comer. ―agregó Neji con una sonrisa. Sakura estuvo más que de acuerdo.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, solo habían pasado unas cuatro horas, pero para Sakura se sentían que fueron más, muchas más.

Quizás Neji no había sido era el chico más conversador de todos, pero su sola compañía le hacía sentir bien, sus halagos le producían un ardor en sus mejillas y una agradable sensación en el estómago. Sus bromas o comentarios divertidos no tan solo la sorprendían por será un rareza en el mismo Hyuuga, si no que le divertían de una manera singular, sin mencionar que disfrutaba de rebatir dichos comentarios o aprovechar para bromear con este, algo que en retrospectiva siempre había hecho…

―_Siempre ha sido así_― pensó, sentada en una banca a la espera de que Neji regresara con unos helados de un puesto cercano. La mirada de Sakura, fija en el manto nocturno, en aquel hermoso astro plateado como los ojos del mismo Hyuuga. Sonrió―. _Siempre ha sido así… Y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora._

―Sakura… ―Sakura sonrió al escuchar a Neji, bajo la mirada para encontrar a este con una tina en su derecha extendida hacía ella. Ella le sonrió, aceptando el postre.

―Gracias ―replicó Sakura mientras Neji se sentaba a su lado. Por un rato más disfrutaron pudieron disfrutar de la compañía del otro en silencio, intercambiado una que otra mirada, así como una sonrisa eventual.

Tan pronto terminaron el helado Sakura y Neji se pusieron en marcha a un estacionamiento cercano donde había acordado encontrarse con sus padres quienes también disfrutaban del festival. Marchaban en silencio, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, salvo por una que otra mirada de reojo por parte de Sakura a Neji. Finalmente, a medio camino Sakura se detuvo y suspiro ―Soy una idiota― musito extrañamente feliz.

―Neji-kun, yo… ―aunque había conseguido la atención de Neji, un grito escandaloso, por parte de su padre a la distancia rompe la atmosfera, tanto Sakura como Neji dirigen la mirada al origen del llamado para encontrar a su padre, siendo estrangulado por su madre y sacudiéndolo por haber hecho algo tan horrible, Sakura se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

―_Porque me pasa esto… ―_pensó Sakura tanto apenada como frustrada.

―No cambia nada Sakura ―aquellas palabras hicieron que una corriente sacudiera a Sakura de pie a cabeza―. Solo hara esta anécdota más divertida de contar.

― _¡¿_A_nécdota?! ―_Sakura levantó la mirada, encontrando una fina curvatura en los labios de Neji.

―Siento lo mismo por ti Sakura. ―confesó secante mientras acomodaba un mecho de cabello de Sakura detrás de su oreja.

Los labios Sakura se descontrolaron por un instante, tragó grueso al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la pelirosada y un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escapaba de sus ojos. Quizás no era la manera más romántica, ni tampoco una con la que alguna hubiera soñado… Pero era feliz de haber escuchado aquellas palabas, de sentir aquella sonrisa…

― ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen? ―preguntó Neji. Sakura soltó una risa, limpió sus lágrimas mientras se enderezaba.

―Mamá ahogara un grito de asombro… ―respondió Sakura, ambos intercambiaron una mirada―… Papá tardara en asimilarlo… Pero cuando lo haga, no dejara de fastidiarte.

―Qué te parece si lo averiguamos ―agregó Neji con una sonrisa.

― ¡Me parece bien! ―replicó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¡Mamá, Papá! ―llamo Sakura, consiguiendo la atención de sus progenitores… Así como las reacciones vaticinadas al verla caminar hacia ellos agarrada de la mano de Neji, con una enorme sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas― Tenemos algo que confesar…

* * *

**Bueno, dos o tres capítulos más para terminar con esta etapa del fic… Sé que suena extraño, pero es así, se lo que quiero meter, pero no sé si se me saldrá en uno o dos capítulos. Y para por fin movernos al mundo profesional :)**

**En verdad que busque bastante info del festival, sé que lo toque muy superficialmente… Pero ahora conocen un poco más de Japón XD**

**No se crean, los momentos NejiSaku aún no terminan, en el siguiente capítulo habrá otros momentos NejiSaku… Así como la intervención Hyuuga ¡Y otras sorpresas más!**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense mucho, cya :)**


	15. Tradición Hyuuga

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.

* * *

**Tradición Hyuuga.**

Sábado en la mañana, tanto Sakura como Hinata habían faltado al gimnasio ese día, la razón… Oficializar la relación entre Neji y Sakura ante la familia Hyuuga.

En el dojo se encontraban solo tres personas, el patriarca Hyuuga, Hiashi; Sakura y Neji, esta frente al patriarca y Neji a su lado.

―Así que… Quieres formalizar tu relación con Neji, ¿no es así Sakura? ―preguntó Hiashi curioso, pero no para nada sorprendido. Las constantes salidas entre ellos dos en los últimos meses, algo de verdad extraño en ambos; fue el indicador de que algo sucedía y que quizás, pronto llegaría el momento que estaban viviendo. Hiashi embozo una sonrisa― No veo problema con que ustedes dos se vuelvan novios. Si lo que buscas en la bendición de nuestro clan Sakura, ten por seguro que ya la tienes.

Ante la aceptación de Hiashi, Sakura no pudo sonreír, y literalmente no pudo. Muy por el contrario, enarcó la ceja extrañada― Un segundo, ¿Ya, así como así? ¿Creí que había una tradición de por medio? ―cuestionó Sakura dirigiendo la mirada a Neji, quien no pudo evitar mostrarse tan confundido como la misma Sakura.

Desde que era un niño, siempre le han hablado de la tradición Hyuuga para admitir extraños al clan, ya Neji había experimentado la misma con varias chicas antes que Sakura, incluso había descubierto parte del propósito de la tradición como tal… Pero jamás que la hubiera visto completa; la mayoría (casi todas) huyeron cuando encaraban a Hiashi.

―Sí, si la hay Sakura, ―replicó Hiashi―, solo que en tu casó no hay razón para aplicarla ―para cualquier otra persona, esto sería señal de regocijo, pero no para Sakura, no. Se sentía confundida y perpleja, ese trato especial no le gustaba del todo, cosa que hizo notar con su mirada, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi, quien sonrió ante la decisión de la pelirosada― ¿Quieres saber porque no es necesaria?

―Por favor ―solicitó Sakura tajante, causando una risa a Hiashi.

―Normalmente, esta información se te entrega cuando la completas, igualmente tendría que dártela para que la entiendas. ―replicó Hiashi calmo, ahora dirigiendo su mirada ahora a Neji―. Dudo mucho que sus hijos… ―Sakura no puedo evitar colorarse un poco al escuchar "hijos". Tragó grueso, calmándose tan rápido como pudo para evitar que Hiashi la viera colorada―… deban pasar por este tipo de pruebas, pero todo Hyuuga llega a conocer el verdadero significado de esta tradición a su debido tiempo. Primero que nada, esta es una tradición relativamente moderna de nuestro clan. ―aclaro Hiashi―. Anteriormente, nuestro clan era exclusivo por ciertas razones… Solo se permitían casamientos entre los miembros de la familia. Sin embargo, esa es una época que ha quedado atrás. Si bien se mantiene hasta cierto punto, el clan ha crecido y se ha abierto más en ese aspecto.

La expresión de Sakura lentamente mutó, mostrándose interesada por la historia del clan. Para ella, los Hyuugas no era más que una familia muy grande, muy recta y con un montón de tradiciones; inclusive llegó a creer que podría ser hasta terco con sus tradiciones. Sin embargo, escuchar que esto era algo moderno, llamó su atención. Hiashi continuaba ―Ahora, más que una tradición, se puede decir que es una prueba, siendo la primera la honestidad. ―explicó Hiashi.

"¿Honestidad?" corearon Sakura y Neji confundidos, Hiashi asintió.

―Si no se trace de tu persona Sakura, ahorita mismo estaríamos solos tu y yo, siendo mi trabajo el de arrinconarte, violentarte psicológicamente y exponer tus verdaderas intenciones. ―aclaró con una sonrisa extrañamente perturbadora, tanto Neji como Sakura fueron invadidos por un escalofrió.

«_Eso explica muchas cosas…__» _pensó Neji, recordando por qué las chicas que buscaban noviazgo con él salían corriendo después charlar con Hiashi.

_«__Me imagino que tipo de charla abra tenido con Naruto… __» _pensó Sakura nerviosa.

―Muchos creen que casarse con un Hyuuga significa fama y fortuna inmediata, pues no es así. No tenemos problemas con que algunos de nuestros miembros se desprendan de nuestra familia y casa y comiencen una vida aparte… Tenemos problemas con que un aprovechado y cualquiera lastime a nuestra familia y quiera aprovecharse de nuestra fortuna ―aclaro Hiashi.

La familia Hyuuga era indudablemente rica, entre las más ricas de Japón, superada por solo por los Senju; pero eso no quiere decir que cada miembro tiene acceso a la inmensa fortuna de los Hyuuga. La familia es muy grande, y existe un sistema muy rígido acerca de que bienes pueden repartirse y cuales son legado del clan.

Cada miembro tiene acceso a una pequeña (muy pequeña) porción de dinero la cual se empieza acumular desde que el mismo miembro nace, al cumplir mayoría de edad, se le entrega dicho dinero para que este haga uso de este como se le antoje. Para la fecha, la "fortuna" acumulada por un miembro de la familia es suficiente como para que pueda dar la inicial para una casa promedio así como para empezar amueblara, a partir de ahí, le tocara trabajar para seguir viviendo.

Claro está, la fortuna varía según las condiciones del miembro: A que rama familiar pertenece, de quien es hijo, así como si tienen un familiar muerto o no. La fortuna de Hinata para cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad o se case (lo que ocurra primero) es por mucho superior a la de Neji que es miembro de la familia secundaría. Sin embargo, debido a la muerte de su padre y siendo este su único hijo, Neji heredara los bienes de su padre los cuales se encuentra incautados por el clan por el momento, así como su dinero; no igualara la de Hinata, pero si será mucho más de lo que le correspondería normalmente. Obviamente, esta información no es algo que ningún joven conoce, ni puede exponer una vez que recibe su "herencia"

―De hecho, todos los que trabajan aquí dentro de las casas Hyuuga tienen su salario y beneficios ―aclaró Hiashi a la asombrada pareja. Los Hyuugas pueden optar por trabajar dentro de la casa, se les paga y tienen los mismos beneficios que si trabajaran dentro de una empresa; sin lugar a dudas, la organización de la familia Hyuuga era más compleja de lo que alguna vez Sakura llego siquiera a imaginarse.

―Te conozco desde hace tiempo Sakura, por eso puedo decirte que esta parte de la prueba es innecesaria, sé muy bien que los sentimientos que tengas para con Neji son honestos; y que no buscas aprovecharte nuestro apellido ni nada por el estilo ―finalizó Hiashi señalando a la pareja con su derecha.

―Bueno… Me siento alagada… ―replicó Sakura sonrojada y apenada por las palabras de Hiashi. En verdad, a Sakura poco le importaba la fortuna Hyuuga, de Neji lo único que Sakura deseaba… Era Neji. Estar con él, que se le reconociera su relación.

―Supongo que hay más ―comento Neji, regresando a Sakura en sí. Hiashi asintió.

―La siguiente etapa es una prueba de actitud.

"¿Prueba de actitud?" corearon Sakura y Neji, intercambiando una mirada confusa. Regresaron a Hiashi siendo Sakura quien preguntó ―¿Prueba de actitud, como las que se utilizan para entrar a la universidad?

―Más o menos, son básicamente varios exámenes ―replicó Hiashi― supongo que muchos chicos lo odiarían.

―En otras palabras… Necesitas un curriculum para ser pareja de Hyuuga ―acotó Neji un poco fastidiado.

―Si fuera así, Naruto no podría ser novio de Hinata ―replico Sakura divertida refiriéndose a las notas de Naruto que no eran precisamente las mejores, a lo cual… Extrañamente Neji se sumó sonriendo, algo que de verdad sorprendió a Hiashi, ver a Neji sonreír. Hiashi embozó una sonrisa.

―Obviamente, el motivo de las pruebas es medir el nivel académico de la persona, y sus cualidades para algún tipo de trabajo. ―explicó Hiashi―. Como bien ha dicho Sakura, si nos rigiésemos por una regla rígida, obviamente no hubiera permitido que Naruto fuera novio de mi querida Hinata ―acotó Hiashi quien sabía y conocía muy bien las notas del rubio.― Sin embargo, Naruto ha demostrado tener talento en la cocina, sin mencionar que le gusta y según tengo entendido quiere convertirse en chef profesional y tener su propio puesto de comida, eso habla mucho de él y sus cualidades ―agregó Hiashi.

―En otras palabras, esas pruebas no determinan que tan "alto" tienes que ser para ser considerado digno en la familia, si no que busca ver que es capaz esa persona ―dedujo Neji, Hiashi asintió pues había dado con algo importante, pero no con el verdadero significado de la prueba como tal.

―Sin embargo, no deja de ser una prueba de actitud académica ―replicó Sakura con una sonrisa―, debe de ser intimidante, pero veo que la finalidad es ayudar… Empiezo a notar algo más en esto… ―agregó Sakura, atando ciertos cabos en su cabeza―… Todo esto, se resume a miedo, a inspirar temor; ver si la persona que quiere unirse al clan tiene la valía suficiente para encararlo y hacer valer su palabra.

―No te has equivocado Sakura-chan ―felicitó Hiashi a Sakura, quien se terminó por sonrojar nuevamente.

―Supongo que la última prueba, la de combate debe de ser la más aterradora.

―La última prueba no es tanto para inspirar temor Sakura… ―aclaró Hiashi, a lo que esta ladeo su cabeza confundida, mientras que los labios de Neji se curvearon entendiendo las palabras de su tío― Somos Hyuugas, las artes marciales son parte de nosotros ―embozó una sonrisa Hiashi.

―Pero como lo has dicho Sakura, es una prueba de combate, un combate no necesariamente se tiene que llevar en un ring… Hoy en día existen muchos campos de batalla Sakura-chan ―aclaró Hiashi con una sonrisa―, con un poco de perspicacia, puedes evitar salir lleno de moretones si no eres hábil a nivel de artes marciales.

Sakura sonrió entendiendo aquello; cuando se escucha combate, uno espera un cruce de puños como tal, pero la verdadera palabra a usar sería competencia… La cual se puede llevar en muchos ámbitos, no solo a nivel deportivo o de artes marciales, a nivel culinario sería uno.

―Por eso mismo digo que estoy en posición de bendecir su relación: A nivel académico Sakura, sé muy bien que tus notas son excelentes, a nivel deportivo soy testimonio de ello, Neji también lo es, incluso el premio del torneo Senju habla por ti; sin mencionar tu meta de convertirte en boxeadora profesional. Con el tiempo que llevó y llevamos los Hyuugas conociéndote, puedo decirte que nadie se opondría a tu entrada a nuestra familia ―aclaró Hiashi con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más, y no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza de la pena que le producían las palabras de Hiashi. Respiró profundo, levantó la cabeza y sonrió ―realmente… Agradezco mucho sus palabras Hiashi-san… Pero aun así quiero pasar por la prueba de fuego Hyuuga― la respuesta de Sakura tomó desprevenido a Hiashi, pero no a Neji quien sonrió complacido y orgulloso.― Entiendo muy bien las condiciones por las cuales Naruto no se sometió esta tradición, y las mismas por las cuales se me permite saltármela… Pero de verdad no es lo que deseó, no si empiezo a visualizarme algún día como futura miembro de esta familia…

Las palabras firme de Sakura se apagaron un poco al final, mirando sonrojada y de reojo a Neji, antes de regresar a Hiashi embozando la misma sonrisa orgullosa. Sakura respiró profundo y prosiguió ―… Sé muy bien que ustedes son una familia de tradiciones, y quiero experimentar todas las que se me permitan. Agradezco infinitamente su bendición Hiashi-san― dicho esto Sakura bajo su cabeza en señal de reverencia ―Pero de verdad, quiero experimentar esta tradición, quiero vivirla, dejar mi huella quede dentro el clan… Aunque entiendo que la primera parte ya no se aplicara porque ya conozco la razón de ser de esta… ―finalizo nerviosa.

Por un momento ni Neji, ni Hiashi pronunciaron palabra alguna; sus expresiones eran opuestas en su totalidad: Hiashi mostraba asombro, Neji orgullo.

Sakura y Neji no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al escuchar a Hiashi soltar una fuerte y sonora carcajada, algo que definitivamente consiguió la atención de ambos; si un Neji riéndose era una rareza, un Hiashi riéndose lo era aún más.

―De verdad Sakura, no dejas de sorprenderme ―su tono jovial y alegre extrañó aún más a la pareja―. Aunque tu relación con Neji ha recibido ya mi bendición, deseas someterte a nuestra tradición por el simple hecho de experimentarla ―Hiashi realizó una pausa, suspiró profundamente, liberando el aire de sus pulmones― de verdad que Neji no pudo encontrar mejor mujer que tu persona ―Sakura parpadeó un par de veces al tiempo que se sonrojaba, bajando la cabeza apenada―… Sera mi placer y honor encaminarte dentro de nuestra familia Sakura-chan.

"Y el mío…" se escuchó una voz femenina apagada en las cercanías, una inconfundible. El sonido de la puerta deslizante del dojo captó la atención de los que se encontraban en el interior del edificio, todos tres se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata adentrarse al resiento con una enorme sonrisa y junto a ella Naruto, con una expresión lúgubre.

― ¿¡Hi-Hinata, Naruto!? ¿Cuánto tiempo…? ―preguntó Sakura algo aterrada por la expresión de Naruto, siendo este quien le respondió:

―El suficiente para escucharlos reírse de mis notas ―aclaró Naruto con una expresión apagada. Sakura empezó a transpirar por la frente ante la respuesta de Naruto, Neji se rió mentalmente de la expresión de Sakura.

―Padre ―enunció Hinata, colocándose de rodillas, posando sus manos frente a ella y bajando la cabeza― me gustaría ser quien se enfrente contra Sakura en el reto de fuerza.

.

oOoOo

.

Domingo, seis de la mañana y Sakura –quien vestía sus ropas de gimnasio― acompañada de sus padres… y Kakashi se encontraban a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga.

― ¿¡Porque Kakashi está aquí?, se supone que este es un asunto familiar, no un evento deportivo! ―preguntó Mebuki por enésima vez.

―Bueno, Hinata-chan me invitó… ―replicó Kakashi nervioso, mientras Sakura reía muy dentro de ella por la actitud de su madre. A Sakura poco le importaba la presencia de Kakashi, si no es porque Hinata se adelantó a invitarlo, ella lo hubiera hecho. Tal cual dijo su madre, esto era un asunto familiar, y para Sakura; Kakashi no tan sólo era un sensei, él era como un miembro más de su familia.

Mientras Kizashi contenía a su mujer, y esta a su vez discutía por la presencia de Kakashi, Sakura no podía evitar más que seguirse riendo de la situación frente a ella hasta que una voz familiar los llamó. En el portal de la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba Ko, acompañado por nada más y nada menos que Kushina.

―¡Kushina san!, ¿Qué hace aquí? ―preguntó Sakura al ver a la pelirroja, de inmediato se corrigió al verla sonreír― Lo siento, buenos días Kushina-san.

―Buenos días Sakura-chan ―replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa― ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? ¿realmente creíste que me perdería un combate de mi futura yerna contra su mejor amiga?

―Con tal que no hables de más, todo está bien ―comentó Mebuki, mirando desafiante a Kushina. Esta sonrió maliciosa, pero antes de que se pudieran cambiar comentarios malintencionados de parte ambas, un tercero… o tercero intervinieron esta vez.

Detrás de Ko y Kushina se encontraba un anciano, uno de los abuelos de Hinata; acompañado por dos Hyuugas más jóvenes.

―Buenos días Sakura-chan ―saludó el Hyuuga mayor, Kushiana y Ko se hicieron a un lado, dando pasó a Sakura. Avanzó, se colocó frente a ellos; haciendo una reverencia los saludó de vuelta.

―Hiashi-dono nos ha contado acerca de tus deseos, será un placer guiarte; por favor, deja tus cosas aquí y síguenos. ―solicitó este, Sakura asintió, regresó un momento para entregarle su bolso de gimnasio a Kakashi, despedirse de sus padres para seguir al Hyuuga mayor.

Cuando Sakura hizo el comentario acerca de una prueba de actitud, no se equivocó. Dentro de la habitación que fue escoltada, se encontraba un escritorio, un reloj en la pared, lápiz, portaminas y bolígrafos, reglas y otros objetos que pudiera necesitar. Así como una gran cantidad de exámenes.

Sakura tomó asiento, se le entregó su primer examen, uno de matemática; el cual constaba de una gran cantidad de hojas lo cual sorprendió a la pelirosada y de inmediato se puso andar un reloj.

Era primera vez que alguien como Sakura, una estudiante ejemplar; se sentía tan estresada y abrumada por un examen. Solo tenía media hora para responder cuanto pudiera del examen, si bien, en su inicio el examen resulto de lo más fácil con operaciones simples, no tardó en evolucionar y pasar a ejercicios y teorías que Sakura jamás había visto, donde obviamente se detuvo por falta de conocimiento.

Tras finalizar la primera prueba, tuvo solo cinco minutos de descanso para estirarse e inmediatamente pasar a otra materia: Física, ciencias, geografía, historia, incluso política. Todos y cada uno de los exámenes que afrontó Sakura tenían la misma metodología: Preguntas simples a complejas, resolver en menos de treinta minutos cuanto se pudiera.

Los exámenes terminaron cerca de las once, para ese entonces, Sakura estaba exhausta, sentada afuera del cuarto en el cual había pasado casi cinco horas.

―Ni los exámenes mensuales son así de intensos… ―se dijo Sakura, recostando su cabeza contra la pared―… No digo que esto sea aterrador. Yo conozco el significado detrás de esto, pero quien no… De verdad que es una prueba dura ―suspiro victoriosa, limpiándose el sudor de la frente dibujando una sonrisa.

―Ten… ―Sakura es sorprendida por la voz de quien menos esperaba en ese momento, rápidamente viró para encontrar a Hinata a su lado sonriéndole, y extendiéndole una toalla. Aun sin salir de su asombro, Sakura aceptó la toalla al tiempo que Hinata se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía una botella de agua.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó Hinata, sin apartar la mirada de su amiga. Sakura se secó la frente, tomó un sorbo de agua.

―Supongo que estas pruebas tendrán su truco para determinar… Lo quesea que determinen. ―replicó Sakura observando a su amiga―. No sé cuál será… Pero si puedo decirte que son estresantes de verdad ―termino con una sonrisa a la cual siguió un silenció que ninguna de las dos rompió por los siguientes minutos.

Finalmente, Sakura suspiró ―Hinata… No es que me moleste pero… ¿Porque? ―preguntó Sakura pensativa―… No me digas porque eres la única "boxeadora" en tu familia; ya he tenido encuentros mixtos y nunca que me haya molestado del todo.

Hinata no respondió de inmediato, se estiró, para enfocar su mirada en algún punto en la pared delante de ella.

―Por qué… Tu eres alguien muy importante para mi Sakura-chan ―replicó Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios―… Y también sé cuánto deseas poder cambiar puños conmigo Sakura-chan

― ¡Pero…! ¿De qué…?.

―Sé que nunca he sido muy buena expresándome ―añadió muy tranquila Hinata― de hecho, de no ser por tu intervención y la de Naruko-chan, me hubiera costado mucho más empezar hablar con Naruto-kun, quizás… Hasta lo hubiera perdido ―agregó melancólica y nerviosa Hinata, entregándole la mirada a Sakura.― Pero, si soy muy observadora Sakura-chan; y aún recuerdo aquel día en el colegio cuando les contábamos acerca de la emboscada… Aquella extraña sonrisa que inconscientemente mostraste, aquella que mostraba un cierto nivel de envidia ―la sonrisa de Hinata se acentuó, Sakura se sonrojo, retrocediendo un poco―, tenías escrito "suertudas" en esa sonrisa.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, le fue imposible rebatir el argumento de Hinata; cada una de sus palabras eran verdad. Inclusive su pensamiento quedó al descubierto sin haberse dado cuenta.

―No me digas que… ―Hinata se adelantó a la pregunta de Sakura negando con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

―No es solo por eso Sakura-chan. Así como tú formaste parte de mi historia con Naruto-kun, yo quiero formar parte de la tuya con Neji-oniisama. ―aclaró Hinata, sorprendiendo aún más a Sakura―. Padre ya ha bendecido tú relación, y aun así, tú estas aquí, tomando pruebas que ya no son necesarias, mostrando respeto a mí familia, NUESTRA familia. Y eso Sakura-chan… significa mucho para mí.

―Nuestra familia… ―musitó Sakura bajando la cabeza, sonrojándose y mostrando una sonrisa enternecedora. Era verdad. Pronto, Hinata y ella pasaría a ser más que solo amigas― aunque… Hace mucho que ya somos familia ―agregó divertida Sakura, a lo que Hinata soltó una risa acompañando a su amiga― Naruko, Naruto, Kushina-san… Kakashi-sensei… Nuestra familia es bastante grande sabes.

Hinata asintió, regresando su mirada a la pared de frente a ella, y por el siguiente minuto, ninguna pronuncio palabra alguna.

―Si voy a ser una Hyuuga… ―rompió el silencio Sakura, al tiempo que se colocaba de pie, consiguiendo la atención de Hinata―… voy a dar el ejemplo el día de hoy. No pienso tener contemplaciones, no pienso contenerme en lo más mínimo, voy a ir con todo lo que tengo Hinata ―agregó Sakura extendiendo su mano a Hinata.

Hinata sonrío, aceptando la mano de Sakura quien la ayuda a ponerse de píe ―No espero menos de ti Sakura-chan, me molestaría si te contuvieras. Espero poder llenar tus expectativas.

―Ya lo has hecho ―replicó Sakura con una sonrisa desafiante― Ya lo has hecho Hinata… ―agregó, acentuando el apretón de manos sobre Hinata. No tan sólo esta permaneció serena ante el mismo, sino que imitó a su amiga, devolviéndoselo, demostrando la fuerza que acarrean esas "delicadas" manos.

.

oOoOo

.

Un cuarto para la una, el ring se había armado, una mesa se encontraba frente a este y en ella tres Hyuugas de edad. Lo que se supone hubiera sido un pequeño encuentro, evoluciono nuevamente a nivel que ni siquiera Kakashi hubiera previsto. Cada Hyuuga, grande o pequeño se encontraba ahí mismo para observar los próximos tres minutos de combate. No solo por la determinación de Sakura, quien aceptó tomar las pruebas aunque su relación ya había sido aceptada; si no por Hinata, quien por primera accedía entrar en combate por voluntad propia.

En la esquina roja se encontraba Kakashi, en la azul Hiashi, un Hyuuga hacía de referí mientras que la casa como tal se encontraba dividida en dos, cada mitad del lado de la esquina de quien apoyaban.

Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en el centro con el referí, cada una con su cabello recogido y vistiendo un atuendo de boxeadora: franelilla, short, botas de boxeo y guantes, sin cascos de entrenamiento debido a la naturaleza del evento y al acuerdo que ambas chicas habían llegado.

―¡Recuerden! ―enunció potente el referí― ¡Solo será un round! Esta no es más que una muestra de habilidades, no un combate oficial ―ambas chicas asintieron antes de ser enviadas de regreso a sus respectivas esquinas.

Tan pronto Sakura regresó a su esquina, se sujeta firmemente de las cuerdas, aspirando cuanto aire pudieran almacenar sus pulmones para seguidamente exhalarlo «_tres minutos… solo tres minutos __» _pensaba una y otra vez.

― ¿Nerviosa? ―preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa que Sakura no pudo vislumbrar, le sonrío de vuelta sin abrir los ojos.

―Emocionada, muy emocionada…

Cuando Hinata regresó a su esquina se aferró a las cuerdas, se percató de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su padre ―Has cambiado Hinata, has cambiado mucho― comentó ―estoy muy orgulloso de ti Hinata.

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, sus mejillas tomaron un ligera coloración, entregándole una sonrisa a su padre ―gracias― fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar antes de cerrar sus ojos y apagar todo aquello que fuera innecesario en su psique, todo lo que la distrajera de su única meta en ese momento… encarar a Sakura.

Por unos segundos no se hizo presente ni un solo ruido, nada se escuchaba, todos estaban a la expectativa de un único e inconfundible sonido…

.

.

.

*Ding*

* * *

**Bueno, creo que es innecesario decir que se avecina en el siguiente capítulo. Espero este que haya sido de su agrado y espero seguir leyendo de ustedes en lo que muy probablemente será el capítulo final de esta etapa de Reina del Ring.**

**Así es. Originalmente mi idea era comenzar el fic en lo que hubiera sido la vida profesional de Sakura como boxeadora, pero me di cuenta que esteba mal enfocado porque no tenía una base de donde apoyarme y hubiera tenido que explicar TODO lo que ha sucedido en este fic entre capítulos. Como se darán cuenta, me ha sido muy útil este inicio, he podido hacer la introducción del boxeo, sus reglas, incluso movimientos; así como los son sus personajes, sus relaciones su crecimiento.**

**Mi meta original eran dos fics, ahora son tres fics distintos de Reina del Ring, de hecho, este fic lo rebautizare en el siguiente capítulo, asi como dire el nombre de la siguiente parte de lo que será esta trilogía XD**

**Ojo, no quiere decir que la siguiente etapa del fic solo se enfocara en Sakura y Neji, NO. Todos los personajes que están aquí seguirán estando y también tendrán su protagonismo, así como también habrá un par de parejas que no he revelado hasta el momento… En resumen, este fic aún está más que vivo y ahora que le falta, le falta MUCHO para llegar a su final… **

**En fin, sin más que decir, se despide su amigo AM. Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	16. Promesa de un futuro

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.

* * *

**Promesa de un futuro.**

La frecuencia cardíaca de una persona oscila entre los cincuenta y cien latidos por minuto. Hinata se encontraba estable antes de que sonara la campana, sus latidos oscilaban entre los sesenta por minuto para ese momento. Cuando el inconfundible sonido retumbo en sus oídos, sus latidos se incrementaron levemente, a unos sesenta y cinco por minuto; le tomó unos tres latidos girarse para encarar a Sakura, para ese entonces… Ya está había cruzado el ring, con su puño derecho catapultándose contra su rostro.

«_¡¿Huh?!_» la mente de Hinata se fue a blanco de la impresión, lo único seguro era que de alguna forma (más por reflejo que por voluntad propia) había conseguido esquivar el aterrador cross de Sakura, y había salido rápidamente de la esquina. Ahora Sakura se encontraba frente a ella, en guardia con su Peek-a-boo en alto y con aquellos ojos quemando todo su ser.

«_¡¿Que… que fue eso, que fueron esos ojos, ese Sakki!?_» se preguntaba Hinata cuando se vio obligada a retroceder para esquivar un jab de Sakura. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sakura cara a cara, era la encargada de realizar el entrenamiento de manoplas de Sakura la mayor parte del tiempo mientras Kakashi supervisaba a la distancia. En todos esos años, Hinata jamás se había sentido atemorizada de plantarse frente a Sakura… Hasta ahora. Ni siquiera su primo Neji cuando niño expelió alguna vez tanto sakki contra ella como el que acaba de sentir de parte de su amiga hacía solo unos instantes.

Transcurrieron quince segundos desde que inició el combate, y Sakura no le daba respiro alguno a Hinata, se encontraba tan perturbada del primer ataque que incluso sus movimientos se volvieron torpes: su juego de pies era inexistente, y su guardia relativamente endeble. Si no era alcanzada por los puños de Sakura, era porque su cuerpo reaccionaba y esquivaba gracias a los años de entrenamiento acumulados, no porque ella tuviera control de sus acciones.

La mirada de Sakura se afilo al percatarse del miedo que expelían las perlas de Hinata, esos no eran los ojos que ella había visto unas horas atrás, no podía encontrar la determinación y la fuerza que Hinata había demostrado cuando habló con ella después de sus exámenes… Pero tampoco la culpaba por encontrarse en ese estado. La intimidación es una parte muy importante del boxeo, si tu oponente no puede concentrarse, no puede atacar o defender como se debe; y Sakura no estaba conteniéndose en lo más mínimo, expeliendo todo su sakki contra Hinata.

La razón de esto era el encuentro en sí, Sakura había esperado años para poder luchar contra Hinata, cambiar puños con ella… Quería ver y sentir aunque fuera una sola vez el sakki de Hinata, ver ese espíritu de lucha que se escondía en ella… Algo que estaba dispuesta a sacar en este encuentro.

Sakura lanzó un jab de izquierda contra Hinata, el cual es esquivado con un movimiento de cabeza… Dándole a Sakura la oportunidad que buscaba. En lugar de retirar su puño, Sakura avanzó rápidamente forzando un abrazo contra Hinata, los ojos de la morena se abren de golpe a sabiendas de lo que estaba por suceder.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar romper el abrazo, Sakura lanzó un potente golpe contra el estómago de Hinata, sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad ante la potencia del puñetazo, así como levantó un poco los talones del suelo. Sakura de inmediato rompe su abrazo, retira su izquierda, para poder lanzar un uppercut, el cual no tan solo lanza la cabeza de Hinata hacia atrás, sino a la misma Hinata contra la lona. Para este momento, había pasado cuarenta segundos.

El réferi de inmediato se interpone entre Sakura y Hinata, ordenando a la primera a regresar a su esquina neutral. Sakura se limitó a contemplar a Hinata por un par de segundos antes de girarse y encaminarse a su esquina mientras la cuenta daba inicio.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se giraba y recostaba a contra la esquina, dispuesta a regresar su mirada a Hinata… Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver a Hinata de rodillas al solo conteo de cuatro.

Cinco… seis… siente… al conteo de ocho, Hinata se levantó de golpe, el Hyuuga que hacía de réferi se vio obligado a retroceder por lo que encontró en Hinata.

― ¡Puedo seguir! ―sentenció Hinata, palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Sakura saltara un latido. La mirada de Hinata se centraba en ella y no en el referí. Sus cejas fruncidas, sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad, sus labios formando una ligera curvatura hacía abajo junto a un hilo de sangre que salía de estos… Quiso ocultarla, lo intentó; quería que la satisfacción de ver a esa Hinata fuera un secreto guardado, pero no pudo… Escapándosele una sonrisa llena de asombro. Bajó su mentón y levantó la guardia en respuesta a las palabras de Hinata. Habían transcurrido cincuenta y cinco segundos.

Tan pronto el referí dió la orden de proseguir, Sakura sin dudarlo sale de su esquina y avanza decidida hacia Hinata quien se mantenía extrañamente firme. Invadida por la adrenalina, Sakura realizó un pequeño sprint… Uno que Hinata pudo predecir gracias a sus años de entrenar con Sakura, avanzando hacia ella con una postura alta, mientras que Sakura con una baja.

Aunque el avance de Hinata tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, esta intentó detenerse y volver a tener en su campo visual las perlas de Hinata; tan pronto levantó la cabeza, lo que termino encontrando fue el rojo del guante derecho de Hinata impactando con fuerza justo sobre su ceja derecha, derribándola contra la lona al no tener estabilidad alguna. Habían transcurrido un minuto dos segundos para este entonces.

Tal el impacto del puño, que la cabeza de Sakura rebotó una vez sobre la lona, mientras su cuerpo caí de costado; nuevamente el Hyuuga se posiciona entra las dos chicas, esta vez pidiéndole a Hinata que regrese a su esquina.

_«__Eso dolió…_ »pensó Sakura mientras se giraba, apoyando sus guantes contra la lona. La cuenta llegaba a dos.

«_¿¡Huh!? __»_un ardor en su ceja la incomodó, así como el líquido rojizo viscoso que caía sobre su guante y el mismo que le molestaba un poco su ojo izquierdo indicando un corte en su ceja. No pudo evitar sonreí al ver como se derramaba su sangre por manos de Hinata, más aun por lo preciso y filoso de golpe. El conteo llegaba a cuatro.

Se limpió como pudo el ojo, así como la herida con su guante, tomando impulso se colocó de pie con fuerza al momento que la cuenta llegaba a siete ―¡Puedo seguir!― pronunció potente, clavando su mirada en Hinata. Resultaba tan extraño como agradable ver a Hinata con aquella expresión; el ceño fruncido con una mirada decidida que simulaba enojo, y más extraño aún resulto ver por un instante formar una ligera curva hacía arriba en sus labios… Hinata estaba disfrutando aquello.

Él referí no pasó por alto el corte en la ceja de Sakura, tras inspeccionarla… y ser abrumado por los deseos de Sakura de seguir luchando, dictaminó que la herida no era lo suficientemente grande como para que resultase peligrosa y detener el combate, haciéndose aún lado ordenó que continuara el encuentro. Un minuto y veinte segundos habían transcurrido para entonces.

Ante la orden del referí, Hinata se separó de su esquina, alzo su guardia y empezó a rebotar sobre las punta de su pies, acercándose despacio a Sakura buscando su distancia adecuada.

«_Ahí viene… __» _Hinata logró detectar un nuevo intento de sprint de parte de Sakura, repitiendo la misma maniobra anterior. Al instante que Sakura inició su carrera, Hinata se adentra, lanzando nuevamente un cortante de derecha, atacando de nuevo el mismo punto de la vez pasada… Solo que esta vez Sakura estaba prevenida y el verdadero combate daba inició al minuto con veinticuatro segundos.

Hinata lanzó otro cortante de derecha, en esta ocasión Sakura lo interceptó alzando su puño derecho parando el de Hinata. Al darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa de Sakura, Hinata lanza su cuerpo hacía atrás esquivando un upper corto de Sakura, seguido de inmediato por un "uno-dos" los cuales son esquivados

Hinata intenta retroceder, pero Sakura avanza de nuevo lanzando un gancho de derecha, Hinata se agacha esquivando por poco dicho golpe y contraatacando con un upper de su parte; Sakura retrocede ante el sorpresivo ataque, cometiendo un grave error.

Tras darse cuenta que había salido de su zona de confort, el combate cerrado; Sakura intenta acercarse nuevamente, siendo frenada por un potente directo de parte de Hinata el cual alcanza a bloquear tapando su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando baja su defensa, Hinata ya no se encuentra en su campo visual, de inmediato opta por avanzar y darse la vuelta, logrando esquivar un jab que llegaba desde su derecha.

Aunque había escapado del golpe de Hinata, ahora Sakura se había acorralado ella misma contra las cuerdas, viéndose obligada a levantar su guardia cuando llega otro golpe de parte de Hinata. Sakura intenta escapar por un lado, pero el ágil juego de pies de Hinata le gana en velocidad, asegurándose mantenerse frente a ella, y cerrándole el paso con un gancho acorde el lado que Sakura intentara escapar.

«_Si es así… En ese casó no me queda de otra más que un intercambio… ¡Por mi está bien!__» _Hinata utiliza sus jabs para mantener a Sakura restringida e inmovilizada contra las cuerdas.

«_No voy a… __» _Hinata percibe un leve inclinación de Sakura hacia adelante, demostrando sus intenciones de avanzar, lanzando un cross con su derecha… Uno que Sakura le devuelve al mismo tiempo que esta lo lanza, conectando ambos de forma simultánea.

Hinata retrocede un paso ante el golpe, dos segundos fueron los que perdió de vista a Sakura, y esos dos segundos fueron todos los que necesitó esta para plantarse frente a Hinata a una distancia casi nula donde los puños de ambas se encontraba contra sus pechos y sus frentes tocándose la una contra la otra. Solo restaban veinte segundos del encuentro.

A esa distancia nula, Hinata sabía muy bien que no había forma de esquivar golpe alguno de Sakura, podría extenderlo lo suficiente y alcanzarla, quizás no fuera un limpio, pero era evidente que la ventaja la tenía Sakura en ese instante. Sintió el momento en el que el puño derecho de Sakura se separa del suyo, al mismo tiempo el suyo la imitó, incluso el golpe que preparaban era el mismo, un gancho de derecha.

Ninguna apartó la mirada, sus ojos no mostraban duda ni inseguridad, mucho menos odio o enojo… había algo más en los ojos de ambas.

Ambos golpes conectan, si bien retroceden por un instante, ambas se lazan al frente nuevamente, regresando a la posición inicial, intercambiando golpe tras golpe hasta que finalmente un cross de parte de ambas las obliga a retroceder, quedando a un par de pasos la una de la otra jadeando y contemplando sus hinchados y rostros…

*Ding*

Había sonado la campana y aun así, ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada de la otra, con la guardia en alto y recuperando el aliento.

"_¿Huh?"_ no tan sólo fue el pensamiento de ambas, sino la expresión de confusión que se marcó tanto en Sakura como en Hinata, ambas miraron a fuera del ring, encontrando a todos sus familiares y amigos aplaudiéndolas y alabándolas como nunca lo habían hecho: Mebuki, Kushina, Naruko y Naruto. Todos aplaudían y la gran mayoría lanzaba ovaciones a ambas. Se entregaron una vez más una mirada confusa y por fin pudieron relajarse, Sakura suspiró, Hinata sonrió y a la final ambas intercambiaron nada más que una sola sonrisa, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

.

oOoOo

.

―Que bien se siente… ―pronunció Sakura extasiada de encontrarse en la enorme tina del baño comunal de la casa Hyuuga, descansando y relajándose. Su rostro no estaba tan hinchado como hacía un par de horas, sin embargo; llevaba una gaza sobre su ceja izquierda y otra más en su pómulo derecho. El agua tibia le hacía muy bien.

El sonido de la puerta deslizante llamó la atención de Sakura, cruzando su mirada con menos esperaba en ese momento, Hinta.

―Sakura-chan ―saludó Hinata con su enternecedora sonrisa de siempre; su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una toalla blanca y otra más en su cabello, al igual que Sakura, el rostro de Hinata mostraba un par de gazas en sus mejillas.

―Oh, ¡Hola Hinata! ―saludó de vuelta Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga.

―Te importa si…

―¡Para nada Hinata! Ven, entra; esta es tu casa después de todo ―se adelantó Sakura alegre― ¿Cómo está tu encía?

―Mi… ¡Ah! Esta mejor, gracias, no era nada grave― replicó Hinata nerviosa mientras entraba en la tina hacerle compañía a Sakura― ¿Y tú ceja? Espero no haber…

―¡Tranquila! ―se adelantó Sakura, removiendo la gaza que cubría su ceja― como ves, ya está cicatrizada, no era nada del otro mundo ―agregó con una sonrisa, Hinata se la regresó, ambas rieron divertidas por un momento… Aunque después eso se hizo presente un pronunciado y extraño silencio.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que decir ni de qué hablar, hacía solo un par de horas intercambiaba golpes la una con la otra, y ahora estaba bañándose como si nada hubiera sucedido… Simplemente, se sentía extraño.

―Lo… ―rompía el silenció Hinata, sin embargo, Sakura la detuvo

―No tienes por qué disculparte Hinata ―vaticinó Sakura, sorprendiendo a su amiga, quien levanto su mirada para encontrar a Sakura sonriéndole― Se requiere de valor para subir a un ring, y mucho más en deporte como lo es el boxeo. Incluso Neji terminó confesándome que él se sintió extrañó e incómodo la primera vez que combatimos, y eso fue cuando solo teníamos siete y ocho años.

―¿En serió? ―cuestionó Hinata, Sakura asintió.

―No es que me tuviera miedo, pero no se había percatado de la sensación de encierro que se siente en un ring. Tú ya estas acostumbrada a esa sensación, pero no creo que estuvieras acostumbrada a ser abrumada por sakki, no desde que Neji dejó de desafiarte.

Sakura no mentía, encontrarse en un ring, así se trate de un simple entrenamiento de manoplas, produce una sensación bastante aterradora de encierro, pues en el boxeo, no hay lugar para escapar.

―Tengo que admitir que… ―comentó Sakura con una mezcla de pena y sorpresa― eres realmente buena Hinata, sabía que te movías muy bien, pero también golpeas duro y bastante certero ―Hinata se sonrojó un poco al recibir los halagos de su amiga― No sabía que podías alberga tanto enojo.

―Bueno, si estaba enojada… ―respondió Hinata―… Pero no contigo Sakura, sino conmigo por haberme congelado el primer minuto… Ese golpe tuyo me hizo despertar y recordar porque me encontraba ahí dentro contigo.

―Normalmente, un golpe de esos no es precisamente un "despertador" ―replicó Sakura nerviosa y divertida― es más bien… una especie de "somnífero" bastante eficaz.

―Bueno, por lo visto soy resistente a ese "somnífero" ―replicó Hinata con una sonrisa― la dosis que me diste no fue lo suficiente para ponerme a dormir.

Sakura no puedo evitar soltar una risa pronunciada ante el comentario de Hinata, así como esta se unió a su amiga. Sakura negó con la cabeza y llamó de nuevo a Hinata, entregándole una sonrisa tenue― Dime Hinata ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Una pregunta un poco extraña para el común denominador, nadie esperaría que se le preguntara si disfrutó ser golpeado hasta sangrar. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata, sacó su mano del agua observándola por un momento hasta que finalmente apretó su puño.

―Es extraño… Pero sí, si lo disfrute ―entregó una amplia sonrisa a Sakura― aunque no creó que lo practique…

―Yo no te pregunté si ibas a practicar boxeo Hinata… ―interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa, confundiendo a Hinata, ante lo cual Sakura terminó soltando una sonrisa divertida; ese simple comentario era suficiente para ella. El negar de esa manera, ante una pregunta inexistente, significa que en algún momento Hinata consideró dicha posibilidad… No pensaba forzarla, ni empujarla a nada, fuera lo que fuese a pasar, si alguna vez ocurría… pasaría en su momento; y ella estaría ahí esperando en su esquina. Sakura suspiró, alcanzó la toalla y se levantó para salir del baño.

―¿Terminaste? ―preguntó Hinata Sakura asintió.

―Aún tengo unos pendientes con Neji… Sin mencionar que no hemos "oficializado" nuestro noviazgo como se debe…

.

oOoOo

.

Estaba anocheciendo, Neji meditaba en un pequeño altar en medio del bosque detrás de la mansión Hyuuga.

―Llegas tarde ―comentó al aire― te esperaba hace unas horas ―giró encontrando a Sakura, vistiendo el atuendo tradicional Hyuuga que se le había regalado como símbolo de ser considerada una más dentro del clan (a Naruto también se le obsequió uno cuando oficializo su relación con Hinata, pero ha tenido que irlo cambiando a medida que ha ido creciendo), y un bolso deportivo negro― te vez bien.

―Gracias ―replicó Sakura con un leve rubor mientras se sentaba al lado de Neji― disculpa la demora, pero alguien me atrapó…

―Naruko supongo ―respondió Neji sin darle mucha importancia, Sakura asintió. Neji suspiró, alcanzando una pequeña daga que se encontraba a su lado― ¿Segura que quieres esto?

Sakura asintió mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera una vez más ―sé muy bien que podría usar una cola durante mis combates como hice hoy, pero personalmente prefiero llevar mi cabello corto; como te dije, me gusta ese estilo.

Neji suspiró y se colocó detrás de Sakura ―es una lástima… ―se limitó a ese único comentario mientras Sakura formaba una cola. No quería que Sakura interpretara las palabras "te ves hermosa con el cabello largo" y hacerle creer que no le gustaba su estilo cortó, cosa que si le gustaba… Pero le gustaba más verla de esa manera. Sin embargo Neji entendía muy bien que esa era decisión de Sakura, de cómo llevar su cabello, y no de él.

―No te preocupes ―interrumpió Sakura mientras Neji sacaba la daga de su funda, esta lo miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa― prometo que para nuestra boda… ―los ojos de Neji se abrieron de golpe ante esa única palabra― y cuando me retire, me lo dejare crecer de nuevo.

Neji parpadeó, Sakura acentuó su sonrisa, así como el rubor en sus mejillas, regresando la mirada al frente y levantando la cola que sostenía. Neji embozo una sonrisa, si hay algo que admiraba de Sakura, era esa disposición de ella de ver hacía el futuro. La mención de la palabra boda demostraba cuando lejos miraba Sakura, sin ningún tipo de duda. Neji posó su izquierda sobre la cabeza de Sakura y con un movimiento rápido de la daga, cortó el cabello de Sakura, dejándolo a la altura de la nuca nuevamente.

―Pudiste ir a una peluquería.

―No es necesario… ―agregó Sakura mientras abría el bolso y sacaba un espejo― si hay algo que aprendí en estos años es arreglarme el cabello por mi cuenta; solo necesito un espejo y un par de tijeras.

― ¿Piensas hacer algo con esto? ―preguntó Neji, mostrando la cola de cabello en el espejo de Sakura.

―No, ¿Porque? ―preguntó extrañada Sakura, entregándole una mirada confusa.

― ¿Te importa si me lo quedo? ―preguntó nuevamente Neji, esta vez sorprendiendo y por mucho a Sakura.

―Neji… no sabía que…

―No te hagas ideas tontas ―cortó Neji calmado, sacando de dentro de su kimono una cinta de tela para amarrar ambos extremos de la cabellera que tenía en sus manos― ya verás para que quiero esto.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces más antes de sacudir su cabeza para sacarse cualquier tipo de "idea tonta" (como mencionó Neji) de su cabeza.

―Eh Neji-kun… ―llamó Sakura con voz apagada y tímida, Neji le entregó la mirada, encontrando a Sakura apenada y sonrojada, con mirada esquiva― sabes… aún no hemos "oficializado" nuestro noviazgo…

Neji sonrío ante ese comentario, enfundo la daga, y la colocó a un lado, junto al cabello de Sakura. Se levantó extendiendo su mano a Sakura ―no, no lo hemos hecho.

Sakura sonrió, aceptando la mano de Neji quien la jaló con fuerza, no solo colocándola de pie de golpe y de manera sorpresiva, si no que llevándola directamente hacía él. Antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta, sus manos reposaban en los hombros de Neji, y los brazos de este la envolvían, levantó su mirada, confusa y apenada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, color que se acentuó al ver a Neji sonriéndole.

No había nada que decir en ese momento, ambos cerraron los ojos y sus labios se encontraron, esta vez, no se detuvieron en un solo roce de estos, esta vez… disfrutaron del dulce sabor de un beso, y de las dulces caricias que se podían entregar.

―Gracias Neji-kun…

―No, gracias a ti Sakura… por dejarme estar a tu lado…

.

oOoOo

.

Media noche, y la mansión Hyuuga reposaba en silenció, solo unos pocos ojos se encontraban despiertos mientras la tierra era cubierta por el manto de la noche y la luz blanca de la luna iluminaba el gran patio; un alma solitaria se encontraba ahí, justo donde hace doce horas se había instalado el ring donde Sakura y Hinata habían luchado.

―Veo que no puede dormir Kakashi-san ―Kakashi embozó una sonrisa al escuchar a Hiashi acercarse hacerle compañía.

―Veo que no soy el único.

―Que cree Kakashi… ¿Creé que debamos separarlas?

―Bueno, esa no es una decisión de nosotros a tomar. Hinata ya no es una niña, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones ―replicó Kakashi, sacando una sonrisa a Hiashi.

―En eso tiene razón Kakashi-san.

―¡Sin embargo! ―acentúo Kakashi, consiguiendo la atención de Hiashi, ambos intercambiaron miradas― Si llega el día… En el que Hinata quiera ir a su lado, no pienso oponerme ni dudare en devolvérsela… Después de todo, Es la única manera que podamos ver ese escenario

Ni Kakashi ni Hiashi veían los terrenos Hyuugas ni los edificios de los mismos, frente a ellos, se pintaban algo más…

―La pregunta es Kakashi-san… ¿Quiere ver ese escenario? ―preguntó Hiashi regresando la mirada al frente, contemplando aquella gloriosa imagen.

―Créame Hiashi-san… ―frente a ellos, se pintaba un estadio lleno, con un ring iluminado por los reflectores y dentro de este, dos contendientes… listas y a la espera de la campana― Nada me haría más feliz y orgulloso… que poder ser parte de eso…

.

.

.

.

.

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

* * *

**Bueno, con esto termina este fic… Sip, termina este fic, el primero de tres fics que constituirá la Reina del Ring. La idea original del fic de Reina del Ring cubría el siguiente fic que se avecina, sin embargo, hubiera tenido que explicar TODO esto por medio de recuerdos y no tenía una base sólida para el fic como tal, por eso comencé con esta etapa, la cual no solo me ha permitido desarrollar a los personajes, si no a la vez, introducirlos a ustedes en el mundo del boxeo, espero hayan disfrutado el fic :)**

**Aunque el fic oficialmente esta completo, no quiere decir que no lo actualizare más… ¿Recuerdan que hice mención a otro fic para cubrir escenas que me hubiera gustado desarrollar pero no hice? Bueno, esas escenas serán capítulos extras que sacare eventualmente en este fic**

**Nuevamente espero hayan disfrutado del fic, y espero seguir leyendo de ustedes en la continuación de Reina del Ring, espero con ansias sus reviews que siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Sin más que decir, se despide su amigo AM, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
